Détective de l'Ouest, Voleur de l'Est
by TiLiYu
Summary: Après qu'un cambriolage ait tourné de façon tragique, Heiji se retrouve à devoir faire face à la mort de Shinichi. Mais sa rencontre avec un certain voleur sème le doute en lui... Et si son ami n'était pas mort ? Et qu'il était en fait aux mains de ses pires ennemis ? Un combat contre la montre va commencer pour le Détective et le Voleur, afin de retrouver leur ami.
1. Chap 1 - Enterrement

**Hello à tous !**

 **Ayé, je suis de retour, avec une nouvelle histoire !**

 **Alors déjà, cette histoire n'est pas reliée à ma précédente fic, on change de tableau !**

 **J'avais cette envie de faire travailler ensemble Heiji et Kaito, alors je suis partie de là, ce qui m'a donné le titre de la fic ^_^**

 **Même si, désormais, ce n'est peut être plus aussi approprié : cette histoire était sensée être courte mais on dirait qu'elle sera plus longue que ce à quoi je m'attendais et le titre colle un peu moins... Bref, trop tard pour changer !**

 **Ps : je vais essayer de traduire le 2e chapitre pour vous l'envoyer dans la foulée, aujourd'hui ou demain. Je pense du coup partir sur une publi tous les samedis, normalement 2 chapitres.**

* * *

 **RESUME : Après qu'un cambriolage ait tourné de façon tragique, Heiji se retrouve à devoir faire face à la mort de Shinichi. Mais sa rencontre avec un certain voleur sème le doute en lui... Et si son ami n'était pas mort ? Et qu'il était en fait aux mains de ses pires ennemis ? Un combat contre la montre va commencer pour le Détective et le Voleur, les forçant à travailler ensemble pour retrouver leur ami disparu? Et ce combat va mener nos héros bien plus loin qu'ils ne s'en seraient douté.**

 **PERSONNAGES : Les personnages principaux seront Heiji, Kaito et Conan. Nous suivrons Heiji mais il sera soit avec Kaito, soit avec Conan, soit avec les deux.**

 **SPOILERS : Pour un peu plus de liberté dans mon histoire, cette fic se déroule quelque temps après l'arc de Vermouth. Les spoilers seront donc maintenus à un niveau minimum. Tout ce qui aura pu se passer après sera été ignoré. Je vais par contre mentionner les films de temps en temps.**

 **PAIRINGS : On reste sur du canon, même si je vais clairement m'amuser à en sous-entendre d'autres, cela sera juste pour rire, je ne m'aventurerai pas dans ces territoires interdits... ; )**

 **WARNINGS : T pour la violence et le langage.**

 **Le début de cette fic est vraiment sombre et triste mais ce n'est pas une death fic, je ne tue pas de persos principaux, alors continuez à lire, cela devient plus léger après quelques chapitres ; ) **

* * *

**For my English readers : Don't worry, this is just a translation of "Detective" ; )**

* * *

 **Introduction - Chapitre 1 - Enterrement**

* * *

"- ...- chan ! ... Hei-chan ! Réponds-moi !

\- Otaki-han ?"

Heiji eut une quinte de toux rien qu'en murmurant ce nom. Désorienté, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait allongé sur le sol au milieu de la chaussée, il essaya de se relever, pour être arrêté par l'officier.

"- Reste tranquille, tu as respiré beaucoup de fumées, les secours devraient arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

\- ... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda l'adolescent d'une voix faible, remarquant soudainement le hurlement des sirènes des véhicules de pompiers et de la police autour de lui.

Il reconnut aussi la chaleur et le crépitement d'un incendie.

"- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu t'es jeté dans un immeuble en flammes, tu as de la chance que ce type t'ai trouvé... "

 _"Un incendie? ... Aller, concentre-toi..."_

Heiji ferma ses paupières pour essayer de se rappeler ce qu'il était en train d'oublier. Il savait que c'était important mais...

"- Kudô !"

Heiji sauta sur ses pieds, écartant la main du policier qui essayait de l'arrêter et regarda avec des yeux écarquillés le bâtiment en flammes.

"- Hei-chan, attends !" fit l'homme en lui attrapant fermement le bras, alors que le détective à la peau mate essayait de marcher vers l'immeuble sur ses jambes tremblantes.

"- Tu comprends pas ! Il est là-dedans !

\- Qui est là-dedans ? Ne me dis pas que tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Ku... Conan-kun était là lui-aussi, c'est pour le chercher que je suis rentré ! "

Le visage d'Otaki devint blême alors qu'il regardait de nouveau vers l'incendie. Il était impossible pour qui que ce soit d'être encore en vie dans ce brasier, Heiji avait déjà été chanceux que quelqu'un le trouve.

"- Hei-chan... C'est impossible que...

\- Non ! Laisse-moi y retourner !" supplia le détective, avant de retomber sur les genoux à cause d'une autre quinte de toux.

"- Calme-toi, tu ne peux aider personne dans cet état..." fit l'officier, passant sa main dans le dos du jeune pour l'apaiser. " Par ici !" appela-t-il lorsqu'il vit deux ambulanciers traverser la foule des officiels, recherchant apparemment quelqu'un.

Les deux hommes s'agenouillèrent près de l'adolescent, l'un mettant un masque d'oxygène sur son visage tandis que l'autre vérifiait ses signes vitaux.

"- Je vais demander aux pompiers s'ils n'ont pas vu quelqu'un, je te retrouve dans l'ambulance, ok ?"

Heiji ne voulait pas arrêter de fixer les flammes mais il sentit qu'il était trop faible pour se débattre et se laissa allonger bien malgré lui sur une civière par les hommes en blanc. Ils lui avaient probablement donné quelque chose pour le calmer quand il ne regardait pas.

 _"Kudô, dis-moi que tu as trouvé un moyen pour te sortir de cet enfer..."_ pensa-t-il avec un dernier regard vers les flammes.

o.O.o

Alors que l'adolescent commençait à somnoler dans l'ambulance, probablement à cause des calmants, le son de la porte s'ouvrant le sortit de sa torpeur.

"- Des nouvelles ?" demanda-t-il avec impatience, retirant le masque qui couvrait son visage.

"- Gardez le masque, s'il-vous-plait." Insista le médecin, le remettant en place.

Heiji sentit un noeud se former dans son estomac lorsqu'il vit le visage fermé d'Otaki.

"- Hei-chan... je suis désolé...

\- Non !" fit-il en s'asseyant brusquement, repoussant encore une fois le médecin et son masque, regardant le policier avec incrédulité.

"- Nous allons devoir attendre la comparaison des empreintes dentaires mais le corps qu'ils ont trouvé est probablement le sien...

\- Probablement ?!

\- Il présentait des brûlures extrêmement importantes mais, de part la taille et les vêtements restants... Il n'y a pas de doute, Hei-chan. Conan-kun nous a quittés.

\- Je peux pas y..." Heiji sentit de l'eau couler sur son visage noirci par les cendres avant même de remarquer qu'il pleurait. "Je peux pas y croire..."

Le garçon s'allongea de nouveau sur son brancard et croisa les bras devant son visage, essayant de cacher ses larmes, mais elles devinrent vite des sanglots étouffés.

"- Je suis désolé..." Répéta Otaki, déglutissant avec difficulté, ému par la détresse de l'adolescent.

* * *

Vêtu de son uniforme scolaire, Heiji prit une rose blanche et marcha avec un soupir vers le centre de la pièce. Il osa brièvement relever la tête, incapable de regarder trop longtemps le cercueil trop petit devant lui, une image d'un Conan souriant posée dessus.

Il serra les dents alors qu'il posa la fleur avec les autres sur le bois sombre.

 _"Repose en paix mon ami. Je la protègerai pour toi..."_

o.O.o

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le feu.

Heiji avait dû passer la nuit à l'hôpital, sous oxygène, pour se débarrasser des dernières traces de fumée dans ses poumons. Tôt le lendemain suivant, Otaki avait confirmé la mort du jeune garçon : les empreintes dentaires s'étaient révélées positives, sur la base d'un contrôle de routine que le petit détective avait effectué trois mois plus tôt avec l'école. Toute l'affaire avait été classée comme un accident dramatique, apparemment une partie du toit était tombée sur l'enfant alors qu'il se trouvait dans le bâtiment, lui brisant le crâne. Sa mort avait été immédiate.

D'une voix encore rauque des inhalations de fumée et de son chagrin, l'Osakien avait appelé Agasa pour l'informer du récent drame et pour qu'il puisse passer le message aux parents de Kudô. Il avait aussi demandé à Otaki d'être celui qui l'annoncerait à Ran et Kogoro.

Ils avaient passé la nuit à l'hôpital, attendant avec angoisse les conclusions de la police et, bien sûr, Ran craqua à cette confirmation, reniflant bruyamment contre l'épaule de son père. Heiji se rappellerait le visage choqué du père de la jeune fille alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux : apparemment, l'homme était plus attaché qu'il ne le pensait au garçon.

o.O.o

Le détective à la peau mate était désormais à Tôkyô, en train d'assister à la veille mortuaire de son meilleur ami. Il eut un petit signe de tête aux parents de Kudô, tous deux sous un déguisement, recevant des condoléances des différentes personnes de l'entourage de l'enfant. Il ne reconnut pas la moitié des visages mais, avec toutes les victimes que le garçon avait aidé, était-ce si surprenant ?

Remarquant Ran, l'Osakien marcha dans sa direction avant de remarquer qu'elle était au téléphone.

"- Shinichi ? C'est encore Ran... Je n'arrive a priori pas à te joindre... Et bien, j'essaierai encore, c'est important, rappelle-moi si tu peux..."

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, il déglutit et se tourna vers la porte, incapable d'en supporter plus.

"- Heiji ! " appela Kazuha quand elle le vit, remarquant qu'il était de retour.

"- Désolé Kazuha, il faut que... je prenne l'air.

\- Mais il pleut des cordes dehors !" signala-t-elle avec des yeux inquiets.

"- Pas grave..."

L'adolescent sortit sa casquette et la mis sur sa tête en sortant du temple. Ignorant la pluie, il erra sans but dans le jardin Zen et s'assit sur un escalier, baissant sa visière pour cacher son visage et rapprochant ses genoux pour y poser son front.

C'était si difficile pour lui de ne pas être capable de lui dire la vérité. Mais il avait promis.

o.O.o

Peu après cette affaire où Conan avait été blessé par balle et avait réussi à récupérer son véritable corps pour quelques temps, ils avaient parlé par téléphone un soir de ce qui aurait pu arriver si le garçon avait été blessé de façon plus létale.

"- ... Et tu préfèrerais qu'elle ne sache pas la vérité ?!

\- Oui... Pour être honnête, je préfèrerais savoir qu'elle pleure la mort de "Conan" et qu'elle soit en colère à cause de l'absence de "Shinichi". " fit le garçon en secouant tristement la tête. "Je ne vois pas comment savoir le fait qu'elle avait perdu les deux pourrait l'aider dans cette situation...

\- Alors tu serais le cruel ? Le gars qui la laisserait seule dans sa détresse ?

\- Ne se sent-elle déjà pas seule à cause de moi ? Ca ne changerait pas beaucoup, hein...

\- C'est juste que ça serait si... " L'Osakien s'arrêta un instant, essayant de trouver un mot pour expliciter le sentiment désagréable qu'il éprouvait en découvrant que son meilleur ami préfèrerait rester dans le mensonge même après sa mort. "... injuste... pour toi.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais ce n'est pas comme si cela allait me déranger dans ce cas, pas vrai ? Promets-moi juste... Garde un oeil sur elle si quoique ce soit arrive, ok ?

\- T'as pas besoin de me demander ça, bien sûr que je serai là...

\- Merci...

\- Mais j'ai une meilleure idée : essaye de rester en vie, tu veux bien ?

\- Je vais essayer d'y penser." Sourit le garçon. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on discute d'un sujet aussi déprimant au fait ?! Aller, dis-moi, comment s'est passée ta dernière affaire ?

\- Haha, celle-là, elle était bien bonne, c'était..."

o.O.o

L'Osakien n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela serait si difficile d'avoir à gérer à la fois la mort de son ami et le fait que Ran essayait désespérément de joindre Shinichi, les larmes aux yeux, sans être capable de lui dire la vérité.

"- Tantei-han ?"

Heiji releva la tête, pour voir une main sur son épaule trempée, main appartenant à un adolescent en vêtements sombres avec un parapluie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils tombèrent sur son visage, son corps tremblant à la fois du froid et du choc alors qu'il reconnut les traits de la forme lycéenne de son meilleur ami décédé.

Immobile un instant, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, le nom "Kudô" presque sur ses lèvres, mais il s'arrêta quand son cerveau recommença à tourner, se rappelant comment l'adolescent l'avait appelé...

"- Comment oses-tu utiliser son visage aujourd'hui, Kid !" aboya-t-il, se levant pour attraper le Voleur par le col, faisant tomber son parapluie.

"- Je ne voulais pas... C'est le mien. Mon vrai visage. Un peu comme un cadeau d'adieu..."

Heiji plissa les yeux, regardant le garçon en face de lui, remarquant les petites différences, les yeux plus indigos que azurs, les cheveux en bataille quand ceux de son ami étaient plats, leur couleur plus claire...

"- Désolé..." s'excusa-t-il, relâchant le Kid, se baissant pour ramasser son parapluie et lui rendant. " Il était si sûr que tu lui ressemblais..." fit l'Osakien avec un sourire nostalgique.

"- Il a toujours été extrêmement observateur... " reconnut le Voleur avec un sourire en coin. "Tantei-han..." commença-t-il, son visage soudainement sérieux.

"- Oui ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment mort."

Le détective à la peau mate le fixa des yeux. "Mon gars, ces fichues empreintes dentaires le démontrent...

\- Je le sais mais..." Il s'arrêta, alors qu'un couple passa près de lui, les regardant avec suspicion. "Nous ne pouvons pas parler ici... Où restes-tu ? Chez les Mouri ?

\- Oui, pour les deux prochains jours. " répondit Heiji, ses yeux interrogateurs toujours posés sur l'autre.

"- Retrouvons-nous sur le toit, plus tard ce soir... 2 h du matin ?

\- Compris mais...

\- A tout à l'heure, Tantei-han."

Et il partit, disparaissant dans la foule pressée devant le temple alors qu'il sortit du jardin. L'Osakien regardait encore dans la direction où le Kid avait disparu, perdu dans ses pensées, quand Kazuha l'approcha, un parapluie dans les mains.

"- Ahou, tu vas attraper un rhume si tu restes comme ça, rentre à l'intérieur." Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux compatissants, sachant à quel point la mort du garçon affectait son ami d'enfance.

Avec un signe de tête, il lui emboîta le pas.


	2. Chap 2 - Doutes

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, le 2e chapitre dans la foulée, un gros pour contrebalancer le petit premier ; )**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Ps: je passe un peu moins de temps sur editing pour avancer dans la traduction, excusez-moi s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude...**

 **o.O.o**

 **EmYasmina : Ayé, tu vas pouvoir reviewer sans t'arracher les yeux ; ) Alors oui, j'ai arrêté l'accent d'Heiji et non, cela ne me plait pas. C'est ce qui fait son originalité et cela me manque, dans cette version française, mais, pour différentes raisons, à commencer par un gain de temps et une meilleure compréhension car je vais avoir quelques Osakiens dans cette histoire, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber. Bah, j'ai fait quelques modifications par rapport aux commentaires de ma précédente histoire ; ) Donc "aller" pour mes "allé" afin d'arrêter les débats et le classement en "Hurt/Confort" pour calmer les commentaires sur le fait que je maltraite mes persos... L'expérience quoi ! (oui, oui, ok, j'me calme, c'est que ma 2e histoire... xD)**

 **Le docteur Watson : Merci ! Et oui, j'en ai joué, j'aime bien : ) (mais sans pousser le vice jusqu'à les faire indiscernables comme dans certaines histoires : ils ont des différences, il suffit de prendre deux minutes pour bien regarder !)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Doutes**

* * *

Heiji repoussa la couverture qu'il avait sur lui, prudent de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller Kogoro. Lui dormant seul avec le détective était une première et cela lui semblait vraiment étrange, de ne pas sentir la petite présence de son ami sur le futon sur le sol, avec lui. Alors qu'un frisson parcourut son corps, il attrapa son pullover et sortit prudemment de la pièce, essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible, devinant aisément que le père de Ran ne serait pas heureux d'être réveillé à deux heures moins le quart du matin.

L'Osakien marcha sur la pointe des pieds quand il passa devant la chambre de Ran, bien qu'il se doutait que cela était probablement inutile. La jeune fille n'avait pu s'arrêter de pleurer durant la soirée et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la nuit la calme, même avec Kazuha faisant de son mieux pour l'épauler.

Attrapant ses chaussures, il sortit de l'appartement, passant par la petite porte qui menait au toit, pour remarquer que la pluie avait cessé et que les nuages s'en allaient pour révéler la forme rassurante de la lune.

Il mit son pullover lorsqu'il frissonna encore une fois et s'installa sur le sol contre une conduite d'air, la tête levée vers le ciel, essayant d'ordonner ses pensées.

Le Voleur l'avait surpris quand il l'avait approché plus tôt ce jour-là, avec la plus folle des théories, un Conan qui pourrait être en vie. Bien sûr qu'Heiji voulait y croire mais... Il ne voulait pas non plus donner trop d'espoir dans cette voie, cela était déjà bien assez difficile de perdre son meilleur ami une fois, il ne voulait pas le perdre de nouveau sur la base d'idées excentriques venues de ce qui était, après tout, un criminel.

"- Je vois que tu es en avance, Tantei-han.

\- Tout comme toi, Kid."

L'adolescent eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il baissa sa tête et vit la cape blanche du Kaitou Kid devant lui, sur le bord du toi.

"- Etre à l'heure fait partie des bonnes manières." Fit l'homme en costume, s'avançant vers le détective et s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"- Alors... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ta... théorie ? J'espère que t'es pas en train de me donner de faux espoirs...

\- Non. Je méprise l'idée que quelqu'un soit blessé, et encore moins tué, lors d'un de mes spectacles de magie. Ceux-ci sont pour le divertissement des spectateurs, pas pour que certains laissent libre cours à leur violence, je me devais donc de regarder ce qui avait pu se passer.

\- Cambriolages.

\- Hmm ?

\- C'est pas des spectacles de magie, ce que tu fais, ce sont des cambriolages. Des vols quoi.

\- Tu es un peu trop terre à terre, Osakien..." fit le Kid avec un petit sourire. "La vie est une scène, c'est le rôle de chacun d'entre nous que de l'illuminer et de la transformer en un spectacle inoubliable pour les autres !

\- Désolé, mais je suis franchement pas d'humeur à "m'illuminer" avec mon meilleur ami dans un cercueil..." soupira crûment le détective tanné, relevant ses yeux vers le ciel.

"- Je suis venu ici car je pense que j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela te remonte le moral autant que je le souhaiterais mais c'est toujours mieux que rien..."

Heiji tourna la tête vers lui, son regard empli de questions.

"- Pourrais-tu tout d'abord me dire ce qu'il s'est passé de ton côté pendant le cambriolage ? J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. N'oublie pas qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit que tu aies pu entendre ou voir. Commence par le moment où vous êtes arrivés.

\- Et bien, à part la... fin" déglutit l'Osakien. "Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire avec cette affaire. Comme c'était à Osaka, j'ai donné rendez-vous à Ku... Conan-kun..

\- Pas de souci, je sais qu'il est Kudô Shinichi.

\- Quoi ?" L'adolescent le regarda avec étonnement, se demandant comment le Voleur avait pu avoir cette information.

"- Je ne crois pas que cela soit le sujet ici, sache juste que je partage ce petit secret. Pourrais-tu continuer ?

\- Ok..." bougonna Heiji en haussant les épaules, toujours choqué mais il préférait se concentrer sur la nuit du vol. "Nous sommes tous arrivés sur le site, Kudô, Occhan et Neechant et nous nous sommes rapidement esquivés tous les deux, pour essayer de t'intercepter sans les avoir dans les pattes. Nous discutions de l'affaire, regardant un peu autour de nous. On savait où est-ce que tu ferais ton apparition plus tard grâce à la carte que tu avais envoyé aux forces de l'ordre alors on avait décidé d'aller dans cette direction. Et, en route, je sais pas ce que Kudô a vu mais il m'a dit qu'il serait de retour immédiatement et est parti vers cet immeuble de bureau... J'ai attendu un peu et ensuite j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange, comme s'il y avait un feu. Et quand j'ai vu que ça venait de ce building où Kudô avait pénétré, je me suis précipité là-dedans... La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est moi me réveillant sur le sol, avec Otaki-han qui m'appelle...

\- Oui, j'ai cette dernière partie, c'est moi qui t'ai tiré de là.

\- Otaki-han m'avait dit que c'était un employé de l'immeuble ?!

\- Rappelle-toi à qui tu parles, détective.

\- ... Alors merci.

\- N'en parlons plus." Fit le Voleur, écartant le remerciement d'un geste de la main. "Où as-tu vu Nakamori-keibu pour la dernière fois ?

\- Hmm, peut-être quelques minutes avant que Kudô ne parte ? Je ne sais pas où il est allé après, il semblait hésiter, mais je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à lui...

\- Et tu es sûr que Tantei-kun est rentré dans ce bâtiment ?

\- Tantei-kun... ? Ahh, Kudô ?" Il continua quand il vit le Kid hocher de la tête. "Oui, positif, je l'ai vu. Il est rentré mais pas sorti, c'est pour ça que je me suis précipité à l'intérieur... Est-ce que tu vas me dire maintenant ce qui te fait penser que le corps que nous avons trouvé n'est pas le sien ?" demanda le détective, fatigué de toutes ces questions.

"- Trois choses." Fit le Voleur, levant trois doigts. "Un, Tantei-kun devait avoir une sacrée bonne raison d'aller dans ce bâtiment et ce n'était pas lié à mon cambriolage, il devait donc y avoir quelque chose d'autre ce soir-là. Deux, je n'ai vu personne à part toi dans cet immeuble : le connaissant, il aurait trouvé un moyen de me joindre s'il était coincé quelque part. Trois, il y avait deux Nakamori-keibu cette nuit et je peux t'assurer que je n'étais pas l'un d'entre eux. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais... il y avait un autre expert en déguisement parmi nous..."

Heiji plissa les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. En dehors du Voleur, il ne connaissait qu'un autre expert en déguisement capable d'atteindre ce niveau et ce n'était pas des bonnes nouvelles.

"- Je vais essayer de mettre la main sur les vidéos de surveillance, j'arriverai peut-être à voir cet imposteur...

\- Et tu voudras surement passer quelques appels à la police d'Osakan pour vérifier s'il ne leur manque pas un corps d'enfant dans une morgue... Il aurait pu y avoir un échange.

\- Je vais le faire.

\- Contacte-moi si tu trouves quelque chose, je vais faire de mon mieux de mon côté moi aussi.

\- Ok... Mais pourquoi m'aides-tu... nous aides-tu ?

\- Mon spectateur favori a probablement été kidnappé alors qu'il admirait ma dernière performance, je n'accepterai pas que l'on utilise mes spectacles ainsi. Ca devient personnel." Fit le Kid avec un visage sombre, se levant d'un mouvement vif.

"- La fierté des voleurs, c'est ça ?

\- Si tu souhaites appeler ça ainsi... A bientôt, Tantei-han.

\- Eh, attends ! Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir te contacter ?" demanda le détective lorsque le Voleur sauta du toi, déployant son glider.

"- Sers-toi de tes oreilles ! " cria l'homme en blanc, avant d'être définitivement hors de portée.

"- ... quoi ?!"

Le détective leva les mains vers ses oreills et trouva une note derrière l'une d'entre elles, avec un numéro de téléphone et un mot.

 _"Fais-en bon usage."_ Disait-il et, bien sûr, la carte était signée d'un logo Kaitou Kid.

"- Frimeur..." sourit l'Osakien.

 _"Mais tout de même..._ _Etait-ce possible que... ?"_ pensa-t-il, les yeux un peu brillants alors qu'il considérait l'idée que la mort de son meilleur ami pourrait être un coup-monté. _"Et où pourrait-il bien être..."_

L'espoir était là et il décida de donner tout ce qu'il avait pour enquêter sur le sujet.

* * *

"- Oui, merci, Otaki-han..."

"- Tout va bien, Heiji ?" demanda Kazuha quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils alors qu'il ré-empochait son téléphone.

"- Oui... Désolé, Kazuha, mais pourrais-tu t'occuper de Nee-chan aujourd-hui ? Je dois m'absenter un moment.

\- Mais on doit être au cimetière dans trois heures...

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être là.

\- Je ne comprends pas..." soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. "Hier, tu étais aussi triste que si tu avais perdu un frère et aujourd'hui, ça n'a plus l'air de t'affecter et tu es déjà prêt à te jeter dans une nouvelle affaire... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, c'est important. Je dois m'occuper de ça.

\- ... Essaye de faire de ton mieux pour être là.

\- Je ne peux rien promettre mais je vais essayer."

Mettant sa casquette sur sa tête, Heiji quitta le bureau de Kogoro tôt ce matin-là, pour se diriger vers la maison d'Agasa, où il savait pouvoir utiliser un ordinateur sans devoir vérifier derrière son dos toutes les deux minutes.

Il avait utilisé ce qu'il restait de la nuit pour penser à ce qui s'était passé ce soir où Kudô était sensé être mort, essayant de se rappeler le moindre détail, chaque mot de ce qu'il aurait pu partager avec son meilleur ami. Le détective à la peau mate se retint d'appeler Otaki en milieu de nuit, attendant neuf heures pour lui demander les vidéos du vol, tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver. L'homme était aussi supposé rechercher tout corps manquant aux alentours d'Osaka et tiendrait l'adolescent informé s'il trouvait quoique ce soit. Il avait essayé de rester le plus vague possible, sachant que l'homme serait probablement pris à partie par son père s'il soupçonnait quoique ce soit et il ne souhaitait pas partager ses doutes ni leur origine pour le moment.

Sentant soudain sa tête tourner alors qu'il marchait, Heiji fit une pause et s'appuya un instant sur un mur proche. Peut-être cela n'était-il pas une si bonne idée d'être resté assis sous une pluie battante la veille et de faire une nuit blanche ensuite mais bon... Pas le temps de se reposer, si Kudô était effectivement encore en vie, il avait besoin d'aide et maintenant. Il reprit sa marche, déterminé à dévoiler la vérité.

"- Salut Nee-chan.

\- Salut."

Toute habillée de noir, la petite fille qui n'en était pas une ouvrit la porte d'Agasa et laissa l'adolescent rentrer. Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de porter cette couleur qu'elle haïssait particulièrement mais les circonstances la forçaient de faire ainsi et elle ne pouvait se permettre le luxe d'être remarquée.

"- Tu es venu nous chercher pour ... l'enterrement ?" réussit-elle à demander, après une courte pause.

Heiji la regarda avec inquiétude : il avait déjà remarqué que la nouvelle de la mort de Kudô avait été dure à avaler pour la jeune fille. Ayant déjà perdu toute sa famille, l'adolescent était l'un des derniers piliers de sa vie et il n'était plus là, il était évident que cela l'affectait grandement. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue depuis qu'il était arrivé à Tôkyô mais elle avait l'air déprimée, prenant beaucoup de temps pour réaliser même les tâches les plus simples.

"- ... Pas vraiment. J'aurais besoin d'un ordinateur, est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais utiliser celui du professeur ?

\- Fais comme chez toi." Fit-elle, même pas vraiment intéressée de savoir pourquoi il aurait besoin d'un ordinateur.

"- Où est-il d'ailleurs ?" demanda le détective, s'avançant vers le bureau d'Agasa dans un coin du salon.

"- Il est allé chercher les Détective Boys, ils voulaient être là cet après-midi.

\- Comment... prennent-ils la nouvelle ?

\- Pas très bien, comme tu peux t'en douter. La mort est un concept lointain à cet âge..." répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés, attrapant le magazine qu'elle avait délaissé en allant ouvrir la porte, et se remettant à le regarder sans vraiment le lire.

"- Oui, j'imagine."

La jeune fille ne semblait plus faire attention à lui, il en profita donc pour allumer le PC et tapota impatiemment sur la table en attendant qu'il démarre. Il s'en empêcha une fois qu'il le remarqua, ne souhaitant pas déranger la petite scientifique ni attirer son attention, ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs... L'Osakien eut un soupir de soulagement quand il vit, enfin, qu'il avait accès à ses mails.

Les vidéos qu'Otaki lui avaient envoyées étaient de mauvaise qualité et sans le son, comme il avait été obligé de les compresser au maximum pour lui les envoyer mais Heiji pouvait reconnaître tous les visages ou au moins deviner qui il regardait grâce à leurs vêtements.

Il avait différents angles, un à l'extérieur du bâtiment qui était parti en fumée, deux caméras de surveillance publique dans la rue en face du musée et celle de l'entrée du musée.

Se rappelant ce que le Kid avait dit, il essaya de repérer Nakamori-keibu, commençant par le moment où il l'avait vu en dernier, juste avant que Kudô ne rentre dans l'immeuble de bureau sur l'image.

 _"Ok, te voici, numéro un..."_ pensa-t-il quand il vit l'homme, un peu hésitant quand à ce qu'il allait faire, exactement comme l'adolescent s'en rappelait avant que son attention ne soit attirée ailleurs.

Il accéléra la vidéo et vit que l'homme décrochait un regard intense à Conan. Quand il le vit, le visage du jeune détective afficha une expression suspicieuse, tournant sa tête vers le musée puis de nouveau vers l'homme.

L'Osakien essaya de regarder la caméra du musée, pour voir ce que le garçon avait vu et remarqua que, quelques minutes auparavant, un autre Nakamori-keibu était passé par ses portes, discutant avec Otaki-han.

 _"Donc deux Nakamori-keibu, bien vu Kid..."_ fit l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils. _"Et on dirait que tu n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué..."_

De retour sur la vidéo de l'immeuble, Heiji vit que Nakamori-keibu numéro deux était entré à l'intérieur sous les yeux de Kudô, avec un dernier regard à son attention. L'adolescent tanné vit les lèvres de l'enfant bouger, se rappelant des derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés à son attention : "Attends-moi ici, je reviens tout de suite, j'ai juste un truc à vérifier" et il se vit essayer de retenir le garçon avant qu'il ne file vers le bâtiment, haussant les épaules en voyant qu'il était parti trop vite. Il serra les poings quand il se revit sur la vidéo, haussant les épaules, regrettant tellement aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir suivi son meilleur ami à ce moment.

"Comment est-ce que j'ai pu rater ça ?! 'Tain, Kudô, toi et ta saleté de manie de faire cavalier seul... Tu ferais mieux de pas être mort, je dois te botter les fesses pour ça..."

L'Osakien acceléra de nouveau la vidéo, voyant le moment où, fatigué d'attendre, il était allé essayer de trouver Conan, rentrant lui aussi dans l'immeuble. Dix minutes plus tard sur la caméra, un homme d'âge moyen entra et sortit cinq minutes plus tard avec un adolescent inconscient en travers des épaules. Lui. Aucune trace de Nakamori-keibu numéro deux, même lorsqu'il atteignit le moment où les pompiers étaient arrivés et que le bâtiment ne soit quasiment complètement détruit par les flammes, détruisant la caméra qui filmait. Heureusement pour lui, les enregistrements étaient stockés directement sur un serveur externe. Mais, avec cette vidéo, il avait la preuve que quelqu'un avait trouvé une autre issue, sinon ils auraient déjà retrouvé un deuxième corps...

L'adolescent utilisa les caméras de la rue pour repérer l'homme et vit son arrivée, alors qu'il descendait d'une voiture noire, avec au moins une forme sombre à l'intérieur... La personne devait être habillée de vêtements sombres et qui disait vêtements sombre disait...

"- Gin..."

Heiji sursauta sur sa chaise, remarquant que la fille aux cheveux auburn était près de lui, son corps tremblant et ses yeux écarquillés de peur alors qu'elle reconnut la voiture sur la vidéo qu'il regardait.

"- Gin ? Le psychopathe aux cheveux longs qui a fait avaler la ahou-machin-toxine à Kudô ?

\- Apotoxine 4869." Corrigea-t-elle par réflexe. "Porsche 356A. C'est sa voiture.

\- Le même modèle tu veux dire ?"

Elle hocha la tête, se calmant un peu, regardant l'écran avec un air curieux.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Rien, rien... Juste des vidéos trouvées sur le net..." lui assura-t-il, fermant rapidement tous les fichiers qu'il avait ouverts à l'écran.

Elle lui décrocha un regard blasé, voyant parfaitement qu'il mentait. "Ne te frotte pas à Eux. Ca va juste te faire tuer..." conseilla-t-elle. "Et je trouve qu'un détective sur le carreau, c'est déjà bien suffisant..." ajouta la petite scientifique avec des yeux tristes, fixant les siens.

"- Compris."

"- Ai-kun, tu es là ? " entendirent-ils quand la porte s'ouvrit. "Tu peux venir m'aider ? Les parents des enfants ont laissé quelques fleurs pour C... Cet après-midi.

\- J'arrive."

Heiji suivit la fille des yeux alors qu'elle allait aider le professeur. Il essaya de garder un visage neutre mais ne put se retenir de déglutir avec difficulté, essayant d'apaiser sa gorge soudainement sèche.

Gin.

Eux.

Il était en train de réaliser avec culpabilité qu'il avait probablement laissé son meilleur ami se faire kidnapper juste sous ses yeux par la plus dangereuse Organisation criminelle dont il n'ait jamais entendu parler.

L'adolescent passa la main devant son visage, ses yeux brillants du sentiment désagréable qui l'envahissait. Il soupira, ignorant le début d'une migraine, et se leva pour aller accueillir le vieil homme.

"- Ah, Heiji-kun !

\- Comment ça va, professeur ? Salut les jeunes !" Ajouta-t-il quand Mitsuhiko, Genta et Ayumi entrèrent, tous vêtus de vêtements sombres.

Les trois murmurèrent un 'bonjour' manquant un peu d'enthousiasme, mais cela n'était guère surprenant vu la raison qui les amenait ici.

"- Tu veux manger avec nous avant de partir pour la cérémonie ?

\- Non, ça ira... Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler une minute, les jeunes ?" demanda-t-il aux Détective Boys, s'accroupissant et les appelant d'un signe de la main.

Ils l'approchèrent, des regards curieux sur les visages, alors que l'Osakien essayait d'ignorer les regards en coin bien surpris d'Agasa et d'Ai.

"- As-tu besoin de notre aide pour quelque chose, Heiji-san ?" s'enquit Mistuhiko avec son habituel ton poli.

"- Pour être honnête, oui. J'aimerais ramener les lunettes de Ku.. Conan-kun pour les mettre avec lui, vous savez à quel point il les aimait... Mais les originales ont été détruites, vous pensez que vous pourriez m'aider à faire la surprise à Haibara-san et le professeur, en me ramenant la paire de rechange ?

\- Je vais le faire ! " se porta volontaire Ayumi.

"- Je vais demander à manger dans la cuisine, pour qu'Hakase ne regarde pas par ici." Ajouta Genta, heureux d'aider avec le plan.

"- Je m'occupe d'Haibara-san" conclut le garçon aux tâches de rousseur.

"- Merci les gars."

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un certain nombre de regards furtifs, la jeune fille lui ramena la paire de rechange avec un sourire.

"- Bien joué, jeune fille !" sourit-il en posant la main sur sa tête alors qu'il empochait l'objet.

"- Alors, que veux-tu faire avec, Heiji-san ?" demanda Mistuhiko quand il revint de la cuisine après s'être assuré qu'Haibara restait là-bas. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage en voyant le visage surpris de l'adolescent. "Conan-kun était notre mentor, et toi et Kogoro étaient le sien, tu ne peux rien cacher aux Detective Boys !

\- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai essayé..." damit Heiji avec un sourire après s'être repris, décoiffant affectueusement les cheveux du garçon. "Et bien, c'est pour une enquête extrêmement secrète, je ne peux pas encore en parler mais c'est important.

\- Est-ce à propos de la mort de ... Conan-kun ?" réussit à demander Ayumi d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Le détective regarda les deux visages tournés vers lui, une expression d'intense impatience sur leurs faces.

"- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que cela doit rester entre nous uniquement, ok?"

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête, lui décernant des regards graves, avec une expression presque identique à celle d'un adulte.

"- Merci." Rit-il doucement quand il vit leurs visages.

Se levant, il sortit sa casquette et la mit sur sa tête, se dirigeant vers la porte.

"- Tu pars déjà, Heiji-kun ?" demanda le professeur de la cuisine où il préparait des sandwiches avec Ai sous les yeux affamés de Genta.

"- Oui, j'ai deux trois petites choses à faire...

\- A cet après-midi alors !"

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, sachant que les chances qu'il soit présent l'après-midi étaient de plus en plus faibles au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes. Il croisa le regard suspicieux d'Haibara avant de tourner la tête en haussant les épaules et de fermer la porte. Même si la jeune fille avait des doutes, il avait réussi grâce aux enfant à récupérer les lunettes de rechange sans informer Agasa ou Ai de la théorie du Voleur.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers les lunettes. L'Osakien savait que, s'il le devait, il les garderait sur le nez pour parcourir tout le pays et retrouver son ami, mais il espérait qu'il soit à Tôkyô. Les structures les plus importantes de l'Organisation étaient très probablement ici : étant un syndicat international du crime, ils auraient besoin de voyager facilement et cela ne serait pas possible s'ils étaient trop loin des aéroports principaux. Osaka, peut-être, serait un second choix pour un tel type d'installation, il y retournerait s'il ne trouvait rien dans la capitale.

Attrapant un cachet au fond de ses poches pour son mal de crâne, le détective à la peau mate l'avala et soupira, sortant son téléphone alors qu'il traversait le jardin du professeur.

"Ok, temps de voir si tout ça était une blague... ou pas."

Avec une expression inquiète, Heiji composa le numéro que le Kid lui avait donné et attendit que quelqu'un lui réponde, avançant dans la rue sans suivre de direction particulière.

"- Magicien du clair de lune, comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Oui Kid, c'est moi.

\- Kid ? Vous avez toujours eu le sens de l'humour, il n'y a pas de Kid ici, juste Kai-kun mais je parie que vous le saviez déjà ?

\- Haha, est-ce que tu m'a vraiment passé ton téléphone perso ? Le grand Kaitou Kid ne peut pas parler librement de là où il est en ce moment ?" commenta l'Osakien avec un sourire ironique en comprenant que le Kid n'était probablement pas seul.

"- Oui, effectivement..." L'adolescent fit une pause de l'autre côté de la ligne. "Chut, Aoko, c'est important, c'est un ami de ma mère... Une seconde.

\- J'ai tout le temps devant moi, mon gars."

Maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné suffisamment de la maison, Heiji sortit les lunettes radar et les mit sur son nez, les allumant, et soupirant de soulagement quand il dé-zooma et remarqua un point rouge qui ne venait pas de la maison d'Agasa, plutôt éloigné. Entre temps, il entendit dans le téléphone des bruits de pas, probablement un escalier, et ensuite une porte qui s'ouvrait, suivi du sifflement du vent, mélangé à ce qui ressemblait...

"- ... Une sonnerie ? Tu es en cours ?! Tu as vraiment le même âge que moi et Kudô...

\- Oui pour tout, nous avons probablement le même âge... Tu as déduit tout ça avec juste le son ? Pas mal, Tantei-han.

\- Bah, rappelle-toi à qui tu parles, Voleur... Et toi ? Tu t'es mis au crime dès ton plus jeune âge on dirait...

\- Des fois, il le faut "mon gars". Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Ou tu veux juste découvrir pourquoi je suis un voleur via l'étude des traumatismes de ma jeune enfance ?

\- Haha..." Le détective eut un petit rire, bien qu'il soit toujours concentré sur le point rouge sur ses lunettes. "Non, j'appelais juste pour te faire un point, j'ai mis les mains sur quelques informations.

\- Pareil de mon côté.

\- Ah ? Qu'as-tu découvert ?

\- Toi d'abord !

\- Fais-moi un peu confiance, Voleur, je ne compte pas te trainer jusqu'au commissariat... Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé par les voleurs, je laisse ça à Kudô." Ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire, pensant à son ami et sa passion pour le Voleur en blanc.

"- Heureux de l'entendre mais je resterai sur mes gardes pour le moment, désolé.

\- Ok," soupira Heiji. "Bien, pour faire court, j'ai récupéré les vidéos du cambriolage, il y avait vraiment deux Nakamori-keibu. Kudô en a suivi un dans le bâtiment, on aurait dit que le gars avait fait de son mieux pour attirer son attention et faire en sorte qu'il le suive...

\- Une idée de qui cela pourrait être ?

\- D'abord, dis-moi ce que tu as appris." Exigea l'adolescent tanné, pas très motivé à parler dès maintenant de l'Organisation.

"- ... Equitable " admit le Voleur. "J'ai essayé de regarder notre problème d'empreintes dentaires. Et j'ai découvert que le dentiste qui a examiné Tantei-kun avait eu un voleur il y a une semaine mais comme il n'a rien pris, cela n'a pas été signalé à la police.

\- Tu penses qu'il a échangé les radios contre celles de quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Positif.

\- Saleté, ça commence sacrément à leur ressembler...

\- Leur ?

\- Toute cette affaire pourrait être liée à... une Organisation que nous avons affronté avec Kudô. Nakamori-keibu numéro 2 a utilisé une voiture qui pourrait appartenir à l'un de leurs membres...

\- Quel genre d'Organisation ?" demanda le Voleur, un sourcil levé quand il entendit le mot, pensant à celle à laquelle il se mesurait.

"- Des vilains en noir avec des noms de code d'alcool. Un gros syndicat du crime, spécialisé dans les meurtres, kidnappings, chantages... Un peu de vol aussi.

\- Joli CV..."

 _"Mais cela ne ressemble pas tout à fait à la mienne..."_ ajouta le Voleur dans sa tête.

"- Ne t'attends pas à le voir affiché où que ce soit, c'est plutôt le genre discret. Et ils ont un expert en déguisement dans leurs rangs, une fille nommée Vermouth.

\- Et imaginons qu'ils ont effectivement monté tout ce plan pour kidnapper Tantei-kun, une idée de leur but ? Ils n'auraient pas élaboré quelque chose d'aussi compliqué juste pour le tuer...

\- Oui, c'est la bonne nouvelle : s'ils l'ont kidnappé parce qu'ils ont découvert son identité, ils vont le garder en vie. Mais je ne pense pas que cela veut dire qu'il passe un bon moment là-bas... Nous devons le retrouver, dès que possible. " Heiji s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas s'abandonner à toutes les pensées alarmistes qu'il pouvait avoir sur ce que son ami était en train de subir en ce moment.

Il savait que ces hommes ne se retiendraient pas de le torturer ou de l'utiliser en tant que rat de laboratoire, même s'il était dans un corps d'enfant et sans même être sûrs que c'était Kudô. Le fait que son ami n'avait pas essayé de les contacter par son badge n'avait rien de rassurant non plus.

"- Des idées ?

\- Oui. J'ai pu mettre la main sur ses lunettes radar, il devrait avoir un traceur sur lui, je suis en train d'essayer de le localiser là.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il aimait les gadgets..." fit remarquer le Kid avec un petit sourire. "Appelle-moi une fois là-bas, je viendrai. N'essaye pas de jouer au héros et de leur courir après seul...

\- On dirait presque que tu me connais..." grimaça Heiji, admettant que le Voleur avait vu juste sur ses attentions.

"- 'Hattori Heiji, le détective de l'Ouest au sang chaud". Un de mes amis te connait et c'est ainsi qu'il parle de toi.

\- Il me connait alors..." concéda l'adolescent, essayant de trouver de qui le Voleur pouvait bien parler. "Ok, on reste en contact, je vois où j'atterris avec cette piste...

\- Bonne chance et à toute !"


	3. Chap 3 - Recherches

**Allé, en l'honneur de la Japan Expo et du fait que je me sois levée super tôt prendre pour un bain de foule là-bas, vous aurez vos chapitres aux aurores ! : )**

 **C'est donc reparti pour les 2 chapitres du jour !**

 **Voici la première coopération sérieuse Heiji / Kaito dans celui ci-dessous : )**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **Lornorenelia : Ah bah écoute, c'est mes persos préférés aussi, ça tombe bien ; ) Et oui, Gin sera un bon gros méchant, promis ! Merci : )**

 **EmYasmina : C'est tout le problème d'une transposition d'accent à l'écrit... Je ne sais pas si tu connais ou tu t'es amusée à lire les card captor sakura en français, ils ont fait le choix (très tranché ?^^; ) de représenter l'Osaka-ben de Kero par un bon gros accent de Marseille. Mouais. Pas réussi là non plus xD Brefouille ? Il a un nom ? xD J'espère ne pas trop le traumatiser alors, parce que là, je traduis puis je publie sans transition donc des choses peuvent passer ^^; *hausse les épaules* ca m'apprendra à faire des histoires trop longues :p**

 **Lumineko : Merci, merci ! : ) C'est vrai qu'elle commence assez fort cette fic xD**

* * *

 **Chap 3 : Recherches**

* * *

"- Tantei-han ?"

Heiji leva la tête, clignant des yeux alors qu'il relevait la visière de sa casquette, ébloui par le soleil et probablement sensible à sa lumière forte à cause de son mal de crâne. Il était assis contre un building, un peu excentré de la rue, dans une allée un peu plus sombre, non loin de l'endroit où il avait trouvé, après deux heures de marche, que le signal venait. L'Osakien avait appelé le Voleur, lui donnant l'adresse et, après un peu de ce qui s'était avéré une surveillance inutile de la zone, il avait abandonné et avait essayé de faire une sieste. Celle-ci ne s'était apparemment révélée ni longue ni reposante, à la vue des difficultés qu'il avait à se réveiller en sentant la main de l'adolescent posée sur son épaule.

"- Désolé, j'ai dû m'endormir..." expliqua le garçon, reconnaissant le visage qu'il avait vu au temple, celui si similaire à celui de son ami.

"- Tu n'as pas l'air très bien..." observa le Kid, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

"- Je n'ai pas trop dormi... Et je commence peut-être un rhume mais bon, Kudô d'abord, on ne peut pas le faire attendre plus longtemps" fit le détective, se levant avec détermination. "As-tu pu réfléchir à un plan pour faire rentrer deux mineurs dans un bar ?" demanda Heiji pour changer de sujet.

"- Je pense oui. Mais j'ai besoin pour cela que tu sois concentré. Et tu n'as pas l'air..." ajouta l'adolescent si semblable à Kudô quand il vit l'Osakien vaciller sur ses pieds.

"- T'inquiète pas pour ça" assura le détective, retrouvant son équilibre.

"- Si tu le dis..." soupira l'autre avec un hochement de tête face à l'entêtement du détective tanné.

Il lâcha son sac et sortit quelques choses, des vêtements principalement.

"- Hmm j'ose espérer que la jupe n'est pas pour moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Tu t'es rasé ?

Le détective de l'Ouest lui jeta un regard dégouté, déclenchant un gloussement de la part du Kid.

"- J'imagine que c'est un non, la jupe est pour moi alors.

\- Tu te rases les jambes tous les jours ?" demanda l'adolescent à la peau mate, à moitié amusé, à moitié surpris.

"- Mon travail demande un certain nombre de sacrifice, tu sais..." sourit-il mystérieusement.

"- Je vais rester sur détective...

\- Le pantalon donc !

Heiji attrapa les vêtements que lui envoya le Voleur et ils profitèrent de la pénombre du fond de l'allée pour passer leurs déguisements rapidement.

"- T'as choisi des affaires plutôt classes..." fit remarquer l'Osakien, se regardant alors qu'il passait une veste sombre sur la chemise blanche qu'il venait de mettre.

"- J'ai un peu regardé là où on allait, ce bar de jazz a plutôt des standards assez élevés, on va être entourés de costumes là-bas. J'espère que tu as un peu d'argent... Tu fais l'homme, c'est toi qui invite ! "

Cette dernière phrase fut prononcée avec une voix féminine, attirant l'attention de l'adolescent tanné qui tourna sa tête vers le Voleur avec surprise.

"- Maître en déguisements, hein ?" réussit-il à dire, ébahi par la - il devait l'admettre - jolie fille près de lui. S'il n'avait pas vu que le brun était à cet endroit exact encore quelques minutes auparavant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu voir au travers du déguisement parfait qui lui faisait face. "Tu ne manques pas à ta réputation...

\- Merci !" Un sourire semblable à celui du Kid apparut sur le visage de la fille aux longs cheveux sombres, aidant le détective à enfin repérer quelque chose de l'adolescent.

Se baissant pour ramasser son portefeuille et son téléphone de ses propres vêtements posés au sol, le brun eut un petit pincement de culpabilité quand il vit l'heure sur l'écran de son portable. 4 heures. Il venait de rater l'enterrement de l'urne.

"- J'espère vraiment que je ne viens pas de rater notre dernier au revoir, Kudô... T'as intérêt à être vivant là-dedans..." pria-t-il silencieusement, touchant de la main le o-mamori autour de son cou qu'il avait gardé sous sa chemise, comme pour passer de sa chance à son meilleur ami.

"- Hé ! On se réveille, Monsieur le déprimé ! " fit le Voleur, claquant des doigts sous son nez. "Il faut que je te maquille.

\- Je croyais que je ne jouais pas la fille... Waou, c'est quoi ça ?!" râla Heiji lorsqu'il vit la fille déguisée se rapprocher de lui avec une fausse moustache à la main et un sourire sur le visage.

"- Ca ira très bien avec tes lunettes et on doit te vieillir : les poils au visage, c'est le plus rapide !

\- Kami, on dirait celle de mon père..." se plaignit l'Osakien, levant les yeux au ciel quand il sentit sous ses doigts la fausse moustache que le Voleur venait de lui gluer sur le visage.

"- On ne touche pas ! " interdit le Kid, tapant doucement la main de l'autre pour qu'il relâche l'accessoire.

Le détective soupira, se penchant pour récupérer les lunettes de rechange de Kudô et les mettre sur son nez.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de nos affaires ?

\- Remets les dans le sac. Et espère qu'on arrive à le récupérer avant que quelqu'un ne le vole...

\- Alors je garde ça sur moi" fit Heiji, attrapant sa casquette et la tassant dans sa poche inférieure, sur le regard réprobateur de l'autre.

"- Sans rigoler ?" demanda-t-il avec un regard blasé. "Le o-mamori et ensuite la casquette ?

\- Je peux pas faire sans..." rougit le détective, en ayant à admettre son côté superstitieux.

"- Vraiment pas fait pour être un voleur..." soupira le Voleur en retour, un peu contrarié. "J'espère au moins que tout ce fatras va nous porter chance..."

o.O.o

"- Juste comme tu le disais, des standards plutôt élevés..." fit Heiji avec un petit sifflement admiratif quand il entra dans le bar, avec ses moquettes moelleuses, ses murs de velours et le grand piano sur une scène dans un coin, un vieil homme en jouant doucement.

Les lumières étaient tamisées, en dehors de la scène, mais il put voir qu'il n'y avait que trois autres consommateurs dans le bar.

"- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?" proposa un serveur en noir et blanc qui les approcha avec une expression un peu fermée, pas vraiment habitué à des clients si jeunes, plutôt habitué à des employés de grandes sociétés d'âge moyen.

Avec un sourire charmeur, le Kid prit le contrôle de la situation.

"- Une table pour deux s'il vous plait..." sourit-il avec un clin d'oeil entendu. "Où veux-tu t'installer, Anata ?

\- Euh..." Heiji fut un peu pris par surprise par le surnom, ne s'attendant clairement pas à se faire appeler "anata" par un homme même s'il était déguisé en femme tout à fait honorable, et regarda au travers de ses lunettes pour voir ce qui serait le mieux. "Peut-être ce coin sombre là-bas ?" proposa-t-il, pointant une petite table près d'un mur, non loin de la porte de derrière.

"- Ca, c'est osé ! " gloussa la fille de contrefaçon, attrapant son bras avec un regard lascif sous les yeux levés au ciel du serveur.

L'Osakien serra les dents pour se retenir de se dégager de la main du Kid par réflexe et mit sa main sur la sienne, un sourire sur le visage, essayant de rentrer dans la comédie du premier.

"- Si vous voulez bien me suivre" fit l'homme avec une courbette, les guidant au travers de la pièce.

"- Deux Martinis s'il vous plait" demanda le Voleur une fois installé, avant de focaliser si fort son attention sur son "mari" que le serveur sentit qu'il était vraiment le porte-chandelle et s'enfuit rapidement.

Le détective ne put plus retenir un instant le soupir qu'il gardait une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Jouer la comédie n'était pas son truc et il était déjà bien assez fatigué, c'était difficile pour lui de rester au niveau de l'enthousiasme de l'autre adolescent.

"- 'Anata' " ? demanda, haussant un sourcil ennuyé.

"- Maa, il fallait bien que je rentre dans mon rôle... Et ce type ne nous tournera pas autour, j'ai été assez clair sur ce que nous comptions faire dans ce coin sombre..." signala le Kid, tirant la langue à l'adolescent à la peau mate.

Il prit de nouveau sa main quand il vit que l'homme revenait.

"- Vos boissons, Mademoiselle, Monsieur" fit le serveur en posant un verre devant chacun avant de battre en retraite rapidement.

"- Alors, prochaine étape, M. le Détective ?" demanda l'adolescent déguisé, voyant que l'Osakien avait retiré sa main pour allumer les lunettes et se concentrer sur leur verre.

"- Ce n'a pas l'air très loin mais le signal est faible... Peut-être une structure souterraine ?

\- Je vais vérifier..."

Le Kid sortit son téléphone, affichant en quelques mouvements rapides du bout des doigts quelque chose qui ressemblait à une carte.

"- Eh béh, où tu as eu ça ?" demanda Heiji, recrachant presque ce qu'il venait de siroter de son verre.

"- N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas un amateur" rétorqua l'adolescent aux yeux indigos avec un petit sourire. "C'est bon ?

\- Quoi ?" L'Osakien rougit un peu quand il vit que l'autre était en train de regarder le verre dans sa main. "Désolé, j'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui, il fallait que je me mette quelque chose dans l'estomac... Donne-moi ce téléphone, je vais comparer avec le radar des lunettes.

\- Hai, hai... Enfin affamé ou pas, un mineur qui boit c'est hors la loi..." se moqua le Kid avec un sourire en coin, passant malgré tout le portable à son voisin.

"- Tss, je veux pas entendre ça de ta part, Voleur..." fit remarquer Heiji, ses yeux verts désormais sur le téléphone. "Ok, on dirait qu'il faut bien prendre cette porte juste derrière nous. Je crois que le signal vient du sous-sol sur ta carte mais c'est bizarre, on dirait qu'on sort de ton plan...

\- Allons voir alors " fit la fausse jeune fille en se levant après avoir jeté un oeil pour voir si le serveur était occupé, prenant la main de l'Osakien.

Ils passèrent silencieusement la porte de derrière, se plaquant dans le premier coin qu'ils rencontrèrent pour vérifier les environs.

"- Ok..." observa le Voleur après un regard rapide, revenant à sa voix habituelle. "Pas de caméra de surveillance en vue.

\- Ca sera plus simple alors. Par là."

Le détective les guida dans une petite pièce, un peu déçu de voir qu'elle était vide, constant que le point rouge sur son radar avait l'air d'être plus loin que ce que les murs le permettaient.

"- Aller, où es-tu ...?" fit l'adolescent tanné en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, cachant à peine sa frustration.

"- Quel est le problème ?" demanda le Kid, le voyant faire des allers-retours dans la pièce.

"- C'est bizarre, nous sommes dans la bonne direction mais... Vérifions les murs, on trouvera peut être un passage caché."

Heiji fit courir ses mains le long du béton, essayant de trouver la moindre aspérité, alors que le Voleur regardait les étagères, chargées de bouteilles d'alcool.

"- J'ai quelque chose" fit-il quand il repéra une bouteille avec moins de poussière que les autres et qui semblait bouger bizarrement, révélant un mécanisme de métal sous son fond quand il la souleva de quelques millimètres. S'approchant, l'Osakien jeta un regard curieux à la bouteille et eut un petit rire quand il vit qu'elle était étiquetée "Vermouth".

"- Quelque chose de drôle que tu voudrais faire partager ?" demanda l'adolescent déguisé, un peu surpris.

"- Non, c'est rien... Juste ce nom qui m'amuse...

\- Parlant d'alcool, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu..." le Kid attrapa une bouteille proche et l'ouvrit "... sentes un peu plus...

\- Hé ! C'est froid et c'est ... beurk, ça pue... Je croyais t'avoir dit que je me sentais déjà assez malade comme ça..." râla le détective en fronçant les sourcils avec un air dégouté quand le Voleur répandit de l'alcool sur sa chemise.

"- Prends sur toi... Ca sera une très bonne excuse si l'on rencontre quelqu'un.

\- Un couple bourré qui trouve par accident un passage secret vers une planque de l'Organisation ?" proposa l'adolescent aux yeux verts avec un regard blasé. "Ca marche jamais dans les films...

\- Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste !" sourit le Kid alors que l'autre soupira. "C'est juste une question de confiance et de sang-froid, tu sais ! "

Heiji passa sa main devant ses yeux et les ferma. "Kid" était vraiment le surnom que l'autre méritait : tout était un jeu pour lui et, mince, comment pouvait-il être aussi énergique ? Il était fatiguant, même pour lui... L'adolescent grimaça quand une bouffée d'alcool atteint son nez, aggravant les palpitations de sa tête. Saisi d'un doute, il pressa sa main contre son front, pour sentir qu'il était brûlant.

 _"Génial, fièvre en arrivée..."_ conclut l'Osakien pour lui-même, ennuyé de sa faiblesse quand il avait besoin d'être à son mieux pour aider son meilleur ami.

"- Ca va, Tantei-han ?

\- Ca va aller... Allons-y" fit le détective, ouvrant les yeux et poussant la fausse bouteille vers l'arrière.

Une partie des étagères sur leur gauche glissa dans un bruit de verres s'entrechoquant, révélant une cage d'escalier.

"- Planque souterraine, nous voici !" observa le Voleur, ses yeux sur l'entrée cachée.

Ils descendirent silencieusement les escaliers, attentifs à tout son qu'ils pourraient entendre mais la place semblait calme et vide. Les dernières marches les amenèrent à un couloir bien éclairé, desservant une douzaine de portes, avec la même distance entre chacune. L'Osakien était un peu surpris, s'attendant à trouver un endroit plus grand : l'Organisation qui prendrait tant de risques pour kidnapper Kudô et l'envoyer dans une structure si petite ? Il s'attendait à un labo ou quelque chose du genre, pas ce qui ressemblait à un hôtel souterrain.

"- Des cellules, tu penses ?" demanda Kid dans un murmure quand il vit les gros cadenas sur presque toutes les portes, exceptée la plus éloignée.

Heiji hocha la tête, se dirigeant vers celle que le radar lui désignait.

"- Est-ce que tu pourrais... ?" chuchota-t-il à l'attention de l'autre adolescent quand il vit que la porte était fermée.

Le fait que l'endroit n'était pas gardé ne lui donnait guère d'espoir dans le fait de trouver son ami ici mais il pourrait y avoir quelque chose... Un mot, une piste...

"- C'est pour moi " sourit le Voleur, sortant quelques instruments pour forcer le verrou de la porte.

Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit avec précautions la porte. Les deux adolescents étaient tendus jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient l'intérieur. La pièce était, comme le craignait le détective, désespérément vide, en dehors d'un lit, un wc et un évier.

Des cellules, comme ils l'avaient deviné.

L'adolescent à la peau mate rentra, essayant toujours de retrouver la source du signal et s'accroupit près du lit, là où il était le plus fort. Ecartant les draps, il vit un petit disque beige sur le cadre du lit et le décolla pour le regarder.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" s'étonna le Kid.

"- Un transmetteur. Il fonctionne avec les lunettes, Kudô en a quelques uns.

\- Quoique ce soit d'autre qui pourrait aider ?"

Heiji souleva complètement le matelas, pour voir s'il y avait autre chose en dessous, et remarqua quelques éraflures fraiches.

"- Tu aurais de la lumière ?

\- Prends mon portable."

Utilisant le flash comme une torche, le détective put désormais lire ce qui avait été gravé dans les lattes de bois du sommier.

"Ils savent - EC"

Il déglutit avec difficulté et, après une dernière vérification pour voir s'il y avait quoique ce soit d'autre d'écrit sur le lit sans rien trouver, il laissa retomber le matelas.

"- Alors?

\- Il était ici" fit l'Osakien, son visage désormais blanc et transpirant, reflétant son malaise. "Et Ils savent...

\- Ils savent... ?

\- L'Organisation dont je t'ai parlé. Et il n'y a qu'une seule chose que Kudô craignait qu'Ils ne découvrent. Son identité. Car ils tueraient tous ceux qu'il connait...

\- Mais cela fait déjà trois jours, non ? Je ne veux pas sembler pessimiste mais certains de ses proches seraient déjà morts aujourd'hui, avec les funérailles, c'était facile de les retrouver...

\- Oui... Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a signé "EC". S'il était vraiment grillé, il aurait mis "KS". Ils ont peut-être encore un doute. La question c'est : où est-il maintenant..."

Heiji devint silencieux, essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensées, pour déduire le maximum possible de ce court message mais cela commençait à devenir vraiment difficile pour lui de se concentrer.

Il sentit soudainement la main du Voleur sur son épaule.

"- Il vaudrait mieux que l'on s'en aille, je ne pense pas que nous trouverons quoique ce soit de plus ici et, plus nous restons, plus nous avons de chance de..."

"- Hé, c'est toi qu'a laissé cette porte ouverte ?"

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en entendant une voix masculine à l'extérieur de la pièce.

"- Non, je crois pas..."

L'adolescent déguisé ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et plaqua le détective sur le lit contre lit.

"- Tes mains sur moi !" siffla-t-il et, comme l'Osakien voulut se débattre, il prit lui-même sa main pour la mettre sur son dos et pencha sa tête vers celle de l'autre, ses faux cheveux cachant leurs deux visages, leurs nez se touchant presque.

"- On ne bouge plus !"

Le Kid releva la tête en direction de la voix, gloussant stupidement, ignorant le fait que les deux hommes avaient leurs armes pointées vers eux.

"- Oups, on dirait qu'ils nous ont trouvés, Anata !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?!" aboya le plus grand.

"- Oh, ce n'étaient pas des chambres pour les VIP ?" demanda le Kid d'un ton dégagé.

"- Sortez de là !" ordonna le second avec un signe rapide de la tête.

"- Ok, ok, je suis désolée, je croyais que l'on pouvait...

\- Plus vite !"

L'adolescent déguisé se leva et tira sur sa jupe, avec un air malicieux sur le visage. Il se tourna pour attraper la main d'Heiji et l'aider à se mettre debout. L'adolescent était sensé être alcoolisé alors il tituba un peu, ce qui n'était pas si difficile dans son état actuel. Dans son rôle, le Voleur mit l'un de ses bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir.

"- Alele, Anata, je te l'avais dit que tu buvais trop de cocktails...

\- Désolé... On s'en va, vous inquiétez pas pour nous..." hoqueta-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi inoffensif que possible.

Ils les avaient presque passés quand le plus petit plissa les yeux en regardant le détective.

"- Hé, je te connais !

\- Je ne crois pas...

\- Tu as cette moustache idiote et les lunettes mais je suis sûr que tu es ce détective lycéen d'Osaka ! J'ai vu ta photo des centaines de fois, ma femme est une fan !

\- Je vous ai dit que c'était une erreur..."

L'Osakien leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement... Quels étaient les chances, mince ? Dans toute autre situation, il aurait été flatté d'avoir été reconnu mais rencontre un membre de la BO d'Osakan, et un qui avait entendu parler de lui était si...

Il échangea un regard paniqué avec le Voleur : ils devaient réagir et vite. Entendant une gâchette en train d'être relevée, le Kid poussa rapidement Heiji de nouveau sur le lit et se jeta de l'autre côté, à peine une demi seconde avant qu'une balle ne sorte du pistolet du plus grand. Se retournant pour attraper le bras de l'Osakien, il jeta une bombe de fumée avec sa main libre et les sortit tous les deux de la pièce avant que les hommes ne puissent même réagir.

"- Sur la gauche !" Heiji chuchota, toujours un peu désorienté. "La porte sans verrou devrait être une sortie."

Il n'y avait pas le temps d'argumenter alors l'adolescent déguisé décida de faire confiance en son jugement et de les mener là-bas. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il sentit la main d'Hattori le forcer à baisser la tête.

"- Attention !"

Deux détonations résonnèrent avant que le détective ne puisse les trainer tous deux à l'intérieur de cette nouvelle pièce et fermer la porte derrière eux, utilisant une chaise non loin pour en bloquer la poignée.

"- Par là" fit le détective montrant une direction de la main, ayant remarqué une porte de métal de l'autre côté de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, probablement une salle de réunion ou de repos.

Le Voleur fut le premier à atteindre l'autre côté, forçant le cadenas rapidement, une goutte de sueur longeant son visage quand il entendit les hommes qui rejoignaient l'autre porte.

"- On y va ! "ordonna-t-il, poussant la porte. Ses yeux essayèrent de détailler le décor mais, avec le manque de lumière, c'était son nez qui était le plus constructif." Génial, des égouts...

\- Tant qu'ils nous ramènent dehors, je m'en fiche..." haleta l'Osakien, serrant les dents.

"- Débarrassons-nous vite de ça alors..."

Moitié courant, moitié marchant, les deux adolescents suivirent le tunnel principal, le nez froncé de par les odeurs qui écrasait tous leurs sens. Plusieurs fois, ils durent marcher dans l'eau froide et visqueuse, et ce fut à leur plus grand soulagement, après une marche d'environ dix minutes et un nouveau verrou forcé par le Voleur, qu'ils atterrirent sur une petite plate-forme près de la mer. Quelques pas plus tard, ils étaient sur les docks, sous les derniers rayons du soleil, essoufflés, frissonnants de par les vêtements mouillés.

"- Tu avais raison au sujet de cette sortie...

\- Oui, il y en avait obligatoirement une... Je ne les imaginais pas traîner leurs otages au travers de leur bar haut de gamme...

\- Logique. Mais bon, je pense quand même que tu devrais faire réviser tes talismans, Tantei-han, ils n'ont pas l'air de marcher... du tout" se moqua le Voleur, décrochant un sourire à l'autre adolescent.

"- Haha, désolé..."

Heiji tomba sur ses genoux, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes alors que l'adrénaline qui l'avait fait tenir si longtemps quittait son corps, la situation n'étant plus assez menaçante.

"- Oy, Tantei-han !"

Le Kid se précipita vers lui alors qu'il touchait le sol, un air inquiet sur le visage, s'agenouillant et mettant un bras sous sa tête. " Tu es blessé ?"

L'adolescent ne répondant que très vaguement à ses sollicitations, respirant avec difficulté, le Voleur chercha des yeux une quelconque blessure, ne voyant qu'une égratignure sur son épaule gauche, sans doute reçue quand il l'avait protégé près de la porte, mais rien de menaçant pour sa vie. Voyant que le visage d'Heiji était rouge et que cela était visible malgré sa peau mate, il posa gentiment sa main sur le front de l'adolescent.

"- Tu es brûlant..." remarqua-t-il, plus pour lui, avec une grimace.

"Fichu détective, tu aurais pu attendre avant de t'évanouir d'un rhume dans mes bras... Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire de toi..."

Le Kid était divisé sur la conduite à tenir. L'amener chez lui ou dans une de ses planques était juste insensé. Mais laisser l'adolescent ici l'était aussi, surtout avec ces hommes en noir pas bien loin.

Avec un soupir lourd et ennuyé, il sortit son portable.

"- Ji-chan, j'ai besoin de toi."


	4. Chap 4 - Mascarade

**Le ptit 2e ! : )**

 **o.O.o**

* * *

 **Chap 4 : Mascarade**

* * *

"- Aller, on se réveille..."

Encore à moitié endormi, Heiji sentit une main froide sur son épaule le secouer gentiment.

"- Hattori, debout !

\- Kudô ?!"

L'Osakien ouvrit soudainement ses yeux et essaya de se relever quand il reconnut la voix de la version adolescente de son meilleur ami.

"- Du calme..." fit celui qui se penchait sur lui, le repoussant doucement dans son futon de la main, utilisant désormais sa vraie voix. "Désolé pour l'artifice mais il est temps que tu quittes les bras de Morphée." Le nouveau ton aida l'adolescent à la peau mate à réaliser que son ami n'était pas là, le faisant scruter des yeux la personne devant lui, un lycéen aux cheveux châtains en bataille et des yeux bleu indigo.

"- Oh, c'est toi..." La déception dans sa voix était palpable et, déçu, il reposa sa tête sur son futon alors qu'elle le lançait, comme par revanche pour le réveil en fanfare.

"- Ne me fais pas regretter de ne pas t'avoir laissé sur ce dock..." fit le Voleur en lançant un regard blasé du fait du manque de reconnaissance de l'autre.

"- Désolé, je ne voulais pas... Merci, j'imagine" s'excusa Heiji, se frottant les yeux, se rappelant des heures précédant le moment où il s'était évanoui.

"- Je t'ai ramené quelque chose à manger, j'ai entendu ton estomac gargouiller alors même que tu dormais...

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Dix heures du matin.

\- Oula, je peux pas être en train de dormir quand..." commença le détective en se levant.

Alors qu'il était déjà revenu en position assise, le Kid l'arrêta en posant son index sur son torse.

"- Tu manges d'abord. Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles aller où que ce soit dans cette tenue, d'autant plus avec une fièvre" observa-t-il, se levant avec un sourire malicieux chercher l'assiette de sandwich qu'il avait ramené plus tôt et qu'il avait posé sur une étagère juste à côté.

Avec des yeux interrogateurs, Heiji prit enfin le temps de se regarder et rougit en soulevant la couette qui le recouvrait, voyant bien qu'il ne portait que son caleçon.

"- Désolé mais on sentait tous les deux les égouts quand on est rentrés alors j'ai dû retirer tes vêtements. Tu auras besoin d'une douche, j'ai lavé rapidement ta plaie mais c'est tout.

\- Plaie?

\- A l'épaule. Juste une éraflure."

Détaché, l'Osakien regarda le pansement sur son épaule gauche, se rappelant avec un petit haussement d'épaule de la brûlure qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait rabattu la tête du Voleur pour le protéger un peu plus tôt dans le souterrain. Le détective resserra les draps contre lui, regardant autour de lui, essayant de deviner où il était. Il était assis sur un futon posé sur le sol de béton d'une pièce sans fenêtres, entourée de murs en béton eux-aussi, les seules sorties étant une porte et un escalier. C'était tout pour les observations "pas trop surprenantes" de l'endroit. Quant au reste, c'était juste... Fantastique. Et en bazar. Il n'y avait pas une étagère sans un gadget ou un accessoire de magie. Un vieux jukebox était collé au mur dans un coin. Une voiture même, près de lui, bien qu'il se demandait comment elle avait pu atterrir là. Une colombe se reposait, roucoulant doucement dans une cage près de l'escalier.

"- ... Est-ce qu'on est là où je pense qu'on est ?" demanda l'adolescent aux yeux verts après avoir déglutit, voyant le Kid revenir avec les sandwiches et une bouteille d'eau.

"- Si je te le dis, il faudra que je te tue..." répondit l'autre avec un visage grave, posant l'assiette sur le sol et s'asseyant en tailleur près de l'Osakien.

"- Haha..." Heiji eut un petit rire nerveux, espérant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'ironie, et attrapa son premier sandwich, remarqua enfin à quel point il avait faim, n'ayant rien mangé de toute la journée précédente. "Quoique ce soit de nouveau pendant que je dormais ?

\- Tu as raté quelques appels..." souligna le Voleur, sortant le téléphone du détective de sa propre poche et le lançant sur sa couette.

L'adolescent l'attrapa, gardant son sandwich dans son autre main, et fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'écran.

"- Un problème ?

\- Pas maintenant... plus tard" grimaça Hattori avec embarras, ses oreilles résonnant déjà du savon qu'il allait recevoir de Kazuha quand il serait de retour, vu le nombre de fois qu'elle avait essayé de le joindre.

Au milieu de tous ces "Kazuha", il remarqua qu'Otaki-han avait aussi essayé de le joindre, il composa donc rapidement son numéro.

"- Hei-chan ? Tu vas bien ?!

\- Oui, oui, pourquoi ?" L'adolescent était surpris d'entendre l'urgence dans la voix du policier.

"- Kazuha-chan a appelé son père la nuit dernière, elle paniquait du fait que tu aies disparu hier matin. Et bien sûr, ils m'ont demandé..." termina-t-il dans un chuchotement alors que quelqu'un passait derrière lui dans la cage d'escalier où il s'était réfugié.

"- Elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant... Tu as dit quoique ce soit ?

\- Non, j'ai joué l'idiot mais j'ai quand même continué mon enquête sur ce que tu m'avais demandé. Et j'ai trouvé quelque chose : comme tu l'avais deviné, il y avait un corps d'enfant disparu à l'hôpital de Sumimoto. Il est mort d'un accident de voiture, apparemment, et ses parents avec, et comme ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de famille dans les alentours, personne n'a vraiment trop cherché... Il a disparu depuis près de dix jours maintenant.

\- Quel genre de blessures avait-il ? " demanda Heiji, son coeur battant plus vite alors que la dernière pièce du puzzle se mettait en place dans sa tête. "Quelque chose au niveau du crâne ?

\- Oui et quelques autres blessures au visage, comment tu as deviné ?

\- L'intuition on va dire... Merci, Otaki-han."

Alors que l'adolescent allait mettre fin à la conversation, il entendit l'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne pousser un long soupir.

"- Hei-chan, dans quoi est-ce que tu t'ai encore fourré ?" osa-t-il enfin demander.

"- Rien, t'inquiète. Dis à Kazuha que je vais bien, je l'appellerai plus tard."

"- Ok, je crois que nous commençons à avoir une sacré bonne idée de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit du cambriolage..." conclut Heiji quand il raccrocha son téléphone.

"- Ils ont volé un corps ?

\- Oui. On ne sera pas capables de le prouver à cause de cette fichue crémation mais les blessures étaient concordantes...

\- Et quelques jours après ce vol, ils ont échangé les empreintes dentaires chez ce dentiste de Tôkyô.

\- La dernière chose qu'il leur restait à faire, c'était d'isoler Kudô.

\- Et le cambriolage était l'opportunité idéale..." soupira le Voleur, encore une fois ennuyé d'avoir été utilisé comme un moyen de kidnapper le jeune garçon.

"- Et ces types l'ont ramené ici à Tôkyô. Je te parie que l'Osakien d'hier était de l'escorte de Kudô...

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi connu, au fait..." se moqua le Kid, donnant un coup de coude à son voisin.

"- Ce n'était pas aussi agréable que je le croyais d'être connu..." fit Heiji en secouant la tête, un sourire amer sur le visage. "Je ne veux pas me cacher mais... cela pourrait être risqué de montrer trop mon visage si je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre ces hommes que je n'étais pas Hattori Heiji... " ajouta-t-il, son expression se faisant plus sombre.

"- Il va juste falloir enterrer ton visage plus profondément sous ta stupide casquette..." conclut l'autre adolescent avec un sourire.

"- Et garder les lunettes de Kudô peut-être... Ca marche pour lui, ça pourrait marcher pour moi ! Elles sont où d'ailleurs ?

\- Je les ai utilisées la nuit dernière, je recharge leur batterie là."

L'Osakien leva un sourcil interrogateur à l'attention du Kid.

"- J'ai essayé de voir si je pouvais repérer d'autres de ces badges mais...

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé ? " déduit le détective à ses épaules basses.

"- Non, rien en dehors de ceux chez Hakase et ses camarades de classe dans la zone de Tôkyô.

\- Donc soit trop loin soit trop profond ou encore tout a été détruit... Je ne sais pas lequel est le pire..."

Heiji reposa son deuxième sandwich sur l'assiette pour masser ses tempes, fermant les yeux.

"- Comment peut-on te retrouver, Kudô... ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse, pour lui-même.

"- Que penses-tu de leur faire douter qu'ils ont la bonne proie ?" proposa le Voleur après quelques minutes de silence. "Je fais ça souvent dans mes cambriolages et ça marche plutôt pas mal pour trouver l'original... Si ça fonctionne sur les bijoux, ça pourrait marcher sur les otages...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?" fit l'Osakien en se tournant vers lui, une expression curieuse sur le visage.

"- Je pensais, je pourrais déguiser l'un de nous en Kudô et le faire parader devant eux. Par contre, ça ne pourrait marcher que s'il n'a pas déjà avoué qui il est... Je sais qu'il est têtu mais... C'est pas contre lui mais s'ils sont aussi cruels que ce que tu m'as décrit, ils pourraient être en train de le torturer alors même que nous discutons...

\- Il tiendra le coup. Je lui fais confiance. S'il abandonne, il semblera que les Mouri connaissaient son secret et ils seront tués immédiatement... S'il le faut, il mourra avec la vériter..."

Heiji fit une pause, pas vraiment à l'aise d'avoir à énoncer à voix haute ses inquiétudes les plus profondes, mais il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux, la tête basse.

"- Cela pourrait marcher..." concéda Heiji après avoir réfléchi un peu à l'idée. "Et je dois admettre que je n'ai pas d'autres idées pour le moment... Il va falloir trouver une façon de médiatiser l'apparition de Kudô, des idées ?

\- Je suis un pro dès qu'il s'agit d'attirer les médias, ne l'oublie pas" fit le Kid en souriant, lançant un clin d'oeil à l'autre. "J'ai été mis au défi il y a quelques jours par un vieil ami pour un vol la nuit prochaine, cela pourrait être ce dont nous avons besoin, Tantei-han. Tu irais en tant que Tantei-kun.

\- Mis au défi ? C'est encore ce Suzuki-jiisan ? " L'adolescent hocha de la tête alors Heiji continua. "Hmm mais je vois déjà un problème d'ici... Pour être honnête avec toi, même si ma vie en dépendant, je ne serais pas capable de parler comme un Tokyoite. J'ai déjà joué le rôle de Kudô mais... Il faisait la voix.

\- Si mauvais que ça ?" fit l'autre avec un sourire moqueur.

"- SI mauvais que ça.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, on va juste échanger !

\- Que... Quoi ?

\- Tu iras en tant que Kaitou Kid, j'irai en tant que Kudô. Tu es plutôt sportif, non ? Ca devrait le faire, tu n'auras pas à parler beaucoup, je pourrais faire nos deux voix."

Heiji le fixa d'un regard vide, sa bouche encore à moitié béante par surprise.

"- Tu me demande de devenir un criminel ?

\- Tu seras le Kaitou Kid, je serai celui qui sera blâmé pour tout ce que tu feras, c'est plutôt l'occasion de t'amuser !" signala le Voleur en rigolant, excité par l'idée d'un nouveau challenge.

"- Kami-sama, aide-moi..." fit l'Osakien en passant la main devant son visage.

"- Kid suffira..." rit l'adolescent, pendant que le détective levait les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Heiji prit le temps d'aller prendre une douche rapide et d'attraper un médicament contre la fièvre. Se sentant un peu mieux, il essayait désormais de rentrer dans les vêtements que le Voleur lui avait passés. Ils étaient un peu serrés mais il n'avait pas trop le choix, les siens étant encore dans l'allée près du bar.

"- T'es plus mince que tu en as l'air, Kid" observa-t-il alors qu'il refermait le pantalon avec difficulté, sortant de l'arrière du panneau derrière lequel il s'était réfugié pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

"- T'inquiètes, la tenue du Kaitou Kid est trop grande pour moi, elle devrait t'aller parfaitement.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir donné mon accord sur cette partie..." soupira l'adolescent alors qu'il passait la chemise. "Se balader dans le ciel avec un costard blanc, c'est peut-être ton idée d'un truc amusant mais pas celle de tout le monde... Et pas la mienne.

\- Ca ou tu trouves un moyen de parler normalement d'ici ce soir " signala le Kid avec un sourire en coin.

"- Je parle _normalement_ " râla d'adolescent à la peau sombre.

"- Non" rit l'autre, récoltant un regard noir de la part de l'Osakien. "En tout cas, pas de façon "normale" pour Kudô. Et pas de retour en arrière désormais, j'ai envoyé une deuxième carte pendant que tu prenais ta douche pour préciser que je défiais personnellement Kudô Shinichi comme j'avais appris qu'il serait dans les parages. Les chaînes d'infos sont déjà sur le sujet.

\- Pas le choix, hein ? Bossons sur le plan alors..."

* * *

"- Arrête de faire l'enfant..."

Quelques heures plus tard, après une courte sieste et un autre repas, l'adolescent était de nouveau fidèle à son côté énergique et gigotait sur une chaise sous les mains de l'autre garçon.

"- T'es en train de gluer littéralement ce masque sur mon visage..." se plaignit Hattori, levant la main pour se gratter le nez.

"- Ne fais pas ça" fit le Kid, lui mettant une tape sur la main à mi-chemin. "Tu vas l'abîmer. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que nous devions gluer celui-ci, sinon nous n'allons pas pouvoir poser le deuxième dessus."

Le détective se renfrogna mais arrêta de bouger comme exigé. Il aurait deux masques à porter cette nuit-là : celui d'un serveur qu'il allait remplacer à la soirée organisée par Jirokichi à son manoir et, en dessous, ce visage si semblable à celui de Kudô qu'était celui du Kid.

"- Ok, premier fini.

\- Je peux voir ?

\- Tu as un miroir par là-bas" fit l'adolescent en désignant de la main une étagère derrière lui. "Juste. Ne. Touche. Pas."

Heiji ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif quand il vit son nouveau visage, grimaçant devant la glace pour être sûr que c'était lui. Le maître en déguisement était jeune mais tout aussi doué, peut-être même plus, que la mère de Kudô : le masque était tout aussi bien fait que celui qu'il avait sur le visage pour ce cocktail déguisé où il avait dû jouer le rôle de son ami.

"- Tu as encore l'air surpris de mes compétences, détective. Aie un peu confiance, je pensais que tu savais à qui tu avais affaire depuis le temps" déplora le Kid, amusé par l'étonnement de l'adolescent mais tout de même flatté. "Reviens par ici, il faut que je fasse le deuxième."

Après un dernier regard impressionné au miroir, Heiji se réinstalla sur la chaise devant le Voleur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il mettait les gants qui finissaient sa tenue.

"- Et n'oublie pas, quoiqu'il arrive, tu les gardes, sinon on va voir ta peau foncée. Et tes deux déguisements en ont besoin pour être complets.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit deux fois, je ne suis pas stupide... Tu veux tester les oreillettes ?

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, pas de soucis.

\- Ok, c'est quoi donc, la prochaine étape ? On va là-bas ?

\- Oui." Le Voleur fouilla dans une boîte sur une de ses étagères. "Une dernière chose...

\- C'est quoi, ça ?" fit l'Osakien avec un froncement de sourcil quand l'adolescent revint avec un long morceau de tissu noir.

"- Un bandeau, j'espère que c'est ton truc..." répondit-il du tac au tac avec un sourire lascif.

"- Sérieux, c'est pour quoi ?" rétorqua Heiji avec un regard blasé.

"- Vois cela comme une mesure de sécurité..." expliqua le Kid avec un petit rire. "Je compte sur toi pour être assez fair-play et ne pas le retirer avant que je ne te le dise.

\- Le prix pour ton aide, hein ?

\- Tu as déjà vu bien plus que tu n'aurais jamais dû.

\- Je m'en doute... Mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne fais pas dans les voleurs" fit le détective avec un haussement d'épaule, fermant les yeux. "Enfin, que ça ne te retienne pas d'être doux avec moi..." rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

"- Comment allez-vous, inspecteur !"

Ebahi, Heiji faillit laisser tomber le plateau qu'il tenait quand il vit du coin de l'oeil le Kid mettre une tape dans le dos de Nakamouri-keibu avec force.

"- Uh... Kaito-kun ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu es avec Aoko ?

\- Kaito ? Je crois que vous faites erreur, je suis Kudô Shinichi, détective lycéen."

De là où il était, l'Osakien put voir l'inspecteur plisser des yeux, tout comme lui avait pu le faire la première fois qu'il avait croisé le Voleur sans déguisement, pour observer l'adolescent devant lui dans les moindres détails.

"- Ah, désolé, tu ressembles à quelqu'un que je connais... Alors c'est toi que le Kid a défié ce soir ?

\- Oui, on dirait qu'il voulait un duel pour ce bijou..." Le jeune leva la tête pour regarder la boîte en verre fixée au milieu du plafond, dix mètres au dessus du sol, la pierre à l'intérieur brillant doucement, reflétant les lumières de la salle. "C'est une sacrée idée de mettre ce diamant au plafond... Mais cela pourrait aussi empêcher de le protéger si ce Voleur trouve un chemin jusqu'à là-haut.

\- La seule façon de récupérer le "White Ghost" est via les balcons intérieurs du premier étage et mes hommes sont là-bas, ce fichu Kid devra leur passer dessus s'il veut l'atteindre...

\- Le nom du joyau est plutôt approprié pour le Kaitou Kid..." sourit l'adolescent.

"- Oui, Suzuki-san était tout amusé de son jeu de mot..." soupira l'inspecteur, avec un regard ennuyé quand il posa les yeux sur le vieil homme en train de discuter un peu plus loin. "Il disait que bientôt, Voleur et joyau partageraient plus qu'une couleur : ils auraient tous les deux été mis en boîte à cause de lui...

\- Haha, son humour laisse peut-être à désirer mais il est en confiance on dirait.

\- Il est trop en confiance, ses plans sont toujours si risqués... Regarde cette foule, on dirait une soirée mondaine, tellement de personnes en lesquelles le Kid pourrait se déguiser... Ah, d'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas vérifié si tu n'étais pas le Kid !" remarqua soudainement Nakamori avec un air suspicieux à l'adolescent près de lui.

"- Oula, du calme !" fit le Voleur, essayant de retenir l'homme, levant les mains pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne..." Aïe !" se plaignit-il alors qu'il fut un peu trop lent - intentionnellement - pour éviter que sa joue ne soit pincée fortement. "Vous auriez plus y aller plus doucement, inspecteur...

\- Euh, désolé..." s'excusa l'homme avec une pointe de culpabilité quand il vit le lycéen se frotter le visage avec une expression peinée.

Heiji ne put retenir un sourire en coin. L'adolescent avait des nerfs d'acier et l'inspecter avait un sixième sens pour reconnaitre son ennemi juré, il n'avait juste pas de chance cette fois, car le Kid n'avait même pas besoin d'un masque pour ressembler à Kudô.

Il se tourna quand un invité l'interpella et, après avoir servi l'homme, il remarqua avec horreur Ran qui passait la porte principale, discutant avec Sonoko et Kazuha.

 _"Saleté..."_ soupira-t-il, essayant de trouver un moyen d'éviter qu'elle ne repère le faux détective. _"Il faut que je le prévienne..."_

L'Osakien approcha le Kid et essaya de présenter le visage sans expression d'un serveur professionnel.

"- Excusez-moi monsieur, vous êtes demandés au petit salon."

Une expression surprise passa furtivement sur le visage du Voleur mais il comprit quasi-immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"- Bien sûr, je vous laisse me montrer le chemin. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Nakamori-keibu" déclara-t-il avec une petite courbette.

"- Un problème ?" demanda discrètement le Kid une fois assez loin de l'inspecteur.

"- Oui, Neechan est ici avec Kazuha...

\- Ah, on l'a pas vue venir celle-ci...

\- Peut-être que ta com' était un peu trop efficace... Je pense que c'est la fille Suzuki qui les a invitées, les trois viennent de passer la porte d'entrée..." Heiji essaya de nouveau de les retrouver dans la foule, pour voir avec horreur que les filles étaient à peine à quelques mètres, regardant dans leur direction.

"- Saleté...

\- T'inquiète, je vais improviser" fit le Voleur en haussant les épaules quand il vit lui aussi que les filles venaient vers eux.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes ...

\- Chut !"

Alors que les filles arrivaient, le détective à la peau foncée essaya d'avoir l'air naturel et s'éloigna rapidement de l'autre adolescent, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air occupé mais restant à portée d'oreille, quoiqu'un peu nerveux d'être aussi près de Kazuha, ayant peur qu'elle ne puisse voir au travers de son déguisement grâce à il ne savait quel sixième sens.

"- Shinichi !

\- Salut, Ran."

Le Kid la regarda avec des yeux compatissants, voyant qu'elle avait l'air plutôt triste, son habituel côté souriant incapable de surmonter la mort de Conan pour le moment, ce qui n'était pas si surprenant, avec les funérailles qui dataient seulement de la veille.

"- Tu aurais du me dire que tu viendrais ce soir..." le gronda-t-elle doucement, ses yeux brillants de soulagement de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait mais triste de son manque de présence dans cette période si difficile pour elle. "Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes appels...

\- Désolé, j'étais occupé et je le suis encore, je suis sur une affaire vraiment sérieuse avec Hattori, je n'ai pas une seconde à moi..." fit-il en haussant les épaules, la mine coupable.

"- Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de ...

\- Oui, Hattori me l'a annoncé. C'est triste, j'aimais ce garçon..." déplora l'adolescent, secouant la tête. Il la regarda dans les yeux. "Comment le vis-tu ?

\- C'est... difficile..." admit-elle, après avoir dégluti difficilement.

"- Désolé, je ne peux pas être là pour toi... " s'excusa-t-il, levant la main pour caresser doucement sa joue, la sentant frissonner sous ses doigts. "Je te le promet, je vais me rattraper, ok ? Mais ce soir... J'ai besoin de me concentrer sur cette affaire."

Voyant le visage déçu de la jeune fille alors qu'elle était incapable d'énoncer à voix haute son désaccord, sachant au fond d'elle-même que ce serait capricieux, il la prit soudainement dans ses bras.

"- Attends-moi, s'il te plait..." chuchota-t-il dans à son oreille, sentant l'adolescente dans ses bras hocher la tête.

Il la relâcha, pour voir qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

"- Reste avec Sonoko et Kazuha, cela pourrait être dangereux ce soir, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger parce que tu auras essayé de me suivre.

\- ... Ok" accepta Ran à contrecoeur. "Mais appelle plus, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi..."

o.O.o

 _"Tu as plutôt intérêt à revenir pour cette fille, Tantei-kun... Elle a déjà plus qu'assez attendu..."_ pensa le Kid, posant un regard protecteur sur l'adolescente alors qu'elle retournait auprès de ses amies.

"- Pas mal" signala Heiji avec un coup de coude au Voleur une fois que l'attention des filles se reporta aulleurs. "Quoique Kudô voudra peut-être te frapper pour l'avoir prise dans tes bras...

\- Je serai heureux s'il le fait, parce que cela voudra dire qu'on aura été capable de ramener à cette fille celui qu'elle aime, Tantei-han. Je ne me sentirai pas à l'aise avec cette petite comédie si nous ne pouvions...

\- Oui, je sais, c'est dur pour elle..."

Les deux restèrent silencieux un instant, pour être interrompus par l'horloge sonnant huit heures du soir.

"- Ok, on arrête de broyer du noir et on se concentre, Meitantei, c'est l'heure du show !" fit le faux Kudô avec un sourire en coin.


	5. Chap 5 - Ghosts

**Hello à tous !**

 **Voici les 2 chapitres du jour (avec les poules là vu l'heure^^ )!**

 **Que dire... Les choses sérieuses vont vraiment commencer ; )**

 **Et on va avoir des nouvelles d'un certain petit personnage disparu des radars depuis trop longtemps :p**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^_^**

 **o.O.o**

 **Lumineko : Haha, autant prévenir : autant j'avais essayé de me retenir un peu sur Alliances Inattendues pour les cliff, autant là... Les coupures seront trèèès souvent mal placées ; )**

 **Lornorenelia : de rien, ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi xD Haha, ben comment dire... faut bien que ça commence à partir en cacahouète, non ? ; ) Très vilain clif à la fin de ce chapitre d'ailleurs, z'avez de la chance de les avoir deux par deux ^^**

 **EmYasmina : Oui, c'était l'horreur cet accent, autant être franche^^ Haha, désolée, je devais pas être réveillée. M'enfin le vrai nom mérite tout autant le détour xD**

 **le docteur watson : De rien : ) N'est-ce pas ? L'idée m'est venue en revoyant l'épisode où Heiji apparaît la première fois. Ce n'est qu'un détective lycéen, d'Osaka, et pourtant son nom est connu à Tôkyô à la fois de Megure (bon, il est dans la police pourquoi pas) mais aussi de Kogoro (qui lui est parti depuis quelques temps). Je pense donc que sa réputation est non-négligeable, j'ai voulu en jouer : ) Ah, merci ^^ Je voulais un diamant, alors "white" est venu assez vite et j'ai pensé à "Kaitou" qui a un sens d'insaisissable, voire impalpable... Comme un fantôme : ) Quant aux scrupules... Ayant fait un Kaito plutôt "léger", je voulais que l'on comprenne bien que ce n'était qu'une façade, il y a un humain derrière ce masque et il ne pense pas qu'à rigoler :p**

 **Daidaiiro30 : Merci ! : ) Yep, je trouve qu'il y a trop de bisounours dans la BO en ce moment, rien de tel que les bons vieux vilains du début de DC pour faire du grabuge : ) Je trouvais leurs caractères plutôt complémentaires (déjà sur le côté à aimer titiller Shin ; ) ). Haha, quelle impatience ; ) Réponse ce jour, dans le chapitre 6 ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Ghosts**

* * *

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et Heiji sentit le Voleur retirer le premier masque qu'il avait sur le visage et ses vêtements de serveur à la vitesse de la lumière.

"- Il est temps de s'envoler, Tantei-han !" lui chuchota le Kid avec une tape dans le dos, fixant en même temps deux câbles invisibles au harnais que l'Osakien portait sous ses vêtements de Kaitou Kid.

Le début de la réponse que le détective prévoyait d'énoncer se termina en un grognement quand il se sentit tirer vers le plafond à toute vitesse, quoiqu'il décéléra assez tôt pour pouvoir se rappeler ce qu'il devait faire. Il se retourna avec précaution, utilisant tous les muscles auxquels il pouvait penser pour ne pas tourner sur lui-même infiniment avec ce mouvement, et posa ses deux pieds contre le plafond, non loin de la boîte en verre, essayant de trouver l'équilibre entre les deux câbles qui le retenaient grâce à des poulies motorisées qu'ils avaient installé auparavant.

"- Ladies and gentlemeeeeen ! " La voix du Voleur, enregistrée au préalable résonna dans la pièce via un système de haut-parleurs et un spot, qu'il contrôlait, pointa le costume blanc sur le plafond. Reconnaissant le signal, Heiji se releva, toujours la tête à l'envers. Ils avaient attaché son chapeau à sa tête et sa cape à ses pieds pour une illusion parfaite, comme si le plafond était le sol pour lui pour les témoins. Il jeta un oeil en dessous, avec un frisson quand il remarqua qu'il pouvait encore voir les visages surpris tournés vers lui malgré le fait que la salle soit plongée dans le noir. Sachant comment il était maintenu était quelque chose mais être là, le corps relié seulement à deux câbles, était une autre affaire et il se retrouva à faire une prière à il ne savait quel Kami qui pourrait être à l'écoute pour que tout le système reste bien en place.

"- C'est le Kid, attrapez-le !" entendit-il Nakamori crier dans la pièce, ses yeux écarquillés tout comme ceux des autres de voir le Voleur mettre les mains dans ses poches et d'avancer comme si de rien n'était vers la boîte.

"- Mais Boss, on peut pas..."

Ses hommes étaient sur les balcons, regardant avec impuissance le criminel en blanc à quelques mètres d'eux, hors de leur portée.

"- Allez me chercher une fichue échelle !" s'énerva l'inspecteur, rouge de colère.

L'Osakien eut un petit rire en voyant la rage de l'homme, se disant qu'il serait bien trop tard quand ses hommes reviendraient avec une échelle, ayant caché avec le Kid auparavant la seule assez grande pour l'atteindre. Se reprenant, il sortit le cutter à verre que l'adolescent lui avait donné pour le cambriolage pour ouvrir la boîte renfermant le joyau.

Cette étape se déroula sans accroc et le détective put attraper le gros bijou avec précaution, regardant avec des yeux admiratifs la taille du diamant, le plus gros qu'il n'ait jamais vu et touché de toute sa vie.

 _"Itadakimasu..."_ pensa-t-il, avec une petite courbette à la foule, un sourire sur le visage, complètement dans son rôle de voleur.

"- Ne pense pas que ça sera si facile, Kid !" fit le vieux Suzuki avec un rire.

Avec un mauvais pressentiment, il vit l'homme presser un bouton sur la télécommande dans sa main et sentit soudainement le plafond secouer sous ses pieds.

 _"Qu'est-ce que... ?!"_ Il sauta sur le côté, perdant presque l'équilibre, quand un pic apparut près de son pied gauche, sortant du faux plafond. _"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?"_ jura l'Osakien quand d'autres sortirent, arrachant des morceaux de sa cape blanche. _"Tu aurais pu m'en parler, Kid... Il est temps de partir !"_

Heiji lança une bombe éclairante, signalant au Kid que c'était le moment de l'aider à descendre. Alors que le spot qui était tourné vers lui s'éteignit, laissant la pièce dans le noir absolu, il sentit les deux câbles qui le retenaient se relâcher et il descendit vers le sol à toute vitesse.

 _" 'tain... !"_ paniqua le détective, fermant les yeux, s'attendant à moitié à se briser les deux jambes sur le sol.

"- Je t'ai !"

La chute s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle n'avait commencé et il était désormais de retour aux côtés du Voleur, qui l'avait aidé à atterrir et était en train de lui repasser les vêtements de serveur.

"- A la fenêtre, une fois que les lumières seront de retour !" chuchota le magicien.

"- Je sais, je sais..."

Heiji déglutit avec difficulté pour essayer de ramener son estomac à la place qui lui était propre et respira profondément pour se reprendre.

 _"Comment est-ce que ce gars peut aimer faire des acrobaties pareilles presque tous les jours ?!"_ s'étonna-t-il, n'aimant pas vraiment sa première - et il espérait sa dernière - expérience en tant que Kaitou Kid.

"- Où est-il ?" demanda Nakamori quand, une fois que les lumières furent de retour, il vit que le Voleur n'était plus sur le plafond. Il regarda suspicieusement la foule. "Personne ne sort d'ici tant que nous ne l'avons pas fouillé, c'est clair ?!"

Sentant qu'il était temps de partir, l'Osakien fit un clin d'oeil au faux Kudô et marcha vers le balcon extérieur.

"- Hé, arrêtez !" s'exclama la voix de Shinichi, attrapa le bras du détective alors qu'il était en train d'ouvrir la fenêtre. "Vous êtes le Kid, pas vrai ?

\- Je laisse juste rentrer un peu d'air frais..." répondit le faux serveur, affichant un sourire innocent, sa voix venant du ventriloquisme du Kid.

"- Ne pensez pas que je sois stupide..." fit le garçon aux cheveux sombre en secouant la tête."Je vous ai vu, vous n'avez pas arrêté d'agir bizarrement toute la soirée et maintenant, vous essayez d'ouvrir cette fenêtre quand la police vient d'interdire à quiconque de sortir ? Vous croyiez pouvoir tromper le grand Kudô Shinichi, détective lycéen ?

\- Haha, vous m'avez l'air d'un adversaire à mon niveau, Meitantei" répondit la voix du Kid alors qu'Heiji retirait son masque pour montrer un visage espiègle. "Mais je crains que ce soit ne soit pas le soir où vous attraperez le Kaitou Kid !"

L'Osakien retira ce qu'il restait de son déguisement et lança une bombe de fumée, se dirigeant rapidement vers le bord du balcon où une corde l'attendait. Il espérait que tout ce bazar suffirait à persuader les invités et tout autre observateur indésirable que le vrai Kudô était là.

"- attrapez-le, il a mon diamant !" fit la voix paniquée de Jirokicki non loin dans les fumées.

 _"Ok, vers le toit"_ s'encouragea Heiji, renforçant sa poigne autour de la corde pour remonter et se diriger vers la prochaine étape du plan. Il était sensé utiliser le glider pour descendre du toit et rejoindre le faux Kudô dans un endroit un peu excentré non loin qu'ils avaient choisi auparavant, pour attirer ceux qui suivraient le détective.

o.O.o

 _"Ok, vers le lieu de rendez-vous alors"_ se dit le Kid, avec un petit sourire car tout se déroulait en accord avec leur plan.

"- Nakamori-keibu, vous devriez aller sur le toit, il a l'air de se diriger là-haut !" conseilla-t-il au policier alors que la fumée commençait à disparaître.

"- On monte, les gars ! " ordonna-t-il, et tous se précipitèrent vers les escaliers les plus proches.

Il les regarda partir et, moitié courant, moitié marchant, ayant l'air extrêmement concentré, il se dirigea vers la porte principale, comme s'il suivait une autre piste.

Le faux Kudô traversa la rue vers un site de construction proche avec un immeuble de bureau à moitié construit et commença à monter les escaliers en béton. Pour le moment, le bâtiment ne faisait que trois étages mais le haut était assez plat pour accueillir le glider.

"- Tout va bien de ton côté, Tantei-han ?" demanda-t-il via son oreillette.

"- Oui... presque là..." entendit-il l'Osakien haleter. "Tu aurais pu me parler de ces pics...

\- Haha, je m'attendais à quelque chose du genre, désolé, j'aurais pu te prévenir" répondit le Voleur avec un petit rire.

"- Tss... Alors, dis-moi... je n'ai pas fait toutes ces cascades pour rien ?

\- Et bien, j'ai deux hommes à la mine patibulaire en costumes sombres et avec des pistolets à peine camouflés qui entrent sur le site..." décrivit l'adolescent avec un coup d'oeil par une fenêtre en travaux sur sa droite. "Donc j'imagine que ton dur labeur a payé...

\- Ca fait du bien de l'entendre... J'arrive dans une minute.

\- Je veux bien. J'ai besoin de mes gadgets, je me sens à moitié nu comme ça...

\- Ca sera avec plaisir, ta veste est si lourde... Oh oh..."

o.O.o

"- Je veux voir tes deux mains, Kid."

Heiji laissa tomber le bras qui était sur son oreillette, entendant les appels du Voleur devenir de plus chargés d'inquiétude mais incapable d'y répondre. Il venait juste d'arriver en haut du bâtiment, se rétablissant sur le toit et se relevant, quand cinq hommes se montrèrent, armes à la main, toutes pointées vers lui.

Il leva les mains comme demandé et regarda l'homme qui venait de lui parler, un homme d'âge moyen avec une moustache et un chapeau Panama, lui donnant un air de gangster à l'ancienne.

"- Bien. Maintenant, sors lentement le joyau et passe-le moi."

Incapable de répondre sans dévoiler la supercherie, l'Osakien secoua la tête négativement, sentant bien que lui donner le diamant n'allait pas changer grand chose à ce que ces hommes avaient prévu de faire. Essayer de le tuer.

L'homme eut un rire face à son refus.

"- Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous te disons de ne pas te mêler plus de nos affaires... Et pourtant, tu es encore en train de chasser les gros joyaux, Kid... Mais si tu ne veux pas nous donner cette pierre, nous allons juste la récupérer sur ton cadavre."

Avant même qu'Heiji ne puisse même réagir, il sentit deux impacts contre sa poitrine, l'envoyant par dessus le bâtiment avec un grognement de douleur.

o.O.o

"- ... Hattori ! Réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!"

"- Kudô Shinichi ?"

Le Voleur sursauta quand il entendit une voix masculine grave dans son dos et le son désagréable d'un pistolet que l'on arme. Paniqué qu'il était de ne plus avoir de réponse de la part d'Heiji, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les deux hommes en noir soient si rapides à monter les escaliers.

"- Qui le demande ?" demanda-t-il avec un regard arrogant.

"- Nous sommes ceux qui posons les questions, morveux.

\- Oui, c'est lui, le visage est le même que celui de la photo" confirma l'autre, montrant une image sur le portable à son partenaire.

"- On va devoir te demander de nous suivre alors... Hé, mais il est où ?"

Prenant avantage du fait que les deux hommes regardaient l'écran, même si ce n'était qu'une seule seconde, le Kid avait quitté rapidement et silencieusement le toit, abandonnant le plan de se faire capturer car il devait savoir ce qu'il était arrivé au détective.

Se précipitant en vas des escaliers, il leva la tête vers la demeure des Suzuki une fois à l'extérieur, pour voir une silhouette blanche sur le bord du toit.

"- Qu'est-ce que..." commença-t-il quand il vit que l'Osakien était en train de tomber et qu'il ne déployait pas le glider.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il finit au sol après que sa jambe gauche ait cédé sous lui et pressa sa main dessus quand une douleur intense atteignit son cerveau.

"- Espèce d'imbéciles, vous ne pouvez même pas attraper un gamin ?"

Le Kid leva les yeux vers l'homme qui, il reconnut finalement la sensation, venait de lui tirer dans la jambe et réprimandait ses partenaires. Vêtu de noir, des orteils au chapeau, il avait de longs cheveux argentés qui descendaient dans son dos et les yeux les plus mauvais qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

"- Désolé, Boss..." haleta l'un des hommes, sortant de l'immeuble à moitié construit.

"- On vérifiait juste si c'était le bon..." essaya de s'excuser l'autre.

L'homme aux commandes se baissa vers le Voleur et attrapa sa chemise, tirant l'adolescent à lui pour mieux voir son visage. Le garçon fit de son mieux pour ne pas vaciller, sentant sa jambe lui faire mal, et décrocha son sourire le plus provocateur.

"- C'est lui" déclara l'homme en noir d'une voix neutre.

"- Vous êtes aussi sacrément moche, vous..." signala le Kid, incapable de se retenir de commenter le visage peu avenant et si proche de lui.

La dernière chose qu'il vit était le poing gauche de l'homme aux cheveux longs se dirigeant à pleine vitesse vers son visage. Puis tout devint noir.

o.O.o

Il fallut une longue seconde à Heiji pour récupérer son souffle et appuyer sur le bouton pour déployer le glider tout en se tournant pour faire face au sol. Le harnais le tira soudainement, arrêtant sa chute, lui permettant de planer un peu mais clairement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Essayant de regarder la cape derrière lui, l'Osakien vit enfin d'où venait le problème.

Les pics, sur le plafond.

Ils avaient endommagé le tissu et l'ensemble était désormais à peine capable de supporter son poids et devenait extrêmement difficile à manier, d'autant plus pour lui dont c'était le premier vol. Il fit de son mieux pour pencher ses ailes vers le site de construction où il devait rejoindre le Voleur mais, juste au moment où il soupirait de soulagement, voyant qu'il arrivait à tourner dans la bonne direction, il entendit des coups de feu derrière lui.

 _"Ils ne savent vraiment pas s'arrêter..."_

Quelques balles le frôlèrent, le manquant car il était déjà trop loin, mais endommageant encore plus la cape. Perdant le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur le glider, Heiji se roula en boule sur lui-même quand il vit qu'il allait atterrir à l'arrière du site de construction, de l'autre côté de ce qui était prévu avec le Kid, dans ce qui ressemblait à une pile de matériaux, incapable de ralentir sa vitesse.

o.O.o

Voyant une forme blanche passer au dessus de sa tête à toute vitesse, les yeux de la petite fille s'écarquillèrent et, entendant le bruit d'un crash, elle ignora les panneaux d'avertissement et se précipita dans le site de construction. Les vêtements du Voleur étaient faciles à repérer dans le noir, elle n'eut donc pas de difficultés à le repérer, a moitié allongé sur une pile de tuyaux en métal, immobile.

Inquiète pour l'homme, car il était peut-être sa seule piste pour trouver celui qu'elle cherchait, elle s'approcha de lui et essaya de secouer doucement son épaule.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle le tourna et vit avec surprise le visage d'un jeune adolescent avec une blessure profonde sur le côté du visage.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que..." chuchota-t-elle quand elle regarda de plus près la blessure pour estimer sa gravité, voyant que la peau autour s'effritait, révélant une pigmentation bien plus foncée en dessous.

Alors qu'il était clair que ce qu'elle voyait était un masque, elle tira dessus sans hésitation, même si cela était difficile avec sa faible force et, reconnaissant le visage, elle resta figée un instant avant de froncer les sourcils et de sortir son téléphone.

"- Hakase, prends la voiture s'il te plait et rejoins-moi au site de construction qui fait face à la maison Suzuki, nous avons un problème... Tu devrais appeler une ambulance aussi..."

o.O.o

"- ... toi ! Espèce d'imbécile de détective de l'Ouest !

\- Neechan ?" fit l'Osakien, clignant des yeux alors qu'il reconnaissait, grâce aux lumières de la rue, les cheveux auburn de la jeune fille qui se penchait sur lui, les restes de ce qui était probablement le masque de Kid dans les mains.

"- Ne bouge pas" ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle vit qu'il essayait de se relever. "Une ambulance est en route. A quoi pensais-tu, à te balader dans les vêtements de ce Voleur et utiliser son glider ? Pas de surprise que tu te sois crashé...

\- Désolé pour le style, c'était mon premier vol..." sourit faiblement l'Osakien, fermant les yeux et levant sa main pour toucher son crâne douloureux. Heiji ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se leva avec une grimace de douleur, perdant presque l'équilibre alors qu'il essayait de se relever en poussant sur les tuyaux près de lui.

"- Ouch... Hé, attends, tu as dit une ambulance ?! Non, je ne peux pas...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu ne peux aller nulle part dans cet état !" réprimanda-t-elle, le voyant vaciller sur ses pieds.

"- Il faut que je trouve le Kid, est-ce que tu l'a vu ?" s'étonna-t-il, ramenant sa main sur sa tête, sentant un élancement intense qui fit tout tourner autour de lui.

"- Kid ?" demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise. "Tu étais seul quand je t'ai trouvé. Aller, assieds-toi, tu a l'air sur le point de t'évanouir de nouveau et je ne serais pas capable de te rattraper si tu tombes...

\- Juste... pas d'hôpitaux." répéta-t-il de façon bornée, regardant avec une expression agacée la main qu'il avait posé sur sa tête quand il vit qu'elle lui revenait sanglante. "Je ne peux pas aller là-bas, il faut que...

\- Oui, oui, j'ai compris. J'ai aussi appelé Hakase, il devrait être là dans une minute, on prendra sa voiture, juste... Hé, tu m'entends ?!"

Le détective essaya de s'appuyer sur un mur proche mais ses jambes, trop faibles, ne le soutenaient plus et il tomba au sol, encore une fois inconscient.

"- Et mince..." jura la jeune fille, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas bouger l'adolescent par elle-même. Levant les yeux au ciel avec un soupir, elle s'assit près du détective à la peau mate. "Attendons Hakase alors" fit-elle avec un regard à l'adolescent évanoui à ses pieds.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand un moteur la sortit de ses rêveries, elle agita la main à la coccinelle jaune qui s'arrêtait à proximité.


	6. Chap 6 - Captifs

**Le 2e du jour !**

 **o.O.o**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Captifs**

* * *

Kaito ouvrit les yeux et découvrit, avec une pointe de panique, son esprit encore brumeux des drogues qu'ils lui avaient probablement donné, qu'il ne voyait rien autour de lui. Sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer rapidement, il prit quelques inspirations profondes pour se calmer et regagner son calme, sans doute sa seule protection dans cet environnement hostile.

Il savait qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il soit kidnappé et drogué, cela était, après tout, le but de leur plan, ces hommes l'auraient amené directement au vrai Kudô. Le Voleur aurait juste préféré savoir dans quel état était Heiji avant, car c'était lui qui était sensé le suivre et le libérer.

 _"Encore une fois seul, ça ne me change pas beaucoup..."_ fit-il en lui-même, haussant les épaules, concluant qu'il était plus intelligent pour lui d'essayer de trouver un moyen de se sortir de là plutôt que de compter sur l'aide du détective.

Considérant ses options, l'adolescent commença par lister son équipement. Il avait remarqué qu'il était pieds nus, ne portant que son pantalon et sa chemise, et ses poches avaient été fouillées et vidées. Il était donc avec un équipement minimal et cela n'était guère à son goût. Mais le Kid comprit pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu trouver de signal du détective disparu : ces hommes étaient extrêmement prudents. Même l'oreillette qu'il avait cachée avait été enlevée.

Il toucha délicatement sa jambe, sentant un bandage grossier autour de sa cuisse. Il avait été soigné mais clairement pas par un professionnel et il savait que cela allait le ralentir s'il devait courir pour s'enfuir, il fallait donc qu'il trouve un autre moyen. Sa joue était aussi un peu douloureuse du coup de poing que lui avait envoyé le blond mais il savait, vu le faible élancement, qu'il aurait juste un bleu, rien de plus.

Ayant en tête désormais son équipement et son niveau de forme, le Voleur essaya de tendre l'oreille pour identifier les environs, les utilisant plutôt que ses yeux inutiles dans le noir complet de sa cellule, et sursauta quand il entendit une autre respiration.

"- Il y a quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il doucement, utilisant la voix de Kudô car il était sensé être lui, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de l'inconnu avec lui.

N'obtenant pas d'autre réponse qu'un gémissement, il se traîna vers le souffle irrégulier, sa main tendue en avant pour éviter de se cogner contre tout obstacle.

Atteignant enfin l'autre personne, Kaito sentit une petite tête sous sa main, avec des cheveux plutôt plats, en dehors de deux épis, similaires en tout point à ceux qu'il avait sur la tête en ce moment même.

"- Tantei-kun ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse, quasiment sûr qu'il avait trouvé le garçon.

Il le sentit doucement bouger sous sa main et essaya d'atteindre son épaule pour le secouer un peu plus.

"- Arrête..." fit Conan avec un sifflement quand il reprit complètement conscience à cause de la douleur provoquée par le Voleur quand il l'avait touché.

"- Désolé, tu es blessé ?"

Le boy essaya de hocher la tête mais se rappela que l'autre ne pouvait pas le voir.

"- ... Ca va..." réussit-il à articuler d'une voix rauque.

"- Ce bruit que tu viens de faire ne venait pas de quelqu'un qui allait bien, Tantei-kun. Pas besoin de jouer au dur avec moi."

Reconnaissant le surnom et une voix si similaire à la sienne quand il était dans son corps d'adolescent, le détective attrapa la main qui était sur sa tête et traça un point d'interrogation dedans avec son doigt. Le Kid eut un petit rire et fit de même dans la main de l'enfant, si ce n'est qu'il remplaça le premier symbole par un point d'exclamation, provoquant un soupir de soulagement de l'enfant.

"- Shinichi-niichan ?" demanda-t-il avec un petit coup de coude, encourageant le Kid à rentrer dans son jeu, craignant qu'ils puissent être sous écoute.

"- Oui, c'est moi, Conan-kun. Je suis content de t'avoir enfin retrouvé, on te cherchait..." Il dessina le premier kanji de "Hattori" dans la main de l'autre, pour préciser ce "nous" qu'il avait mentionné. "Est-ce que ça va? Ils t'ont maltraité ?

\- Un peu... Je ne comprends pas..." pleurnicha-t-il pour avoir l'air d'un petit garçon inoffensif. "Ces hommes m'ont capturé pendant le cambriolage, on aurait dit qu'ils pensaient que j'étais toi... Ils m'ont frappé mais je n'avais rien à dire... Comment est-ce qu'un enfant pourrait-il être un adolescent ?

\- Oui, ça a l'air un peu dingue..." Le Voleur ne put retenir un sourire ironique alors qu'il suivait le garçon dans sa comédie. "Tiens le coup, c'est bientôt fini, ok ? Je suis désolé qu'on ait pas réussi à te trouver plus tôt mais ils t'ont fait passer pour mort alors ça nous a pris un peu de temps de nous pencher sur l'affaire.

\- Passer pour mort ?" s'étonna le garçon avec une véritable surprise dans la voix cette fois, utilisant même ce ton mature qu'il essayait usuellement de cacher aux autres.

"- Oui, ta famille t'a... C'était tes funérailles hier...

\- Wow..."

Cela expliquait pas mal de choses pour le jeune détective. Il avait été surpris de ne voir personne plutôt, alors qu'il avait été kidnappé sous les yeux d'Hattori... Il savait que son ami aurait retourné la terre entière pour le retrouver, c'est pour cela qu'il avait essayé de laisser des indices derrière lui... Mais ses funérailles ? Comment avaient-ils réussi ? Et il se demandait... "Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ici ?

\- Trois jours je dirais. Mais c'est bientôt fini, ok ? On va juste attendre la cavalerie..."

"- Cavalerie ? Quelle cavalerie ?" rit une voix masculine, confirmant la crainte de Conan, le fait qu'ils soient observés pendant leur échange. "Nous avons retiré tous ces stupides traceurs que tu avais sur toi, même cette oreillette. Personne ne va pouvoir te retrouver, morveux."

La porte s'ouvrit, éblouissant les deux adolescents par une lumière forte, leur blessant presque les yeux, maintenant habitués à l'obscurité. Au travers de ses paupières quasi fermées, le Voleur vit deux hommes larges d'épaules près de l'entrée, tous deux avec des sourires mauvais sur leur visage alors qu'ils les regardaient. Sentant que rien de bon ne pouvait venir de telles expressions, il fit de son mieux pour se mettre entre eux et l'enfant.

"- Bon, nous avons un problème. J'ai deux Kudô Shinichi et c'est un de plus qu'il ne m'en faut. Alors si l'un de vous a quelque chose à dire, c'est maintenant." Comme les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, il fit un signe de la tête à son complice, lui désignant l'adolescent. "Je vois. Et bien, amusons-nous avec le grand et voyons ce qu'il a à dire alors.

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! " aboya l'enfant, essayant de se mettre sur ses pieds pour les arrêter.

Le Kid le regarda, voyant enfin le petit détective à la lumière. Il avait vraiment l'air en mauvais état. Battu. Sanglant. Son oeil gauche était fermé et l'un de ses bras retombait le long de son corps, inutile, probablement à cause de cette blessure à l'épaule qu'il avait touché par accident auparavant. Clairement, les hommes n'avaient pas retenu leurs coups malgré le fait qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et cela le faisait bouillir.

"- C'est bon, Conan-kun, ne t'inquiète pas."

Son visage caché aux deux autres hommes alors qu'il se tournait vers le garçon, il lui fit un de ses airs malicieux. Oh oui, il allait les faire payer pour ça. Conan le regarda dans les yeux, recevant un petit signe de tête du Voleur alors qu'il se relevait pour les suivre, un peu dérangé par sa jambe mais un sourire toujours sur son visage.

"- A plus tard !" fit-il joyeusement et la porte se referma derrière lui et les deux hommes en noir.

Le garçon, une fois encore plongé dans le noir, se laissa tomber sur son postérieur avec un soupir, passant sa main sur son visage.

 _"T'as intérêt à nous trouver, Hattori..."_ pria-t-il, mal à l'aise avec l'idée que quelqu'un puisse être maltraité à sa place.

* * *

"- Reste. Assis.

\- Mais il faut que...

\- Tu restes assis ou j'utilise la montre anesthésiante sur toi."

Heiji gigota sur sa chaise mais obéit au regard noir de la fille auburn, sachant parfaitement que ce n'étaient pas des menaces en l'air.

L'Osakien s'était réveillé une douzaine de minutes auparavant, pour voir la petite scientifique encore une fois penchée sur lui, mais le décor avait changé et il était désormais dans ce qu'il avait reconnu, à son plus grand soulagement, être le salon d'Agasa.

La jeune fille lui avait expliqué comment elle et le professeur, en entendant aux infos du soir que le Kid avait challengé Kudô-kun, s'étaient précipités au manoir Suzuki. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient trouver le moyen de parler au Voleur, peut-être savait-il quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient, pour changer aussi tardivement son invitation et la transformer en demande de duel à l'attention du détective.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient, ils avaient vu le costume blanc sur la façade du bâtiment et, pendant que le vieil homme garait la voiture, Ai avait essayé de suivre le Kid, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit qu'il s'était crashé et ne découvre le visage d'Heiji sur le masque. Après qu'il se fut de nouveau évanoui, Agasa arriva rapidement et, avec difficulté, chargea l'adolescent dans sa voiture aussi vite que possible, repartant juste avant que l'ambulance n'atteigne les lieux.

Après ces explications, inquiet pour le Voleur, Heiji avait essayé de l'appeler via son oreillette, sans succès, et cela l'inquiétait. Son kidnapping ressemblait en tout point à celui de Kudô et il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir le suivre à l'aide des traceurs. Il était en train de se lever pour essayer de récupérer les lunettes quand la petite fille l'avait arrêté, avec un regard sévère.

"- Tu as déjà de la chance d'avoir eu cette veste pare-balle sous ta veste, d'après tes bleus, ces hommes savaient viser...

\- Oui, c'était une idée du Kid" admit le détective, regardant son torse nu, voyant les deux points noirs autour de son coeur. "On dirait que se faire tirer dessus, c'est aussi tous les jours pour lui..." ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même. "Aïe ! Tu pourrais être plus douce...

\- Si tu voulais quelqu'un de doux, il fallait nous laisser t'amener à l'hôpital..." signala-t-elle platement après qu'elle ait collé la dernière suture adhésive sur sa blessure à la tête. "Pour être honnête, je suis quasiment sure que tu as une commotion, des côtes fêlées et que tu as besoin de plus que des pansements sur cette plaie au crâne..." soupira-t-elle, agacée de voir que l'Osakien ne l'écoutait même pas vraiment, attendant juste qu'elle le relâche pour enfiler sa chemise et se précipiter dehors avec les lunettes. Il était temps pour elle d'avoir des réponses. "Alors, dis-moi, où est Kudô ? Et pourquoi tu travailles avec ce Voleur ?"

Heiji resta bouche bée, restant figé pour une seconde alors que la jeune fille lui décrochait un sourire suffisant.

"- Kojima-kun se demandait au cimetière où tu était parti, cherchant les lunettes qu'ils t'avaient données et que tu étais supposé ramener aux funérailles. Tsuburaya-kun l'a fait taire mais il était un peu tard. Qui dit lunettes, dit transmetteurs et qui dit transmetteurs, dit chercher quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas un détective mais ça, même moi je peux le déduire" fit-elle avant de laisser s'évanouir son sourire satisfait, son expression devenant presque suppliante. "Est-il en vie ?

\- Je ne peux pas le garantir..." soupira le détective, secouant la tête négativement. "Mais le Kid avait des doutes alors il est venu me voir pour me demander de l'aider pour mener l'enquête et il avait raison... Tout a été planifié pour le kidnapping de Kudô et pour simuler sa mort. Ces cendres dans l'urne n'étaient pas les siennes, ça je peux te l'assurer, Neechan" affirma-t-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux. "Alors merci pour l'aide, je suis vraiment heureux que tu ais été là ce soir mais plus je reste là, moins j'ai de chances de les retrouver, lui ou le Kid, en vie. J'ai besoin de ...

\- Quelqu'un veut un sandwich ?" demanda Agasa, ramenant avec lui une assiette qu'il avait préparé dans la cuisine pendant que la jeune fille s'occupait du blessé. "Hmm, j'interromps quelque chose ?" s'étonna-t-il, voyant les visages sérieux des deux autres.

"- Non, notre ami d'Osaka juste ici vient de dire qu'il prendrait un de ces sandwichs avant que nous l'aidions à trouver un signal avec la voiture."

Heiji lui jeta un regard interrogateur et se prépara à argumenter car il ne voulait pas les impliquer mais se résigna quand il vit son visage.

"- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit..." confirma-t-il dans un soupir.

"- C'est à propos de Shinichi ?" demanda l'homme avec un regard plein d'espoir.

"- Ca pourrait. Est-ce que vous auriez une arme ou un gadget que je pourrais utiliser ?

\- Laisse-moi regarder pendant que tu avales ça.

\- Merci" fit l'Osakien quand il vit l'homme aux cheveux blancs se diriger vers son labo.

* * *

Conan fut réveillé de son sommeil superficiel par le grincement de la porte et la lumière qui entra dans la pièce. Il leva la tête, s'attendant à voir les deux hommes en noir et le Kid mais seul un des hommes était là.

Il l'attrapa sans ménagement par le col et le souleva hors de la cellule.

"- Viens là, c'est l'heure de la visite chez le docteur."

Incapable de se battre plus, le petit détective décida de garder ce qu'il lui restait de forces au cas où le Kid trouverait un moyen de s'enfuir.

* * *

 _"J'espère que la prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de blesser un enfant_..." pensa Kaito alors qu'il contemplait le corps à ses pieds, le visage déjà en train de gonfler des coups que lui avait assenés l'adolescent. Il était d'habitude non-violent mais ces types avaient commencé les premiers.

Les deux hommes l'avaient emmené à une cellule vide, utilisant des menottes pour l'attacher à une chaise. Ce fut leur première erreur. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas deviner qu'ils étaient probablement en face du meilleur magicien qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré. Après s'être assurés que l'adolescent semblable à Kudô était incapable de bouger, le deuxième homme partit, laissant son partenaire faire seul le sale boulot. Deuxième erreur, et celle-ci avait été si évidente que Kaito avait dû se retenir de sourire quand il avait vu l'homme partir. Alors que son geôlier lui envoya un premier coup, après qu'il l'eut provoqué, refusant de répondre à ses questions, le Kid était tombé exprès avec sa chaise, se libérant rapidement des menottes enserrant ses poignets et attendant que l'homme fasse sa troisième et dernière erreur : se pencher vers lui. Le Voleur avait utilisé ses deux mains pour envoyer la tête de l'homme contre son genou valide et l'avait attaché avec les menottes avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses sens. Il finit le travail en éclatant la chaise sur sa tête et contempla son oeuvre avec un sourire.

Quittant son autosatisfaction, il vida les poches de l'homme, récupérant quelques clés et un pistolet, quelque peu dégouté d'avoir à le prendre mais, n'ayant pas de gadgets sur lui, il pouvait difficilement courir dans les couloirs d'un syndicat du crime sans arme.

Kaito essaya de déporter son poids sur sa jambe blessée, jugeant des limites de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec. Marcher, ok. Faire des acrobaties... Peut-être pas.

 _"Ok, allons récupérer Tantei-kun..."_

Se servant de sa mémoire, il retourna à sa cellule, essayant d'être le plus discret possible malgré le fait qu'il boitait un peu. Le sol était froid mais il était heureux pour la première fois de la nuit qu'ils aient pris ses chaussures, étant donné que cela l'aidait à bouger silencieusement.

Enfin, il atterrit dans le couloir avec les cellules qu'il cherchait. Le sourire de satisfaction qui apparut sur son visage disparut rapidement quand il entendit une voix masculine dans son dos.

"- Les mains en l'air, morveux, et tourne toi vers moi. "

Pas vraiment capable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, l'adolescent obéit et vit l'homme qui avait quitté sa cellule un peu plus tôt.

"- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es enfui mais tu va payer pour ça..." fit l'homme, renforçant sa poigne sur son arme, prêt à faire feu.

"- A terre !"

* * *

"- Arrêtez-vous ici, on est arrivés" ordonna Heiji alors que la voiture passait devant un building parmi tant d'autres dans le centre de Tôkyô, ses vitres de verre reflétant doucement les lumières de la nuit.

"- Je ne peux pas croire que l'Organisation s'installerait dans un bureau aussi haut de gamme, au milieu de la capitale du Japon..." observa Agasa avec ébahissement, regardant par sa fenêtre le gratte-ciel sur sa gauche.

"- C'est ce qu'ils savent faire... Se mêler à tout environnement, capables de se cacher même en plein jour..." signala Ai, se rappela son ancien laboratoire, juste au milieu de la ville, tout comme celui-ci.

"- Ok, on se sépare ici" annonça l'Osakien, attrapant la poignée de la porte.

"- Tu sais que c'est de la pure folie de rentrer la dedans ?" commenta la jeune fille d'un ton plat.

"- Je sais" grimaça l'adolescent. "Mais attendre ici plus longtemps le serait aussi. Comme je suis seul, cela devrait être plus simple de m'infiltrer dans cet endroit... Appelez juste la police si je ne suis pas de retour au lever du soleil : cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de trois heures pour les récupérer, sinon cela voudrait dire...

\- Oui, compris..." fit la petite scientifique, hochant la tête avec un visage grave.

L'adolescent hocha la tête en retour et sortit de la voiture. "A toute."


	7. Chap 7 - Fuite

**Hello !**

 **Aujourd'hui nous allons tranquilement en finir avec le sauvetage de Conan... Avec plus ou moins de dégats : p**

 **Et un ptit 2e chapitre pour commencer en douceur la transition de l'intrigue ! (moui, à peu près en douceur hein ; ) )**

 **Bon par contre, étant en vacances à l'étranger et dépendant un peu du niveau de wifi que je trouve, désolée d'avance si j'ai un peu moins de régularité dans les publis.. !**

 **o.O.o**

 **Daidaiiro : Ah j'l'avais promis qu'on le reverrait vite notre petit conan ˆˆ Oh mais c'est une très bonne question qui ne restera pas sans réponse, sois-en sur ; ) Mais il va falloir etre patient : ) Haha, oui, si tu veux pas rester sur du cliff, mieux vaut lire encore un peu ; )**

 **Lumineko : Ah ca, je voulais la BO comme elle est sensée etre : pleine de grosses brutes ! Mais oui, clairement ! J'ai pas fait rentrer Kid dans cette histoire pour qu'il fasse que se balader dans sa cape blanche... ; )**

 **EmYasmina : Yea ! Il est plus drole comme ca, non ? ; ) Ah toi aussi ? ˆˆ Enfin tu sais qu'après ce chapitre, on m'a quand meme demandé si je voulais partir sur du HeiAi o.O Ben jpense que c'est pour ca qu'il y a autant de fiction avec le Kid non? Il y a de quoi s'amuser avec le personnage et dès qu'on s'amuse avec lui dans une fic...Il a la classe : ) Y a des persos, comme ca ˆˆ Ahah, désolée pour Paris-Brest ˆˆ;;; Et c'est surement pas là que je suis en balade que je vais pouvoir relire alors sois indulgente ces prochaines semaines si tu veux bien :3**

 **le docteur watson : Merci ! J'ai voulu le faire revanchard, ca m'a beaucoup amusé : ) Et pour les retrouvailles avec Conan, je trouvais qu'il était personnage tout indiqué : c'est le seul qui aurait gardé son sang froid et serait resté dans son role je pense !**

 **Lornorenelia : Ah? Sacrement interessant alors on dirait, vu tous les 'très' xD Et bien voilà la suite :p**

* * *

 **Chap 7 : Fuite**

* * *

Habillé des vêtements noirs que le professeur avait récupérés pour lui des affaires de Kudô et d'un chapeau noir que le vieil homme avait pu trouver dans son placard, Heiji traversa la rue, les mains dans les poches, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi calme qu'il le pouvait. Il avait pris avec lui autant de gadgets d'Agasa que possible : il avait les lunettes sur le nez, la montre anesthésiante autour du poignet gauche et d'autres encore. Il espérait juste que certains d'entre eux se révèleraient utiles, car sa seule autre protection était la veste pare-balle endommagée qu'il avait décidé de repasser sous ses vêtements.

Le détective de l'Ouest entra dans le bâtiment, repérant un homme à la mine patibulaire à la réception, pas vraiment le genre de réceptionniste que l'on s'attendrait à trouver dans ce genre d'endroit, ayant plus l'air d'un criminel que d'un employé de bureau.

"- Je suis là pour voir un petit ami que je vous ai envoyé d'Osaka" dit-il, allant droit au but, ayant décidé de jouer le rôle de l'arrogant provincial.

"- Désolé, monsieur, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Commence pas à m'énerver toi..." grogna-t-il d'une voix profonde. "Ce Gin m'a dit que je pourrais voir le gamin ici. Il y a un problème, il faut que je vérifie un truc, c'est peut être pas le bon.

\- On sait déjà ça... Mais je ne peux pas...

\- Est-ce que je dois appeler _cette personne_ pour que tu me laisses entrer ? !" menaça l'adolescent au teint bronzé, rapprochant son visage de l'homme en face de lui, qui avait commencé à trembler à la mention du surnom du Boss.

"- Non, bien sûr, ça ne serait... On ne devrait pas le déranger pour ça...

\- Je savais que t'avais un cerveau dans cette petite tête, mon gars, je préférerai moi-aussi qu'on soit deux en vie demain matin. Maintenant, laisse-moi rentrer avant que je m'énerve.

\- J'appelle quelqu'un...

\- Dis-moi juste où c'est, j'ai eu ma dose de pleurnicheries avec toi ce soir !"

Apparemment, le détective était assez convaincant pour que l'homme le laisse entrer et lui donne quelques instructions, ouvrant une porte dérobée derrière lui menant à un escalier. Mais l'adolescent se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le réceptionniste n'appelle ses complices et ne parle du jeune homme d'Osaka qu'il venait de laisser rentrer dans les couloirs.

Une fois hors de son champ visuel, Heiji soupira, fatigué de cette petite comédie à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, et ralluma ses lunettes avant de se diriger vers le signal, un peu sur sa gauche.

Il essayait de marcher de façon détendue, cachant la tension de son corps et de son esprit, mais, au milieu de la nuit, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de membres de l'Organisation dans le centre, ses efforts s'avérèrent donc inutiles.

 _"Ok, encore un virage et..."_

"- A terre ! " cria-t-il, levant le bras gauche pour préparer la montre anesthésiante quand il vit avec horreur qu'un homme en noir pointait son arme vers un adolescent à l'apparence de Kudô, prêt à presser la gâchette.

Il relâcha l'aiguille et l'homme en face de lui tomba au sol, inconscient.

"- Merci... J'ai presque failli attendre, Tantei-han..." fit le Voleur avec un sourire, se levant en s'aidant de la main que l'Osakien lui tendait.

"- Désolé, je ne prévoyais pas de mettre autant de temps mais je ne pensais pas non plus me crasher avec ton glider...

\- Et ça va ?" s'inquiéta l'autre adolescent, le visage désormais plus sérieux, essayant de repérer toute trace de blessure sur son partenaire, voyant seulement un bout de pansement blanc à moitié caché sous les cheveux et le chapeau.

"- Rien qui ne mérite de s'inquiéter..." fit Heiji en haussant les épaules, sachant pourtant qu'il serait mieux dans son lit qu'en train de courir dans des couloirs sombres avec ce qui était probablement une commotion. L'attention de l'adolescent se rapporta sur son complice, le regardant de plus près, remarquant sa tenue et ses plaies à la tête et à la jambe. "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, tu es blessé ? Et ils t'ont laissé avec le strict minimum niveau vêtements de ce que je vois...

\- Juste des égratignures, là aussi... Pour les vêtements, oui, on dirait que c'est ainsi qu'ils accueillent leurs invités, pas de surprise à ce que nous n'ayons pas pu repérer les transmetteurs de Tantei-kun. Heureusement pour moi que ton ami a de tels épis" conclut le Kid avec un sourire en coin, touchant ses cheveux.

"- Hein ?

\- J'ai caché un de ces autocollants sous une fausse touffe de cheveux...

\- Haha, pas mal, pas mal..." admit l'Osakien avec une pointe d'admiration. "Alors, tu as pu repérer Kudô ? Une quelconque trace de son passage ?

\- Il est ici et en vie mais nous avons été séparés..." soupira le faux Shinichi en jettant un oeil à la cellule vide qu'il était venu vérifier. "Nous étions dans cette cellule mais elle est vide désormais..."

Le détective ferma brièvement les yeux avec soulagement. Ici et en vie. Ils l'avaient enfin retrouvé, le cauchemar atteignait son terme. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour se réjouir, ils devaient d'abord se sortir de là. "Cet endroit n'a pas l'air si grand, essayons de le retrouver."

Pour éviter toute alarme intempestive, ils traînèrent l'homme qu'ils avaient neutralisé dans la cellule et fermèrent la porte. Juste par sécurité car utiliser un pistolet n'était pas son truc et qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué avec une arme à feu, Heiji prit l'arme de l'inconscient et la mit dans son dos, coincée dans sa ceinture.

"- Une direction qui t'inspire plus qu'une autre, Kid ?

\- Je suis arrivé par le même côté que toi, on devrait plutôt essayer de l'autre côté, c'est de là que venait ce type.

\- Ok. Tu as besoin d'aide, avec ta jambe ?" demanda l'Osakien avec un regard inquiet, voyant que la blessure avait recommencé à saigner.

"- Non, ça ira. Il faudra juste que tu supportes une lenteur plutôt inhabituelle de ma part...

\- J'ouvre la voie alors."

Prenant l'arme qu'il venait de récupérer dans la main, Heiji s'avança avec précaution devant le Voleur, essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne mais ils n'osèrent pas vraiment ouvrir toutes les portes non plus, craignant de tomber sur des groupes d'hommes armés, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'ils risquaient de ne pas trouver l'autre détective. Leur seul espoir était qu'il trouve un moyen de leur donner sa position. Et juste quand ils hésitaient à faire demi-tour et craignaient de devoir ouvrir toutes les portes, l'adolescent à la peau mate remarqua ce qui ressemblait à une voix d'enfant et s'approcha.

"- ... mal... Pourquoi est-ce vous me faites ça ... ?" entendit-il pleurnicher derrière une porte, cinq mètres plus loin sur sa gauche.

Il leva la main pour signaler au Kid de s'arrêter, obtenant de lui un hochement de tête car il avait aussi reconnu la voix. Avec des signes, l'Osakien demanda à son partenaire d'aller se placer face à la porte, son arme pointée dans cette direction, et se prépara lui-même à l'ouvrir d'un coup de pied, son arme elle-aussi prête, montrant trois doigts levés qu'il abaissa lentement l'un après l'autre.

"- Eloignez-vous de lui ! " grogna-t-il, pointant son arme sur un médecin près du lit où Conan était attaché. Regardant un peu plus loin dans la pièce, l'adolescent remarqua qu'il y avait deux autres hommes en blanc dans la salle, leurs têtes surprises tournées vers lui. "Je veux que vous leviez tous les mains en l'air. Le premier qui bouge, je l'abats " menaça-t-il, affichant son visage le plus "dangereux", sachant pertinament qu'il bluffait, incapable de tuer des gens et encore moins s'ils étaient désarmés.

Kid approcha le lit, relâchant Conan, et le regarda avec inquiétude.

"- Ca va ? Ils t'ont drogué avec quoique ce soit ?

\- Non... Ils prenaient juste des échantillons de sang..." expliqua l'enfant, avec un signe de tête vers des tubes sur une table non loin.

"- Tu peux marcher ou... ?" demanda Heiji, gardant cependant les yeux sur ses otages.

"- Pas plus que quelques pas j'en ai peur, désolé..." s'excusa-t-il, embarrassé de sa propre faiblesse mais lucide sur son état actuel.

Le Voleur s'accroupit près du lit et lui présenta son dos. "Monte, je vais te porter."

Le petit détective retira les électrodes que le médecin avait collées sur lui et grimpa sur le dos de l'adolescent, faisant de son mieux pour être rapide, gêné par le fait qu'il ne pouvait utiliser qu'un seul de ses bras. Une fois le garçon installé, le Kid retourna à la porte, boitant plus que jamais, mais ils devaient laisser Heiji libre de ses mouvements s'ils voulaient qu'il les protège efficacement. Mieux valait avoir une personne en pleine possession de ses moyens que deux limitées.

Quand l'Osakien vit du coin de l'oeil que les deux adolescents étaient sortis, il marcha lentement en arrière, faisant toujours face aux membres de l'Organisation dans la pièce. Main sur la poignée, il envoya deux balles vers les échantillons de sang de Conan, espérant détruire quelques preuves de l'identité de son ami.

"- N'essayez même pas de nous suivre ou vous finirez comme ces tubes" fit-il avec un regard noir, claquant la porte.

"- Tu pourrais fermer ça ? " demanda-t-il, se tournant vers le Voleur, utilisant son poids pour la bloquer au cas où l'un des médecins essaierait de l'ouvrir.

"- Une seconde... Tantei-kun, j'ai besoin que tu te tiennes seul un instant."

Sentant un hochement de tête dans son dos et une petite main renforcer sa prise autour de son cou, le Kid se baissa vers le verrou et le ferma avec des tiges de métal qu'il avait cachées dans ses manches.

"- Quand je vois ce que tu as déjà sur toi sans ta veste, je veux même pas imaginer ce que tu peux avoir dedans...

\- Secret professionnel" fit l'autre avec un clin d'oeil en se relevant.

Maintenant que leur problème de première priorité était résolu, Heiji jeta un oeil au garçon dans le dos de l'adolescent, serrant les poings en voyant l'étendue de ses blessures.

"- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir trouvé plus tôt, Kudô..." s'excusa-t-il à voix basse. "Tout le monde pensait que tu étais..." L'Osakien déglutit, incapable de finir sa phrase, se rappelant de sa propre détresse et de celle des proches de Conan quelques jours seulement auparavant.

"- Hé, tu m'as trouvé, c'est l'essentiel, ok ?" fit Conan avec un sourire encourageant, sentant l'émotion envahir son meilleur ami.

L'adolescent à la peau sombre hocha la tête avec un petit sourire moqueur. "Heureusement que tu pleurnichais si fort...

\- J'essayais de faire du bruit, au cas où... J'ai tellement horreur de devoir pleurnicher, j'ai pas sept ans...

\- C'était pour ton bien, Tantei-kun.

\- Ca reste embarrassant... Bon, on bouge ? Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir grand monde pour le moment mais..."

Et effectivement, l'oreille d'Heiji résonna quand la forte détonation d'une balle là frôla, se figeant dans le mur juste derrière lui, le bruit intense l'étourdissant soudainement.

"- On bouge !" parvint-il à articuler entre ses dents, repérant deux hommes avec des armes dans le couloir à sa gauche.

Kid n'avait pas attendu cet ordre et ouvrait déjà le chemin, forçant sur sa jambe blessée mais, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait se permettre le luxe d'y penser, à part s'il souhaitait ne plus avoir à penser à rien... du tout.

"- Prend la deuxième porte à droite !" chuchota l'enfant, avant de se retourner et de voir Heiji échanger quelques coups de feu avec les hommes à leurs trousses pour les ralentir.

A peine capable de viser à la vitesse où il tirait et dans un endroit si étroit, ce fut vraiment par pure chance qu'un grognement informa l'Osakien qu'il avait touché l'un d'entre eux. Il saisit du coup l'opportunité pour rattraper les deux adolescents alors que le Kid ouvrait la porte.

"- Par où ?" haleta le sosie de Kudô quand, avec un regard paniqué autour de lui, il vit que la pièce ne menait nulle part.

"- Là-haut !" sourit le garçon. "Je voulais utiliser les conduites d'aération pour sortir mais je n'étais pas assez grand et ils ne m'ont jamais laissé seul ici... Ce n'est plus un problème avec vous deux ! Ces conduites mènent forcément dehors !

\- Tes plans sont presque aussi dingues que les miens..." se moqua l'adolescent, attrapant une chaise proche pour la mettre sous la bouche d'aération.

Heiji, de son côté, avait fermé la porte, utilisant une autre chaise pour la bloquer grossièrement et s'était désormais rapproché d'eux, faisant cependant toujours face à l'entrée, avec son arme en l'air.

"- Dépêchez-vous les gars..." les pressa-t-il, s'attendant de voir la porte s'ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre.

Conan était monté d'abord, grâce à l'aide du Kid, qui lui-même était en train de grimper, un peu gêné par sa jambe blessée.

"- A ton tour maintenant, c'est bon ! " prévint-il quand il fut enfin dans la conduite.

L'Osakien ne se fit pas prier et monta sur la chaise, juste au moment où les hommes de l'autre côté faisaient un premier essai pour tenter de rentrer. Encore un peu sonné, sa tête le lançant plus que jamais, il eut besoin de deux essais pour monter, sous le regard inquiet du Voleur. Quand il réussit enfin à se stabiliser avec son aide, ils entendirent tous deux le bruit de la porte qui lâchait, suivi de celui d'au moins trois paires de pas précipités. Ils avaient trouvé les renforts, clairement...

"- Avance ! " ordonna Heiji, relâchant une balle de football gonflable de la ceinture qu'il avait prise chez Agasa pour bloquer l'entrée du conduit. "Ca devrait les ralentir..."

"- Ils sont dans les conduites ! " conclut rapidement un des hommes, repérant la chaise sous la conduite. "Mais quelque chose bloque l'entrée...

\- T'inquiète..." fit un autre avec un sourire mauvais, avant de vider son chargeur sur la longueur du tuyau apparente, pour être imité par ses complices.

Le détective et le voleur, encore au-dessus de la pièce, se roulèrent sur eux-mêmes pour se protéger le plus possible, incapables de bouger, entourés par les balles. Une fois qu'ils entendirent que les chargeurs des tireurs étaient vides, ils firent de leur mieux pour s'éloigner en rampant, se réfugiant près de Conan.

"- Les gars, ça va ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète, incapable de les voir du fait du manque de lumière dans le conduit d'aération.

"- J'ai vu pire..." répondit le Kid, sentant qu'au moins deux balles avaient touché son bras gauche, dont une plutôt profondément à l'épaule.

"- Ca ira aussi alors... dépêchons-nous de sortir de là..."

Heiji tenait son flanc, fermant ses paupières pour essayer de contrôler la douleur dans son crâne et celle, toute nouvelle, près de sa taille, juste en dessous de sa veste pare-balle.

Les deux voix informèrent l'enfant que les deux adolescents avaient été blessés, et assez gravement pour ne pas pouvoir le cacher en ces quelques mots... Mais il ne servait à rien de s'y attarder, pour le moment, il fallait qu'ils trouvent une sortie et vite.

"- Je ne pense pas que nous soyons loin, essayez de tenir le coup, ok ?" les encouragea-t-il. "Si seulement j'avais de la lumière...

\- Donne-lui ça, Kid" demanda le détective à la peau mate, donnant un objet à l'adolescent devant lui.

"- Ma bonne vieille montre anesthésiante, juste ce qu'il me fallait..;" sourit l'enfant quand il reconnut la forme si familière de l'objet.

"- Désolé, j'ai déjà utilisé l'aiguille..." s'excusa Heiji d'une voix faible.

"- T'inquiète, j'ai juste besoin de la lampe pour le moment..."

Le garçon alluma la torche miniature et garda la montre entre les dents pour pouvoir utiliser son bon bras pour se traîner dans la conduite. A sa suite, le Kid faisait de son mieux pour ignorer ses blessures, plus inquiet pour celui derrière lui, ayant remarqué sa respiration difficile. De son côté, le détective de l'Ouest essayait de se concentrer sur les mouvements simples qu'il avait à faire, mettre un genou devant l'autre, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le reste.

Après quelques moments qui semblèrent trop longs pour tous, Conan éteignit sa lampe et s'arrêta.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda le Voleur, alors qu'il faillit heurter l'enfant.

"- Plus besoin de la lampe, je vois la lumière de la lune, la sortie est juste là !

\- Bon à savoir..." haleta l'Osakien, sa voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

"- Dépêchons-nous..." conseilla le Kid, sentant que, même s'il ne pouvait le voir, le détective derrière lui n'était pas en bon état.

Conan mit un coup de pied dans la grille d'aération pour ouvrir leur porte de sortie, prenant une bouffée d'air frais pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Ils étaient à l'arrière du building, près du système de ventilation au sol et juste là se trouvait...

"- Haibara ?!" Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent en repérant les cheveux auburn de la jeune fille qui descendait d'une coccinelle jaune, ses yeux brillants de soulagement mais son visage extrêmement sérieux.

"- Chut ! Dépêchez-vous et filons d'ici ! "

Le petit détective vit que le professeur les attendait, lunettes de rechange sur le nez, et l'entendit démarrer son moteur.

Kid était désormais aussi dehors et faisait de son mieux pour sortir Heiji de la conduite.

"- Hattori !" appela Conan, inquiet quand il vit l'adolescent inerte dans les bras de celui qui lui ressemblait.

"- Il s'est évanoui... Je l'amène à la voiture ?" demanda le magicien, un peu soucieux de savoir si les deux nouveaux arrivés étaient là pour les aider ou aggraver la situation.

"- Oui."

Utilisant ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie, le Voleur ramena l'autre détective dans la voiture, le trainant à moitié sur la toute, avant de s'effondrer à côté de lui sur la banquette arrière. Conan monta lui-aussi et ferma la porte derrière eux. A son hochement de tête, Agasa écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur.


	8. Chap 8 - Explications

**Et le 2ème chapitre du jour !**

* * *

 **Chap 8 : Explications**

* * *

"-Où allons-nous ?" demanda le détective, regardant Conan via le rétroviseur intérieur.

"- A l'hôpital bien sûr ! Regarde-les, ils ont tous besoin d'aller là-bas..." s'interposa la petite scientifique avant que le garçon ne puisse même répondre.

"- Avec moi sensé être mort et un Voleur international déguisé en Kudô, détective lycéen ?" observa le petit détective, secouant la tête. "Mauvaise idée... Il va falloir trouver une autre façon de nous rafistoler...

\- Et c'est moi, cette "autre façon" ? " demanda-t-elle avec un regard blasé. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tous l'air de croire que je suis une infirmière ?" ajouta Ai, levant les yeux au ciel, voyant le hochement de tête affirmatif de Conan. "Je ne fais pas dans les points de suture et vous avez tous l'air d'en avoir besoin.

\- Comment va Hattori, d'ailleurs ?" fit le garçon, tournant sa tête vers le Kid.

"- Il est stable mais une balle l'a touché au côté..." répondit-il, relevant la chemise d'Heiji et desserrant la veste pare-balle pour voir la blessure. "La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je ne vois pas de point de sortie, il a besoin d'être opéré, et ça, ça veut dire les urgences, il n'y a pas d'autre solution..." précisa-t-il après un examen rapide de son voisin, utilisant sa chemise pour compresser la blessure.

"- Ok, Hakase, on l'amène à l'hôpital de Beika, comme ça tu pourras nous déposer tous les trois sur la route près de chez toi. Je vais me débrouiller pour ramener un vrai médecin là-bas."

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et appuya un peu plus fort sur la pédale d'accélération.

* * *

L'homme à lunettes eut un soupir lorsqu'il retira la chemise de Conan et vit les différentes teintes des bleus couvrant le corps de l'enfant.

"- Je sais que je ne suis pas supposé demander quoique ce soit, Conan-kun, mais c'est..." Il secoua la tête. "Tu as été battu, ça, je peux clairement le voir...

\- Je suis désolé, Araide-sensei, mais je ne peux pas...

\- ... Je sais. Et tu restes quoiqu'il arrive en meilleur état que ce qui m'a été annoncé il y a quelques jours... Quand Ran-san m'a appelé pour m'informer que tu étais...

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez garder ça pour vous encore un peu plus longtemps ?" demanda le petit détective avec un regard suppliant.

"- C'est encore en lien avec le FBI ?" interrogea le docteur mais, voyant le visage fermé de Conan, il n'insista pas. "Et bien si je ne peux pas poser de questions, au moins je peux te traiter. Tu peux t'allonger sur le canapé ? Je dois regarder cette épaule."

Le garçon obéit, sous les yeux inquiets de Kaito. Araide avait commençé par lui, pour arrêter le saignement de son bras gauche et il était désormais l' _heureux_ propriétaire d'une douzaine de points de suture tous neufs, répartis entre ses différentes blessures. Elles n'étaient pas incapacitantes mais c'était effectivement un mieux pour lui de pouvoir bouger sans lancer une trace sanglante derrière lui, surtout avec son type d'occupation, nécessitant une certaine discrétion. Il mordait désormais avec entrain dans un sandwich, enfin en mesure de remplir son estomac vide, pendant qu'il discutait de tout et de rien avec sa Némésis, comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis, laissant les sujets les plus graves pour quand ils seraient seuls.

Trente minutes plus tard, Ai referma la porte sur le médecin avec un merci, soulagée de ne pas avoir été encore une fois forcée à jouer l'infirmière : étant une biochimiste, cela n'était pas exactement son domaine d'expertise. Araide, de son côté, était parti avec le même foncement de sourcil que celui qu'il avait eu durant toute sa visite et Conan espérait qu'il allait tenir parole : étant un proche des Mouri, il allait forcément les revoir un jour et mentir n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Le garçon s'assit dans le canapé d'Agasa avec un soupir, échangeant le pack de glace qu'il tenait contre son oeil gauche avec son second sandwich de l'assiette devant lui, un peu embêté de l'écharpe que le docteur l'avait forcé à porter pour maintenir en place son épaule blessée ("Ca, ou tu vas te faire plâtrer à l'hôpital !").

"- Alors... Par où commencer ?" demanda-t-il, regardant le Voleur dans les yeux pendant qu'Ai les rejoignait sur les canapés.

"- Peut-être par comment un aussi grand Meitantei que toi a été kidnappé aussi facilement durant ce cambriolage ?" fit la jeune fille avec un sourire moqueur, quoique son regard qu'elle savait d'habitude rendre si froid restait un peu plus tendre cette fois, étant incapable pour le moment de lui faire les gros yeux, ayant été si inquiète de manquer de le perdre.

"- Tss, j'ai été tellement idiot..." regretta le détective, cachant son visage derrière sa main, ennuyé du souvenir de sa propre bétise. "Je ne dirais pas que j'aurais pu voir arriver tout ça mais... Quand j'ai remarqué un autre Nakamori, et un qui essayait d'avoir mon attention, j'ai pensé que c'était toi, Kid" expliqua-t-il, regardant l'adolescent avec un petit sourire. "Que peut-être tu avais besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose...

\- Haha, un détective si désireux d'aider un voleur ? Quelle bonté d'âme, Tantei-kun !

\- Arrête tes moqueries, je sais bien que j'ai été un baka..." fit Conan en secouant la tête. "Enfin bon... Bien sûr, là-haut, pas de traces d'un Kaitou Kid , juste deux hommes qui m'ont pris par surprise... Ils m'ont assommé et, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une voiture et j'ai pu voir qu'ils avaient retiré mes chaussures, mes lunettes et ma montre... Ils ont mis en place un faux corps j'imagine ?

\- Oui, la police a retrouvé toutes tes affaires sur...

\- L'autre cadavre..." finit Kid, voyant que la petite scientifique n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à utiliser un vocabulaire macabre.

"- J'ai pu cacher un émetteur autocollant sous ma langue, avant que la voiture n'arrive, et c'était une bonne idée car ils se sont débarrassé de tout ce que j'avais sur moi... J'ai laissé le traqueur dans ma cellule mais, la nuit suivante, ils m'emmenaient dans ce building où vous m'avez trouvé."

Le garçon se tourna vers Ai, avec des yeux plus que sérieux.

"- Haibara, je ne sais pas comment mais ils savent... Ils savent pour l'effet secondaire de l'APTX, comme quoi il fait rétrécir..."

La jeune fille se figea à la nouvelle mais aussi horrifiée d'entendre Conan en parler devant le Voleur.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait" signala le garçon, reprenant son pack de glace avec un soupir. "Quoique, encore une fois, je ne sais pas comment.

\- Je ne pourrais pas faire valoir mon titre de voleur professionnel si je n'étais pas arrivé à percer ce secret après nos nombreuses rencontres, Tantei-kun" fit le faux Kudô avec un clin d'oeil malicieux.

"- Pour être honnête..." commença la petite scientifique, s'étant rapidement reprise face à l'assurance du détective. "... Je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça. Je veux dire, pourquoi se seraient-ils embêtés à monter un kidnapping aussi compliqué, te faisant passer pour mort, si ce n'était pour être sûrs d'avoir le temps nécessaire pour t'étudier ou te soutirer des informations importantes... Mais cela voudrait dire que je ne suis plus en sécurité ici moi non plus. Et que tu ne devrais pas revenir dans le monde des "vivants", Edogawa-kun.

\- Je ne serais pas si catégorique à ton sujet, comme ils n'ont aucun indice que tu aies pris la drogue pour t'enfuir. Et à chaque fois qu'ils t'ont vue, tu avais ta taille adulte" fit Conan en secouant la tête avant de se replonger dans un état penseur. "Quant à moi... Oui, je sais, il faut que je pense désormais à cette possibilité.

\- Tu veux un déguisement ? "railla le Kid pour essayer de changer de sujet, sentant que l'atmosphère devenait lourde, le genre qu'il n'appréciait pas.

"- Un comme le tien ? Tu aurais pu te dessiner une cible sur le visage et te mettre un panneau "tirez-moi dessus" sur la tête que tu aurais obtenu le même résultat... " souligna le détective avec un regard blasé. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Et comment t'es-tu retrouvé impliqué là-dedans ? Avec Hattori en plus...

\- Ah, c'est une histoire longue et intéressante..." sourit-il, prenant un ton de conteur, prêt à subjuguer son public - plutôt réduit.

"- ... Et après ce qui était sans doute une sieste provoquée par une quelconque drogue, je me suis réveillé à tes côtés !

\- Avec une blessure par balle... Comme je te le disais, se balader avec mon visage est le meilleur moyen de se faire tirer dessus sans sommation de nos jours...

\- J'étais prêt à quelques sacrifices pour mon spectateur favori..." sourit le Voleur, riant intérieurement quand le détective leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Enfin, on dirait que porter ton costume blanc n'est pas non plus si bon pour la santé, heureusement que ce détective avait un gilet pare-balle en dessous..." signala Ai, se rappelant se moment où elle avait trouvé l'Osakien.

"- Tantei-han a été attaqué ?!

\- Oui, pendant ce cambriolage... Apparemment, des hommes l'attendaient... t'attendaient en haut de ce bâtiment..."

Le Kid se rembrunit, ennuyé que son complice d'un soir ait eu à faire face à ce qui était probablement _son_ Organisation...

"- Enfin, les balles ont fini dans la veste et, même si l'atterrissage a été difficile, il a réussi à s'enfuir avec ton glider..." ajouta-t-elle, s'en sentant obligée, voyant le visage inquiet du Voleur.

"- Des amis à toi ?" s'étonna Conan, voyant la réaction de l'adolescent.

"- Oui... Un peu comme ton Organisation... Mais spécialisés dans les gros joyaux. Pour le reste, c'est le même profil : armes à feu, costumes noirs, surnoms bizarres, quoiqu'ils font plus dans les animaux apparemment...

\- On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à m'amuser au travail" commenta l'enfant avec un sourire ironique.

"- Ah, donc ton idée de "s'amuser", c'est de ramper dans une conduite d'aération en étant poursuivi par des hommes armés ?

\- Haha, non, ça, je dois admettre que c'est un peu hors limites..." fit le détective avec un haussement d'épaule embarrassé. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille. "D'ailleurs, comment nous as-tu retrouvés?

\- J'ai forcé Hattori-kun à nous laisser le déposer à ce building avec la voiture. Et ensuite, nous avons essayé de vous guetter avec cette autre paire de lunette de rechange, celle avec le verre pare-balle.

\- Oh, celle de cette affaire, avec cette superbe assassine Russe ? " se rappela le Kid avec un petit frisson. "C'était un peu dangereux, ce coup-là...

\- Oui... D'ailleurs, sympa le costume de "Shiratori-keibu" " rajouta Conan, se rappelant que le Voleur l'avait aidé, caché sous l'identité de l'inspecteur.

"- Merci" sourit l'adolescent avec une petite courbette insolente. "Mon déguisement devait être parfait, pour réussir à tromper tes yeux presque jusqu'au bout. J'aurais souhaité avoir le temps de faire quelque chose de cette qualité quand nous enquêtions avec Tantei-han, ce n'était pas forcément facile de s'enfuir de cette base, avec ce type en noir qui l'a reconnu..." soupira-t-il avec un air plutôt coupable.

"- Tu ne peux pas être parfait à tous les coups... " conclut le garçon avec une pointe d'ironie."... Attends, tu viens de dire qu'Hattori a été vu en train de s'infiltrer une base de l'Organisation ?!

\- Oui, l'homme venait d'Osaka, probablement de l'équipe qui t'a kidnappé et ramené ici, il avait l'air de bien connaître le visage de ton ami alors... Même avec le déguisement, difficile de dire qu'il a douté de son identité... Quoi ? " ajouta le Kid, quand il vit que le petit détective devenait blanc comme un linge.

"- Déclaration" dit Haibara, un peu plus pâle elle-aussi. "Tous les patients blessés par balle arrivant aux urgences sont signalés à la police via un fichier spécifique.

\- Et je suis presque sûr que l'Organisation a des membres dans la police de Tôkyô..." expliqua Conan avec un visage inquiet, reposant le pack de glace qu'il avait dans la main.

"- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient le rechercher ?" s'étonna le Voleur, plutôt impressionné par la portée de l'Organisation de Tantei-kun.

"- Peut-être pas lui spécifiquement mais ils savent qu'ils ont blessé certains d'entre nous durant l'opération d'hier soir alors si tu rajoutes à ça son nom sur lequel ils ont déjà des doutes... Il faut que j'aille là-bas !

\- Tu es supposé être mort, tu ne peux pas rentrer comme si de rien n'était dans cet hôpital, Kudô-kun. Laisse-moi prévenir le professeur, nous lui dirons de faire attention" proposa la jeune fille, sortant son téléphone.

"- Il ne tiendra pas longtemps s'ils viennent avec des armes à feu, j'y vais.

\- Tu ne peux pas."

Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement, chacun les yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

"- Je pourrais faire un déguisement pour Tantei-kun et moi-même pour aller là-bas..." osa intervenir le magicien après quelques minutes. "Avec un peu de matériel..."

Conan se tourna vers lui avec un visage rayonnant.

"- Ca me plait ! Tu serais contente comme ça ? " demanda-t-il à Ai avec un regard morne.

"- ... Oui" admit-elle après un court silence. "Quoiqu'il faudra bien justifier ta présence auprès de ce détective.

\- T'inquiète, je trouverai. Kid, il devrait y avoir tout ce dont tu as besoin dans la maison de mes parents.

\- Ok, je vais voir. J'aurais besoin d'une ou deux choses dans ma veste, tu saurais où elle est ?" fit-il en se tournant vers la petite scientifique.

"- Elle est juste là, je vais la chercher" répondit-elle en se levant. "Nous avons par contre pris la liberté de rendre le diamant à la police, pour ton information.

\- Merci de vous soucier de ma réputation" fit-il avec un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille.

"- Je n'essayais pas de..." nia Ai avant d'être interrompue.

"- Et je pense que je vais aussi avoir besoin que tu me ramènes quelque chose d'autre..." ajouta-t-il, regardant bizarrement l'enfant, la faisant se sentir un peu mal à l'aise.

* * *

"- Des filles ? Tu pouvais pas penser à autre chose ?!

\- C'est le moyen le plus simple de faire un déguisement rapide, avec un changement de genre, la plupart des gens ne te regarderont même pas ! Et tu avais besoin d'une perruque avec une frange longue pour cacher cette blessure au-dessus de ton oeil..."

Conan leva les yeux au ciel mais continua à marcher, pas vraiment à l'aise dans l'une des robes d'Haibara et avec les longs faux cheveux qui chatouillaient son visage désormais sombre.

"- Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut porter ça, j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger...

\- Tu aurais du en prendre une plus courte, comme la mienne !" sourit le Kid, tournant sur lui-meme pour appuyer son propos, montrant que ses gestes étaient libres, quoique sa jambe encore un peu raide.

"- Fais gaffe, quelques centimètre plus haut et nous verrons plus que ce que nous ne sommes sensés voir, Kid..." prévint le garçon alors que la jupe virevoltait et révélait de plus en plus les jambes du Voleur.

"- Intéressé ?

\- Dans tes rêves...

\- Haha, peut-être... " fit l'adolescent avec un sourire malicieux.

"- Et je parlais de ta blessure par balle, ce n'est pas très féminin d'avoir des points de suture tout frais et en plus de les montrer... Ok, on est arrivés" signala le garçon, reprenant son sérieux, tournant la tête pour regarder la façade de l'hôpital.

"- Oublie pas ton Kansai-ben !

\- Je sais...

\- Où est-ce que le professeur a dit qu'il était déjà, quand la petite fille l'a appelé ?

\- L'intervention est finie donc Hattori doit être de retour dans sa chambre." Conan sortit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. "Sept heures dix, on devrait pouvoir rentrer si nous prétendons être de la famille.

\- Mais nous sommes de la famille ! Nous sommes ses adorables petites soeurs !" lui répondit une voix désormais féminine, teintée d'un accent d'Osaka, peut-être un peu plus léger que celui d'Heiji mais toujours parfaitement identifiable.

"- ... Allons-y alors."

"- Chambre 213, on y est" signala le Kid quand ils atteignirent la porte blanche.

"- Je pensais qu'on y arriverait jamais, avec ces gars à l'entrée qui ne voulaient pas nous laisser rentrer avant une demi-heure..." soupira le petit détective en secouant la tête. "Heureusement que le deuxième était plus intéressé par ce qu'il pensait être ton décolleté que par les horaires des visites...

\- Ne jamais sous-estimer une bonne paire de collants dans une soutien-gorge rembourré pour une poitrine convaincante" fit l'adolescent avec un sourire en coin, bombant le torse.

Le garçon eut un petit sourire et se tourna pour frapper à la porte.

"- Hakase, c'est nous.

\- Shinichi... ?" l'entendirent-ils chuchoter avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. "... Qui êtes-vous, mesdemoiselles ?" demanda-t-il, retenant un gloussement en les voyant.

"- Kai-chan et Shin-chan, les petites soeurs d'Heiji-niisan voyons !

\- Bien sûr..." ricana Agasa en les laissant rentrer.

Conan entra en premier, se dirigeant vers le lit pendant que le Voleur fermait la porte.

"- Comment va-t-il ?" demanda-t-il, utilisant une voix normale, regardant l'enfant attraper une chaise pour s'assoir près de son ami. Il observa ensuite l'autre détective, voyant un bandage blanc enserrer sa tête. L'Osakien était encore inconscient mais il avait clairement l'air mieux, comme s'il ne faisait que dormir paisiblement.

"- Rien de trop sérieux" leur assura le vieil homme. "S'il s'est évanoui, c'est à cause de sa commotion et pas à cause d'une perte de sang trop importante que sa blessure aurait provoquée. Elle n'est pas aussi grave que ce que nous craignons, ils ont pu retirer la balle facilement, elle n'était pas rentrée profondément. Il dort désormais mais c'est à cause des médicaments, il devrait se réveiller dans pas trop longtemps.

\- Une commotion ?" s'étonna le petit détective, un peu surpris. "De cet "atterrissage difficile" dont parlait Haibara ?

\- Oui, ils ont du faire quelques points de suture. Mais le reste était mineur" conclut le professeur, avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher un bâillement.

"- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer et de te reposer, Hakase" fit Conan en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire. "Merci de l'aide pour ce soir.

\- De rien, je suis si heureux que tu ne sois pas..." La voix du vieil homme se brisa. "Bref, content de te revoir, Shinichi. Je reviendrai plus tard dans la journée."

Au hochement de tête du garçon, l'homme sortit, frottant ses yeux et baillant.

"- Tu devrais faire de même, Tantei-kun.

\- Non, ça va.

\- C'est faux" insista le Voleur, secouant la tête. "Tu as été kidnappé pendant plusieurs jours, battu, privé de nourriture et de repos. Tu ne peux pas aller bien. Je vais monter la garde, toi, repose-toi, tu en as besoin."

Le faux enfant regarda fixement l'adolescent dans les yeux pendant quelques instants.

"- Merci" dit-il finalement, ne voulant pas admettre à haute voix son soulagement d'être capable de prendre au moins quelques heures de sommeil. "Pour ça et pour tout ce que tu as fait pour me trouver ces derniers jours.

\- De rien, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !" répondit le Kid avec un sourire chaleureux.

"- Je le devais. Réveille-moi si quoique ce soit arrive.

\- Ok."

* * *

"- Kudô ?"

Conan se réveilla en sursaut quand il reconnut la voix de son meilleur ami et ce qui était probablement sa main sur son bras. Il avait dormi à moitié sur le lit, sa tête posée sur son bras droit, le tout sur les draps, le gauche restant coincé contre lui à cause de son écharpe. Quelqu'un - il avait une idée plutot précise de qui était ce "quelqu'un" - avait rabattu une couverture sur ses épaules.

"- Salut, Hattori" bailla-t-il, frottant l'un de ses yeux, s'arrêtant en se rappelant qu'il allait abîmer son maquillage.

"- Je me demandais si une petite fille s'était perdue dans ma chambre quand je me suis réveillé... C'est un déguisement plutôt réussi que tu portes, Kudô" sourit-il, plutôt moqueur, en regardant le garçon désormais bronzé et sa robe.

"- Arrête... C'est pour toi que je fais ça, tu sais.

\- Haha, oui, je suis touché.

\- Alors, comment tu te sens ? Et où est ce Voleur?" ajouta-t-il, regardant autour de lui et ne voyant personne d'autre.

"- Maa, rien que je ne puisse surmonter" fit-il en haussant les épaules. " Quant au Kid, je l'ai envoyé aller chercher à manger quand je me suis réveillé. J'ai faim et je parie que c'est pareil pour toi. Je pense qu'il va probablement prévenir l'équipe médicale que j'étais conscient aussi. Ah, parlant du loup..." conclut Heiji, entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. "Entrez !

\- Ah, tu es réveillé, Hattori-kun ?" demanda une infirmière d'une trentaine d'année quand elle rentra dans la chambre. "Je suis Amy, ton infirmière, je viens pour ton traitement.

\- Salut !" répondit-il, la regardant sortir une fiole d'une de ses poches. "Je croyais que j'étais déjà plein de médocs avec cette intraveineuse..." plaisanta-t-il avec un signe de la tête vers la poche au-dessus de son lit.

"- Ca devrait être la dernière injection" sourit-elle en s'approchant du lit. "Oh, quelle adorable jeune fille ! C'est ta soeur ?

\- Oui, mais elle est un peu timide, ne vous souciez pas d'elle" expliqua Heiji, ébouriffant les cheveux de la "jeune fille".

Conan sourit, essayant de rester silencieux, pas vraiment motivé à devoir utiliser à la fois l'Osaka-ben et une façon féminine de s'exprimer. Il fronça malgré tout les sourcils quand la jeune femme s'approcha du lit, sentant que quelque chose clochait.

"- Nee, Infirmière-san..." essaya-t-il de demander, essayant de ne pas parler trop vite pour se concentrer sur son rôle. "Votre parfum sent bon, c'est un Ch*nel ?

\- Oh, quel nez, jeune demoiselle, oui c'est bien ça, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?" demanda-t-elle tout en préparant son aiguille.

"- C'est un peu fort pour moi..." fit le faux enfant, attrapant discrètement la main de l'Osakien et appuyant légèrement dessus pour avoir son attention. "Je croyais que les infirmières n'avaient pas le droit de porter un parfum à l'hôpital ?

\- ... C'est une légende urbaine voyons ! " sourit l'infirmière avec embarras, après un moment d'hésitation. "Bien sûr que nous pouvons !"

Heiji, après avoir regardé Conan avec un regard interrogateur, sentant lui aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas, regardait désormais lui-aussi la professionnelle prendre son intraveineuse dans sa main pour injecter le produit.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est d'ailleurs ? J'ai des allergies vous savez, je ne crois pas que vous ayez été prévenue...

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne peux pas être allergique à ça ! " contredit-elle, presque enjouée, ignorant sa question.

"- Je crois que je pourrais, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" insista-t-il, la fixant désormais ainsi que la seringue dans ses mains.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te dis que c'est bientôt fini..." annonça-t-elle et elle injecta le produit dans le tube de plastique.

Les deux adolescents eurent le même réflexe, quoique Hattori fut plus rapide : retirer l'intraveineuse du bras de l'Osakien.

"- Eh, que fais-tu ? !" réprimenda-t-elle, d'un ton un peu plus agaçé qu'une infirmière aurait eu.

"- Et vous, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu à ma question ?

\- Etes-vous même une infirmière ?" demanda le petit détective en la regardant suspicieusement. "Le parfum, ensuite ça... Vous n'avez même pas demandé comment allaient ses blessures ! Et où est le docteur ?

\- Tss, je voulais que tout cela se passe en douceur mais vous ne me laissez pas beaucoup d'options, morveux" cracha la femme, sortant un pistolet avec silencieux qui était caché dans son dos sous ses vêtements.

Elle s'écarta de quelques pas vers la porte, avec l'intention de la fermer.

"- Ne bougez pas, ou je vous abats tous les deux" fit la fausse infirmière, son arme pointée sur eux.

Les deux garçons la fixaient quand...

CLONG

"- Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je fasse un détour pour ramener ces canettes..." déclara le Voleur, comme si de rien n'était, regardant les canettes dans ses bras, ignorant complètement la jeune femme au sol qu'il venait d'assommer.

Conan s'approcha pour éloigner l'arme d'elle, quoiqu'il semblait qu'elle serait inconsciente pour un certain temps.

"- Tout va bien les gars ?

\- Uhh oui... Merci, je suppose" répondit Heiji, pressant son bras contre lui pour limiter le saignement dû au fait qu'il ait arraché son intraveineuse. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça... ?

\- De rien... Bon, j'imagine que cela résout la question de savoir s'ils t'ont reconnu ou pas..." conclut le Voleur.

"- Oui, je ne peux pas le prouver mais je parie que c'est l'une d'Eux.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils m'ont vraiment reconnu dans ce bar ?

\- Probablement...C'est pas bon, Hattori. Il va falloir que tu te caches, tu ne peux pas rester ici, ils ne vont pas s'arrêter avec une seule tentative..." fit le garçon, regardant son ami avec des yeux extrêmement sérieux. "J'appelle Hakase, je vais lui demander de venir nous chercher avec sa voiture."


	9. Chap 9 - Cachés

**Hello !**

 **Bon, comme certains l'auront senti, la situation se complique pour nos trois héros : )**

 **J'avais hésité (ce fut très bref heinˆˆ) à m'arreter une fois Conan sécurisé. Mais bon, j'avais encore tant d'idées ! Donc plutot que de me frustrer, j'ai continué ˆ_ˆ**

 **Par contre, pour relancer un peu la dynamique de l'histoire et résoudre quelques petites choses, je vais devoir abandonner un des 3 persos pendant quelques chapitres.. Vous inquiétez pas, il reviendra et pas qu'un peu : )**

 **o.O.o**

 **EmYasmina : Bon, j'ai quand meme édité le chapitre 8, y avait pas beaucoup de fautes mais des qui piquaient alors j'ai pris un peu de temps... Ca meritrera un peu d'éditing tout ça, je vais essayer de le faire quand meme ! (bon à part les accents qui passent pas tous, mon PC me manque !). Oui, moi non plus, pour moi cette scène ne criait pas "HeiAi"..Mais je ne crois pas en avoir déjà vu, ç mériterait de s'amuser à fouiller, je les vois tellement opposés que, quand on voit déjà comment le KazuHei, ca rale alors avec Ai o.O Haha, je me suis tellement amusée à écrire cette scène xD J'ai décidé de faire Kaito avec tout plein de vieilles allusions et Conan et Heiji qui soit les captent pas soit son complètement blasés... Ca donne de bons moments xD**

 **Daidaiiro30 : Merci ! Et oui, ca se complique, comme je le disais en intro ! Heiji va-t-il réussir à etre discret ? xD La suite au prochain épisode :p**

 **le docteur watson : me retenant sur les spoilers, j'ai décidé de me lacher sur les références au film et oui, celui-ci est aussi bien placé dans mon classement : ) Pour les vetements, effectivement, il pourrait y avoir débat, du fait que seul Snake est en noir et les sous-fifres en gris... Mais bon, je préfère les voir comme une organisation d'hommes en noir là-aussi, mais c'est tout personnel ! Haha, tu as vraiment un truc sur les prénoms xD Bon, c'était pas le "plot twist" du siècle non plus hein, mais c'est marrant car pour moi ce prénom n'est relié qu'à du positif... ˆˆ**

 **Lumineko : Oh, bah c'est amusant, j'ai un des lecteurs en anglais qui m'a gribouillé un truc, du coup moi, j'ai un ptit dessin plutot sympa des deux "filles" xD J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de le faire mais dessiner ou écrire, il faut choisir et pour le moment, je reste concentrée sur le deuxième !ˆˆ; Merci, merci ; )**

 **Lornorenelia : Il était temps, hein ? ; ) Oh, t'inquiète, Gin va revenir mais plutot en deuxième partie... Jvais pas l'oublier ˆˆ**

* * *

 **Chap 9 : Cachés**

* * *

"- Bon... Et comment je vais quitter cette chambre ?" demanda Hattori, plutôt pour lui-même, quand Conan raccrocha et après que le Kid ait enfermé leur agresseur dans le placard de la chambre.

"- Tu crois que tu peux bouger ?

\- Hmm..." L'adolescent se leva avec précaution et essaya de faire quelques mouvements, grimaçant plus ou moins selon la position. "Je devrais pouvoir marcher mais vous m'oubliez si c'est pour un marathon...

\- Toujours mieux que rien... Bon, je parie qu'ils surveillent la porte principale, ça va être compliqué de sortir par là discrètement. Des idées ?"

L'adolescent à la peau mate soupira, regardant par sa fenêtre, voyant quelques arbres qui tamisaient la lumière du jour.

"- Où sommes-nous ? Au second étage ?"

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

"- J'en ai une alors. Filez et attendez-moi dehors, cela aura l'air moins suspicieux s'Ils vous voient sortir tous les deux par la porte principale. Filez, je vous dis" ajouta-t-il, voyant que Conan le regardait d'un air soupçonneux et ne bougeait pas.

Le garçon n'insista pas et sortit de la pièce.

"- Sûr que ça ira tout seul, Tantei-han ?" demanda le Kid restant dans la pièce, inquiet pour l'adolescent.

"- Pas de soucis, _Kaito-kun_ !" fit Heiji avec un sourire mystérieux, regardant le visage de l'autre pour vérifier sa réaction. Et il ne fut pas déçu : même si cela n'avait été que pour une seconde, il fut parcouru d'une expression de surprise extrême.

"- Tu fais des devinettes sur mon nom ?" demanda-t-il avec un regard morne, se reprenant très vite.

"- Aller, deux personnes à la tête de Kudô dans Tôkyô, c'est déjà assez extraordinaire comme ça, mais trois ? Je n'y crois pas. Donc je pense que le nom que Nakamori-keibu a utilisé quand il t'a vu le soir du cambriolage est ton vrai nom. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, vous vous connaissez..." fit le détective, fixant l'autre d'un regard intense.

"- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Tantei-han..." nia l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. "Mais nous pourrons continuer cette discussion plus tard, pour le moment, ce n'est pas sûr ici.

\- Faisons ça..." accepta l'Osakien, suivant des yeux le Voleur qui sortait de sa chambre, un sourire sûr de lui sur son visage, persuadé de la véracité de son raisonnement, peu importe ce que le brun puisse dire.

* * *

" "Pas de soucis" ? Je m'avançais peut-être un peu..." se dit Heiji, déglutissant difficilement quand il regarda le sol, trois mètres en contrebas.

Il avait trouvé un pyjama d'hôpital dans un tiroir et s'en était vêtu, se débarrassant de la chemise de nuit qu'il portait, trouvant qu'elle montrait un peu trop de sa personne à son goût. L'Osakien avait ensuite attaché ses draps ensemble, se rappelant avec un sourire quand il avait dû s'enfuir aussi ainsi quelques temps auparavant, la fois où Kudô s'était déguisé en lui pour aller sauver Kazuha. Mais cela avait semblé plus facile cette fois-là, c'était peut-être lié au fait que c'était juste des blessures par arme blanche et pas par balle, comme cette fois.

"Note pour moi-même, essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir de l'hôpital par la porte de devant pour une fois..."

Il regarda de nouveau sous ses pieds, maintenant à 1 mètre 50 de son but mais son côté décida que c'était le moment exact où l'anesthésie allait passer, faisant lâcher la corde à l'adolescent par surprise quand une décharge de douleur parcourut son corps. Avec un grognement, il tomba sur l'herbe, allongé sur le dos, fermant les yeux alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

"- Tu crois qu'il est mort?" entendit-il la voix enjouée de Kid, quelques instants plus tard.

"- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Voleur..." répondit le détective, avec un ton blasé mais il affichait tout de même un petit sourire.

"- Tu vois, il est en vie. Il est comme un cafard, tu sais. C'est presque impossible de le tuer" commenta Conan avec une voix morne, approchant l'adolescent.

"- ... Merci..." fit ironiquement l'Osakien, ouvrant les yeux pour jeter un regard noir à son meilleur ami. "Pour ce qui est de mourir, je crois que tu pourrais éviter de faire le fier sur le sujet, tu as fait bien mieux que moi récemment..." souligna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

"- Me le rappelle pas... Quoi ?!" demanda le garçon d'un ton sec quand il vit l'adolescent au sol glousser.

"- Sympa ton caleçon... Sous ta robe..."

Heiji tenait désormais ses côtes, riant, mais s'arrêta vite, à la fois de la douleur que cela provoquait mais aussi du regard façon glace arctique que l'enfant lui envoyait.

"- Tss" fit Conan, ennuyé plus que jamais pas son déguisement, déjà qu'il ne voulait pas le porter. "Allons-y et vite, que je puisse retourner à mes vêtements de tous les jours au plus tôt..."

Le détective bronzé hocha la tête et prit la main que le Kid avait tendue vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

"- Tu as aimé la mienne ?" fit-il avec un clin d'oeil alors que l'autre se remettait sur ses pieds, réalisant parfaitement que, de sa position sur le sol, l'adolescent avait forcément vu sous sa jupe.

"- Perfectionniste, hein ? Mais bleue avec des pois ? C'est pas un peu enfantin ça ?

\- Disons que ma muse des petites culottes a un petit côté enfantin...

\- Une muse des petites culottes ? Est-ce que soulever les jupes des filles fait partie de tes loisirs, Kaitou Kid ?" s'étonna Conan, trouvant l'idée plutôt exagérée, même pour un professionnel du déguisement.

"- Il le faut, avec mon type de travail..." sourit l'adolescent, avec un aplomb inoui.

Les deux détectives secouèrent la tête avec un regard blasé et commencèrent à avancer doucement vers la coccinelle jaune du professeur, se servant des arbres présents sur le sol de cette partie de l'hôpital pour avancer à couvert.

* * *

"- Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda le Voleur quand il vit Conan se retourner pour regarder derrière eux pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'Agasa avait commencé à conduire, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

"- Oui..." répondit-il, s'asseyant correctement dans la voiture. "J'ai repéré des hommes quand nous sommes sortis de l'hôpital tout à l'heure, pas le genre à ramener des fleurs... C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Hakase de conduire dans une direction quelconque pour le moment.

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont suivis ?" demanda Heiji depuis le siège passager, utilisant le miroir de son pare-soleil pour les regarder, évitant ainsi de se tourner, ce mouvement étant douloureux pour son flanc blessé.

"- Ils auraient pu mais apparemment non, je n'ai rien vu de louche depuis que nous sommes partis" conclut Conan, secouant la tête. "Mais je pense que c'est notre dernier voyage dans cette voiture, désolé professeur mais une coccinelle jaune, ça attire vraiment trop l'attention...

\- Je l'aime bien moi..." sourit le vieil homme. "Mais je ne comptais pas me cacher de qui que ce soit avec...

\- Et parfois, le déguisement le plus voyant est la meilleure garantie de ne pas être vu" ajouta le Kid avec un sourire ironique à son voisin.

"- Quand on parle de magie, oui... Comme ça, tu peux te changer dans des vêtements plus sombres et disparaître..." Le garçon se sentit le besoin de corriger.

"- Ah, parlant de vêtements, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a récupéré mes affaires ? " demanda Heiji, regardant avec un air morne la tenue qu'il portait, son pyjama d'hôpital.

"- J'ai fait un petit détour avant de quitter les lieux, oui... Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas survivre sans ton o-mamori et ta casquette..." ironisa le Voleur avec un clin d'oeil, sortant de nulle part un sac de vêtements. Il prit ensuite quelque chose parmi les affaires et le tendit à l'adolescent. " Et je pense que tu vas vouloir jeter un coup d'oeil à ton téléphone, on dirait que ton répondeur va exploser...

\- Oula..." s'inquiéta le détective à la peau sombre en regardant les noms dans l'historique des appels.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Kazuha a essayé de t'appeler toutes les deux minutes? " fit Conan avec un sourire en coin, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié, sachant que la jeune fille était parfaitement capable de faire cela si elle était assez inquiète.

"- Pire..." déglutit-il, les mains un peu tremblantes. Avec une grimace, il se tourna vers Conan, un peu pâle et osa finalement prononcer le nom tant craint. "C'est Oyaji...

\- Ton père ? Et bien ? Pas vraiment de surprise à ce qu'il soit inquiet, quelqu'un de la MPD l'aura probablement informé que tu avais été signalé comme victime de blessure par balle la nuit dernière à l'hôpital de Beika..." fit Conan en haussant les épaules, se détendant un peu, s'attendant à pire.

"- Tu comprends pas... Il a essayé de m'appeler deux fois... Il appelle jamais deux fois...

\- Je rate quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles comme une feuille ?

\- Haha, c'est plutôt naturel, Hattori Heizô est assez formidable..." affirma Conan pour soutenir son ami, passant la main dans ses cheveux pour cacher son embarras de presque devoir admettre qu'il était lui-aussi un peu effrayé par l'homme. "Heureusement pour nous qu'il est du côté des gentils...

\- Je devrais aller plus souvent à Osaka, on dirait qu'il pourrait être un adversaire digne de moi..." sourit le Kid par bravade. Il tourna ensuite la tête pour regarder le siège d'Hattori, voyant que l'adolescent était concentré sur l'écran de son portable. "Alors ? Est-ce que tu vas oser le rappeler ?

\- Il va bien falloir... Et puis il pourrait nous trouver une bonne cachette, avec tous les contacts qu'il a à Osaka.

\- Oui, je pensais aussi à cette possibilité..." fit Conan en hochant la tête, son menton dans la main pendant qu'il réfléchissait à cette idée. "L'Organisation a aussi des membres là-bas mais pas tant que ça je pense... Et je ne risquerai pas de rencontrer quelqu'un que je connais dans la rue. Par contre, ça veut dire qu'il va falloir lui expliquer pas mal de choses, nous devons définir les limites de ce que nous allons lui dire en avance...

\- Tu veux que je lui demande qu'on se voie discrètement ?

\- Tu crois qu'il accepterait ?

\- Normalement..." répondit l'Osakien, composant son numéro.

"- Oyaji ?"

Heiji vacilla quand il entendit le long soupir de son père de l'autre côté de la ligne

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire, fils ?

\- Haha, ben tu sais..." rit-il, embarrassé. "... quand on est sur une affaire, ça peut parfois un peu s'emballer et ...

\- S'emballer ?! Tu t'es fait tirer dessus.

\- C'est trois fois rien..."

Il eut un nouveau soupir pour tout commentaire.

"- Heiji, je sais que la mort de cet enfant t'a touché durement mais tu ne peux pas courir dans tous les sens en jouant le détective, te faisant blesser dans la foulée.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu" grogna l'Osakien alors que son père touchait la corde la plus sensible entre eux. "Pour être honnête, ça en est vraiment loin...

\- ... C'est si grave que ça ? Où es-tu ? Toujours à l'hôpital de Beika ?"

Le détective put entendre dans la voix de son père une toute petite pointe d'inquiétude, pour la première fois de cet appel, peut-être même de sa vie.

"- Il faut qu'on se voie pour en parler mais... personne ne doit être au courant de quand et où à part toi. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un contrat sur ma tête..." admit Heiji, un peu coupable.

"- Un quoi ?!

\- Un contrat. Tu sais, des tueurs, ce type de choses... J'ai dû quitter l'hôpital un peu précipitamment après qu'ils aient essayé une nouvelle fois de se débarrasser de moi, je suis dans une voiture avec des gens de confiance pour le moment..."

L'adolescent pouvait presque entendre le cerveau de son père à l'oeuvre, analysant la situation, essayant d'examiner toutes les possibilités.

"- Oyaji ?" osa-t-il demander après un moment.

"- Osaka. Cet endroit où nous avions l'habitude de t'amener avec ta mère, quand tu as dit que tu préférais être comme elle plutôt que comme moi.

\- ... Compris. Je t'enverrai un texto quand je saurai vers quelle heure je pourrai être là-bas.

\- Bien. Et, Heiji...

\- Oui ?

\- Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil.

\- Oui, chef..."

Le regard que l'Osakien envoya aux deux autres adolescents quand il se tourna vers eux après avoir raccroché était si pitoyable qu'ils n'osèrent pas faire de commentaires.

"- Ok, à Osaka alors. Hakase, tu penses que tu es en état pour un long voyage par la route ?" demanda Conan au vieil homme. "Si nous essayons d'éviter les plus gros péages pour ne pas être sur les caméras, je pense que c'est le moyen le plus sûr d'aller là-bas...

\- Si tu n'as pas besoin de battre un record de vitesse, c'est bon pour moi, on fera des des pauses.

\- Oui, pas de souci à ce que tu prennes ton temps, Hakase, ce n'est pas une course." Le garçon se tourna ensuite vers la fausse jeune fille à ses côté. "Et toi, que comptes-tu faire, Kid ?

\- Je vais vous laisser ici, contrairement à vous, j'ai une vie où ce n'est pas complètement la pagaille à retrouver.

\- Il va falloir retourner à ton complice de tous les jours, Voleur" plaisanta Heiji avec un sourire.

"- C'est vrai que ton côté athlétique risque de me manquer... Mais je pense que je vais surtout commencer par me reposer. J'ai mon glider à réparer... Et quelques absences à justifier" ajouta-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre. "Et bien, vous pouvez me poser ici alors, ça ira bien. Tu as mon numéro, Tantei-han, n'oublie pas de l'utiliser. La moitié de tes blessures sont ma faute, j'ai une dette envers toi.

\- Quelle dette ?" fit l'Osakien en haussant les épaules, sentant que le Voleur l'avait déjà bien assez aidé en l'épaulant pour résoudre le mystère de la mise en scène de la mort de son meilleur ami.

"- ... Et nous avons cette discussion à finir..." ajouta-t-il finalement, regardant le détective dans les yeux, sous ceux, interrogateurs, de Conan.

Heiji saisit parfaitement l'allusion. Son nom. Le vrai. Cela mériterait effectivement de continuer leur conversation un peu plus tard.

"- On reste en contact."


	10. Chap 10 - Emménagement

**Le ptit 2e du jour !**

* * *

 **Chap 10 : Emménagement**

* * *

"- Alors ? Quelle est la relation entre cet endroit et ta mère ? " demanda Conan, regardant le vieux bâtiment traditionnel leur faisant face depuis qu'ils étaient descendus de la voiture d'Agasa et vers lequel ils s'avançaient.

Le garçon avait gardé son déguisement de petite fille pour la route, au cas où, et Heiji était désormais dans les vêtements qu'il avait en arrivant aux urgences, heureusement assez sombres pour que personne ne remarque les traces de sang séché sauf s'il les cherchait.

"- C'est le dôjô où elle avait l'habitude de venir quand elle a commencé à pratiquer le Kendo..." répondit l'Osakien, posant un regard nostalgique sur la bâtisse en bois de style japonais, vieille mais encore solide et en usage. Quoique, étant le milieu de la nuit, elle avait l'air abandonnée. "Un jour, quand j'étais jeune, mon père m'avait vraiment énervé - il est vraiment doué pour ça - et j'ai décidé que je préférais aller à son dôjô à elle que le sien...

\- Et j'ai discrètement demandé à mon ancien maître de venir ici et de t'entraîner de temps en temps.

\- Oui... Je ne te l'avais pas dit mais je savais que ce p'tit vieux n'était pas de ce dôjô. Son style était légèrement différent et son équipement... Hein ? Oyaji ?!"

Les deux détectives sursautèrent quand ils remarquèrent que le chef de la police d'Osaka était derrière eux, l'air plus menaçant que jamais avec la pâle lumière de la lune qui durcissait encore ses traits peu amènes.

"- Rentrons. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire..." observa-t-il, posant un regard étonné à Conan, voyant l'écharpe et son visage tuméfié sous ses faux cheveux, mais ne reconnaissant a priori pas le garçon. Les trois rentrèrent, le père d'Hattori ouvrant la porte apparemment non verrouillée, les menant, lumières toujours éteintes, jusqu'au vestiaire au milieu du bâtiment. Quand il alluma la lumière, les deux adolescents se figèrent, remarquant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

"- Calmez-vous, tous les deux, il est avec moi. Nous sommes arrivés plus tôt que prévu alors j'ai préféré qu'il attende ici, vu que j'avais les clés d'ici grâce à mon ancien maître de Kendo."

Les détectives regardèrent suspicieusement l'homme d'âge moyen assis sur un banc au centre de la pièce, habillé plutôt classiquement, si ce n'était un gros sac noir à ses pieds.

"- Je suis un peu vexé que tu ne me reconnaisses pas, Heiji" sourit-il, regardant l'adolescent à la peau mate.

"- Yamato-jiisan ?!" reconnut l'Osakien, après l'avoir regardé attentivement. "Et béh, ça fait longtemps...

\- Tu le connais ?" chuchotta Conan après avoir donné un petit coup de coude à l'adolescent pour avoir son attention.

"- Oui, c'est le petit frère de mon père... Mais ils sont plutôt...

\- En froid ? Ne se parlent plus suite à une dispute pour le moins puérile ?" proposa son oncle, quand il vit que son neveu n'arrivait pas à trouver une façon diplomatique de formuler ses pensées.

Le détective tanné hocha la tête et regarda les deux hommes, encore surpris de les voir ensemble.

"- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix..." fit son père en haussant les épaules, son visage sans expression. "J'avais besoin de quelqu'un en qui je pouvais faire confiance et vite.

\- Alors tu t'es mis à la recherche de ton frère perdu qui est, en passant, de façon plutôt pratique, un médecin et apparemment digne de confiance ? Heureux que tu aies gardé mon adresse..."

Alors que le père d'Heiji jetait un regard noir à l'autre homme, Conan les détaillait, essayant de repérer un air de famille. En dehors du fait qu'il était plus jeune, Yamato ressemblait effectivement à son frère, sans la moustache. Quant à son tempérament, et bien, il pouvait désormais voir que l'humour existait bien dans la famille Hattori, l'hérédité avait juste apparemment oublié le Superintendant.

"- Mais je suppose que nous ne sommes pas là ce soir pour parler de la joie qu'apportent les disputes de familles. Heizô m'a dit que je pourrais probablement être utile à quelque chose ce soir et on dirait qu'il avait raison..." constata Yamato, son visage désormais sombre alors qu'il observait l'adolescent avec un regard critique, remarquant les tâches brunâtres localisées autour de sa taille et le bandage blanc ornant sa tête. "Retire ta chemise et allonge toi" ajouta-t-il, se levant et commençant à fouiller dans son sac, sortant une paire de gants chirurgicaux.

"- C'est bon, j'ai déjà été soign..." Heiji s'arrêta en milieu de phrase en voyant le regard de l'homme, le sourire sur son visage disparaissant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré. "Ok, ok..." abandonna-t-il quand il vit que son père lui décrochait exactement le même regard.

Le policier fixa son fils quand il retira son haut, serrant les poings imperceptiblement quand il vit ses blessures. Des bandages couvraient une partie de sa taille et, il avait déjà vu, sa tête et c'était sans mentionner les bleus au milieu de son torse, dans la région du coeur.

Yamato eut lui aussi un froncement de sourcil quand l'adolescent s'allongea près de lui et qu'il vit tout cela mais il se tut, se doutant que son frère allait de toute façon poser la question.

"- Bonne idée d'avoir appelé..." déglutit-il, pas vraiment à l'aise de voir son neveu dans cet état. Ce n'était pas exactement la réunion de famille à laquelle il s'attendait.

"- Que s'est-il passé, Heiji ?" commença Heizô, son ton manquant de son habituel mordant, presque comme s'il _demandait_...

"- Hmm par où commencer... ?" L'adolescent échangea un regard avec Conan, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

"- Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par ça..." fit le garçon, retirant sa perruque et essuyant un peu de maquillage avec son bras libre.

"- ... Conan-kun ?" L'homme s'agenouilla face à lui, une pointe de douceur dans ses yeux si durs alors qu'il les posait sur le visage du garçon, ses bleus plus visibles que jamais sans le maquillage. "Mais tu... Les empreintes dentaires prouvaient que... Elles étaient fausses ?" demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur à son fils.

"- Oui. Je ne peux pas le prouver mais le corps venait très probablement d'une morgue, un garçon qui est mort d'un accident de voiture, à peu près dix jours avant le cambriolage. Les empreintes dentaires ont été échangées elles-aussi, il y a eu une effraction chez le dentiste mais pas de plainte car rien n'avait été volé donc cela n'est pas dans les fichiers de la police.

\- C'est du haut niveau..." commenta Heizô, un air contrarié sur le visage alors que son fils parlait. "Alors cette mort de pacotille était ...Quoi ? Un kidnapping ? Le kidnapping de Conan ? Et c'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ?" ajouta-t-il, tendant le menton pour désigner le visage du petit détective.

Le garçon affirma en hochant la tête, sentant la curiosité du policier.

"- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous pensons qu'un syndicat du crime est intéressé par lui..." essaya d'expliquer Heiji, même s'il savait qu'il allait devoir cacher une bonne partie de la vérité. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder son père dans les yeux. "Me demande pas pourquoi mais... Aïe !

\- Ne bouge pas et reste allongé, Heiji..." réprimanda Yamato alors qu'il sprayait de l'antiseptique sur sa blessure par balle. "Tu as abîmé tes points de suture, je dois réparer ça...

\- Et ?" Son père continua, se relevant, sa colère désormais visible. "Tu as décidé d'ignorer le fait que ton père soit le chef de la police d'Osaka pour enquêter par toi-même et te faire à moitié tuer par eux ?" fit-il ironiquement, lançant un regard morne à son fils qui serrait la machoire pendant que son oncle le soignait. "J'aurais pu demander à la MPD de t'aider.

\- Je n'étais même pas sûr d'être sur une piste..." se défendit le détective de l'ouest d'une voix tendue, entre ses dents. "... avant d'être trop profondément impliqué... Et on avait des raisons de croire que la MPD avait été infiltrée alors cela aurait sans doute juste empiré les choses..."

Le policier soupira, se demandant combien de mauvaises surprises l'adolescent avait encore dans son sac.

"- Infiltrée ? Par ce syndicat ?

\- Ils savaient qu'Heiji-niichan était à l'hôpital..." signala Conan, essayant d'aider son meilleur ami et de soutenir sa version de l'histoire pour convaincre son père. "Cela veut dire que soit ils ont eu beaucoup de chance et avaient quelqu'un qui travaillait au milieu de la nuit dans cet hôpital quand nous sommes arrivés...

\- Ou qu'ils l'ont appris via la déclaration à la police. Et ont envoyé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi" conclut le jeune Osakien, se relevant en position assise avec l'aide de son oncle quand il eut fini. "Un de leurs membres m'a reconnu quand je cherchais Conan-kun..."

Heiji s'arrêta pour cligner des yeux alors que Yamato utilisait sa lampe pour regarder ses pupilles, ébloui par elle. L'homme eut un reniflement et attrapa une bouteille d'eau et quelques cachets dans son sac.

"- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais une migraine, je t'aurais donné quelque chose pour ça plus tôt..." réprimanda-t-il alors qu'il donnait l'eau et deux comprimés à l'adolescent.

"- Ca va mieux, pas besoin d'en parler..."

Il prit malgré tout les cachets, reconnaissant d'avoir une chance de soulager les élancements qui avaient commencé à revenir à cause de la fatigue, et se retourna vers son père, remarquant qu'il était désormais appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, plongé dans ses pensées.

"- J'aurais d'autres questions pour vous plus tard mais j'imagine que l'urgence est de vous trouver un endroit où vous cacher. Je vous mettrai sous la protection de la police dès que je serai sûr qu'il n'y a pas de risques mais cela ne me semble pas une bonne idée pour le moment. Yamato, tu crois que tu... ?

\- Bien sûr" confirma le médecin. "Il faut juste que je congédie quelques jours ma femme de ménage, pour être sûr.

\- Merci" fit le policier, regardant son frère dans les yeux. "Et désolé."

L'homme eut un petit sourire en coin. "Arrête ça, je ne veux pas avoir à penser que mon neveu se faisant blesser était le moyen de nous réunir après si longtemps..." plaisanta-t-il, sentant l'embarras de son frère. Il se tourna vers ses deux nouveaux colocataires. "J'ai assez de place pour vous deux, vous avez des affaires à récupérer avant que je vous ramène chez moi ?

\- J'ai mon sac dans la voiture d'Hakase et je dois lui dire que tout ira bien" expliqua Conan, se dirigeant vers la porte.

"- J'ai aussi quelques affaires là-bas, je vais avec lui.

\- Je vais laisser un sac avec quelques unes de tes affaires dans le coffre de Yamato, je m'attendais ce que tu aies besoin de changes. Il y a un téléphone prépayé avec, tu ferais mieux d'utiliser celui-là pour le moment, juste au cas où, ces appareils sont trop faciles à tracer..."

Heiji fit un signe de tête à son père et s'éloigna avec le garçon.

"- Bon, mieux que prévu..." conclut l'adolescent alors qu'ils marchaient doucement jusqu'à la coccinelle, commençant à être tous deux vraiment fatigués de leur longue journée et de leurs récentes aventures.

"- Oui mais, connaissant ton père... Il aura déjà deviné qu'il y a plus que ce que nous lui avons dit... Et ton oncle ? Quoique ce soit que je devrais savoir sur lui ?"

L'Osakien se frotta l'arrière du crâne, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs de l'homme. "Et bien, il s'occupait de moi quand j'étais jeune mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis que mon père a arrêté de lui parler, il y a six ans. Alors je ne sais pas trop comment il peut être aujourd'hui...

\- Nous ferons attention alors, au moins sur ce que nous disons... On ne peut pas juste dévoiler mon secret à tous ceux que nous croisons..."

Le garçon regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture jaune désormais proche d'eux et eut un sourire en voyant que le professeur était encore au milieu de la sieste qu'il avait commencée quand ils étaient arrivés au dôjô.

"- Je le malmène un peu..." admit-il, se sentant coupable d'utiliser le meilleur ami de son père comme un taxi et de lui demander de cacher tant à sa famille. "Hakase ?" demanda Conan, ouvrant la porte et posant sa main sur son épaule.

"- Hmm... Shinichi ? Tout va bien ?" fit-il dans un bâillement, frottant ses yeux et reconnaissant le fils de son voisin, identique plus que jamais au petit garçon dont il s'occupait des années auparavant, sans le maquillage et ses lunettes.

"- Oui, tout va bien.

\- Mon père nous a trouvé un endroit où se réfugier, ici à Osaka" expliqua le détective bronzé.

"- C'est une bonne nouvelle, je suis content de ne pas avoir fait toute cette route pour rien...

\- Oui, désolé pour ça..." s'excusa le petit détective, secouant la tête, un peu ennuyé par son propre manque de ressources.

"- Shinichi..." Le vieil homme sortit de sa voiture et s'agenouilla en face de Conan, mettant ses deux mains sur ses petites épaules pour avoir ses yeux à son niveau. "Je fais ça parce que je le veux. Tu m'as aidé auparavant, maintenant, c'est à moi de t'aider, il n'y a pas de raison d'en faire tout un plat, Ok ?"

Après un court silence, l'enfant aux yeux azurs hocha la tête, sous le sourire à peine dissimulé d'Heiji. Kudô avait toujours eu du mal à demander quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit et il y avait ce mélange de culpabilité et de répugnance sur son visage chaque fois qu'il devait impliquer une personne qu'il ne voulait pas mais dont il avait besoin dans une affaire. L'Osakien avait essayé de lui expliquer que c'était encore plus difficile pour ses proches de le regarder de loin, se battre seul, et être incapable d'aider. Mais cela semblait encore difficile pour lui à comprendre.

"- Alors, que vas-tu faire ensuite?

\- Je vais rester ici, avec Hattori, le temps que les choses se calment un peu.

\- Aucun de nous deux ne peut vraiment se promener à la vue de tous pour le moment alors on va essayer de résoudre cette histoire ensemble en attendant" ajouta l'adolescent dans un haussement d'épaules.

Le professeur se leva lentement, une expression triste sur le visage, les regardant tous les deux.

"- Est-ce que "Conan" va rester "mort" ?

\- Oui" répondit le garçon fermement et sans hésitation. "Je ne sais pas comment Ils ont compris que j'étais Shinichi et ont décidé de se lancer après moi avec un plan aussi élaboré, je dois résoudre ça d'abord. Et après, peut être, si je n'ai pas d'autre solution, je reviendrais en tant que "Conan". Enfin, qui sait, peut-être qu'Haibara aura développé un antidote d'ici là !" sourit-il doucement, pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais le vieil homme avait toujours un visage sérieux, ainsi qu'Heiji.

"- Pour tout le monde ?"

Le garçon resta silencieux face à la question de son ami, la tête basse, essayant de prendre la décision qu'il avait retardée depuis qu'elle était apparue dans son esprit.

"- Pour tout le monde" confirma-t-il avec un soupir. "On savait qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de "Conan" après que j'aie retrouvé mon corps. Ran et les enfants ont déjà commencé leur deuil, c'est peut-être pour le mieux." Conan releva la tête pour regarder dans les yeux d'Agasa. "Je sais que c'est égoïste mais occupe-toi d'eux pour moi, s'il te plait.

\- Compte sur moi. Est-ce que je peux au moins prévenir tes parents ?

\- Oui. Mais dis-leur, et cela s'applique aussi à toi et Haibara, de me contacter seulement en cas d'urgence et par mail uniquement.

\- Compris."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un petit sourire. Sentant qu'ils avaient peut-être besoin d'être seuls, Heiji les laissa pour aller chercher les affaires de Conan dans le coffre.

"- Alors, c'est un au revoir ?" demanda Agasa, les yeux un peu brillants.

"- Juste un au revoir, pas un adieu, Hakase" nuança le garçon avec un petit sourire.

"- C'était bien sympa de t'avoir de nouveau à la maison avec d'autres enfants, comme avant, ça va me manquer...

\- Laisse-moi résoudre cette affaire et après, je te promets que je viendrai plus souvent. Cela me manquait à moi aussi, je dois l'avouer" sourit-il, un peu embarrassé.

Maladroitement, Conan étant gêné par son écharpe, ils partagèrent une courte embrassade." Prends soin de toi Shinichi.

\- Toi aussi. Conduis prudemment.

\- Hattori-kun." Le professeur fit un petit signe de la tête à l'adolescent quand il revint vers eux avec le sac du petit détective. "Passe me dire bonjour la prochaine fois que tu passes à Tôkyô !

\- Promis ! Merci pour tout, Hakase" fit-il chaleureusement, lui serrant la main.

Le vieil homme remonta dans sa voiture et agita la main par la fenêtre avant de laisser les deux amis sur le trottoir.

"- Alors ça y est ? Conan est définitivement mort...

\- Oui... Enfin, cela devait bien arriver un jour, je ne comptais pas forcément aller jusqu'à me faire passer pour mort mais finalement, c'est bien pratique... Aïe ! " se plaint le garçon, plus par surprise que par douleur, quand l'Osakien lui mit une taloche.

"- Arrête de jouer au dur avec moi... Je sais que cette vie va te manquer."

Conan devint silencieux. " Oui, tu as raison..." admit-il après un instant, luttant contre le noeud qui se formait dans sa gorge. "Mais il le fallait. Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit essaye de me trouver et ça aurait forcément été le cas s'ils pensaient que j'étais en vie..."

"- Prêts les garçons ?" demanda Yamato, approchant les deux adolescents avec le père d'Heiji.

Celui-ci lança un regard interrogateur à son ami de petite taille.

"- Allons-y."


	11. Chap 11 - Appels

**Hello !**

 **Aller, récupérons nos deux héros en cavale et voyons ce que ca peut donner... Le premier chapitre sera plutot calme, le 2e... un peu moins ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **le docteur watson : Merci ! Je dois avouer m'etre bien amusée sur ce passage : ) Ce n'est pas de l'action mais il y a quand meme quelques petites choses intéressantesˆˆ Haha, du coup, tu as directement sauté à l'étape "c'est quelqu'un de mauvais" car le prenom était gentil, c'est un poil parano mais super efficace xD**

 **Daidaiiro30 : Yep, désolée, on se sépare de Kaito quelques temps, quelque chose comme 6 chapitres? Mais oui, promis, je vais envoyer de quoi vous occuper en attendant : ) Oui, un oncle... ca doit etre mon premier OC en fait :O On verra ce que j'en fais : ) Haha, Ran a déjà tellement de raisons d'en vouloir à Shinichi, une de plus ou de moins... :p Merci ! Voici la suite ; )**

 **Lumineko : Merci, merci ˆˆ Pour Kaito, comme je le disais, on part sur 6 chapitres à peu près avant de le revoir. Ca devrait passer vite ; ) Toujours pas de dessin, non :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Appels**

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les adolescents étaient en train de défaire leurs bagages dans la maison de Yamato. Ils avaient quitté le père d'Heiji au dojo, après lui avoir demandé de ne dire à personne que Conan était en vie et qu'il avait vu son fils. L'homme avait très probablement des questions, ses sourcils froncés le prouvaient, mais il ne les posa pas, les gardant probablement pour plus tard car il était visible que les garçons avaient besoin de sommeil dans un vrai lit, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis longtemps. Après un trajet rapide et silencieux, le docteur s'était garé devant une grande maison à l'ancienne, la même, l'Osakien se rappelait, où il avait l'habitude de venir jouer quand il s'ennuyait chez lui.

La maison était grande et ordonnée, et cela était surement le travail de la bonne car l'adolescent avait toujours vu cet endroit mal rangé, son oncle étant incapable de concilier son travail et ses corvées domestiques et ayant choisi de se dédier au premier. Les adolescents avaient décidé de partager une chambre, cela étant plus pratique pour eux, et Yamato était en train de les aider à dérouler leurs futons. Mais il ne le fit qu'après avoir examiné les blessures de Conan, il avait été insistant sur le sujet, voyant bien que le garçon grimaçait de douleur de temps en temps. Les adolescents et l'homme se séparèrent sur un "bonne nuit" et nos deux amis étaient désormais assis sur leur lit, fouillant dans leurs sacs respectifs.

"- Tiens.

\- Quoi ?"

Conan, par pur réflexe, attrapa l'objet qu'Heiji lui lançait et le regarda avec curiosité.

"- Un portable? Qui est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle ? Je suis sensé être mort...

\- Elle. En temps que toi. Kudô. Je parie que tu as ton nœud papillon dans ce sac, alors fais-le" ordonna le détective à la peau mate à son ami.

"- Mais il est trois heures du mat'..." signala l'enfant aux yeux azurs avec un bâillement.

"- Euh... Ok..." admit l'Osakien, un peu honteux. "Alors demain à la première heure. Quoique, plutôt à la deuxième heure on va dire, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'abord... Tu as parlé du cambriolage avec le Kid ?

\- Le deuxième ? Celui où tu lui as piqué son costume ?" Au hochement de tête de l'adolescent, le garçon continua. "Ben pas vraiment, on a juste échangé quelques théories sur les hommes qui t'avaient tiré dessus...

\- Ah, il savait qui c'était ?

\- N'essaye pas de changer le sujet, c'est quoi le lien entre moi qui appelle Ran et cet épisode?

\- Et bien, il s'est fait passer pour toi là-bas et...

\- Hattori..." grogna Conan, voyant que l'Osakien s'arrêtait en pleine phrase, laissant un silence pesant entre eux deux.

"- On est tombé sur elle par hasard, elle était venue avec son amie, cette Suzuki, et bien sûr...

\- Elle s'est précipitée sur celui qu'elle pensait être Shinichi. Génial. Et quoi ? Si cet imbécile a encore essayé de l'embrasser...

\- Quoi ?! Il a déjà essayé de...?" Remarquant le regard noir de son ami, Heiji comprit qu'il avait sa réponse. "Haha, ce gars a du cran...

\- Alors ?

\- Non... Il s'est juste excusé de ne pas pouvoir la soutenir, avec la mort de Conan. Et il lui a promis de se racheter, lui a demandé de l'attendre. Ah et oui, il l'a prise dans ses bras après ça... Tu crois qu'il était juste en train de jouer son rôle ou c'est qu'il ressent quelque chose pour elle ?" commenta l'Osakien, lançant un clin d'œil moqueur à son ami.

"- Cette saleté..." commença Conan en serrant les dents. "Fais-le-moi venir ici tout de suite...

\- Haha, t'es jaloux ? Tu sais, il improvisait juste...

\- Et? Imagine-le en train de faire ça avec Kazuha?" signala le garçon avec un regard morne.

"- Je..." Le sourire quitta le visage de l'adolescent, laissant apparaître une expression agacée. "Hé, qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends? Kazuha et moi, on est pas...

\- Oh rien, laisse tomber..." fit le petit détective avec un sourire en coin, sachant qu'il touchait une des cordes sensibles de son ami. "Tiens d'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette "discussion" que tu devais avoir avec ce Voleur ?

\- J'peux pas te le dire sinon il faudra que je te tue..." plaisanta-t-il, lui tirant la langue.

"- Hattori...

\- Non, pour être honnête, je ne peux vraiment pas..." confirma l'Osakien, son visage désormais sérieux. "Je suis tombé sur quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir quand il m'aidait à te chercher et ça ne serait pas juste d'en parler...

\- Compris..." répondit son ami, avec un soupir déçu. "Essayons de dormir alors ? On continuera nos bavardages demain.

\- Oui, je ne dirais pas non à une bonne nuit de sommeil... 'Nuit, Kudô" souhaita Heiji, se levant pour éteindre la lumière.

"- Bonne nuit Hattori."

Quand l'adolescent à la peau sombre ouvrit les yeux, des heures plus tard, ne reconnaissant rien de la pièce où il se trouvait, cela lui prit un peu de temps pour se calmer et se rappeler les derniers évènements. La route. Son oncle. La discussion avec son père.

Il se retourna pour regarder le futon de Conan et sauta sur ses pieds quand il vit que le lit était vide et les draps déjà froids, il le sentit quand il posa sa main dessus.

"Et mince, j'espère que cet idiot n'est pas parti résoudre tout ça tout seul..."

Craignant que son meilleur ami ne soit parti au milieu de la nuit, dans une de ses crises classiques de "Je résolverai tout par moi-même parce que je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit prenne des risques pour moi", il regarda autour de lui et constata avec soulagement que la plupart de ses affaires étaient encore dans la chambre.

Rassuré par le fait que Kudô était probablement encore dans les parages, Heiji se leva silencieusement et s'étira, avec précaution au début, le temps de vérifier comment son corps se remettait de ses précédentes mésaventures. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, dans un vrai lit, avait été plutôt efficace pour qu'il se sente mieux, pas forcément au top de sa forme, mais au moins capable de bouger sans grimacer de douleur.

Après un dernier bâillement, il entendit un petit rire de l'autre côté du mur et se leva pour vérifier ce que s'était, poussant le shôji pour sortir de sa chambre. Voyant qu'une des portes à proximité était ouverte, il passa la tête dans la pièce et vit son ami, assis sur le sol, ses genoux contre lui et son dos contre le mur. Le garçon avait retiré son écharpe pour pouvoir tenir dans la main le téléphone prépayé que le père d'Hattori leur avait donné, son nœud papillon dans l'autre, et était en train de discuter de tout et de rien, un sourire triste sur le visage, même si cette tristesse ne se retrouvait pas dans sa voix, cachée, alors qu'il essayait de remonter le moral de celle à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Ne voulant pas entrer dans l'intimité de son ami quand il faisait ce qu'il lui avait conseillé, il sortit silencieusement, soudainement saisi par l'envie de trouver la cuisine.

"- Tu te rappelles de cette tête que tu as faite quand tu es tombé dans ce lac, en essayant d'attraper mon chapeau?

\- Ah, je me rappelle surtout de ce rhume carabiné que j'ai eu après ça, l'eau était à quoi... 5°C?

\- Oui...j'ai dû te ramener tes devoirs pour au moins une semaine après ça..." fit Ran en souriant à ce souvenir avec tendresse. Elle s'arrêta un instant et continua avec une voix plus sérieuse." Merci Shinichi, de me remonter le moral.

\- Mais de rien... Laisse-moi au moins faire ça pour toi, vu que je ne peux pas être physiquement là quand tu as besoin de moi...

\- Tout de même, merci... On a parlé beaucoup de moi mais toi? Tu vas bien? Il y a eu des coups de feu à ce cambriolage où on s'est rencontrés et depuis, pas de nouvelle ni de toi ni d'Hattori-kun..." L'adolescent pouvait entendre le léger tremblement de sa voix, elle s'était probablement retenue de poser cette question depuis que l'appel avait commencé.

"- Ecoute, je t'assure, je vais bien. Hattori aussi. On a quelques ennuis en ce moment mais on travaille dessus, à l'abri.

\- Tu es toujours avec lui?

\- Oui, mais ne le dis à personne et je ne te dirai pas où nous sommes, désolé.

\- Non, c'est bon, je comprends. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour moi... Essaye juste de dire à Hattori-kun qu'il devrait appeler Kazuha, elle s'inquiète vraiment.

\- C'est noté. Et merci. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup.

\- T'inquiète. Bon, la pause est finie, il faut que je retourne en classe... Prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi. Je te rappelle plus tard... Je t'aime."

Perdu dans ses pensées, Conan regarda son téléphone un petit moment après avoir raccroché.

" Désolé de te faire subir ça..."

Sa culpabilité ne dura pas longtemps une fois qu'il se rendit compte que ses oreilles étaient rouges et qu'il avait chaud comme si...

" ... Je t'aime ?! Est-ce que je viens de lui dire 'je t'aime' ?!"

Le garçon passa la main devant son visage, embarrassé d'avoir laissé ces trois petits mots s'échapper de son esprit vers sa bouche à un moment pareil. Il avait tellement pensé au jour où il déclarerait sa flamme à Ran et aucune des possibilités qu'il avait envisagées n'impliquaient des paroles échappées par accident au téléphone, surtout dans le corps de Conan.

Après quelques minutes de panique, le petit détective prit quelques inspirations profondes pour se calmer et arrêter de tourner cela au drame...

"Ca m'a juste échappé... C'est ce que je lui dirai..." pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules, mais il ne réussit même pas à se convaincre lui-même.

Considérant malgré tout que ce problème était clôt et l'enterrant dans un petit coin de sa tête, il se leva pour voir si Hattori était réveillé et prêt pour le petit-déjeuner.

"- Hello ! " le salua la voix chaude d'Heiji alors qu'il posait le pied dans le salon.

"- Salut... Ohayô, Yamato-sensei" ajouta Conan avec un petit signe de tête quand il vit par la porte contigüe que l'homme était dans la cuisine.

"- Ohayô, Conan-kun... Quoique nous en sommes presque à nous dire konnichi wa à cette heure-ci, vous avez dormi comme des marmottes" sourit le docteur, assez amusé. "Que veux-tu pour le petit déjeuner?

\- Du pain et ... " Ses yeux tombèrent sur la tasse de café posée devant son meilleur ami, en bavant presque à l'odeur. Il avait tellement besoin de caféine.

"- Tu crois que tu pourrais lui donner une tasse de café ?" demanda le détective à la peau mate, remarquant le visage du garçon avec un petit sourire. "Je sais que ce n'est pas très bon pour les enfants mais une fois de temps en temps, ça peut pas faire de mal..." ajouta-t-il quand il vit son oncle froncer les sourcils.

"- S'il vous plait?" insista Conan, avec de grands yeux innocents et suppliants.

"- Haha, ok, mais juste cette fois, hein?

\- Hai !"

L'enfant prit place autour de la table près d'Heiji, s'asseyant sur ses jambes sur un des coussins au sol.

" - Alors, comment va Neechan ?" demanda l'Osakien à voix basse, se tournant vers son ami après avoir mordu avec enthousiasme dans son toast.

"- Moyen... Je lui ai dit qu'on était sur une affaire, se cachant tous les deux au même endroit, et qu'il ne nous serait pas possible de prendre contact avec qui que ce soit car c'était un peu dangereux. Pas bien loin de la vérité, hein?

\- Moui..." L'adolescent pencha un peu la tête, sentant que certains détails avaient été mis de côté en voyant son ami se gratter l'arrête du nez, ses oreilles plus roses que d'habitude, comme s'il essayait de cacher..." C'est moi ou tu rougis?

\- Quoi? Non, je..." Le garçon agita ses deux mains devant lui, comme pour chasser un malentendu, mais ne réussit qu'à avoir l'air plus suspicieux.

"- N'essaye même pas de cacher quelque chose au grand détective de l'Ouest, Kudô" fit Heiji avec un sourire suffisant, mettant un petit coup de coude à Conan. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai juste... Je..." Le petit détective cherchait un peu ses mots sous le regard pénétrant de son meilleur ami. "J'aicommequidiraitlaissééchapperunjet'aime...

\- Oula, répète?

\- J'ai comme qui dirait laissé échapper un "je t'aime"...

\- Bien joué !" sourit Heiji, mettant une tape sur le dos de son ami.

"- Hé, fais gaffe !" grogna son ami, l'adolescent ayant presque touché son épaule douloureuse.

"- Désolé... Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai raccroché...

\- Tu as quoi?

\- Je te l'ai dit, ça m'a échappé... Je ne comptais pas lui dire... Et mince, je suis fichu?" demanda Conan avec appréhension, posant des yeux plein d'espoir sur Heiji.

"- Haha, surement ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle va laisser passer ça..." rit l'Osakien, amusé de la situation, sous le regard noir de son ami, tous ses espoirs envolés par la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait.

"- Arrête de rire... Occupe-toi de toi, tiens. Ran a dit que Kazuha était morte d'inquiétude à ton sujet. Apparemment, c'est Tôyama-keibu qui a découvert que tu étais à l'hôpital en premier et elle l'a entendu alors qu'il appelait ton père...

\- Ouh, ça craint...

\- A ton tour !" sourit moqueusement le garçon avant de reprendre un visage neutre quand Yamato entra avec un plateau son petit déjeuner dessus avec, pour le plus grand plaisir de Conan, une tasse de café fumante.

L'homme sourit à la joie de l'enfant, croisant les jambes pour s'assoir en face d'eux après avoir posé son plateau.

"- Alors, c'est quoi la suite les garçons ?"

Les dits-garçons échangèrent un regard, pas vraiment sûrs de ce qu'ils devraient dire... ou ne devraient pas.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, pas besoin de me dire quoique ce soit si vous ne voulez pas !

\- Oui, désolé Yamato-jisan. Je pense que nous allons nous reposer dans ta maison pour le moment et essayer de rassembler des informations. Est-ce que tu aurais un PC avec un accès internet que nous puissions utiliser?

\- Bien sûr. Mon portable est dans ma chambre, je vous le ramène" proposa l'homme, se levant.

"- Merci" sourit Conan.

" - Et je pars pour le travail dans une demi-heure, ne vous gênez pas si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Il y a des snacks dans le frigo pour quand vous aurez faim. Vous ne devriez peut-être pas m'attendre pour le diner, je terminerai tard pour rattraper ce matin.

\- Ok ! Encore désolé pour le dérangement..." s'excusa Heiji, gêné car il se sentait un peu envahissant même s'il s'agissait d'un proche et qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

"- Pas de souci, je suis content d'avoir de nouveau mon neveu à la maison !"

"- Ok, on commence par quoi...? " fit l'Osakien quand son oncle sortit de la pièce.

"- Par ça !" ordonna Conan, lui lançant le téléphone. "Débarrasses-toi de ça maintenant, je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que Kazuha retourne ciel et terre pour te trouver...

\- Oui, être dans la liste VIP de l'Organisation n'est pas si drôle, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle m'y rejoigne..."

Le détective à la peau tannée prit le téléphone et se leva, allant chercher un peu d'intimité dans la pièce d'à côté.

"- Salut, c'est moi !

\- ... Heiji? Heiji, c'est toi?!

\- Ben oui, tu ne reconnais plus ma voix?" sourit-il quand il entendit que son ton était presque implorant.

"- Quel soulage..." commença-t-elle avant de vite s'arrêter, alors qu'elle se rappelait qu'elle était vraiment en colère. "Et c'est maintenant que t'appelles?! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point je pouvais être inquiète depuis que j'ai entendu que tu t'ai fait tirer dessus?

\- Hé, pas de souci, tout va bien, ok? Je voulais juste te le dire de vive voix mais ce n'est pas très sûr pour moi de t'appeler...

\- Quel est le problème?" s'étonna-t-elle, commençant à envisager la possibilité que cette attaque n'était peut-être pas isolée ni accidentelle. "Où es-tu?

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre, pour les deux questions. Mais... Juste, ne me cherche pas, ok? Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses trop de raffut en essayant de me retrouver...

-... Est-ce que tu m'appelles parce que tu as peur que je sois trop bavarde?

\- Pas tout à fait mais..." essaya le détective, sentant qu'il aurait peut-être dû travailler sa formulation alors qu'il reconnaissait les premiers signes d'une dispute.

"- Kami, je ne peux pas croire que je m'inquiétais autant quand..." Heiji entendit Kazuha fulminer. "Et bien j'ai compris, je n'essaierai pas de te contacter ou de te retrouver, ce ne sera pas bien dur, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait.

\- Kazu... ha? " finit-il, un peu déconcerté, regardant son téléphone pour constater qu'elle avait raccroché.

"Et bien, ce fut bref..."

Cela ne s'était pas déroulé exactement comme il le souhaitait mais le résultat était le même, elle se tiendrait éloignée de lui. L'Osakien haussa les épaules : ils seraient capables de tirer cela au clair plus tard, ce n'était pas leur première dispute et ça ne serait pas la dernière.

Mais d'abord, il devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de la situation où il était.

Se rappelant qu'il avait demandé à Otaki-han d'enquêter sur le vol des radios dentaires au cas où il pourrait trouver quelque chose sur les hommes qui avaient enlevé Conan, il décida d'appeler le policier.

"- Otaki-han?

\- Hei-chan?! Ca va? J'ai entendu que tu étais dans un hôpital à Tôkyô avec une blessure par balle...

\- Oh, c'est un peu exagéré... Je ne suis plus à l'hôpital, j'ai dû quitter les lieux un peu rapidement..." expliqua Heiji, essayant d'apaiser l'inquiétude qu'il sentait dans la voix de l'homme.

"- Alors tu t'étais vraiment mis dans le pétrin, la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé..." répondit-il, et il y avait des reproches à peines voilés dans ses mots.

"- Disons que cette affaire est un peu difficile, oui. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je voulais te demander : est-ce que tu as pu trouver quoique ce soit sur ce vol chez le dentiste que je t'avais demandé de regarder?

\- On a trouvé des empreintes digitales, qui n'appartenaient à aucun employé.

\- Vous avez retrouvé leur propriétaire ?

\- Oui, son nom est Temura Neroshi, il a un fichier dans notre système mais, c'est bizarre, je n'y ai pas accès, je n'ai probablement pas une accréditation assez élevée... Hei-chan, pour être honnête, c'est peut-être un peu gros pour toi tout ça...

\- J'ai Oyaji avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui demanderai de vérifier ce fichier avec son login.

\- Ah, tu lui as enfin parlé de cette affaire?

\- Oui, j'ai été obligé. Donc tout va bien, il m'a trouvé un refuge, je ne devrais pas courir trop de risques pour le moment.

\- C'est rassurant. Je lui donne les infos alors.

\- Ok, merci.

\- De rien !"

L'adolescent raccrocha et repassa dans le salon où Conan était déjà devant le portable de son oncle. Son ami avait un air de "Kudô" encore plus prononcé que d'habitude, maintenant qu'il avait décidé de laisser tomber les fausses lunettes, vu qu'elles ne le protégeaient plus.

"- On se met au boulot? " demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près de l'enfant.

"- Oui. Des choses intéressantes de ton côté? Je t'ai entendu passer deux appels.

\- Oui, j'ai parlé à Kazuha et j'ai eu quelques infos d'Otaki-han. Ah, et avant que j'oublie, tiens" fit Heiji, sortant une petite boite de sa poche.

"- C'est quoi? " s'étonna Conan avant d'ouvrir la boîte et de lancer un regard excité à son ami. "Est-ce que c'est...?

\- Oui, je les ai récupérées auprès de ta Nee-chan scientifique au cas où, avant que j'aille te récupérer, toi et le Kid, dans ce repaire de l'Organisation. Elle ne me les a jamais redemandées alors..." termina-t-il en haussant les épaules, ouvrant les mains d'un geste fataliste.

"- Bon et bien au moins, j'ai une solution de secours en cas de problème" sourit-il, empochant la boîte et ses deux petites pilules.

"- Tu en as déjà une, je suis là !" tint à souligner l'Osakien.

"- Quelque chose d'utile, je voulais dire" railla son ami, son sourire devenant moqueur.

"- Tss..." fit son ami avec un regard blasé. "Moins de blabla, plus de boulot, monsieur le mini détective !"

* * *

* Ohayô (gozaimasu) est réservé pour se saluer avant midi au Japon (sauf si vous êtes dans le showbusiness, mais c'est une autre histoire ; ) ). Konnichi wa est donc plus indiqué une fois ce cap passé, comme c'est le cas ici :p


	12. Chap 12 - Siège

**Et le 2e chapitre du jour... Attention, il y a du cliff ; )**

 **o.O.o**

* * *

 **Chap 12 : Siège**

* * *

"- Tu as encore retiré ton écharpe ? Ton épaule ne guérira jamais à ce rythme, Conan-kun..." le réprimanda Yamato alors qu'il rentrait dans le salon, voyant les deux garçons devant le PC, Conan ayant retiré son écharpe car elle l'empêchait de taper au clavier.

Les adolescents avaient passé l'après-midi à faire des recherches, notamment sur les quelques noms qu'ils avaient. Conan avait envoyé un mail à Haibara avec le nom qu'Otaki leur avait donné mais elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, donc il s'agissait probablement soit d'un sous-fifre soit de quelqu'un opérant hors de Tôkyô dont elle n'aurait donc pas entendu parler.

Ils menèrent leur propre enquête, regardant la liste du personnel de l'hôpital où le corps de l'enfant avait été volé et celui où Heiji avait été attaqué, passant quelques coups de fil en déguisant leur voix mais sans succès.

Ils avaient aussi échangé quelques théories, sur comment la BO aurait pu savoir que Conan était Shinichi mais... N'ayant pas de preuve ou même le moindre commencement d'une piste, cela ne servit finalement à rien.

Tous les deux commençaient à devenir irritables, après huit heures de travail qui n'avaient servi à rien.

Comme aucun des garçons ne lui avait répondu, Yamato les examina plus attentivement, remarquant leur visages hagards et leurs épaules basses.

"- Tout va bien?" demanda-t-il, un peu plus fort cette fois.

"- Ah, Yamato-jisan, tu es de retour?" constata Heiji une fois qu'il vit que son oncle était là. "Bonne journée?

"- Meilleure que la votre a priori..." répondit l'homme, s'accroupissant près de Conan et mettant la main sur son épaule.

Le garçon sursauta, surpris de sentir quelqu'un le toucher et ferma rapidement les fenêtres qu'il avait ouvertes sur l'ordinateur. "Bonsoir, Yamato-sensei. Qu'est-ce que vous...?"

Le docteur le regarda et pointa du doigt l'écharpe abandonnée au sol.

"- Haha, désolé... Mais je me sens mieux, vraiment !"

L'homme bougea son bras avec un air plein de doute et soupira au sourire de l'enfant.

"- Ok, ça a l'air effectivement moins douloureux qu'hier. N'utilise plus l'écharpe si tu ne la supportes pas mais pas de mouvement brusques, ok?

\- Haiiii...

\- Et toi?" demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Heiji

"- Hé, ça va ! Et je pense que tu as déjà eu bien assez de patients aujourd'hui..." sourit son neveu, levant ses mains devant lui pour l'arrêter alors qu'il se rapprochait.

"- Quelle bande de têtes de mule vous faites..." fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête, avant de décider de changer de sujet. "Vous avez déjà dîné ?

\- Non, quelle heure il est?

\- 20 heures.

\- Déjà ? On a même sauté le déjeuner, ça serait peut-être une bonne idée de faire une pause" admit le petit détective, remarquant que son estomac grognait, essayant d'attirer son attention.

"- Ok, je vais nous trouver quelque chose dans la cuisine."

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois assis devant un bol de nouilles instantanées.

"- Désolé mais quand ma bonne n'est pas là, je ne sais pas où sont les choses..." s'excusa Yamato, un peu honteux de ne pas avoir été capable de préparer quoique ce soit.

"- Tant que c'est mangeable, ça me va.

\- Et merci pour la nourriture en tout cas... Un problème? " ajouta l'enfant, voyant qu'Heiji était concentré sur son téléphone prépayé après avoir fini ses ramens dans un "slurp" retentissant.

"- Nan, c'est juste Oyaji, je ne l'avais pas vu mais il a envoyé un texto cet après-midi pour dire qu'il passerait vers 20h30.

\- Ah, mais c'est..." Yamato s'arrêta quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Les deux garçons sautèrent sur leurs pieds et se positionnèrent chacun de chaque côté du shôji du salon, se préparant à prendre tout invité indésirable par surprise.

"- Yamato?" entendirent-ils appeler la voix d'Heizô, ce qui les fit se détendre. "Où es-tu?

\- Dans le salon."

L'homme entra dans la pièce et fit un petit signe de tête à son frère.

"- Je ne voulais pas attendre dehors, c'est plus sûr si personne ne me voit ici.

\- Pas de souci. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

\- Oui, je dois parler à ces jeunes.

\- Je serai dans ma chambre alors" proposa Yamato, sentant qu'il serait sans doute de trop dans la conversation quand il vit le visage fermé de son frère

"- Merci.

\- Alors, du nouveau, Oyaji?" osa demander Heiji une fois que son oncle fut sorti. "Tu as trouvé quoique ce soit sur ce Temura?

\- Oui, j'ai pu accéder à son fichier avec mes logins. Mais il était presque vide...

\- Comment est-ce possible? " s'étonna Conan, surpris que même le chef de la police d'Osaka ne puisse avoir aucune information concrète sur l'homme.

"- Il est scellé. Par le FBI."

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus. Si c'était le FBI, ils savaient à qui demander. Et effectivement, ce détail criait que l'homme était un membre de l'Organisation, cela aurait été une trop grosse coïncidence sinon.

"- Alors... Je vous ai donné des réponses, maintenant, c'est votre tour. A tous les deux" commença le père d'Heiji, ses yeux durs comme la roche. "Que me cachez-vous ? D'abord le kidnapping de Conan-kun... J'en ai vues, des choses élaborées dans ma carrière mais à ce point? Et ils t'ont clairement battu, mais en essayant de ne pas faire trop de dommages... C'est de la technique d'interrogatoire, si vous voulez mon avis. Quelle information voulaient-ils de toi, Conan-kun? Et maintenant le FBI? Vous n'avez même pas l'air surpris...

\- Oyaji, on..."

Heiji s'arrêta en pleine phrase quand les lumières s'éteignirent. La seule source de lumière restante était l'écran de l'ordinateur, étant passé sur la batterie. Tous les trois se raidirent quand ils entendirent un bruit, discret certes, mais très reconnaissable : celui de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait.

"- Est-ce que vous avez dit à qui que ce soit que vous étiez là?" chuchota Heizô, sortant son arme.

"- Non... J'ai juste parlé à Kazuha et Otaki-han mais sans leur donner de lieu... Et toi?

\- Seulement Tôyama... Si c'est Yamato qui l'a laissé échapper, je vais le... Restez-là, je vais le chercher.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, Heiji. Les jeux d'enfant c'est fini, laisse les adultes faire leur travail" ordonna le policier d'un ton ferme avant de sortir son téléphone. "Appelle Tôyama, demande-lui d'envoyer du renfort.

\- Ok."

L'Osakien trouva rapidement le numéro dans la liste de contacts de son père et le composa.

"- Kudô, je te laisse gérer, je vais garder la porte."

Le garçon hocha la tête et attrapa le téléphone pendant que son ami recherchait quoique ce soit qui pourrait servir d'arme.

"- Hattori?

\- C'est Heiji..." chuchota l'enfant, utilisant son nœud papillon qu'il avait gardé sur lui depuis les appels qu'il avait passé aux hôpitaux et son dialecte d'Osaka approximatif mais il ne voulait pas révéler qu'il était en vie. "Nous sommes attaqués, envoie du renfort, on est chez Yamato-jiisan...

\- Je m'y mets. On sera là dans dix minutes, tenez le coup.

\- Fais vite."

Conan mit le téléphone dans sa poche et regarda Heiji qui avait trouvé un balai dans la cuisine et avait gardé uniquement le manche pour s'en servir comme bokken. L'adolescent essayait de passer la tête pour voir de l'autre côté du shôji quand une balle frôla son nez. Se mettant à couvert rapidement, il retourna près de Conan.

" - Mais qu'est-ce que... Ils ont des fusils d'assaut avec silencieux et des lunettes infrarouges..." râla Heiji à voix basse, ayant vu l'équipement des hommes grâce à la lumière des lampadaires passant au travers des panneaux de papier.

Il se positionna près de la porte, bokken au dessus de la tête, quand il entendit un coup de feu et le bruit étouffé d'un corps tombant sur les tatamis. L'adolescent à la peau sombre remarqua deux ombres s'approchant avec précaution du corps et reconnut ses deux proches.

"- Tout va bien?" chuchota-t-il, passant par la porte.

"- Moi oui mais Heizô...

\- Rien de grave, c'est juste une éraflure. Rentrons là dedans."

L' "éraflure", comme pouvait désormais le voir Heiji grâce à la lumière du portable, était une blessure profonde au dessus de son sourcil droit, très probablement une blessure par balle, saignant abondamment.

"- Laisse-moi juste..." essaya Yamato, s'approchant pour le soigner.

"- Laisse... Tu en as déjà bien assez fait. A qui as-tu dit qu'Heiji était là?" La voix du policier était basse mais emplie de colère.

"- Quoi... ? Mais je n'ai jamais... Est-ce qu'on repart dans cette querelle d'il y a six ans, Heizô ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité... J'ai vérifié, personne ne m'a suivi ici et Tôyama n'aurait rien dit...

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment pour une chasse aux sorcières?" objecta Conan, ennuyé de les voir se disputer, oubliant à moitié de jouer son rôle d'écolier car il perdait patience. " Je veux dire... On fait quoi? Tôyama-san sera là dans moins de dix minutes mais ça va être plutôt long vu que nous n'avons qu'une arme...

\- Et un bokken !

\- C'est pas un bokken, c'est un manche à balai... Et à moins que tu ne saches esquiver des balles de fusil d'assaut à bout portant, ce n'est pas très utile..." souligna le garçon avec un air blasé à son ami, qui haussa les épaules en retour, un peu déçu.

La discussion s'arrêta quand une ombre passa sur le shôji, le père d'Hattori levant rapidement son arme pour l'abattre. L'homme tomba au sol avec un grognement de douleur mais n'avait pas été tué, il était juste incapable de bouger.

"- Ils sont ici !" cria l'ombre à son équipe, le souffle un peu court.

"- Les enfants, vous sortez par la cuisine !" ordonna Heizô, sentant qu'il allait falloir agir vite s'ils voulaient sortir de là en un seul morceau. "Yamato, sors le pistolet que je t'ai donné et viens avec moi, on va les ralentir.

"- Mais..." objecta Heiji quand il vit son oncle sortir une arme qui était cachée sous sa chemise, probablement une récupérée sur le premier agresseur qu'ils avaient neutralisé.

"- Arrête avec tes "mais", Heiji. Ils sont après vous, alors c'est à vous de sortir d'ici en premier. On se retrouve dehors."

L'Osakien regarda son père dans les yeux, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

"- On y va ! "

Le policier sortit en premier dans le couloir, neutralisant rapidement l'homme au sol avec un coup derrière le crâne. Le père et le fils échangèrent un dernier signe de tête avant de partir chacun dans une direction, l'homme levant son arme et s'orientant vers l'entrée et l'adolescent attrapant le bras de Conan pour les entraîner dans la cuisine, son "arme" dans son autre main.

La pièce était juste à quelques mètres, ils purent donc la rejoindre sans encombre mais, à en juger par le bruit de fusillade qu'ils entendaient, les frères Hattori n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

"- Eh, les renforts devraient bientôt arriver, Hattori" chuchota Conan pour essayer de réconforter son ami, voyant comment il serrait la mâchoire depuis que les coups de feu avaient commencé.

L'Osakien hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu mais restait tendu. Approchant la fenêtre au dessus de l'évier, Heiji souleva le garçon pour le mettre sur le plan de travail et ouvrit lentement la fenêtre, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

"- J'y vais d'abord, je te rattrape de l'autre côté."

Son bâton toujours dans la main, l'adolescent sauta de l'autre côté et atterrit sans bruit sur le sol.

"- On dirait que c'était une bonne idée d'attendre dehors..." Le détective à la peau mate se figea en entendant ces mots venant de sa droite, dans un recoin qu'il n'avait pas vu. "Les mains en l'air et tu te tournes vers moi. Lentement." L'homme eut un sourire en reconnaissant le visage qu'il devait retrouver quand l'Osakien lui obéit, laissant son arme de bois tomber au sol. "Hattori Heiji" constata-t-il en s'approchant.

"- Quoi ? Vous voulez un autographe?" le railla Heiji avec un sourire en coin.

"- Non, nous préférerions profiter de ta compagnie... Une sortie d'entretien en privé, tu vois? " L'homme leva la main pour toucher son oreillette. "J'ai le gamin"

"- Neutralise-le, j'arrive" fit une voix masculine de l'autre côté.

"- Ok" confirma-t-il avant de se reconcentrer sur sa proie. " Les mains sur la tête et à genoux."

L'adolescent, sentant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de jouer au héros avec son meilleur ami si près, obéit et vit que l'homme avait lâché son arme pour sortir des liens en plastique. C'était apparemment le moment que Conan attendait car l'homme ferma soudainement les paupières et tomba sur le dos, inconscient.

"- Tu as pris ton temps, Conan-kun..." commenta l'Osakien, se levant et marchant vers la fenêtre, voyant que le garçon fermait le clapet de la montre à son poignet.

"- Je n'ai qu'un coup, mieux vaut attendre bon moment. Et apparemment, ils ne sont pas là pour te tuer...

\- Non... Je parie qu'ils ont quelques questions à me poser sur toi ou comment je les ai retrouvés... Mais quand même, comment nous ont-ils retrouvés si vite? " s'étonna l'adolescent en aidant l'enfant à sortir.

"- Avec seulement trois personnes au courant, j'ai peur que ce ne soient pas de bonnes nouvelles..." conclut Conan avec un regard grave à son ami.

"- Je sais... Et aucune des possibilités ne me met à l'aise..." admit Heiji, détournant le regard, s'accroupissant pour attacher leur agresseur avec les liens en plastique qu'il avait sorti.

De son côté, le garçon ramassa le pistolet de l'homme, sentant que cela pourrait être utile, n'ayant plus d'armes longue distance : sa montre était désormais vide et ses chaussures à l'entrée, les deux adolescents étaient d'ailleurs en chaussettes en ce moment même. Avant de se relever, il écrasa aussi l'oreillette de l'homme, au cas où, entendant des voix appeler, probablement, l'homme qu'il venait d'assommer.

"- Retournons à l'entrée pour rejoindre mon père" dit l'Osakien, se mettant sur ses pieds et ramassant son manche à balai.

Ils marchèrent avec précaution autour de la maison et se cachèrent derrière un buisson près de l'entrée pour surveiller l'arrivée des proches d'Hattori. Après quelques instants d'une attente stressante, deux ombres sortirent finalement de la maison et, une fois qu'elles eurent quitté l'ombre de l'entrée, Heiji reconnut son père et son oncle.

"- Enfin..." chuchota-t-il, commençant à se lever pour aller à leur rencontre.

"- Attends !" l'arrêta Conan, attrapant sa manche pour le ramener dans leur cachette.

"- Quoi...? " L'Osakien suivit le regard du petit détective pour voir Otaki passer les portes en bois de la propriété, avançant vers son père, son arme à la main. "C'est bon, c'est Otaki-h..."

L'adolescent resta bouche bée quand il entendit un coup de feu et vit l'arme dans la main de l'homme sursauter du recul. De l'autre côté, près de l'entrée, Heizô porta sa main à sa poitrine, laissant son arme tomber au sol avant de lui même tomber à genoux.

"- Heizô !" appela Yamato se ruant vers lui.

"- Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de mettre un émetteur sur toi, Hattori..." sourit Otaki, son visage empli d'autosatisfaction. "Où est-il ?"

Le superintendant eu un sourire en coin, haletant de douleur sous les yeux inquiets de son frère, restant silencieux.

"- 'Tain, je peux pas croire qu'il..." Heiji ne trouvait plus ses mots à cause du choc."Oyaji... je dois... ! Hé !

\- On se calme !" siffla Conan entre ses dents après avoir mis un coup de pied dans la jambe de son ami pour avoir son attention. "Aller là-bas maintenant va juste servir à te faire capturer... Regarde, deux autres sont en train d'arriver !

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme? L'homme que je considérais comme un deuxième père est un fichu traitre !" rétorqua l'adolescent, une expression peinée sur son visage. "Et mon vrai père est en train de se vider de son sang là-bas !"

"- Essayons autre chose..." proposa Otaki face au silence de l'officier, se rapprochant pour pointer son arme sur la tête d'Heizô. "Hei-chan, je sais que tu es ici alors c'est soit tu sors maintenant pour discuter un peu avec moi soit j'achève ta famille. Tu as jusqu'à trois. Un."

"- N'y va pas, tu sais comment ils fonctionnent, ils vont les tuer quand même..." conseilla le garçon, mettant sa main sur le bras de l'Osakien.

"- Deux."

Heiji regarda dans les yeux de son ami, hésitant clairement.

"- Un."

"- Je. peux. pas. rester. ici !" grogna-t-il avant de se libérer de la main de l'enfant. "Reste ici, j'y vais.

\- Ne fais pas ça !"

Mais il était déjà trop tard, le détective de l'Ouest était déjà sorti, les mains en l'air.

"- Arrête ça, je suis là" fit-il, avançant lentement vers les trois hommes, pendant que Conan restait dans sa cachette, maudissant le côté tête brûlée de son ami.

Il fallait absolument qu'il évite de se faire capturer, sinon ils se serviraient de l'un contre l'autre pour avoir des réponses... Mais cela voulait dire qu'il allait falloir qu'il supporte de voir son ami... Serrant les poings, il se tourna pour de nouveau observer la scène.

"-Ah, tu es là, Hei-chan. Tu es plutôt difficile à trouver tu sais..."

L'adolescent ne s'embêta même pas à répondre et lança un regard noir à l'homme qu'il avait considéré comme son ami. Approchant Yamato et son père, il les regarda, échangeant un regard inquiet avec son oncle qui, à son plus grand soulagement, eut un hochement de tête affirmatif à sa question non formulée. Oui, son père allait vivre.

"- Espèce d'idiot de fils..." chuchota l'homme, reconnaissant Heiji au travers de ses paupières presque fermées.

"- Tel père, tel fils, disent-ils..." répondit-il avec un petit sourire à son père.

"- C'est si émouvant..." ironisa Otaki. "A genoux, les mains croisées sur la tête."

L'adolescent était en train de s'exécuter quand il sentit quelque chose de dur cogner son cou, rendant sa vision floue jusqu'à ce qu'un vide obscur l'engloutisse.


	13. Chap 13 - Prisonnier

**Hello !**

 **Quoi, une publi hors du samedi ? : )**

 **Bon, en fait, les vacs sont passées par là, j'ai donc bien avancé la trad et puis j'ai vu que certains attendaient la suite de ce cliff sur lequel je vous ai laissé … (hein, Daidaiiro30 ? ; ) J'espère que cette publi n'arrive pas trop tard : p) donc bon, un ptit chapitre bonus aujourd'hui :D**

 **Enfin autant être franche, il termine en cliffouille aussi celui-là donc bon… xD**

 **o.O.o**

 **EmYasmina : héhé, c'est clair : ) Ben, vu la taille de cette histoire, oui, ca fait du boulot ^^ Mais comme je le disais, grâce aux vacs, j'ai pu avancer la trad et relire mes chapitres… Bref, je m'en sors ! Mais oui, si tu as du temps à perdre et que tu veux faire le correcteur d'orthographe dernière moi sur ma prochaine histoire, la place est ouverte (et puis comme tu lis déjà en anglais, jte spoile pas :p) Mais ca veut dire qu'il te faut un compte sur FF que je puisse te PM le truc… Réfléchis bien xD Et oui, c vrai que cette histoire commence avec lui en fait… Le début se relit presque autrement une fois que tu sais qu'il ne jouait que la comédie ; )**

 **Daidaiiro30 : Haha, là, c'est un cri du cœur par contre xD Ben v'la un ptit chapitre bonus, on sait jamais, t'es ptèt encore dans les parages ou tu auras trouvé un wifi… ; ) Hmm Otaki va… pas de spoil ! tu verras en lisant s'il se fait corriger ^^ Yep, Kaito de retour chapitre 17, ca va arriver vite : ) Mais bon, du cliff, ca va être dur à éviter, qu'est-ce que chui cruelle }=) Ca fait partie du charme de mes histoires, non ? xD**

 **Lornorenelia : Oula, ca c'est de l'exclamation, on dirait que je t'ai fait de l'effet xD On va voir ce que fait Conan, effectivement ; ) Et pas de souci pour les coms', c'est ça les vacances aussi… mais je vais pas non plus arrêter de publier pour être sure d'avoir mes reviewers au taquet, ça serait quand même crétin ._. Ahh ! J'tai reconnue, team Rocket !**

* * *

 **Chap 13 : Prisonnier**

* * *

Conan tremblait de rage derrière son buisson quand il vit un des hommes d'Otaki assommer son ami mais il savait qu'il était stupide d'intervenir. Pour le moment, l'adolescent leur était plus utile vivant que mort. Et il y avait toujours une chance que la police arrive à temps. Pour une fois.

"- Laisse-le..." ordonna le père d'Heiji mais, étant trop faible pour présenter une menace, il eut en retour un rire moqueur de son ancien subordonné.

"- Tu n'es pas en position de m'ordonner quoique ce soit..." rit Otaki, attrapant les cheveux de l'adolescent pour prouver qu'il avait le contrôle de la situation. "Je pourrais le tuer là, maintenant, que tu ne serais pas capable de m'en empêcher..." L'homme arrêta son discours et lâcha la tête du détective quand il reconnut le son des sirènes de police, encore lointaines, mais il n'y avait guère de suspens sur leur destination.

"- Tss, allons-y" ordonna-t-il à ses hommes avant de se pencher sur Heizô. "Tu m'es plus utile vivant que mort alors j'espère que tu vas survivre à cette blessure. Pour le moment, je veux juste poser quelques questions à ton fils alors, peut-être, si tu es assez gentil avec moi, je le relâcherai. Mais que ce soit clair. Essaye de me retrouver et je me ferai un plaisir de mettre fin à sa misérable vie.

\- Salaud..." jura l'officier, essayant de se relever.

Mais Otaki fut plus rapide à se mettre debout et lui lança son pied dans la figure, le renvoyant rapidement au sol, avant d'attraper Heiji et de le jeter en travers de son épaule avec un grognement. Les pneus d'un van crissèrent alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la maison et hommes et adolescent disparurent.

"- Heizô !"

Conan entendit les appels inquiets de Yamato à son frère et décida de sortir, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la zone, pour l'attraper ou le voir. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il vit que le docteur compressait une zone sur la poitrine de l'homme mais il entendit le père d'Hattori répondre enfin.

"- Désolé... J'aurais dû... te faire plus confiance que ça... Comme tu disais, on est repartis six ans en arrière... J'ai été si stupide... Tu...

\- Ne parle pas Heizô, pas besoin de dire des choses qui vous nous embarrasser plus tard, hein? Tu vas vivre, je te le garantis. Tu vas vivre et on va trouver un moyen de te ramener ton fils aussi vite que possible.

\- Heiji..." fut la dernière chose que l'homme dit avant de se ré-évanouir.

"- Comment va-t-il?" demanda Conan d'une voix grave, voyant le sang sur les vêtements de l'homme.

"- Le saignement est impressionnant mais j'ai pu contenir l'hémorragie. Et sa respiration est difficile mais régulière, je ne pense donc pas que la balle ait touché un poumon, c'est la seule chose vitale dans la zone. Il va vivre" conclut-il, levant les yeux pour regarder Conan, remarquant enfin qu'il ne parlait qu'à un enfant ce qui le fit arrêter son bilan médical. "Désolé, nous n'avons pas réussi à protéger Heiji...

\- Non, j'aurais dû l'arrêter moi aussi..." fit l'enfant, secouant la tête avec tristesse. Ensuite, entendant que les sirènes se rapprochaient, il ajouta : " J'ai besoin de me cacher, je ne peux pas les laisser me voir.

\- Mais c'est la police, ils t'aideront !

\- L'homme qui a kidnappé Hattori-niichan et a fait ça à son père était aussi de la police" signala le petit détective, recevant un regard surpris de Yamato. "Je ne peux faire confiance à personne. S'il vous plait, ne me mentionnez pas si quelqu'un vous pose des questions.

\- Ok mais... Où iras-tu?

\- Je vais me débrouiller. Merci de nous avoir reçus, ça a aidé" fit Conan avec un signe de tête avant de rapidement se cacher dans un coin sombre du jardin, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas assez de temps pour sortir de la propriété sans être vu. Il essaya de penser aux prochains coups qu'il allait devoir jouer, pour trouver de l'aide et sauver son meilleur ami.

D'abord, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de récupérer ses gadgets. Il était pieds nus et n'avait que le téléphone d'Heizô et son modificateur de voix, et cela n'était clairement pas suffisant pour une mission de secours.

Ensuite, gadgets ou pas, il avait besoin d'aide. Même avec les pilules qu'Heiji lui avait données, un adolescent seul, peu importe son intelligence, ne suffirait sans doute pas pour s'infiltrer dans une base de l'Organisation... Quoique Hattori et le Kid n'étaient que deux et avaient réussi finalement...

Conan fronça les sourcils en se rappelant comment les deux adolescents avaient pu le sauver... Ce plan avait marché une fois, pourquoi pas deux? De qui pourraient-ils voir besoin, maintenant qu'ils avaient son ami? Quelqu'un de pas trop suspicieux...

Le garçon était perdu dans ses pensées quand les premiers policiers arrivèrent, équipés de matériel d'intervention des pieds à la tête, avec des armes lourdes et des casques. Ils vérifièrent rapidement la maison, lançant quelques "RAS" de temps en temps d'un peu partout dans la propriété, Conan se roulant en boule encore plus serrée derrière son buisson alors que un ou deux hommes passaient trop près de lui pour son propre confort.

Une fois que la première équipe se fut assurée que la situation était sure, Tôyama se précipita à l'intérieur, suivi de près par une paire d'ambulanciers, se dirigeant rapidement vers Yamato qui leur faisait des signes. L'homme avait toujours sa main sur la poitrine de son frère pour le stabiliser et commença à expliquer l'état de Heizô avec des termes médicaux aux hommes en blanc devant lui avant de les laisser en charge et de se tourner vers le collègue et meilleur ami de son frère.

Le petit détective ne pouvait entendre ses mots d'où il était mais il pouvait voir la tête de l'officier et son froncement de sourcil, qui était apparu sur son visage quand il avait vu que son ami sur le sol, une balle dans le corps, devenir de plus en plus prononcé alors qu'on lui expliquait surement qu'Heiji avait été enlevé par un homme nommé Otaki...

Tôyama eut l'air extrêmement grave, serrant les poings de colère, regardant Yamato qui, après un dernier signe de tête, monta avec son frère dans l'ambulance.

Bien sûr que l'homme était inquiet, étant si proche de la famille Hattori, lui et sa fille...

Les yeux de Conan se posèrent sur l'officier, l'observant avec un nouveau regard. Il avait ce dont il avait besoin juste sous le nez... L'homme sera capable de résoudre tous ses problèmes en même temps.

L'enfant eut un sourire en coin et sortit le téléphone d'Heizô ainsi que son nœud papillon changeur de voix.

Il était temps d'agir !

* * *

Le froid fut la première chose qu'Heiji ressentit alors qu'il reprenait doucement connaissance.

Le froid du sol en béton sur lequel il reposait.

Le froid des menottes métalliques autour de ses poignets, bloquant ses bras dans son dos.

Le froid de son manque de vêtement, ne portant plus que son t-shirt sans manches et son jean, n'ayant même plus ses chaussettes.

Gardant les yeux fermés, il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Se faire frapper sur la tête à peine quelques jours après une commotion sévère n'était pas forcément une bonne idée et il lui fallut un certain temps pour que ses étourdissements passent.

Mais son inconfort fut oublié en un instant, remplacé par une vague de colère et de culpabilité une fois que l'adolescent récupéra tous ses souvenirs.

Otaki...

Même maintenant, même après avoir l'avoir vu tirer sur son père, il lui était toujours difficile de s'imaginer que leur relation était montée de toute pièce, au moins ces dernières années, et que la loyauté de l'homme était dévouée à l'Organisation.

L'homme avait été le premier à le prendre au sérieux, quand il avait commencé à traîner autour du siège de la police d'Osaka quand il était au collège, essayant de résoudre ses premiers cas, d'apprendre des techniques d'investigation des officiers sur place. Bien sûr, personne n'avait osé le mettre dehors, il était le fils du Chef après tout, mais aucun ne le prit pour autant au sérieux, essayant poliment de se débarrasser de lui alors qu'il "jouait au détective". A part Otaki.

Et ils s'étaient rapprochés, travaillant ensemble presque tous les jours, l'homme le couvrant même quand son père essayait de s'impliquer dans les affaires dans lesquelles il se plongeait.

De façon surprenante, même si le fils était si proche de lui, Hattori le père n'avait jamais été proche d'Otaki. C'était peut-être son sixième sens, ou quelque chose de plus profond mais, Heiji devait l'admettre, son père avait été plus malin que lui sur le sujet. Le détective était si en colère d'avoir été manipulé ainsi.

En colère et empli de culpabilité.

Heizô avait accusé Yamato mais désormais, Heiji savait qu'il avait été celui qui avait envoyé l'Organisation quasiment à la porte de son oncle. Il n'avait pas dit grand chose à Otaki-han mais l'homme avait tout juste le niveau d'information qu'il lui fallait pour le trouver, car il avait admi que son père et lui étaient en contact, qu'il était celui-là même qui leur avait trouvé un abri.

Et à cause de cela, l'homme avait été blessé... Peut-être même mort? Son oncle avait plutôt l'air sûr de lui mais ne l'avait-il pas fait pour le réconforter? Et que c'était-il passé une fois qu'il avait été assommé?

L'adolescent se roula en position foetale, serrant la mâchoire.

Il ne pouvait supporter de ne rien savoir et de rester inactif, comme un otage stupide, dans cet endroit.

Ouvrant les yeux, l'Osakien regarda autour de lui pour voir une pièce nue, avec une surface d'environ dix mètres carrés, son sol étant, comme il l'avait sentit les yeux fermés, de béton. La seule ouverture était une porte, fermée bien sûr, et le verrou semblait assez compliqué pour qu'il soit certain de ne pas pouvoir en venir à bout.

Soupirant, Heiji essaya de passer ses bras devant lui, gigotant pour glisser ses jambes et ses hanches dans le rond formé par ses bras, ses poignets et les menottes. Il réussit à son deuxième essai, les poignets un peu douloureux mais, au moins, il pouvait désormais se lever.

Le détective se rapprocha de la porte mais seulement pour mieux constater ce qu'il avait vu de loin, il n'était pas le Kid, ouvrir une porte verrouillée avec des menottes autour des mains n'était pas de son ressort. Alors qu'il se retournait, il entendit le bruit d'une clé dans un verrou et très probablement le sien vu la proximité. Sentant que cela pourrait être sa chance, il se cacha rapidement derrière la porte, pour que la personne l'ouvrant ne puisse le voir, et attendit.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, grinçant légèrement, l'adolescent à la peau mate jeta son épaule droite contre elle pour l'envoyer dans celui qui tentait d'entrer, espérant l'assommer car il n'aurait pas pu arrêter la porte grâce à l'effet de surprise.

Heiji eut un grognement de douleur quand la porte ne bougea quasiment pas, son épaule prenant tout le choc, et recula de quelques pas.

"- Tu crois que personne n'a essayé avant toi?" ironisa une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

L'ancien policier avait bloqué la porte avec son pied et entrait désormais, un vilain sourire sur son visage. Il attrapa le détective sans défense par le col et lança avec force son poing dans son estomac, envoyant le dos de l'adolescent contre le mur derrière lui.

"- Ahh, j'attendais ce jour avec impatience, ça m'agaçait tellement de devoir traîner avec un jeune chien fou comme toi..." fit Otaki, son sourire devenant plus large en voyant que le garçon avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, roulé en boule sur le sol. "Alors..." continua-t-il, s'accroupissant pour voir le visage de l'adolescent. "Mes chers amis de Tôkyô auraient préféré essayer de te tuer mais je te connais mieux que ça, je pense que tu peux encore avoir ton utilité, Hei-chan."

Heiji lui lança un regard noir à ce surnom, sentant qu'il était bien trop intime pour que ce qui était désormais un ennemi l'appelle comme ça.

"- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes plus ce nom?" rit l'homme en voyant ses yeux. "Alors, _Hei-chan_ , je n'ai qu'une question pour toi, donne-moi la réponse et je n'aurais peut-être pas à me mettre en colère. Où est Kudô Shinichi?

\- ... J'sais pas..." haleta l'Osakien, commençant à voir où tout cela les menait. "C'est pas comme si on était si proches...

\- Arrête de jouer l'idiot, je le sais, que vous êtes proches, je vous ai vu ensemble bien assez de fois...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...?" fit le détective de l'Ouest avec un regard surpris, se demandant où est-ce que l'homme aurait pu le voir avec Kudô à moins que...

"- Gamin, je suis celui qui a découvert l'effet secondaire de l'APTX, je suis celui qui a avancé en premier qu'Edogawa Conan est Kudô Shinichi."

Heiji ne put retenir l'ombre de surprise passant sur son visage et l'homme ne la rata pas, un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres.

"- Tu te demandes comment, hein? Nous avons trouvé un enfant perdu, il y a deux moins. Le garçon agissait bizarrement, pas comme il aurait dû... J'étais en charge de l'enquête à ce moment là et j'ai vérifié ses empreintes personnellement alors imagine ma surprise quand j'ai vu qu'il était une cible que l'Organisation était sensée avoir éliminée trois jours auparavant... Le corps n'avait pas été retrouvé et les empreintes, cette seule chose que nous n'avons en commun avec personne d'autre, prouvaient que c'était la bonne personne. Mais il y avait un problème : son âge était de 19 ans et on aurait dit qu'il en avait neuf. J'ai créé le plus tôt possible des 'parents' pour aller le chercher et l'envoyer dans un de nos centres pour être questionné mais il ne semblait pas savoir ce qui était arrivé. Après avoir avalé l'APTX 4869, il s'était évanoui et s'était réveillé dans un corps d'enfant... Il est mort peu après, avant même que nous ne puissions vraiment commencer nos recherches, peut-être avons nous été un peu enthousiastes sur son interrogatoire, peut-être que le poison agissait encore, détruisant son corps à petit feu...

"Mais je me suis demandé s'il n'y en avait pas d'autres... Et je me suis rappelé de ce Kudô que tu mentionnais tout le temps... Lui aussi, sensé être mort, et pourtant tu semblais communiquer avec lui. Et il y avait ce gosse, passant te voir de temps en temps, incroyablement intelligent, cet Edogawa Conan que tu appelles Kudô la moitié du temps... Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qui il était vraiment."

Heiji déglutit, essayant de ramener un peu d'humidité dans sa gorge désormais sèche, frappé par la culpabilité presque aussi fortement que par le poing d'Otaki. C'était sa punition pour tous ses "Kudô" involontaires, cette habitude stupide d'appeler son ami par son vrai nom, incapable de voir "Conan l'enfant" dans le petit détective, trop idiot pour s'en préoccuper.

"- Oui, c'est grâce à toi, tout ça ! " rit l'homme en voyant l'expression de l'adolescent. "J'ai gardé tout ça pour moi bien sûr, j'ai juste passé le message comme quoi j'étais intéressé par le garçon. Je voulais être celui qui aurait la reconnaissance pour cette découverte alors j'ai attendu la bonne opportunité, j'ai attendu que tu l'invites à Osaka, préparé quelques petites choses...

\- Ce gamin mort et les empreintes dentaires?

\- Exactement. Avec ce cambriolage du Kid à Osaka, tout s'est magnifiquement mis en place.

\- Mais... Tu m'as même donné ce nom ! " s'étonna l'adolescent, se rappelant que l'homme l'avait aidé dans son enquête.

"- Ce nom que je t'ai donné était celui d'une taupe, un agent du FBI que nous avons tué une fois qu'il eut terminé sa mission, et dont nous avions caché le corps." Otaki eut un autre petit rire, apparemment amusé de se voir détruire tout ce que le garçon croyait savoir. "Maintenant, soyons honnêtes. Tu es assez intelligent pour savoir que, après tout ce que je viens de te raconter, tu ne sortiras jamais vivant d'ici. Il y a juste la version facile et la version difficile... Alors, où est Kudô Shinichi? Qu'est ce que vous avez appris sur Nous et à qui l'as-tu dit ?

\- Va crever."

L'homme eut un sourire en coin et se leva pour écraser la main d'Heiji sous sa chaussure.

"- Tu vois..." commença-t-il, sourire en coin toujours sur le visage, regardant l'adolescent qui était en train de se retenir de crier de douleur alors qu'il portait son poids sur sa main principale. "Quelqu'un qui ne te connaîtrait pas essaierait de te battre à mort pour avoir ce qu'il cherche mais je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne méthode avec toi. Je connais ta faiblesse. Alors c'est soit tu craches tout ce que tu as sur le sujet, soit je t'amène illico presto une nouvelle coloc', le genre avec queue de cheval et grands yeux verts.

"- Espèce de salaud, si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, je...!" L'Osakien ne put finir sa menace, interrompu par son propre cri de douleur quand il sentit quelque chose craquer dans sa main, l'ancien policier ayant appuyé de toutes ses forces et de tout son poids dessus.

"- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas ta situation, Hei-chan..." fit l'homme avec une voix douce, ses yeux froids comme la glace en regardant l'adolescent à ses pieds. "Menace-moi tout ton saoul, le résultat sera le même. Ton seul choix, c'est elle ou lui."

Le détective resta silencieux, incapable de prendre une telle décision. Kudô était probablement seul désormais, caché quelque part, extrêmement vulnérable. Et en dehors du fait qu'il soit à Osaka, il ne savait pas où il était. Kazuha était sans doute chez elle mais, avec son père à lui blessé ou pire, Tôyama-han aurait pris sa place à la tête de la police d'Osaka et serait probablement au quartier général, laissant sa fille seule. Tous deux à la portée de l'Organisation, tous deux chers à ses yeux.

"- Dernière chance ?" demanda Otaki après une courte pause.

Toujours saisi d'une douleur intense, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, l'Osakien cracha sur les chaussures de l'homme, lui lançant un air de défi.

"- Haha, c'est donc ta réponse ? Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, dit-on... A bientôt donc, je reviendrai avec une demoiselle à mon bras !"


	14. Chap 14 - Secours

**Hello à tous !**

 **Déjà, pour info, j'ai fait une ptite publi lundi donc n'oubliez pas d'aller lire ce chapitre, sinon il va vous manquer des choses ; )**

 **Je vous avais laissé sur un petit ciff, voyons donc comment Heiji s'en sort avec sa nouvelle camarade de cellule... :p**

 **o.O.o**

 **EmYasmina : Ca fait de bien de casser la régularité, un peu de surprise que diable ! : )**

 **Lornorenelia : Haha, c sûr qu'on a vu mieux comme situation pour nos deux détectives ; ) Et oui, comme quoi, c'est pas que des boulets... En tout cas à mon humble avis :p Lol, bon, l'avantage du Peste Mojo, c'est qu'il a encore des doigts pour taper au clavier, ca aurait pu être des tentacules de poulpe xD Mais merci en tout cas : )**

 **Daidaiiro30 : Ah, j'aime bien faire des heureux :D Il suffisait de demander ; ) Et oui, je poste le samedi, bien pratique en période scolaire mais pour les congés... Moins agréable :p Yep, là, c un cliff assez restreint, tu te demandes juste si tout va bien se passer alors que le précédent était bien plus large, à pas savoir trop quel plan serait possible pour le sauver ! Héhé, de toute façon, pas le choix :p Comme tu disais, ca te fera de la lecture à ton retour : ) Moui, j'essaye de garder mes gros vilains un peu plus d'un chapitre et là ca aurait été dommage, non ? ^^**

* * *

 **Chap 14 : Secours**

* * *

L'homme en noir, après quelques acrobaties tout en silence pour monter au premier de l'extérieur, poussa doucement la fenêtre, prenant toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas être entendu des occupants de la maison. Pour être exact, de l'occupante de la maison : il était plutôt sûr de ne trouver qu'elle, ayant attendu que l'autre et son invitée montent dans sa voiture et partent avant de commencer sa mission.

Il tourna la tête sur la gauche pour voir, comme lui avait dit son boss, une jeune adolescente châtain endormie profondément dans son lit.

Discrètement, approchant, il sortit un stun gun et l'utilisa sur la fille, avant même qu'elle ne puisse bouger.

Rapidement, il la jeta en travers de ses épaules et, sachant que la maison était vide, descendit les escaliers et sortit dehors par la porte d'entrée.

Une voiture, son moteur tournant, l'attendait juste devant et accéléra dès que l'homme et la victime furent assis.

Le kidnappeur eut un sourire. Moins de cinq minutes pour kidnapper la fille du numéro 2 de la police d'Osaka, c'était bien trop facile.

Dire qu'Heiji passait une mauvaise nuit était un sacré euphémisme. Après qu'Otaki soit parti, il essaya et réussit plus ou moins à s'asseoir contre le mur, l'esprit vide, noyé sous trop d'émotions. Il commença par se concentrer sur les tâches les plus simples, comme s'examiner.

Le bruit écœurant qu'il avait entendu ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que quelque chose dans sa main droite était cassé. L'amenant à la lumière, il identifia rapidement la couleur et le gonflement caractéristiques de son petit doigt, confirmé par le tressaillement de douleur qui le parcourait quand il essayait de le bouger.

" _Ok, gênant, mais ça aurait pu être pire..._ " se dit-il avec soulagement.

Utilisant sa main gauche, l'Osakien vérifia rapidement sa blessure par balle mais, comme il s'en doutait, les points de suture avaient résisté malgré ce coup qu'il l'avait envoyé contre le mur. La frappe avait été contrôlée pour lui faire mal, pas le blesser. Encore une nouvelle compétence qu'il découvrait chez son ancien ami.

Ramenant ses genoux à lui avec précaution, le détective posa sa tête dessus, gardant sa main blessée contre lui, laissant ses inquiétudes finalement prendre le dessus.

Il était si en colère contre lui et son impulsivité. Se rendre lui avait semblé la meilleure idée sur le moment mais il n'avait même pas réfléchi aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur ses proches... Sur Kazuha.

"J'aurais dû écouter Kudô... " regretta Heiji avec un sourire amer.

"- Lâchez-moi !"

Heiji sursauta, quittant sa somnolence, quand il reconnut, avec un nœud dans l'estomac, la voix féminine qui venait de se plaindre non loin de sa cellule.

Tout au fond de lui, l'Osakien avait souhaité que Kudô ou qui que ce soit d'autre ait pensé à protéger la jeune fille, tant il était évident qu'elle risquait de devenir une cible... L'adolescent devint blanc comme un linge quand son dernier espoir fut réduit à néant au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur son amie d'enfance, clairement kidnappée alors qu'elle dormait, habillée seulement d'un t-shirt col montant sans manches et un bas de pyjama large, sa queue de cheval habituelle manquante et ses cheveux défaits descendant sur ses épaules.

Un homme la tenait par les poignets, croisés dans son dos, mais la jeune fille se débattait pour se libérer.

"- Arrête de bouger ou je te remets un coup de stun gun...

\- Laisse-la tranquille !" grogna le détective à la peau mate, se levant maladroitement, gêné par les menottes.

"- Heiji !

\- Laisse la fille le rejoindre..."

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers la porte pour voir l'ancien officier rentrer, un large sourire sur le visage et une arme dans la main.

"- Comme promis, Hei-chan !" signala-t-il, toujours souriant, quand son homme de main poussa la jeune fille dans la cellule.

"- Est-ce que ça va, Kazuha?" s'enquit Heiji, ignorant l'homme, alors que la jeune fille se précipitait vers lui une fois libre, une expression inquiète sur son visage.

"- Oui..." Ses yeux le détaillèrent rapidement, essayant de remarquer toute blessure, s'arrêtant un instant sur la main qu'il tenait contre lui.

"- T'inquiète, je vais nous sortir de là..." fit l'adolescent, essayant de réconforter son amie.

Il la regarda de plus près, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son expression, un petit quelque chose dans les yeux peut-être? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur... Son attention fut attirée par le col de la fille, voyant que quelque chose de sombre dépassait de son haut, une sorte de ras-de-cou... Un moduleur de voix ?! "

Croisant les yeux de Kazuha avec un regard interrogateur, le détective reçut un clin d'œil en retour.

"- Absolument touchant... Mais clairement irréalisable, mon cher garçon. Bon, reprenons où nous en étions un peu plus tôt" fit l'ancien policier, pointant son arme vers eux. "Tu connais la question.

\- Arrête tes délires, elle n'a rien à voir avec ça..." répondit l'Osakien, se plaçant entre son mystérieux allié déguisé en Kazuha et Otaki, gardant la fille dans son dos, la protégeant de son corps.

"- Effectivement, c'est complètement ta faute si elle est ici..." admit l'homme, appuyant sur la gâchette de son arme avec un sourire.

Une balle effleura la joue d'Heiji, laissant une petite brûlure, l'adolescent n'ayant pas bougé car il savait qu'esquiver la balle allait très surement dire que, qui que soit la personne derrière lui, elle finirait blessée.

"- Tss, c'est pas drôle si c'est toi qui prends les coups pour elle, Hei-chan" râla-t-il, se tournant vers un de ses hommes pour lui faire un signe de tête. "Tiens-la."

L'homme s'avançait vers les deux adolescents quand ils entendirent des pas précipités dans le couloir d'à côté.

"- Boss !" fit un autre membre de l'Organisation quand il pénétra dans la pièce, haletant, puis il fila chuchoter dans l'oreille d'Otaki.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, ses yeux tombant avec suspicion sur les deux adolescents après quelques instants à écouter son sous-fifre.

"- Toi, garde un œil sur eux !" aboya-t-il à l'homme dans la cellule. "Ne t'approche pas de la fille, elle fait de l'Aikido.

\- Compris !" fit l'homme avec un hochement de tête, sortant son arme en reculant de quelques pas pour se mettre hors de portée du couple.

"- On y va..." ordonna Otaki au messager, sortant de la cellule avec une expression inquiète.

Heiji sentit la jeune fille se cacher au mieux dans son dos et, après quelques instants, elle bougea sa main discrètement, dessinant quelque chose avec la pointe de son doigt dans son dos. Il ne bougea pas et afficha un visage neutre car l'homme avec l'arme était concentré sur lui et il essayait de deviner ce qui était en train d'être écrit... D.I.V.E.R.S.

" _Divers... ? Une diversion? Mais comment...?_ "

Lançant un regard à celle derrière lui, il vit qu'elle portait désormais autre chose que son pyjama.

Une montre. LA montre.

Il fit un léger signe de tête pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris le message et, dès qu'il eut bougé, il sentit l'adolescente dans son dos tomber au sol.

"- Kazuha !" appela-t-il, jouant le jeu, s'accroupissant auprès d'elle, cachant le haut de son corps à l'homme, attrapant son épaule pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. "Kazuha ! ... Elle est brûlante... Toi !" aboya-t-il, tournant la tête vers son geôlier. "Fais quelque chose, appelle un docteur, j'en sais rien ! Elle est malade !

\- Je ne partirai pas..." fit l'homme en secouant la tête.

"- Alors aide-moi !"

Le garde s'approcha, baissant son arme alors qu'il essayait de jeter un œil à la jeune fille cachée derrière l'adolescent.

La dernière chose qu'il vit, quant le garçon à la peau mate se décala soudainement, fut un sourire malicieux et une sorte de petit viseur attaché sur une montre pointée vers lui.

Heiji se leva rapidement pour pousser l'arme de l'homme inconscient hors de sa portée avec le pied et se tourna vers son allié avec un sourire, cette dernière preuve l'ayant convaincu de qui il s'agissait.

"- Bien joué Kudô... Je croyais que ta montre était à vide?" commenta l'Osakien, se rappelant que le garçon avait déjà utilisé sa fléchette quand ils étaient chez son oncle.

"- Oui mais j'avais des recharges dans mon sac, je me suis dit que ça pourrait servir !" sourit l'adolescent, se levant et s'accroupissant près du corps pour vider ses poches.

"- Hmm je sais que c'est toi mais avec cette voix et cette tenue... Sympa, le motif ours en peluche d'ailleurs..." gloussa-t-il avec un regard sur le bas de son partenaire. "Et sympa la... poitrine?

\- Ils font assez vrai à ton goût ? " fit Shinichi avec un sourire en coin, empochant l'arme de l'homme et se levant avec un trousseau de clé. "Plutôt pratiques en tout cas... J'ai pu cacher ma montre et un transmetteur là, aucun n'a osé regarder.

\- Un transmetteur? Alors les renforts sont en route ?

\- Oui, je parie que c'est pour ça qu'Otaki est parti si vite...

\- Mais qui ? Mon père a été...

\- J'ai dû gérer ça avec Tôyama-keibu. Ton père devrait s'en tirer d'ailleurs" ajouta la fausse Kazuha en avançant vers le détective, à son plus grand soulagement. "Passe-moi tes mains."

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la main droite enflée de son amie alors qu'il le libérait de ses menottes.

"- Cassé?

\- Oui... Plus de kendo pour moi pendant quelques temps j'imagine..." fit Heiji en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire avant de faire rouler ses épaules pour se débarrasser de leur raideur une fois ses mains libres.

"- Je monte la garde alors" proposa Shinichi en allant vers la porte, sortant son arme. "Mais d'abord..." Il dégonfla sa fausse poitrine, retira son masque et coupa le changeur de voix. "Ah, ça va mieux ! Je pense que c'est plus sûr d'attendre ici. La police est apparemment déjà là et ils vont nous trouver grâce à mon transmetteur, ça sera plus malin de rester dans cette cellule plutôt que dans les couloirs au milieu d'une fusillade...

\- D'accord avec toi... Et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais servir à quoique ce soit pour le moment..." regretta l'Osakien, secouant la tête. "Mais... Comment as-tu... Tu lui ressemblais tellement..." fit-il, regardant le masque au sol.

"- J'ai eu de l'aide bien sûr..." répondit l'adolescent avec un petit sourire, même si ses yeux restaient focalisés sur le couloir, ses mains fermement autour de la crosse de son arme. "Après que ces gars soient partis avec toi..."

"- Tôyama-keibu ?

\- Qui es-tu ?" Même de loin, il était visible que l'homme ne semblait pas heureux du tout, prenant un ton agressif. "Comment avez-vous eu ce téléphone ?!

\- Je suis Kudô Shinichi, vous avez peut-être entendu parler de moi par Hattori Heiji. Ce téléphone m'a été prêté volontairement par Hattori qui l'avait reçu de son père.

\- ... J'ai entendu parler de toi" confirma l'inspecteur, se calmant un peu en reconnaissant le nom. "Un autre détective lycéen, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Je ne peux pas vous donner beaucoup d'informations mais je suis au courant du kidnapping d'Hattori et de la trahison d'Otaki-keiji.

\- Comment ?!

\- Disons que j'en ai pu être le témoin, à distance, mais que je n'ai pas pu intervenir. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je mettrais en danger trop de personnes à vous expliquer toute l'enquête en cours. Ce qui est important maintenant, c'est que j'ai une idée pour secourir Hattori mais que, pour cela, j'ai besoin de votre aide."

L'homme prit un peu de temps pour répondre. Il n'avait aucune idée pour le moment de comment retrouver le fils de son meilleur ami et il savait que, dans un kidnapping, le temps était ce qui importait le plus. Si l'adolescent disait la vérité, Heiji - et probablement Heizô - lui avaient assez fait confiance pour le laisser avec le téléphone de l'officier... Et avait-il vraiment le choix ?

"- Je t'écoute" se décida-t-il, ne souhaitant pas laisser passer la moindre chance de trouver Heiji.

"- Tout d'abord, il faut que vous soyez informé qu'Edogawa Conan est en vie.

\- Ce n'était pas ce garçon qui est mort pendant le cambriolage de la semaine dernière? Celui avec lequel Heiji avait l'habitude de traîner?" demanda l'officier, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

"- Oui. Malheureusement pour lui, il a été impliqué dans une affaire compliquée et se cachait lui-aussi dans la maison d'Hattori Yamato. Il est encore dans les environs. Pourriez-vous récupérer ses affaires - ses chaussures dans l'entrée et les deux sacs dans la chambre d'ami - et préparer une voiture pour l'amener à votre domicile vous vous-même ? Personne en dehors de vous ne doit savoir qu'il est en vie, c'est important. Il vous rejoindra à la porte de derrière dans 15 minutes.

\- Compris. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Vous devriez envoyer discrètement votre fille chez une personne de confiance dès que possible. Elle pourrait être en danger.

\- Quoi ?!" Le policier comprit rapidement. "Tu penses qu'ils l'utiliseraient comme moyen de pression ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'Hattori ne leur donnera pas l'information dont ils ont besoin et qu'Otaki sait parfaitement ce qui pourrait le faire parler...

\- J'appelle dès maintenant.

\- Merci. Je vous retrouve plus tard chez vous."

Conan raccrocha, son premier appel était fini et s'était a priori bien passé, restait le deuxième. Il croisait les doigts car cela allait déterminer à quelle vitesse il pourrait être capable d'aider son meilleur ami...

"- Kaa-san?

\- Shin-chan ?! " La voix de sa mère retentit fortement à l'autre bout du téléphone, le faisant éloigner son oreille avec une grimace. "Est-ce que ça va? Tu es où ?

\- Oula, baisse la vitesse et le volume si tu veux bien... Je vais bien mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il te faudrait pour venir à Osaka ?

\- Où à Osaka? On est déjà là en fait.

\- Vous quoi?" s'étonna le garçon en entendant la réponse de sa mère. Comment avait-elle ...? Et n'avait-elle pas dit 'on' ? Est-ce que son père était lui aussi là ? "Pourquoi est-ce que vous... ?

\- Et bien quand Agasa-san nous a dit que tu étais en vie on a en quelque sorte... Je l'ai plus ou moins menacé pour qu'il nous dise où tu étais. Il ne voulait pas parler mais... Tu connais ton père, même si tu ne parles pas, tu lui donnes une réponse rien que par ton comportement, c'est un trait de caractère que vous partagez... Alors nous avons décidé de rester quelques jours à Osaka, au cas où tu aurais besoin de support... Shin-chan ?" appela Yukiko, entendant qu'il ne répondait pas.

"- Je devrais vraiment être en colère contre vous deux mais... C'est parfait, j'ai besoin de toi et de tes talents. Prends tout ce que tu as pour faire un déguisement féminin. Je t'envoie une adresse, on se retrouve là-bas mais n'utilise pas ton vrai visage, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses repérer.

\- Ok. Fais attention..."

L'esprit de Conan était empli de questions alors qu'il marchait discrètement le long du mur d'enceinte pour aller rejoindre la porte de derrière. Mais le fait que ses parents soient à Osaka voulait aussi dire qu'il aurait de l'aide plus rapidement.

 _"_ _J'arrive, Hattori..."_

o.O.o

Tôyama se leva pour ouvrir la porte quand la sonnette retentit.

L'homme était tendu. Il avait envoyé sa fille chez sa sœur qui vivait dans la banlieue d'Osaka et était désormais seul avec Conan. Le garçon n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer la moitié de ce qu'il s'était passé et un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux au fur et à mesure qu'il devenait plus pressant pour avoir des réponses, au point que l'enfant boudait depuis dans un fauteuil à l'opposé de la pièce.

L'arrivée de ce visiteur tardif avait été organisée par ce Kudô Shinichi alors l'officier n'hésita pas à ouvrir la porte.

"- Tanaka Miyuki, enchantée" se présenta une jeune femme, entrant avant même d'y avoir été invitée. "Désolée de mon impolitesse mais les rues ne sont guères sures ce soir..." expliqua-t-elle, fermant rapidement la porte derrière elle.

"- Tôyama Ginshiro" répondit l'homme avec un petit hochement de tête. "Kudô-kun n'est pas encore là, mais il ne devrait pas tarder..."

Mais l'attention de la jeune fille se portait déjà ailleurs quand elle vit le garçon à l'autre bout du salon. "- Conan-kun ! " s'écria-t-elle, se précipitant pour le faire disparaître dans un câlin.

"- Hé ! Je suis pas un ours en peluche..." bougonna-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

"- Vous vous connaissez ?" s'étonna Tôyama, voyant à quelle vitesse la jeune fille avait sauté au cou de l'enfant.

"- Oui, je vis dans le voisinage... Je ne pouvais pas le croire quand Shinichi-kun m'a dit qu'il était en vie, cela avait été si dur de penser qu'il était..." Les yeux que la mère de Conan posa sur lui étaient brillants, son émotion toujours palpable après la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite la semaine précédente.

Elle posa une main douce au dessus de l'œil gauche de l'enfant, voyant les traces restantes de sa précédente blessure. Conan écarta gentiment sa main, bâillant ostensiblement.

"- Tu as l'air si fatigué" observa-t-elle avec un petit sourire. "Mais il est vraiment tard, ne devrais-tu pas aller te coucher ?

\- Peut-être..." admit le garçon en se frottant les yeux.

"- Tu peux dormir dans la chambre où nous avons mis tes affaires si tu veux.

\- Je vais faire ça. Merci, Tôyama-keibu. S'il vous plait, sauvez Heiji-niichan..." ajouta-t-il, regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

"- Compte sur moi."

"- Est-ce que vous croyez que l'on peut allumer la TV en attendant Shinichi-kun ?" proposa sa mère avec un clin d'œil à Conan alors qu'il sortait lentement de la pièce, toujours en train de faire semblant de bâiller.

 _"_ _Bonne idée..."_ se dit-il en montant l'escalier pour s'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami, la télé couvrirait sa voix s'il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de crier.

Le garçon fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir une petite boîte, celle qu'Heiji lui avait remise la veille et, avec un soupir, en avala une. Il se déshabilla rapidement et attrapa un oreiller pour le mordre alors que les premiers spasmes commençaient.

Serrant l'oreiller contre son visage au point d'à peine pouvoir respirer, Conan se battait pour ne pas s'évanouir ou crier quand la douleur enserra sa poitrine, rapidement rejointe par une sensation de brûlure intense, comme si ses os eux-mêmes se mettaient à fondre. Après quelques autres spasmes et des grognements étouffés, la douleur se calma doucement, laissant un adolescent en sueur et haletant, sortant la tête de son oreiller. Shinichi se laissa respirer un peu, le temps pour son corps de se calmer et d'arrêter ses spasmes involontaires.

Après une dernière inspiration profonde, il se leva pour aller piocher de quoi s'habiller dans le sac d'Heiji, celui que son père lui avait laissé et qu'il avait fait ramener par Tôyama-keibu.

 _"_ _Et maintenant, comment apparaître en bas..."_

Le détective regarda par la fenêtre, voyant que le toit descendait en pente douce vers un arbre voisin qui lui permettrait de descendre sans trop d'acrobaties vers la maison.

Quelques instants plus tard, Shinichi frappait à la porte de derrière.

"- Kudô-kun ?" demanda l'officier quand il vit l'adolescent sur son pallier.

"- Oui. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Tôyama-keibu. Si vous pouviez me laisser entrer, nous avons du travail devant nous."

o.O.o

Depuis la chambre de Kazuha, Shinichi, désormais équipé de tout un tas d'artifice pour ressembler trait pour trait à une jeune fille qu'il n'était pas, vit au travers de son rideau Tôyama-keibu et sa mère aller vers la voiture de l'officier et quitter la rue. Avec un grand sourire, il se dirigea vers le lit de la jeune fille, s'y roulant en boule.

Et attendit son kidnappeur.

"- Sacrée aventure... " fit l'Osakien avec un sourire à son ami. "Tu as de la chance d'avoir réussi à tromper le père de Kazuha, ce n'est pas si facile... Ah, la police est là" observa-t-il en entendant des coups de feu au loin.

"- Espérons juste que ces renforts sont les nôtres... Tôyama-keibu ! " appela Shinichi, sortant de la cellule en voyant l'inspecteur, Heiji sur ses talons.

"- Vous allez bien tous les deux ?" demanda l'homme, atteignant la porte de la cellule et examinant les deux adolescents des pieds à la tête. "Attention !" cria-t-il quand il vit quelque chose par dessus l'épaule du Tokyoïte.

Heiji ne réfléchit même pas et tacla son ami au sol, ayant lui aussi repéré Otaki qui revenait vers eux de l'autre côté du couloir. Ils avaient à peine touché le sol que les officiers échangèrent une volée de balles, résultant en deux grognements de douleur, un de chaque côté.

"- Tôyama-han !" cria l'Osakien quand l'homme tomba au sol près de lui, grimaçant alors qu'il essayait de se lever en utilisant sa main droite.

Shinichi, faisant face à l'autre côté, vit que le policier ripou avait été touché à l'épaule mais était de nouveau en train de lever son arme vers eux. Sans hésitation, il sortit son arme et tira dans la direction de l'homme, le faisant s'enfuir.

"- Cette saleté... On ne peut pas le.. laisser s'enfuir..." haleta Tôyama, sa main appuyant sur une blessure dans sa jambe sous les yeux inquiets d'Heiji : le sang coulait bien trop abondamment, lui faisant craindre qu'une artère ait pu être touchée.

"- Hattori ?" appela le détective aux yeux bleus, son visage demandant clairement ce qu'il voulait faire, sachant qu'il serait stupide pour lui de poursuivre l'homme seul.

Avant que Tôyama ne puisse l'arrêter, l'Osakien se baissa pour prendre l'arme qu'il avait échappée en tombant au sol.

"- Fais pas ça ! C'est un policier bien entraîné, tu n'as pas une chance de...

\- On doit l'arrêter ! " s'exclama Heiji, ignorant l'avertissement de l'homme. "On y va, Kudô !

\- Et mer... " jura l'officier en voyant les deux adolescents filer dans la même direction qu'Otaki.

Attrapant sa radio, il appela des renforts dans sa zone.

 _"_ _Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous faire tuer, ni l'un ni l'autre !"_


	15. Chap 15 - Arrack

**Le 2e chapitre du jour : )**

* * *

 **Chap 15 : Arrack**

* * *

"- Alors... A quel point es-tu doué pour tirer de la main gauche? " demanda Shinichi alors qu'ils essayaient de suivre l'ancien policier, tous deux avec une arme à la main.

L'homme et les adolescents avaient couru au début, parcourant des couloirs vides et des cages d'escalier, échangeant quelques balles quand l'un était visible à l'autre. Mais ils l'avaient perdu de vue depuis au moins deux minutes alors ils furent obligés de ralentir, désormais obligés de vérifier toutes les portes au cas où il serait derrière l'une d'entre elles...

"- Je ne suis pas bon tireur déjà à la base alors... Ne compte pas trop dessus, ça sera juste de l'intimidation. Ca ne serait pas la même chose si j'avais un katana, même avec ma main HS..." soupira avec regret Heiji, regardant sa main droite.

"- Je crois que nous avons déjà eu cette discussion sur les armes longues portées VS le kendo et cela très récemment, Hattori...

\- Pas faux..." sourit l'Osakien, regardant vers son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci testait une autre porte.

Son sourire disparut vite quand il entendit un chien être relevé dans cette exacte direction. Shinichi se figea lui-aussi, levant les mains en l'air.

"- Lâche cette arme, mon garçon" ordonna une voix masculine, pointant sa propre arme vers la tête de l'adolescent.

De là où il était, Heiji ne pouvait voir l'homme mais cela ne faisait aucun doute... C'était Otaki.

"- Bien. Maintenant, mains croisées sur la tête et tourne ton dos vers moi."

L'adolescent obéit avec un regard noir, quoique son humeur s'améliora légèrement quand il vit la blessure que Tôyama-keibu avait réussi à causer. L'épaule de l'homme était blessée et saignait, l'obligeant à garder son bras principal contre son corps.

"- Ne t'emballe pas trop..." fit Otaki avec un sourire en coin quand il vit la petite étincelle d'espoir passer dans les yeux de Shinichi, son arme désormais à quelques centimètres de sa tête. "J'ai un entraînement ambidextre grâce aux forces de l'ordre alors bras gauche ou bras droit, ce n'est vraiment pas un problème à cette distance."

"- Laisse-le partir" demanda l'Osakien, bougeant sur le côté pour pouvoir voir les deux hommes, arme levée vers eux, utilisant son bras droit pour supporter sa main gauche et viser avec plus de stabilité.

"- Ou quoi? Tu n'es pas doué avec les armes, Hei-chan, et encore moins de la main gauche. Tu vas tuer ton ami avant même de m'égratigner."

Heiji serra la mâchoire et baissa son arme avec défaite, ce fichu type le connaissait trop bien.

"- C'est amusant... " commenta le policier ripou. "Même si ce n'est pas ta chère Kazuha, c'est exactement le même problème qu'il y a quelques instants, si ce n'est que vous avez probablement tous les deux la réponse. Où est Kudô ?"

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, plutôt ébahis. Et bien, comme l'homme avait besoin que Shinichi soit vivant pour prouver ses théories, lui dire la vérité ne ferait pas forcément de mal dans ce cas...

"- Euh... Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, c'est moi..." confirma Shinichi, toujours un peu incrédule.

"- Me fais pas rire, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu n'es pas Kudô" rétorqua l'homme, secouant sa tête en signe de déni. "Tu lui ressembles mais je sais que le vrai Kudô n'est pas un adolescent pour le moment, il est dans le corps d'un élève de primaire."

Les deux détectives étaient encore plus surpris, sentant que la situation aurait pu être drôle si elle n'était pas si tendue car l'homme avait ce qu'il souhaitait le plus sous la main. Heiji décida de tenter une autre approche, orientant leur discussion vers une des directions qu'il maîtrisait le mieux. L'énerver. Pour mieux le déstabiliser. Il lui restait juste à espérer que son ami voit se qu'il cherchait à faire.

"- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ce conte de fée... C'est lui, le vrai Kudô, Conan-kun est juste un gosse, un plutôt intelligent, oui, mais juste un gosse.

\- C'est ça, et tu l'appelles Kudô pour de rire, hein ?

\- C'est son idole, il se donne à 200 % quand je l'appelle comme ça. Un adolescent ressemblant à un gamin, t'es sérieux?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te convaincre, je sais ce que j'ai vu... Ce gosse il y a deux mois était réel.

\- Ou tu n'es juste pas le seul qui s'amuse à échanger les dossiers médicaux de personnes décédées... Pas besoin d'en faire de la SF, t'es un idiot ou quoi ?"

Shinichi eut un froncement de sourcil, voyant clairement que l'adolescent essayait d'énerver l'homme en noir. Cela pourrait marcher, mais il faudrait qu'il reste concentré et guette tout moment d'inattention...

"- Surveille ton langage, morveux...

\- Ou quoi? Tu vas me tuer? Il me semble que c'est déjà ton but. J'imagine que t'en es vraiment un. D'idiot. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ta carrière n'a jamais décollé dans les forces de l'ordre...

\- La seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais eu de carrière dans les forces de l'ordre, c'est ton foutu père" cracha Otaki, ses yeux froids comme la glace.

"- Oui, facile de mettre sur le dos des autres sa propre incompétence... Il m'a dit que c'est lui qui t'avait nommé inspecteur !

\- Il m'a promu par pure culpabilité... Cette cicatrice sur mon visage est de sa faute. Nous concourions tous les deux pour la place de chef de la police d'Osaka. Mais ensuite, il y eut cet accident, à l'entrainement, un coup qui m'a envoyé dans le coma. Et quand je me suis réveillé, ils m'ont dit que ce n'était qu'un fâcheux incident, que ce n'était la faute de personne. Mais la carrière de ton père s'emballait pendant ce temps-là. J'ai compris que c'était lui... Qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour se débarrasser de moi...

\- C'est ridicule..." répondit Heiji, quoiqu'il se dit qu'il aurait quelques questions à poser à son père quand tout cela serait fini, mais il fallait qu'il reste concentré pour le moment. "Et quoi? L'Organisation est venue te recruter? Elle t'a même donné un de leurs stupides noms de code façon alcool fort je parie?

\- Tu ne pourras jamais imaginer ma joie ce jour où j'ai compris qu'ils me demandaient de trahir cet homme que je haïssais..." Le policier ripou eut un sourire malsain, son corps ayant un frisson de l'excitation provoquée par ce souvenir. "Chaque jour qui passait était une petite étape de ma revanche... Ca a même aidé ma "vraie" carrière. Oui, j'ai aussi un nom de liqueur. Arrack" déclara-t-il avec fierté.

"- Et pourtant tu es coincé dans une branche de la maison mère, coincé loin de la vraie hiérarchie de l'Organisation. Félicitations, ça valait le coup de trahir ton pays !"

L'adolescent se dit qu'il avait enfin touché un point sensible quand il vit l'homme en face de lui devenir rouge.

"- Comment oses-tu... Tu es juste comme ton foutu père, à discréditer tout ce que je fais..."

Tremblant de rage, l'homme pointa son arme vers le détective à la peau sombre et appuya sur la détente. Mais les deux adolescents étaient prêts et, alors qu'Heiji plongeait au sol, évitant une balle très probablement destinée à son cœur, Shinichi attrapa la main près de sa tête, se retournant pour lever l'arme haut au dessus de sa tête et de celle de son agresseur.

Mais, blessé ou pas, l'homme ne lâcha pas l'arme et quelques coups furent tirés alors que chacun essayé d'en prendre le contrôle. Shinichi grognait sous l'effort : l'homme était plus fort et plus grand, rendant le combat difficile. Ils étaient si proches, comme une étrange paire de danseurs, presque visage contre visage. Sentant que la poigne de l'homme sur l'arme se relâchait, l'adolescent pensa un instant sortir victorieux mais cela ne dura que le temps de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une feinte quand l'homme lança sa tête vers lui. L'adolescent fut envoyé contre la porte, étourdi par le coup de boule, sentant un liquide chaud couler le long de son visage. Il se rappela avoir lâché l'arme seulement quand il vit le sourire assassin d'Otaki, pistolet à la main, le frappant avec la crosse avant qu'il ne puisse même lever les bras pour se défendre.

"- Kudô !" appela Heiji avec inquiétude quand il se releva, voyant son ami tomber au sol, le visage souillé de sang, et l'homme pointant désormais son arme vers l'adolescent presque inconscient pour en finir avec lui.

Il ne réfléchit pas deux fois et se jeta sur son ancien ami, les faisant tous deux tomber au sol. Terminant sur l'homme, l'Osakien leva sa main droite pour le frapper mais s'arrêta au dernier moment, se rappela qu'elle était cassée. Otaki repéra son hésitation et attrapa le poing de l'adolescent, l'écrasant dans sa large main avec un bref sourire au cri de douleur qu'il venait de provoquer chez l'autre.

Utilisant sa prise pour lancer l'adolescent contre le sol, il s'assit sur lui, bloquant son épaule gauche avec son genou.

"- Je vais te buter et je vais prendre tout mon putain de temps... " jura l'homme avec des yeux fous, son visage tordu par la haine, relâchant la main blessée d'Heiji pour sortir un couteau de sa ceinture avec sa main gauche. Les yeux du détective s'écarquillèrent et il regarda désespérément autour de lui pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de l'ancien policier. Son pistolet était si près de la pointe des doigts de sa main gauche, il avait juste à...

A son deuxième essai, Heiji réussit finalement à attraper son arme et tira comme il put dans la direction de l'homme, manquant sa tête de peu.

"- Comme je le disais, les armes, ce n'est pas ton fort, Hei-chan..." rit l'homme, approcha la lame plus près avec un sourire sadique.

Un bruyant "clang" interrompit le rire de l'homme, l'assommant proprement, la partie supérieure de son corps retombant sur Heiji. Le bruit venait d'un extincteur dans les mains d'un Shinichi vacillant qui avait réussi à attraper l'objet dans le couloir et avait profité du fait que l'homme était trop concentré sur l'autre adolescent pour le mettre KO.

Epuisé par l'effort, le détective aux yeux azurs tomba sur les genoux, essoufflé, tout tournant autour de lui. Sentant qu'il perdait connaissance, il vit son ami grimacer, se débattant pour se dégager du corps imposant qui l'écrasait.

Hattori était en vie.

La dernière chose qu'il se rappela était d'avoir souri avec soulagement avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

"- ... Oy, Kudô ! "

Shinichi ouvrit un œil, pour voir le visage inquiet d'Heiji tourné vers lui, le garçon étant toujours bloqué par le corps d'Otaki.

"- Me fais pas peur comme ça...

\- Ca fait longtemps que je suis KO ?" demanda l'adolescent aux yeux bleus, essayant de s'asseoir.

"- Je sais pas trop, cinq minutes peut-être? Il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de bouger trop vite... On dirait que cette enflure t'a tapé vraiment fort..."

Le conseil arrivait un peu tard pour Shinichi qui ferma les yeux quand tout tourna autour de lui après qu'il se soit assis. Il essaya de palper sa tête, fronçant les sourcils en rouvrant ses paupières quand il vit que sa main lui revenait sanglante.

"- Yep, t'es bon pour quelques points de suture je pense...

\- Génial... Besoin d'aide ?" demanda-t-il, remarquant que son ami serrait les dents quand ce qui devait être un pic de douleur traversa son corps, ce qui n'était guère surprenant avec quelqu'un qui faisait deux fois son poids en travers du torse.

"- Ca ne serait pas de refus..." admit Heiji en déglutissant. "Ce type pèse une tonne et bloque le seul bras que je pourrais utiliser..."

Sentant que ce ne serait pas forcément une bonne idée de se lever tout de suite, le Tokyoïte rampa vers les deux hommes et fit de son mieux pour faire rouler le corps du policier. Il réussit à son deuxième essai, heureusement, car il ne pensait pas que les élancements de sa tête lui auraient permis de refaire une tentative.

"- Je respire enfin !" s'exclama l'Osakien, prenant une longue inspiration pour remplir ses poumons si compressés précédemment avant de s'assoir pour faire face à Shinichi. "Merci !

\- De rien... Et, je suis heureux que tu m'aies sauvé mais... Provoquer un homme ultra entraîné avec une arme ? Et lui sauter dessus avec une main cassée ? Tu réfléchis des fois avant d'agir?" conclut le détective avec un regard blasé à son ami.

"- Jamais ! Il me semblait que tu le savais...

\- Ne dis pas ça avec un ton aussi joyeux, Hattori, tu me fais peur..."

Heiji eut un sourire en coin face au regard réprobateur de son ami mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre le message : l'impulsivité n'était pas un problème tant que ça ne tournait pas au suicidaire... "Bon, et maintenant?

\- Toi, tu vas à l'hôpital" déclara le garçon aux yeux azurs, fouillant dans son faux décolleté pour chercher quelque chose.

"- Mais..." L'Osakien arrêta sa tirade et eu un petit rire quand il vit l'adolescent sortir un portable de sa fausse poitrine. "... Tu as vraiment de tout là-dedans...

\- J'étais équipé... Et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, tu as besoin d'une radio pour cette main. Avec le cirque que l'on vient de mettre dans la branche d'Osaka ce soir, ça devrait aller si c'est juste pour quelques heures là-bas...

-Et toi? Où tu vas? Tu retournes chez Tôyama-han ?

\- Oui..." confirma l'adolescent en levant la main pour porter le téléphone à son oreille. "Kaa-san ?... Oui, on va bien, que quelques bobos à signaler mais on a besoin d'un médecin pour Hattori. Tu crois que tu pourrais nous envoyer quelqu'un? On est au troisième je pense... Oui, on a eu Otaki et de votre côté ? ... Cool. Je redescends, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour me ramener chez Tôyama-keibu, tu peux m'arranger ça ?... Merci !"

"- Ta mère est ici?!

\- Oui, sous un déguisement. Après qu'elle ait fait mon maquillage, elle m'a suivi dans la voiture de Tôyama-keibu. Elle t'envoie quelqu'un alors je vais m'éclipser, mon père sera bientôt là avec sa voiture de location pour me ramener chez l'inspecteur. Je te retrouve là-bas.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, comme tu l'as signalé..." commenta Heiji avec un regard blasé. "Prends au moins une arme avec toi, on ne sait pas combien il reste de ces gars dans le bâtiment...

\- Je sais... Je vais utiliser les escaliers de secours et Kaa-san a dit que la plupart du building avait déjà été fouillée mais..." fit Shinichi en se levant avec précaution. "On est jamais assez prudent..."

L'adolescent attrapa une des armes et regarda rapidement Otaki, l'homme ne semblait pas du tout sur le point de se réveiller.

"- Ok, c'est là qu'on se sépare" déclara l'adolescent aux yeux bleus, pressant doucement l'épaule de l'Osakien comme signe d'adieu. "A plus tard, Hattori.

\- A plus, Kudô" répondit-il avec un petit signe de tête.

* * *

 **Arrack : Liqueur forte d'Egypte. Et non, j'ai pas gouté :p**


	16. Chap 16 - Rafistolages

**Hello !**

 **Alors,** **continuons sur une petite partie de transition et (je sais que je vais faire des heureux ; ) )le retour du Kid dans le prochain chapitre : )**

 **Et une ptite dédicace à EmYasmina qui me débarrasse de la tâche ingrate des vérifications d'orthographe et de l'élimination de mes franglais... Merci ! ;D**

 **o.O.o**

 **Lornorenelia : Merci ! : ) Pour Otaki, pour être honnête, ce n'était pas tout à fait le but. Comme je l'expliquais à certains lecteurs anglais qui m'ont fait le commentaire, je vois ça autrement. L'APTX reste quand meme un produit exclusif à la BO et il est déjà extraordinaire que Shin y ait survécu. Et je pense que, dans la tête d'Osaki, un gamin ne serait pas capable de se débrouiller** **seul alors imaginer qu'il ait eu accès à un antidote, même temporaire, serait impossible pour lui. Parce que sinon ca serait admettre qu'il y a de sacrées failles dans l'Organisation et qu'un gamin les a tous doublés... aïe pour l'égo. Bien plus facile de croire à cette histoire d'imposteur qu'ont dû lui rapporter ses copains de Tokyo quand ils ont eu Conan et le Kid entre les mains... Pour Gin ca sera le 3e arc, donc pas de suite hein^^; Haha, je n'ai pas beaucoup joué à Zelda mais ma culture geek me permet de connaître tes références ; ) Bref, pour te rassurer, je ne traine pas trop près des bois perdus... (celui près de chez moi c'est celui des folies... Est-ce que ca m'empêcherait d'écrire ? Je sais pas, je suis pas sure d'être si équilibrée à la base comme personne xD)**

 **le docteur watson : Oh un revenant ; ) Merci ! Après, concernant tes remarques sur Otaki... "Non" quoi ? o.O La fic où je théorisais, c'était "alliances", je ne prétends rien de tel ici ^^; J'ai exploré cette piste non pas pour sa crédibilité (et encore, j'ai vu plus farfelu...) mais pour ses conséquences. Les garçons sont incroyablement imprudents devant Otaki. Ils prendraient donc très très cher (en plus du choc psychologique d'Heiji) s'il était un bad guy et il est directement mis dans la case "gentils" du fait de son côté bonnard. L'idée m'amusait donc, pour prendre à contrepied. Après, pourquoi j'aime utiliser des flics ripoux ? Cf les derniers chapitres du manga. Sur toutes les possibilités, deux m'amusaient (sans réfléchir plausibilité) : deux fictions, deux pistes. Enfin pour ce qui est du nom. J'ai cherché sur le net une liste des alcools forts existants et j'ai pris celui qui me plaisait. Point. Donc, oui, tu me l'apprends et, même si ce n'était pas le cas, heureusement pour nous tous, le fait que quelqu'un utilise un prénom dans sa fic n'en donne pas l'exclusivité...**

* * *

 **Chap 16 : Rafistolages**

* * *

"- Ok, c'est fini, essaye de ne pas trop forcer sur ces doigts et reviens dans trois semaines pour une radio de contrôle.

\- Haaai..." répondit Heiji au docteur d'un ton blasé, regardant d'un regard noir l'attelle enserrant désormais les deux derniers doigts de sa main droite. _"Ce salaud..."_ râla-t-il, pour lui-même.

L'adolescent était arrivé trois heures plus tôt aux urgences après que les ambulanciers de la police l'aient pris en charge et évacué hors du bâtiment. L'examen de sa main finissait enfin, le docteur terminant de soigner son doigt cassé.

"- Je peux aller le voir maintenant?

\- Le...? Ah, tu es le fils d'Hattori Heizô ?" L'Osakien confirma d'un signe de tête, l'homme continua donc. "Il est au cinquième étage, chambre 538. Mais il est probablement en train de dormir...

\- Merci."

Le détective se leva et quitta la pièce après une dernière courbette à l'homme en blanc. Il eut un petit frisson quand ses pieds touchèrent le carrelage du couloir : il était toujours dans la tenue que lui avaient laissée ses kidnappeurs, donc juste un jean et un t-shirt sans manche, pas même de chaussures. Ignorant son inconfort, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec détermination. Il savait que son père allait s'en remettre, on lui avait confirmé, mais il avait besoin de le voir pour se sentir complètement soulagé.

Heiji s'arrêta un instant devant la chambre de son père, un peu dérangé par ce qu'il allait voir là. Son père. Son père solide comme un roc, avec ses yeux durs et son cerveau calculateur, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital comme une de toutes ces victimes banales qu'il pouvait rencontrer dans ses affaires, ça le perturbait.

Il eut un soupir et prit son courage à deux mains pour pousser la porte.

"- Heiji ?"

L'adolescent regarda sur le côté pour voir son oncle se lever d'une chaise près de l'entrée, se frottant les yeux car il était probablement endormi quand le garçon était rentré.

"- Tu vas bien ?!" demanda l'homme, se précipitant pour serrer le détective à la peau mate dans ses bras.

"- Oui..." répondit le jeune Osakien, un peu embarrassé du geste de l'homme. "Quelques égratignures, c'est tout" ajouta-t-il quand son oncle s'éloigna et que ses yeux se plissèrent, voyant le bandage autour de sa main. "Comment va Oyaji?" demanda-t-il, pour changer de sujet, tournant la tête vers le lit au milieu de la pièce.

"- Comme je l'avais diagnostiqué quand il s'est fait tirer dessus, la balle n'a pas perforé le poumon donc il a évité le pire. Il a perdu du sang et l'opération l'a rendu groggy mais il sera capable d'aboyer tout son saoul sur ses subordonnés très bientôt.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, sauf peut-être pour ses collègues" ricana doucement Heiji. "J'imagine qu'il ne sera pas forcément de bonne humeur quand il se réveillera...

\- A moins qu'il n'ait beaucoup changé ces dernières années, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu ton père de bonne humeur" fit Yamato avec un clin d'œil complice à son neveu.

"- Haha, non, il n'a pas changé..."

Après un petit rire, l'Osakien s'assombrit, osant enfin demander ce qui le dérangeait depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son oncle. "Ne, Yamato-jiisan, que s'est-il passé il y a six ans?

\- Hmm..." L'adolescent pouvait voir que son proche hésitait. "Et bien, je peux te dire ce qu'il s'est passé de mon point de vue mais il vaudrait mieux que tu demandes aussi à ton père, que tu aies les deux versions...

\- Je le ferai.

\- Alors... Je pense que tout ça a commencé il y a huit ans... J'ai rencontré une femme, Yumiko, je ne pense pas que tu l'aies rencontrée. Elle avait, regardons la vérité en face, ce que nous pouvons appeler un passé chargé, même si elle n'a jamais essayé de me le cacher. Et c'est grâce à cette honnêteté que je lui faisais confiance. D'amis, nous sommes rapidement rentrés dans une relation plus profonde... Assez profonde pour que je veuille la présenter à Heizô et parler de mariage après une paire d'année. Ca ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu : ton père avait déjà découvert d'une façon où d'une autre que j'avais une petite amie et connaissait tout de son passé. Rendre notre relation officielle le rendit dingue... Heizô ne croit pas vraiment aux deuxièmes chances, il était profondément convaincu que Yumiko n'était avec moi que pour mon statut et mon nom de famille. Le mariage était hors de question : comment sa belle-sœur pourrait-elle être une reprise de justice quand il était le chef de la police d'Osaka ? Nous nous sommes beaucoup disputés sur le sujet, il a utilisé son autorité de frère aîné pour exiger que j'abandonne, m'accusant d'être trop doux et trop naïf, et je me suis défendu en l'accusant de penser plus à sa carrière qu'à mon bonheur. Des mots durs ont été échangés, probablement trop durs et nous avons arrêté de nous voir...

\- C'est... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après? Elle n'a plus l'air de faire partie de ta vie aujourd'hui, non?

\- Non... Savoir qu'elle était la source de ma dispute avoir Heizô la détruisait..." expliqua Yamato, ses yeux exprimant une sorte de tristesse lointaine. "Elle m'a demandé de rompre quelques mois après, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette culpabilité... Mais je ne suis pas pour autant allé retrouver ton père. Nous étions tous deux trop... têtus j'imagine. Peut-être que nous devrions travailler là-dessus maintenant...

\- Haha, bonne chance sur le sujet, je suis quasiment persuadé que c'est héréditaire, tu ne pourras pas t'en débarrasser si facilement" sourit l'adolescent avant de revenir à un air plus sérieux. "Yamato-jiisan, je t'en demande peut-être trop mais j'aurais encore une fois besoin de tes compétences...

\- Quelqu'un est blessé? " s'étonna le médecin, fronçant les sourcils en s'attendant à d'autres mauvaises nouvelles. "Est-ce que c'est Conan-kun?

\- Ah... Euh, non, Conan-kun va bien ! " affirma Heiji, essayant de cacher son embarras d'avoir failli encore laisser s'échapper des informations qu'il ne fallait pas. " Il se cache, un de mes amis l'a aidé. Mais cet ami s'est fait blesser en essayant de me sauver et il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital... Mais il a clairement besoin de soins médicaux.

\- Est-ce que tu parles de Kudô-kun?

L'Osakien sursauta en entendant une nouvelle voix dans son dos mais se calma en reconnaissant le meilleur ami de son père. Il regarda suspicieusement derrière lui dans le couloir, regardant s'il y avait un autre invité impromptu, sans en repérer.

"- Oui..." admit l'adolescent à la peau mate dans un chuchotement. "Comment va ta jambe ? " demanda-t-il, voyant que le policier utilisait une béquille pour tenir debout

"- Je ne devrais pas l'utiliser..." fit l'homme, haussant les épaules, pas vraiment concerné. "Mais ils ne peuvent pas s'attendre à ce que je reste assis là quand Heizô est..." Il tourna la tête et regarda son ami avec inquiétude. "Bref, les forces de l'ordre ont besoin de moi..." soupira-t-il finalement avant de regarder l'adolescent. "Alors après cette transfusion, j'ai juste attrapé une...

\- Tu as été transfusé et tu te promènes comme ça ?!" commenta Yamato avec un air réprobateur.

"- Je ne peux pas me payer le luxe de me reposer..." déclara Tôyama, ignorant la réprimande avant de se tourner vers Heiji. " Tu sais où est ce Kudô ? J'ai besoin de discuter avec vous deux..." ajouta-t-il avec un air sévère.

"- Je te le dirai mais j'ai besoin que Yamato-jiisan vienne avec nous. S'il est d'accord."

Au soulagement de l'adolescent, son oncle eut un hochement de tête signifiant son accord. "J'ai juste besoin de passer à la maison chercher mon matériel.

\- Alors on a besoin d'une voiture pour aller là-bas" conclut Heiji, se retournant vers l'officier de police. "Et j'ai besoin d'appeler Kudô d'abord.

\- Allons-y alors" répondit l'homme, lançant son téléphone au garçon. "Je vais demander à un de mes hommes de nous prêter sa voiture, Hattori-sensei conduira."

o.O.o

"- Hmm donc toutes ces conditions pour... me reconduire à la maison? " commenta le policier avec un regard blasé, voyant sa propre maison sous la pâle lueur de l'aube.

"- Et bien, c'est là qu'il est" sourit l'adolescent, sans une trace de culpabilité sur son visage. "Rappelle-toi, tu laisses Yamato-jisan le rafistoler d'abord et ensuite on discute.

\- Comme convenu...

\- On rentre alors" fit Heiji, descendant de la voiture.

Il traversa le jardin et frappa doucement sur la porte "Hé, c'est nous !

\- Rentrez..." invita une femme en ouvrant la porte, sous les yeux interrogateurs de l'Osakien.

 _"_ _Ahh c'est vrai... Il a dit qu'elle était déguisée..."_ pensa-t-il quand elle lui décrocha un clin d'œil malicieux.

Les trois hommes la suivirent dans le salon, où un homme lisait un journal en anglais dans un fauteuil/

"- Je suis Tanaka Miyuki et voici mon mari, Tôya" se présenta-t-elle. "Je suis désolée, Tôyama-san, d'occuper ainsi votre maison, nous partirons rapidement avec Shinichi-kun mais nous n'avions nulle part où aller.

\- La maison est vide pour le moment, cela ne pose donc pas de problème..." fit l'officier en haussant les épaules avant de prendre une chaise pour alléger les contraintes sur sa jambe blessée.

"- Où est Kudô ?" s'étonna le détective, voyant que son ami n'était pas dans la pièce.

"- Il se repose dans la chambre d'ami.

\- Ah, mais il n'y avait pas déjà Conan-kun en train de dormir là-haut ?" observa Tôyama, se rappelant du petit garçon qu'il abritait sous son toit, ne repérant heureusement pas les expressions embarrassées d'Heiji et Yukiko.

"-... Non, il n'est plus là" répondit la femme, se reprenant rapidement. "Il a appelé sa mère quand il s'est réveillé un peu plus tôt, elle a organisé son retour aux US, il se cachera là-bas un moment. Il est parti il y a une heure.

\- Il sera plus en sécurité là-bas..." lui accorda le policier avec un petit hochement de tête.

"- Il devrait oui !" ajouta le détective à la peau mate, sa tension soulagée par le mensonge à peu près plausible que la mère de Kudô avait sortit à l'homme. "Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais monter dans la chambre d'ami avec Yamato-jisan."

Yukiko se tourna vers lui, formant un rapide "merci" avec les lèvres.

o.O.o

"-Hé, Kudô, c'est moi !" déclara Heiji, ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'ami. "Ben pourquoi t'es dans le noir?" s'étonna-t-il quand il vit que les rideaux de la chambre étaient fermés, la plongeant dans l'obscurité. Il alluma donc la lampe.

"- J'essayais de dormir, Hattori. C'est ce que les gens font d'habitude la nuit. Enfin dans ce cas, au petit matin" grogna Shinichi, clignant des yeux face à la lumière forte, retirant le pack de glace fondu qu'il avait mis sur sa tête bandée. "Hé, t'avais dit que tu ramènerais uniquement Tôyama-keibu !" s'écria-t-il, s'asseyant rapidement quand il vit que son ami n'était pas seul.

"- Tu avais besoin de soins médicaux. Arrête de jouer ta tête de mule avec moi, t'es pas sûr de gagner" ajouta l'Osakien, regardant dans les yeux de son ami avec détermination quand il vit son regard noir. "Tu m'as envoyé à l'hôpital, je te ramène un médecin. Un point partout."

L'adolescent se laissa retomber dans son lit avec un soupir.

"- Débarrassons-nous vite de ça alors... Désolé de mon impolitesse, ce n'est pas contre vous..." s'excusa Shinichi, tournant la tête vers l'homme, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas sensé le connaître. "Je suis Kudô Shinichi.

\- Docteur Hattori Yamato, l'oncle d'Heiji" se présenta l'homme, se rapprochant du lit. "Merci d'avoir aidé mon neveu, je ne connais pas l'histoire au complet mais apparemment, ton rôle était crucial.

\- De rien, c'est mon meilleur ami après tout...

\- Ces coups à la tête ont dû vraiment être violents pour te rendre aussi sentimental..." commenta l'Osakien avec ironie, même s'il souriait de plaisir.

"- Ha. Ha... Comment ça va d'ailleurs? " demanda le détective aux yeux azurs avec une petite grimace alors que le docteur retirait le bandage autour de sa tête.

"- Le petit doigt est cassé, comme je le craignais... J'en ai pour trois semaines avec cette attelle" répondit l'adolescent d'un ton amer alors qu'il se blessait pour fouiller dans son sac avec sa main gauche, cherchant des vêtements propres. "Ok, je vais me prendre une douche rapidement, je ne vais pas rester tâché de sang comme une espèce de zombie toute la journée..." observa-t-il avec un air dégoûté à sa tenue, se levant avec un change dans la main. "Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains."

o.O.o

"- Alors..." commença Tôyama avec un regard sévère aux deux adolescents assis dans le canapé en face de lui, après avoir demandé aux autres de quitter le salon. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?"

Heiji et Shinichi échangèrent un regard et le dernier soupira, se demandant comment il allait présenter son histoire et ce qu'il allait garder pour lui.

"- Il y a six mois, je suis tombé accidentellement sur une association criminelle durant l'une de mes enquêtes. Par "tombé accidentellement", j'entends que j'ai été témoin d'une sorte d'échange secret et qu'ils ont essayé de me tuer sur le champ. Je me cache depuis, menant ma propre investigation. Certaines personnes, dont Hattori, m'aident de temps en temps. J'ai un peu progressé tout en réussissant à rester en sécurité et à garder mes proches hors de tout ça mais... Otaki, je ne sais comment, je ne sais pourquoi, est devenu obsédé par ma capture et a trouvé ma cachette. Hattori m'a sorti de là mais a été surpris en le faisant, ce qui nous amène aux événements de cette nuit.

\- Quel genre d'association criminelle ? La police aurait pu te protéger dès le début, ce n'est pas à un adolescent de mener de telles investigations...

\- J'avais mes raisons de croire que l'Organisation se cachait partout, y compris parmi les politiciens et les membres des forces de l'ordre. Aujourd'hui, nous avons confirmé mes craintes.

\- Tu commences à m'inquiéter, Kudô-kun..." admit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. "Es-tu en train de sous-entendre que cette Organisation est établie au sein même des infrastructures de notre pays?

\- Pas seulement le notre, Tôyama-keibu. J'ai travaillé avec des agences étrangères sur ce cas. L'Organisation est internationale même si ses racines et son cœur semblent être à Tôkyô.

\- Impossible que personne n'ait remarqué ça...

\- Chantage, corruption, meurtre, kidnapping. C'est leur métier. Regardez ce soir, ils essayaient juste de savoir ce qu'Hattori savait. Et cela a conduit à une tentative de meurtre sur son père et le kidnapping de votre fille.

\- Mais avec le coup de filet de ce soir, nous allons probablement être capables de démanteler cette Organisation. Mes hommes les feront parler.

\- Vous aurez peut-être la branche d'Osaka, avec un peu de chance" soupira Shinichi, essayant d'ouvrir les yeux de l'homme à la gigantesque portée de l'influence de l'Organisation. "Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seront très bavards. Et même s'ils le sont, en dehors de leur chef, Otaki, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit d'autre n'ait des informations intéressantes sur leur quartier général."

Le policier se tut, perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il essayait d'envisager les différentes possibilités.

"- Je vais me mettre là-dessus avec Heizô. On ne peut pas les avoir dans notre ville. Même si nous n'y arrivons qu'à Osaka, nous allons débarrasser nos rues de ces types.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance alors, cela serait un bon en avant" conclut l'adolescent avec ferveur. Si vous pouviez me tenir informé des résultats des interrogatoires, j'apprécierai."

L'homme fit une pause, le regardant dans les yeux. "Je dois voir avec Heizô, donner des informations aussi sensibles à des civils c'est... Et surtout un mineur. Tu ne devrais même pas travailler sur cette affaire...

\- Détruire cette Organisation est le seul moyen que j'ai de rentrer chez moi, Tôyama-keibu. Je le dois.

\- J'imagine que nous sommes deux dans cette situation désormais. Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! " ajouta Heiji avec un petit coup de coude à son ami.

"- Tu restes là, ça sera plus sûr.

\- Et j'attends une autre tentative de kidnapping? Ou une autre tentative de meurtre? Ou j'attends le jour où j'apprendrai que tu es mort dans cet affrontement? Arrête tes âneries, je viens. Et c'est ma f..." commença à admettre le détective de l'Ouest, se rappelant les mots d'Otaki.

"- Je ne te le..." l'interrompit Shinichi avec un regard de colère.

"- Tu ne me le quoi ? Permettras pas? Ca fait dix ans que je n'écoute plus les ordres de mon père et tous ses "je ne te le permettrai pas", je vais pas commencer à écouter les tiens.

Les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment.

"- Fais comme tu veux..." abandonna le Tokyoïte avec un haussement d'épaule blasé.

"- C'était ce que je comptais faire" sourit-il chaleureusement. "Bon, on part quand?

\- Je vais voir avec... les Tanaka, ils nous conduiront" répondit-il en se levant.

"- Je viens avec toi alors..." décida l'Osakien, se mettant sur ses pieds.

"- Heiji ?" appela Tôyama, sortant de ses pensées quand il vit les deux adolescents se diriger vers la porte.

Les amis échangèrent un signe de tête et, sur un hochement du détective à la peau mate, Shinichi sortit de la pièce.

"- Tu as eu Kazuha récemment ?

\- Haha, elle était tellement folle de rage après que je l'ai appelée la dernière fois qu'elle ne veut probablement plus de moi dans sa vie..." plaisanta l'adolescent avec un petit rire, même s'il était visible, pour quelqu'un le connaissait assez, que ses yeux ne souriaient pas.

Et c'était le cas pour Tôyama, alors il voulut le rassurer. "Elle n'avait pas l'air si énervée la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi...

\- Dis lui que je vais bien alors. Et que je suis désolé. Et aussi... Kazuha va me haïr pour ça mais je pense qu'elle devrait être mise sous protection" déclara l'adolescent avec un sourire amer.

"- Je comptais déjà le faire. Je vais mettre quelques uns de mes hommes à sa surveillance, au moins jusqu'à temps que nous soyons sûrs qu'il n'y a plus personne de cette Organisation ici.

\- N'oublie pas de rester en contact.

\- Oui. Et toi aussi. Et sois prudent." L'homme fit un sourire complice à Heiji. "Quand Heizô va entendre que je t'ai laissé partir, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure tu sais.

\- Oh ça, j'imagine bien ! " rit le détective, tournant les talons pour rejoindre son ami.

o.O.o

Après un dernier signe de la main à son oncle, Heiji grimpa dans la voiture de Yûsaku.

" - Alors, on va où ?" demanda-t-il en fermant la porte avec sa bonne main.

\- On pensait repartir à Tôkyô" déclara l'homme du siège du conducteur.

"- Tôkyô, nous revoici ! " confirma Yukiko avec entrain.

"- Hmm direct dans la gueule du lion, hein ?" commenta-t-il avec un petit frisson.

"- Avec le coup que nous venons de mettre à Osaka ce soir, nous pouvons espérer qu'ils vont faire quelques erreurs ces prochains jours. Il vaudrait donc mieux être au plus près du centre pour essayer de les repérer" expliqua Shinichi d'une voix fatiguée, s'installant plus confortablement sur la banquette arrière. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais essayer de dormir un peu avant de devoir affronter une nouvelle transformation...

\- Bonne idée..." bâilla Heiji, sentant les répercussions de sa journée plutôt très occupée commencer à se ressentir dans son corps.

Yûsaku eut un petit sourire quand il vit grâce au rétroviseur intérieur que les deux adolescents dormaient profondément avant même que la voiture n'atteigne l'autoroute.

 _"_ _Oui, mieux vaut se reposer maintenant, ce combat n'est pas fini...""_


	17. Chap 17 - De retour à Tôkyô

**Le 2e chapitre du jour !**

* * *

 **Chap 17 : De retour à Tôkyô**

* * *

La voiture passant sur une ornière plus profonde que les autres réveilla de façon plutôt brutale l'adolescent à la peau sombre, ayant envoyé sa main contre la portière. Clignant des yeux, il fut surpris de ne pas être ébloui comme il s'y attendait : le soleil était déjà couché, lui faisant déduire qu'il avait dormi bien plus que ce dont il se croyait capable.

"- Ah, bon retour parmi nous" sourit Yûsaku, voyant grâce au rétroviseur intérieur que les yeux de l'adolescent étaient ouverts et qu'il posait un air endormi autour de lui.

"- Re..." bâilla Heiji, remarquant que, à part l'homme, tous les autres passagers étaient en train de dormir. "Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai d..."

Le détective s'arrêta quand il entendit son meilleur ami geindre dans son sommeil, le souffle court et le visage en sueur.

"- A peu près dix heures j'imagine..." répondit-il, pour lui-même, reconnaissant chez Shinichi les symptômes d'une transformation.

"- Oui. Nous arrivons dans la maison de vacance d'un ami dans les montagnes, juste à la sortie de la banlieue de Tôkyô. Nous avons pensé qu'il serait mieux pour lui de... reprendre son corps d'enfant avant de retourner en ville."

Deux minutes plus tard, l'auteur de romans garait sa voiture sur une allée en graviers devant une large maison et se levait pour aller ouvrir la portière arrière.

"- Shinichi ?" appela-t-il doucement son fils, mettant sa main sur son épaule.

L'adolescent se réveilla sous ce contact, pour ramener immédiatement sa main contre sa poitrine avec une grimace quand un spasme de douleur parcourut son corps.

"- ... Déjà ? " conclut-il d'une voix faible mais les deux hommes purent entendre l'agacement dans son ton.

"- Oui... Laisse-moi t'aider à t'installer à l'intérieur" proposa son père, lui tendant la main. "Hattori-kun, tu pourrais nous ouvrir la porte? La clé devrait être cachée sous le tapis de l'entrée...

\- Je gère."

L'Osakien sortit de la voiture et approcha la maison, l'observant de près pour la première fois. L'extérieur était fait de bois, lui donnant un petit côté "chalet à la montagne" mais les fenêtres dénotaient un bâtiment récent et probablement équipé des dernières technologies.

Heiji se baissa pour ramasser la clé, dissimulée comme indiquée sous le tapis, et ouvrit la porte.

"- Il devrait y avoir une chambre en bas, sur la gauche..." expliqua Yûsaku quand il atteint le seuil de la maison, portant à moitié son fils, son bras autour de ses épaules.

Le détective à la peau mate ouvrit la voie avec un regard en coin à son ami : Shinichi serrait les dents pour essayer de garder un visage neutre mais il était clair que sa transformation était imminente et qu'il atteignait le pic de douleur qui lui était associé.

La deuxième porte fut la bonne et l'homme put aider l'adolescent aux yeux azurs à s'asseoir sur le lit dans la chambre.

"- Merci..." fit-il en s'allongeant avec une grimace sur le lit. "Tu pourrais me ramener mon sac? ... Ces vêtements ne seront bientôt plus à ma taille...

\- Ok" répondit son père en le relâchant contre les oreillers. "Autre chose?

\- Non, ça va aller.

\- T'es sûr ?" demanda Heiji une fois que l'homme à la moustache sortit, posant un regard grave sur son ami, voyant désormais clairement sa douleur car il était incapable de continuer à la cacher.

"- Quoi, tu veux me tenir la main...?" plaisanta-t-il avant d'avoir le souffle coupé par un autre spasme.

"- Si tu en as besoin...

\- Ba'aro... Je suis plus un gosse..."

L'Osakien serra les dents quand il vit son ami se rouler en boule pour ne lui montrer que son dos et eut un dernier cri de douleur avant de s'évanouir de la crise.

Avec des yeux ébahis, car c'était la première fois qu'il en était témoin, il vit le corps de l'adolescent devenir de plus en plus petit, laissant ses vêtements et bandages derrière lui, jusqu'au moment où il ne resta plus qu'une petite tête sortant d'une chemise bien trop grande, celle si familière de Conan. L'adolescent à la peau mate fut frappé par la culpabilité quand il regarda ce corps si fragile. C'était le meilleur déguisement que le garçon ne puisse jamais trouver et il l'avait juste rendu inutilisable, avec ses "Kudô" involontaires. Avec l'élément de surprise perdu, seuls les inconvénients de cette forme réduite restaient...

Avec un soupir, le détective, après avoir gentiment passé sa main dans le dos de l'enfant pour vérifier qu'il respirait normalement, attrapa la couverture du lit et la mit sur l'enfant avant de quitter silencieusement la chambre.

o.O.o

" - Tu aurais dû rester dans ton lit, tu dors encore..." se moqua Heiji quand il vit son ami tituber, les yeux à moitié fermés, une main sur la tête, touchant le bandage que sa mère avait refait autour de sa tête quand il dormait.

"- Un 'bonjour' aurait suffi..." râla le garçon, s'installant avec difficulté à la table haute où ses parents et l'Osakien étaient installés pour le déjeuner.

"- Salut, fils..." ajouta Yûsaku, pliant le journal dans lequel il était quand Conan arriva.

"- Hello Shin-chan !" l'accueillit sa mère avec un sourire chaleureux. "Le déjeuner est bientôt prêt, tu vas devoir sauter le petit déj' " expliqua-t-elle avant de retourner à la cuisine.

"- Ok... Je peux le regarder ?" demanda l'enfant à son père, avide d'avoir des nouvelles fraîches, ayant été déconnecté du "monde" depuis qu'il avait été kidnappé.

"- Bien sûr.

\- Alors, des nouvelles? "demanda le petit détective, les yeux sur le journal que son père venait de lui donner.

"- Et bien tout le monde n'a pas fait la grasse mat', certains ont travaillé, oui..." signala l'Osakien avec un grand sourire taquin.

"- C'est-à-dire ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de Tôyama-keibu ?

\- Oui, il a appelé ce matin... Apparemment, il a été plutôt actif ces dernières 24h : il a arrêté d'autres membres actifs, incluant des taupes dans la police d'Osaka, et a fait fouiller plusieurs planques.

\- Actif est bien le mot..." souligna Conan, impressionné. "Il a put tirer quoique ce soit d'Otaki ?

\- Non... Ce salaud... désolé, Kudô-han..." s'excusa l'adolescent à la peau mate avec un regard en coin vers l'homme. "... mais je ne vois pas d'autre mot...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi" sourit-il.

"- Donc ce salaud ne veut parler à personne d'autre que mon père, ce qui veut dire que nous allons devoir attendre un peu... S'il avoue quoique ce soit un jour...

\- Comment va ton père d'ailleurs ?" demanda le détective aux yeux azurs, inquiet pour le policier blessé.

"- Réveillé, avec tout son mordant habituel, d'après Tôyama-han..." confirma Heiji avec un petit rire. " Il hurle déjà sur les infirmières alors qu'il a encore deux jours là-bas... Je pense qu'Okan va avoir besoin de l'attacher à une chaise si elle ne veut pas qu'il aille bosser...

\- C'est de famille si tu veux mon opinion..." fit Conan avec un sourire en coin à l'adolescent, reconnaissant l'entêtement caractéristique des Hattori.

"- Tant que ça t'aide, ça devrait pas te gêner hein?

\- Je n'aime pas que des gens soient blessés pour moi, Hattori, je pense que tu as remarqué..." contredit l'enfant, son visage s'assombrissant, avec un regard désolé à la main de son ami.

"- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Kudô..." se défendit l'adolescent, cachant son attelle hors de la vue du garçon sous la table.

"- J'imagine...Et alors ? Ont-ils pu trouver quelque chose au sujet des membres de Tôkyô ?" demanda le petit détective pour changer de sujet.

"- Hmm... L'une de leurs cachettes ressemblait à un labo, pour une sorte de production de drogue... Ils n'ont pas pu identifier la substance qu'ils préparaient mais a priori, on parle de quantités astronomiques, qui auraient été envoyées à Tôkyô.

\- C'était juste pour de la vente? Il y a un marché noir là-bas, ok, mais pour un tel volume de drogues ...?

\- Ca serait surprenant, hein ? C'est pour ça que Tôyama-han s'inquiète..." expliqua Heiji en réponse à l'interrogation de son ami.

"- Est-ce qu'il en a parlé à la MPD?

\- Nan, il suit ton conseil... Il est devenu plutôt prudent depuis qu'il a trouvé des taupes dans son propre département... Il se demandait si l'un de nous aurait des contacts dans la capitale, pour s'occuper de regarder ça discrètement.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'informateur dans le milieu, pas avec le corps de Conan..." déplora le garçon, secouant la tête en signe de négation.

"- Je pourrais poser quelques questions si vous voulez" proposa Yûsaku, sous les regards surpris des deux adolescents. "J'ai quelques contacts sûrs à la MPD et il y a ce vieil ami d'Interpol qui c'est installé à Beika, il a toujours un petit quelque chose à dire sur tous les sujets.

\- Ca serait parfait" confirma l'Osakien avec un sourire.

"- J'irai cet après-midi alors.

\- Vous pourriez m'emmener avec vous et me déposer en route, Kudô-han ? J'aimerai voir quelqu'un, je pense qu'il pourra aider" demanda Heiji à l'homme, essayant de ne pas trop regarder dans la direction de Conan, sentant ses yeux suspicieux sur sa nuque.

"- Bien sûr mais il va falloir te grimer un peu... Un adolescent à la peau sombre qui parle l'Osaka-ben, ça va se remarquer à Tôkyô et ce n'est pas ce que l'on souhaite en ce moment...

\- Je sais. Je ferai tout ce qui sera nécessaire. Juste... pas de moustache s'il vous plait" supplia l'Osakien, se rappelant avec un frisson le déguisement que le Kid avait fait pour lui.

"- On va voir avec Yukiko, elle devrait pouvoir t'arranger ça...

\- Merci !"

Ne se sentant pas assez en forme pour débattre avec son ami sur cet "informateur secret" - ayant de plus déjà une petite idée sur son identité, les yeux de Conan retombèrent sur son journal. Il fronça les sourcils quand, après quelques pages, il vit qu'une sorte de maladie touchait apparemment les jeunes à Tôkyô, et quelque chose d'assez sérieux.

" _J'espère que tout le monde va bien..._ " souhaita-t-il avec une pensée inquiète pour les Détectives Boys

"- Pas de journal sur la table quand on mange !" exigea Yukiko quand elle revint avec le repas, le sortant de ses réflexions.

"- Haaai !"

o.O.o

Trois heures plus tard, l'Osakien eut un petit sourire quand il lut la plaque devant lui.

LYCEE EKODA

 _"Trouvé..."_

Quand il avait parlé avec Tôyama-han plus tôt ce matin là, il lui avait demandé de regarder un ou deux trucs pour lui. De ce qu'il avait entendu durant ce cambriolage où il avait le rôle du Kaitou Kid, ce "Kaito" dont avait parlé Nakamori était une connaissance d'une jeune fille nommée "Aoko". Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps au détective pour découvrir que cette "Aoko" était la fille de l'inspecteur, une lycéenne. Avec l'aide du meilleur ami de son père, sous le prétexte qu'il cherchait une ancienne connaissance, il put constater qu'il n'y avait qu'un adolescent avec ce prénom dans l'entourage immédiat de la jeune fille.

Kuroba Kaito.

Suivant cette piste, il avait demandé au père de Kudô de le déposer près d'une station de métro, ne voulant pas que l'homme se doute de quoique ce soit, et avait voyagé par le train jusqu'au lycée. Il était désormais trois heures de l'après-midi, les classes étaient probablement en train de finir en ce moment-même. Heiji faisait face à l'école, de l'autre côté de la rue, sous un déguisement rapide - une perruque noire et des lunettes de soleil qu'il avait attrapées rapidement avant de partir de leur refuge. Avec un sourire malicieux, il composa le numéro du Voleur.

"- Hé, l'Osakien, comment ça va?" répondit la voix enjouée du magicien.

"- Super ! Ne, je me demandais si je pouvais te voir, tu es dispo?

\- Haha, je te manque déjà, Tantei-han ? " demanda le Kid avec un petit ricanement. "C'est possible mais ça va prendre un certain temps pour se rejoindre si tu es encore dans ton pays, détective de Naniwa...

\- Nan, t'inquiète, je suis devant ton lycée..." rétorqua le détective à la peau mate avec un grand sourire amusé, sûr de surprendre le maître ès surprises lui-même.

Il ne fut pas déçu quand il entendit ce qui était probablement une chaise repoussée bruyamment à sa dernière phrase.

"- QUOI ?!" s'exclama l'adolescent, sautant sur ses pieds, sentant les regards de ses camarades sur son dos avec ce cri.

Prenant rapidement son sac pour sortir de la classe, il entendit l'Osakien rire de l'autre côté de la ligne.

"- Haha, je t'ai eu ! Sors de là, je t'attends de l'autre côté de la rue, le gars avec les lunettes de soleil et les longs cheveux noirs..."

"- ... Et avec l'attelle..." observa Kaito une fois qu'il eut rejoint le détective de l'Ouest, un œil critique sur sa main droite. "C'est moi ou tu es de plus en plus abîmé à chaque fois qu'on se rencontre? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé? Tu as essayé d'arrêter un camion avec ton petit doigt?

\- Non, pas vraiment... C'est une longue histoire..."répondit Heiji, frottant l'arrière de son crâne avec embarras.

"- Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre?

\- Non, je te raconterai ça plus tard... Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être nous aider un peu...

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais une dette, de quoi as-tu besoin?

\- Arrête avec tes idioties, c'est pas une histoire d'avoir une dette ou pas...

\- Ah, alors c'est le prix de ton silence ?" proposa le Voleur avec un sourire en coin.

"- Je n'ai rien dit à Kudô si c'est ça ta question... Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise d'avoir deviné ton identité parce que tu m'as laissé avoir trop d'informations quand tu m'aidais à retrouvé mon ami kidnappé..."

Le Kid haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment à quel point l'adolescent pouvait être sérieux sur le fait de ne pas dire la vérité à qui que ce soit.

"- Alors juste un service entre amis alors, si tu veux appeler ça comme ça.

\- Un détective ami avec un voleur ?" sourit l'Osakien, l'idée lui semblant plutôt contre nature. "Hmm pour être honnête, c'est ton côté "voleur" dont j'aurais besoin aujourd'hui... Est-ce que tu aurais des indics sur le monde du crime à Tôkyô en général ?

\- Avec mon type de métier, il le faut, je dois l'admettre.

\- Nous essayons de trouver une planque de l'Organisation : on a réussi à neutraliser leur branche à Osaka et apparemment, ils préparent quelque chose de gros ici. Lié à une drogue quelconque, dans des quantités défiant les imaginations les plus débridées...

\- Alors tu voudrais que je pose quelques questions de ci, de là ? Peut-être fouiller un peu moi-même...

\- Ca serait génial" sourit le détective à la peau sombre, heureux que le Kid ait compris si vite de quoi il avait besoin. "Essaye juste de pas jouer au héros, ça a l'air plutôt sérieux cette fois...

\- Ah ? Parce que ça ne l'était pas la dernière fois?

\- Tu m'avais l'air plutôt détendu..." fit remarquer Heiji, se rappelant des quelques farces de l'adolescent.

"- Disons que je suis habitué à me faire courir après par des hommes en noir avec des gros flingues et des petites cervelles, oui. Ils semblent attachés à ma famille...

\- Alors le premier Kaitou Kid était vraiment ton père?" demanda l'Osakien, ayant déjà deviné qu'il y avait forcément deux voleurs du clair de lune quand il avait vu la période d'activité du Kid.

Kaito le mesura du regard, son éternel sourire s'affaissant un peu.

"- Oui. Le premier du nom était mon père. Etait, grâce à eux.

\- Désolé..." s'excusa Heiji, sentant l'attachement que le garçon devant lui pouvait avoir pour son père en voyant son sourire de façade s'estomper un peu, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. "Alors c'est pour ça que tu fais tout pour les mettre en rogne? Ils m'ont dit sur ce toit là-bas qu'ils t'avaient déjà demandé de ne plus poursuivre les gros joyaux..."

Le magicien hocha la tête, son visage désormais sérieux, pas vraiment désireux de continuer sur ce sujet très personnel au milieu de la rue avec ce qui était son ennemi naturel, un détective.

"- Ca me semble bien compliqué, cette histoire..." conclut l'adolescent au teint sombre, pour briser le silence lourd qui s'installait entre eux. "Tu es exactement comme Kudô, tu as la même manie d'atterrir dans les plus gros problèmes sans même à avoir à bouger le petit doigt...

\- Certains appellent ça le karma..." sourit Kaito, essayant de revenir à son habituel laisser-aller.

"- Et tu désapprouvais mes talismans... Tu devrais t'en prendre toi-aussi !" commenta l'Osakien avec un clin d'œil.

"- Je vais y penser... Je suis plus le genre à présenter mes hommages aux déesses de la Chance et de la Lune mais elles ont tendance, comme toutes les femmes, à répondre de façon plutôt capricieuse... Ok, Tantei-han, je vais te laisser, tu m'as laissé des devoirs à faire. Je te recontacte plus tard.

\- Ok, merci ! Et fais gaffe à toi, Kuroba" ajouta Heiji, regardant le Voleur dans les yeux avec un air sérieux.

"- Promis !"

Après un dernier signe de la main, l'adolescent laissa le détective sur le trottoir, se dirigeant vers sa nouvelle mission.


	18. Chap 18 - Investigation

**Hello !**

 **Et on continue l'enquête... Dans quel cirque vont encore se retrouver nos 3 héros ? ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **le docteur Watson : Merci ! Nous avançons effectivement gentiment mais surement vers une nouvelle affaire, celle du 3e et dernier arc ! Merci là encore, l'idée me semblait intéressante à exploiter, en restant dans le domaine de la "fiction" car effectivement, son niveau d'information, sans être ridicule, semble néanmoins limité.**

 **Lumineko : Ah, bah ca serait pas drôle sinon ; ) Merci ! ^_^**

 **Lornorenelia : Ben, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour les décrire dans le manga mais on va bien que ca pique sacrément ^^;;; Tout ca pour 24h à se cacher, chai pas si c'est rentable ! Haha, bon après, c'était le côté absurde de la situation qui étai rigolo aussi : ) Et puis il a pris un gros coup sur la tête le Otaki, ca a peut être mélangé ses neurones xD Merci ! Je sais que la longueur de mes histoires font peur à certains mais c'est vrai que, du fait que ce soit des "arcs", c'est plus 3-4 fics de 7-8 chapitres qu'un gros pavé, ce qui est sans doute moins indigeste... Oh, félicitations ! :D C'est vrai qu'a force de lire, ca chatouille les doigts je trouve : ) Après, autant écrire sur les univers qu'on aime et / ou qu'on connait, c'est plus sympa ! Donc si c'est pas DC, tant pis, tant que tu y trouves ton compte:3**

* * *

 **Chap 18 : Investigation**

* * *

Après un dernier au revoir à Hattori, un air suspicieux toujours sur le visage quant à la nature du "contact" que son meilleur ami allait consulter, Conan s'installa dans le canapé du salon, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il savait que l'Organisation trempait dans de nombreuses activités criminelles et fabriquer des drogues et autres médicaments en faisait partie, le travail des parents d'Haibara sur l'APTX en était une preuve formelle. Des drogues à vendre, d'autres pour tuer et il ne savait quel autre genre encore, leurs compétences dans ce domaine étant clairement étendues.

Mais le garçon ne pouvait pas voir la raison d'une production de masse, en dehors de la vente. Et, même avec la population de la capitale, le marché de la drogue était déjà là, apporter de telles quantités ne serait pas de l'argent facile et rapide, il allait falloir du temps pour écouler tout ça...

La seule possibilité qui restait, de l'avis du petit détective, était une sorte de vente géante pour un quelconque pays étranger. Ils exporteraient leur production et empocheraient directement l'argent, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils produisaient de telles quantités.

Et cela n'était pas vraiment rassurant, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir les trouver.

Il prit donc le téléphone du chalet et composa le seul numéro qu'il avait en tête qui puisse l'aider avec les planques de l'Organisation.

"- Moshi moshi ?

\- Ah, Haibara ?" reconnut Conan après que la voix enfantine lui ait répondu. "Est-ce que tu es occupée ? On peut parler ?

\- Kudô-kun ? Oui, j'ai du temps..." répondit-elle, sa voix un peu molle, une sorte de fatigue dans la voix. "Je croyais que tu ne voulais communiquer que par mail ?

\- C'est plus rapide comme ça... Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, entendant Ai tousser de l'autre côté de la ligne.

"- J'ai un peu de fièvre, je me repose à la maison... Ca doit être quelque chose dans l'air, d'autres enfants à l'école sont malades.

\- Est-ce que les autres vont bien? " s'inquiéta le garçon aux yeux azurs, se sentant concerné par le sort de "ses" Detective Boys même s'il ne pouvait que les regarder à distance maintenant.

"- Ils ne sont pas malades si c'est ce que tu demandes. Tout le monde est rentré à l'école hier... Ils sont encore un peu en train de te chercher..." ajouta la jeune fille, se rappelant les yeux brillants d'Ayumi quand elle avait posé les yeux sur le placard du garçon, même si l'établissement avait eu la délicatesse de retirer l'étiquette portant son nom. "Laisse-les juste résoudre une ou deux affaires et tu verras, ils iront mieux.

\- Je vais leur souhaiter d'avoir des affaires à traiter alors..." déclara le petit détective avec un petit sourire, espérant que les enfants puissent revenir rapidement à leur entrain habituel. "Parlant d'affaires, c'est aussi pour cela que je t'appelais...

\- Quoi, tu t'es déjà débrouillé pour te retrouver impliqué dans une autre ?

\- Non, c'est toujours la même... On a plus ou moins démantelé la branche d'Osaka de l'Organisation.

\- Tu quoi ? !"

Conan est un sourire en coin quand il entendit la voix de la petite scientifique s'animer pour la première fois depuis que cette conversation avait commencé.

"- C'est une sacrée aventure, je ne lui ferais pas honneur en te la racontant maintenant. Pour résumer, ils nous ont attaqués un peu après notre arrivée à Osaka mais nous avons pu retourner la situation à notre avantage et arrêter leurs membres haut placés grâce à l'aide du père d'Hattori et de son partenaire...

\- C'est..." La jeune fille perdait ses mots face à l'importance de la nouvelle. L'Organisation, celle qu'elle avait crainte depuis qu'elle était un enfant, venait de perdre sa première bataille importante...

"- C'est du lourd, hein?" conclut le garçon pour elle quand il entendit son - en tout cas, ce qu'il pensait être - silence impressionné. "C'est juste dommage qu'ils compartimentent autant leur Organisation, il n'y avait pas grand chose à tirer d'eux au sujet de la branche de Tôkyô... Mais nous avons découvert une chose. Ils semblent produire en masse une sorte de drogue et l'envoyer dans la capitale. Alors je me demandais si tu ne te rappellerais pas de sites avec une capacité assez grande pour recevoir d'importantes livraisons...

\- Hmm, comme j'ai déjà pu te le dire quand tu me l'as demandé, la plupart des sites sur lesquels j'ai travaillé ont été fermés ou détruits, Kudô-kun...

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais quand même y réfléchir ? C'est probablement près d'un aéroport ou d'une station de train. Je pense qu'ils vont l'exporter.

\- Je vais essayer..." promis Ai avant de soupirer longuement, quoiqu'elle fut interrompue par un spasme dans sa poitrine.

"- Oy, t'es sure que ça va ?" demanda le détective aux yeux azurs avec une voix inquiète quand il entendit le halètement de la jeune fille de l'autre côté de la ligne.

"- Oui..." répondit-elle après une courte pause, le temps pour la douleur de disparaître. "Peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'un rhume finalement, ça pourrait être ce fichu virus..." observa la scientifique, ennuyée par sa faiblesse actuelle.

"- Celui dont ils parlent dans les journaux ?

\- Apparemment, il provoque des températures corporelles élevées et des sortes de crises épileptiques... Symptômes que j'ai l'air de présenter.

\- Tu devrais aller voir un médecin...

\- On verra..." fit la jeune fille, écartant l'idée pour l'instant, pas vraiment à l'aise avec les médecins, ayant toujours la crainte qu'ils puissent voir au travers de son secret. "D'abord je vais me reposer. J'essaierai de penser à ce que tu m'a demandé, quoique je ne puisse rien garantir avec mon corps dans cet état...

\- Merci. Et prends soin de toi."

Conan fronça les sourcils quand Ai raccrocha, inquiet pour son amie. Ce virus au sujet duquel il avait lu un article dans les journaux n'avait pas l'air très "gentil" et, avec leurs corps rétrécis, les maladies étaient toujours un peu problématiques.

Incapable d'y changer quoique ce soit, le garçon soupira et prit le PC de son père pour un peu de recherche sur ses déductions, essayant de repérer des lieux suspects autour des moyens principaux de sortir des grandes quantités de marchandise du pays.

o.O.o

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit détective, la partie supérieure de son corps allongée sur la table, sursauta hors de son sommeil quand sa mère toucha doucement son épaule. Le garçon bâilla, s'asseyant correctement, et lança un regard interrogateur à la femme.

"- C'est Yûsaku" expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant son téléphone.

"- Otô-san ? " répondit-il, se frottant les yeux de sa main libre. "Tu as trouvé quoique ce soit d'intéressant ?

\- Oui

\- Déjà ? !" sourit Conan, impressionné par les compétences de son père.

"- Quand tu as les bons contacts, tout est plus facile. Alors, apparemment, Tôkyô est secrètement devenue un point de rencontre pour tous les marchands d'armes du monde ces deux derniers jours. La MPD est extrêmement agitée...

\- J'imagine... Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils rien faire? Il n'y a pas de mandats internationaux? " s'étonna le garçon, se demandant pourquoi ce problème n'avait pas été résolu plus vite.

"- La plupart d'entre eux travaillent dans les zones les plus sombres du globe, où vendre des armes n'est pas interdit par la loi.

\- Pas de bol... Une idée de ce qu'ils achètent? Je pensais que l'Organisation allait vendre des drogues mais c'est une coïncidence bien trop énorme pour ne pas être liée...

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi" confirma son père, avec un petit sourire quand son fils suivit le même raisonnement que le sien. " C'est pour cela que j'ai pris une tasse de thé avec mon ami anciennement d'Interpol.

\- Et ... ?" demanda le garçon, avide d'informations, ennuyé par le côté théâtral de son père pour faire ses révélations.

"- Quel enfant impatient!" rit l'écrivain, sentant l'avidité dans la voix de son fils. "C'est un poison. Ce que nous pensions être une drogue est en fait très probablement un poison, c'est ce que l'Organisation va mettre en vente.

\- En de telles quantités ? ! Ce n'est même plus une arme, c'est de la destruction massive..." s'inquiéta Conan, inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si quelqu'un l'utilisait dans un pays, si la substance était vraiment si mortelle.

"- Je suis toujours en train de regarder ça mais, apparemment, ils l'ont développé pour qu'elle ne vise que certaines populations spécifiques ce ne serait pas des meurtres aléatoires...

\- Ca reste...

\- Effrayant ? Oui" confirma Yûsaku avec une voix sérieuse. "Je vais rester cette nuit chez cet ami, nous essayons de faire annuler cette vente et de récupérer plus de données sur ce poison.

\- Noté... Reste prudent.

\- Je le serai... Est-ce que tu pourrais juste demander à Yukiko d'aller chercher Hattori-kun ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir le ramener du coup.

\- Ok ! A toute..."

"- Tout va bien ?" demanda Yukiko, n'ayant entendu qu'un côté de la conversation mais sentant que cela était grave.

"- Ca a l'air plus gros que prévu..." soupira le garçon, lui rendant son téléphone. "Otô-san va rester chez son ami, pour mener l'enquête avec lui.

\- Ok...

\- Et du coup, on aurait besoin que tu ailles chercher Hattori à Tôkyô, s'il a fini...

\- Je l'appelle" proposa-t-elle, sachant qu'il était déjà tard.

"- Merci" fit Conan, ses yeux de retour sur l'écran du PC.

Voyant quelques mails, il ouvrit sa boîte de réception, pour voir qu'un avait été envoyé par Haibara.

 _"Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais le nom "Sumida" était mentionné de temps en temps durant les meetings, je me rappelle que quelqu'un avait dit que cet endroit était grand et, si nous sommes, comme je le pense, en train de parler de la rivière de Sumida, avec un bateau, il serait facile de se rapprocher rapidement de l'aéroport d'Haneda. Je ne connais par contre pas l'endroit exact..._

 _Bonne chance."_

Le garçon posa son menton sur sa main, désormais profondément dans ses pensées avec l'information que la jeune fille venait de lui donner. L'endroit pourrait coller à son raisonnement mais faisait encore beaucoup d'endroit à fouiller... Mais cela était tout de même faisable...

"- Shin-chan ?"

Conan tourna la tête pour voir sa mère; debout près de lui, son téléphone à la main.

"- Tu as réussi à joindre Hattori?

\- Oui, je suis supposé le rencontrer à Tôkyô, à une adresse qu'il m'a donnée.

\- Je viens avec toi alors, j'aimerai voir quelque chose avec lui après" décida le petit détective, soudainement tenté par une balade en voiture le long de la rivière Sumida.

"- T'es sûr ? Mais tu sais ce que cela veux dire..."

Le garçon haussa un sourcil interrogateur à sa mère, se demanda ce que son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles impliquait jusqu'à ce qu'il...

"- Déguisement ?" tenta-t-il avec un soupir.

"- Bingo !"

Conan leva les yeux au ciel mais suivit malgré tout sa mère jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Déguisement, alors...

o.O.o

Heiji avait marché quelques temps pour ne pas être trouvé près d'Ekoda quand la mère de Kudô viendrait le chercher. Il ne voulait pas risquer de donner d'indications sur le lieu de résidence du Voleur, pas quand l'adolescent l'avait tant aidé.

Il était assis depuis un bout de temps sur un banc près de la route, piquant un peu du nez, quand une voiture s'arrêta devant lui et sa conductrice lui fit un clin d'œil. Son passager lui fit aussi un signe, levant une petite main pour le saluer.

L'Osakien sourit et grimpa dans la voiture, retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

"- Joli déguisement, Kudô..." commenta-t-il, regardant le visage désormais plein de tâches de rousseur de son ami, avec une coupe au bol. "Pas aussi drôle que celui de fille mais..."

L'adolescent sourit du regard noir que l'enfant lui envoya.

"- J'ai essayé mais il ne voulait pas..." expliqua Yukiko, faussement déprimée.

"- Je me demande bien pourquoi..." fit Heiji avec un sourire en coin, se rappelant à quel point le garçon avait été embarrassé avec sa robe. "Tu voulais un peu d'air frais?

\- Oui, j'ai quelque chose que j'aimerais vérifier... Et toi? Tu as pu tirer quoique ce soit du Kid?

\- Euh quoi ? Non, je ... Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire que... " paniqua l'Osakien face à l'expression sure de lui qu'affichait son ami, avant de pousser un long soupir. "Je suis si transparent que ça pour toi?

\- Je suis un détective. Et ton ami. Tu n'as aucune chance de me rouler... " fit le garçon avec un sourire en coin.

"- Ok, ok... Il n'était au courant de rien mais il va plonger son nez dedans. Demander à quelques contacts, fouiller quelques endroits...

\- Demande-lui de fouiller près de la rivière Sumida s'il peut.

\- Tu as une piste ? "s'étonna Heiji, attrapant son téléphone pour envoyer un sms au magicien.

"- Haibara pense qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose, une sorte d'endroit plutôt vaste, près de la rivière Sumida. Elle a entendu ce nom être mentionné.

\- Ok, je lui ai demandé. Ca peut valoir le coup.

\- Oui, on va là-bas nous aussi. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on verra grand chose de nuit mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. J'ai relevé quelques endroits suspects cet après-midi, je veux les voir de mes propres yeux...

\- Compte sur moi ! Oh, ça, c'est du rapide... " observa l'Osakien avec surprise quand il vit que le Kid lui avait déjà répondu. "Il dit qu'il est déjà là-dessus, il aurait trouvé un endroit intéressant apparemment...

\- Eh béh, pas mal pour un voleur..." sourit Conan. "Allons là-bas."

o.O.o

"- Vous êtes sûrs les garçons? Je ne me sens pas à l'aise à l'idée de vous laisser aller seuls dans cet endroit..." avoua Yukiko avec un regard inquiet.

"- C'est bon, Kaa-san, on regarde juste, t'inquiète. J'ai eu assez d'aventures ces derniers temps pour avoir envie de faire extrêmement attention...

\- Promis ?

\- Promis" sourit l'enfant avec une grimace se voulant rassurante.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit que le Kaitou Kid leur avait indiqué, essayant de marcher de façon dégagée en traversant la rue vers le pont leur faisant face, plutôt imposant avec un étage pour les voiture et un autre pour les trains. Ils prirent les escaliers contigus, terminant sur une sorte de petite plage avec quelques sans-abris installés autour d'un tonneau abritant un feu.

Repérant une porte de métal proche du pont, Conan tira la manche d'Heiji et lui désigna du menton. Ils l'avaient presque atteinte quand l'un des SDF les arrêta.

"- Oh, j'crois pas qu'vous voulez filer là-d'dans, les filles..." fit l'homme d'une voix nasale.

Les adolescents froncèrent le nez quand il les approcha, amenant avec lui une forte odeur d'alcool et de ... manque de douches régulières, voir encore d'autres choses...

"- Il y a quelque chose de dangereux à l'intérieur? " demanda le garçon, combattant son dégoût face à l'odeur prenante, essayant d'avoir l'air poli.

"- Yep, y'avait... Mais a priori, tout le monde est parti" conclut le sans-abri, utilisant sa vraie voix et retirant son masque, révélant un grand sourire à l'enfant déguisé. "Bonsoir, Tantei-kun.

\- Kaitou Kid..." observa-t-il d'une voix morne. "Désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnu mais tu... Cette odeur que tu dégages est pour le moins... remarquable.

\- Haha, j'espère bien, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce que j'ai dû verser sur ce manteau pour que l'odeur soit réaliste.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir..." rétorqua Conan alors que le Voleur retirait sa veste et la laissait tomber près de la porte.

"- Ah? C'est très intéressant pourtant, tu devrais entendre cette histoire sur comment j'ai réussi à faire croire à tous les chats de mon voisinage que ce manteau était le meilleur endroit pour pi...

-... Alors, tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose ?" le coupa l'Osakien, sentant que ce serait mieux de retourner à leur préoccupation principale, par vraiment avide de savoir comme le Voleur avait pu amener une odeur pareille à ses vêtements.

"- Directement au boulot, hein? Et bien, pour résumer, un de mes contacts m'a parlé de certaines rumeurs... Des hommes en noir qui traineraient avec quelque chose de dangereux, une drogue peut-être... Quelques sans-abris ont disparu et leurs corps n'ont jamais été retrouvés. Le milieu parle aussi d'enfants morts dans les égouts, une légende urbaine dit même que les corps des disparus ont été renvoyés dans le temps et torturés en tant qu'enfants... Alors j'ai pensé à toi, Tantei-kun !

\- Tu crois que c'est l'apotoxine ?" demanda Conan, se demandant si l'Organisation se servait désormais de personnes sans domicile comme rats de laboratoire...

"- Peut-être..." répondit le voleur avec un petit hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers le garçon. "Légende urbaine ou pas, c'est horriblement proche de ton histoire...

\- Et bien ça serait un sacré pétrin...

\- Comme il dit..." fit Conan, d'accord avec le commentaire de son meilleur ami. "Et qu'elle est la relation avec cet endroit ?

\- Une connaissance d'une de mes connaissances a apparemment été traînée ici avant d'être capable de s'enfuir... Il était en mauvais état mais s'est rappelé cet endroit alors je suis venu jeter un œil incognito. J'ai juste regardé vite fait à l'intérieur, on dirait que tout a été bougé en urgence, j'ai peur que nous n'arrivions trop tard...

\- Ca vaudrait quand même le coup de fouiller un peu..." nota l'Osakien. "S'il n'y a personne, ça ne devrait rien risquer et peut-être qu'ils ont laissé quelque chose derrière eux...

\- En dehors des rats, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait qui que ce soit là-dedans. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous sommes assez grands pour nous défendre !

\- Oh oui, sacrée équipe... " souligna Conan d'une voix ironique. "Un gamin, un manchot...

\- Et le meilleur magicien que tu n'aies jamais rencontré ! Au top de sa forme !" conclut Kaito avec une petite courbette.

"- Génial..." commenta le garçon, levant les yeux au ciel.

"- Manchot c'est un peu sévère pour un seul doigt cassé..." corrigea Heiji avec une mine déprimée.

"- Regarde-moi ça, tu l'as vexé, Tantei-kun ! " observa le Voleur avec une fausse expression de tristesse, faisant un clin d'œil à l'Osakien hors de vue de l'enfant. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Tantei-han, je sais que tu peux être utile..." ajouta-t-il, lui tapotant le dos avec une gentillesse exagérée.

"- Ok, ok, on est la meilleure équipe de tous les temps..." affirma le petit détective sans grande conviction mais il devait admettre sa défaite face aux deux adolescents et les expressions blessées sur leurs visages. Il se força même à sourire pour les convaincre.

Cette dernière action fut le coup de grâce et les deux garçons se mirent à rire.

"- Est-ce que vous étiez en train de... " commença-t-il, voyant bien que les expressions peinées avaient été oubliées depuis longtemps. "Allez-vous faire voir...

\- Hé, boude pas pas Kudô ! " demanda Heiji entre deux rires.

"- J'ai l'impression d'être à la garderie avec vous deux..." fit Conan, les regardant avec des yeux réprobateurs. "On y va. Et concentrez-vous !

\- Haaai..."

Le Kid entra en premier, ouvrant la porte dans un mouvement fluide de la main, ignorant complètement le verrou en métal.

"- Comme je vous l'ai dit... " commença-t-il, ouvrant la porte en grand. "Vide."

L'adolescent sortit son téléphone, l'utilisant comme une torche, et le garçon alluma sa montre pour amener un peu de lumière dans la pièce.

Après une courte marche sur une rampe légèrement en pente, ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce, leurs pas résonnants dans ce volume vide. Aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient voir, il n'y avait que des racks vides et quelques déchets de ci de là. Le toit était si haut qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir mais il était clairement loin du sol, vu à quelle hauteur les racks semblaient monter.

Heiji siffla avec admiration.

"- Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon endroit mais c'est un sacré entrepôt de stockage.

\- Ca, c'est clair..." confirma Conan, avançant avec précautions dans la pièce, un peu inquiet de provoquer un bruit car cela résonnerait comme un coup de tonnerre dans ce volume important.

Voyant une porte, il décida de la tester.

"- Est-ce que tu pourrais ...?" demanda-t-il au Voleur quand il vit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir.

"- Bien sûr."

Les trois rentrèrent et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de bureau, avec des ordinateurs fracassés et des papiers brûlés.

"- Ils ont été plutôt appliqués quand ils ont fait leur ménage..." observa Kaito, quand il vit que presque tout avait été brûlé jusqu'aux cendres.

"- Mais ça veut dire qu'ils avaient quelque chose à cacher. Fouillons" proposa le garçon, filant vers la poubelle la plus proche pour en fouiller les cendres.

Après quelques minutes, l'Osakien eut un petit cri de victoire.

"- Tu as quelque chose, Hattori?

\- On dirait une facture d'une société d'informatique..." déclara le détective de l'Ouest, regardant de plus près le papier. "Ca dit 'Infotech Industries' ... Tu crois que ça peut être important ?

\- Je ne sais pas..." admit Conan avec un haussement d'épaule. "On regardera ça plus tard, garde juste ce papier sur toi.

\- Ok."

Ils étaient repartis à leur fouille quand ils entendirent, à leur plus grand déplaisir, le son qui commençait à devenir trop familier à leur goût d'un chien que l'on arme.

"- On ne bouge plus, les garçons" ordonna une voix chaleureuse et féminine, un sourire en coin sur son visage à moitié éclairé.


	19. Chap 19 - Vol

**Et le ptit 2e du jour !**

* * *

 **Chap 19: Vol**

* * *

Les trois adolescents tournèrent la tête vers la porte, pour identifier l'intrus, mais elle les éblouit en allumant sa propre lampe torche.

"- Si ce n'est pas le visage de Cool Guy sous toutes ces tâches de rousseur... Tu as l'air de te remettre plutôt rapidement de ton décès.

\- Vermouth..." cracha Conan, reconnaissant le surnom et désormais la voix. "Qu'est-il arrivé, ils t'ont oubliée ici? Ou est-ce qu'ils ont enfin essayé de se débarrasser de toi ?"

La femme eut un rire et haussa les épaules, baissant son arme.

"- Du calme, _boy_ , je ne suis pas là pour me battre..." sourit-elle avec son habituel visage moqueur. "Je suis ici car je t'ai suivi depuis l'extérieur, je m'attendais bien à ce que tu trouves cet endroit, que ce soit grâce à tes compétences ou notre... _petite_ connaissance en commun" ajouta la femme, les yeux désormais durs.

 _"Haibara..."_ se dit le petit détective. "Et que voudrais-tu de nous, si ce n'est pas nous éliminer ?

\- Come on, Cool Guy, je ne suis pas si barbare... Disons que nous avons des intérêts en commun dans cette affaire...

\- Comment ça ?" rétorqua Conan, absolument pas prêt à faire confiance à cette femme en noir. "Cette vente ramènerait tant d'argent à ton Organisation...

\- Tu as fait tes devoirs, je vois. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part... Disons que quelqu'un dont j'aimerais me débarrasser est à la tête de cette opération. J'aurais le plus grand plaisir à le voir échouer, malgré les risques pour l'Organisation... Je ne suis guère intéressée par le fait de devoir partager l'affection du Boss...

\- Alors vous voudriez que l'on fasse tout capoter...?" interrompit Heiji, commençant à voir où la femme voulait en venir.

"- C'est cela même... Hattori-kun" répondit-elle sèchement, devinant l'identité de l'adolescent grâce à son teint et son accent. "Toutes mes félicitations d'ailleurs, pour avoir réussi à monter aussi vite dans la liste des hommes à abattre de l'Organisation..." ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

"- Arrête tes politesses. Si tu veux nous aider, explique-nous ce que c'est que cette opération" s'impatienta le garçon, essayant de voir quel type d'informations elle souhaitait partager. "Comment arrêter cette vente ?

\- L'arme est faite de deux parties, un poison et un logiciel pour le contrôler. Récupérez l'un et l'autre sera inutile. Je pense que la façon la plus simple pour que vous neutralisiez cette opération est d'arriver à mettre la main sur ce logiciel. Il est caché dans une de nos filières high-tech.

\- Infotech Industries ?" déduisit le petit détective, se rappelant le papier qu'Hattori avait retrouvé plus tôt.

La blonde cilla à ce nom, encore une fois surprise des informations qu'ils avaient déjà récupérées, et hocha la tête. "C'est ça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui les empêcherait d'en créer un autre? " observa l'Osakien avec un reniflement.

"- On dirait que tu ne connais pas encore nos méthodes, détective. Ce programme a été mis au point par un développeur reconnu, avec des compétences inégalées dans son propre domaine d'expertise mais, malheureusement, il y a eu un dramatique accident de voiture juste après qu'il l'ait terminé. Il est maintenant connu ET mort. La seule copie de ce logiciel est dans la chambre forte d'Infotech Industries, ça, je peux vous l'assurer. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser..."

Les adolescents restèrent figés quelques temps après que la femme soit partie, le temps que leurs corps se détendent.

"- Sympa, cette connaissance à toi, Tantei-kun..." signala le Voleur avec un sourire en coin, essayant de dérider ses compagnons.

"- Oui, sympa, si tu aimes le genre serpent quoi.. Elle est tout aussi venimeuse...

\- Alors, est-ce qu'on peut croire ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce qu'elle nous a dit?" demanda Heiji, désireux de savoir à quel point ils pouvaient lui faire confiance.

"- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas. Elle a ce côté cavalier seul, flirtant souvent à la limite de la trahison envers l'Organisation...

\- Alors cette histoire pourrait être vraie?" s'étonna Kaito, avançant vers la porte pour surveiller l'arrivée d'autres visiteurs impromptus, au cas où.

"- Ce ne serait guère surprenant... Au moins, cela relie avec une explication plausible les éléments que nous avons trouvés jusqu'à maintenant.

"- C'est assez pour moi" fit l'Osakien en haussant les épaules, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de pistes pour le moment alors que la vente était probablement imminente.

"- Ca ne fera pas de mal de vérifier..." admit Conan, lui-aussi conscient de leur manque d'indices.

"- Je vais faire quelques recherches alors ! " proposa le Kid avec enthousiasme.

"- Tu es avec nous?" s'étonna le détective de l'Ouest avec un regard surpris.

"- Tu rigoles, un vol? Si c'est comme ça que je repaye la dette que je te dois, Tantei-han, c'est du gâteau !

\- Arrête avec tes histoires de dettes, c'est idiot..." observa Heiji d'une voix morne.

"- C'est ma décision ! Je vous tiens au courant, on se voit demain !

\- A plus...

\- A toute..." finit le garçon quand le Voleur sortit. "Tu crois qu'on devrait s'inquiéter?" demanda-t-il en regardant son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil.

"- Haha..." rit l'Osakien plutôt nerveusement. "La dernière fois qu'il est arrivé avec un plan, j'ai terminé dans le costume du Kaitou Kid et j'ai crashé son glider...

\- Donc on s'inquiète...

\- Clairement..."

o.O.o

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux garçons étaient au lit, partageant une chambre dans le chalet pour pouvoir échanger au sujet de l'affaire. Yukiko avait été soulagée de les voir revenir mais, apparemment, l'odeur des affaires de Kaito avait réussi à s'imprégner aux leurs et c'était avec un froncement de nez dégouté qu'elle les avait envoyés à la salle de bain.

De retour dans leur chambre, Conan râlait, frottant un genou en train de bleuir.

"- Je déteste être si petit..." bouda-t-il, se rappelant comment il s'était cogné contre la baignoire car il n'avait pas estimé correctement la différence entre elle et ses petites jambes. Mais cela était aussi probablement dû au fait qu'il était épuisé, entre sa blessure à la tête et sa transformation, son corps avait subit trop de contraintes pour obéir correctement à son cerveau.

"- Je pensais que tu t'y étais fait, depuis tout ce temps..." fit Heiji, essayant de ne pas glousser, sachant que cela serait encore pire pour la fierté blessée de son ami.

"- Comment veux-tu que je m'y habitue un jour...? Je l'ai accepté parce que cela me permettait de me cacher tout en continuant mon enquête sur l'Organisation en étant en quelque sorte "sous couverture" mais maintenant... ne reste que les désagréments...

\- Désolé, Kudô..." s'excusa l'Osakien avec culpabilité, plus du tout d'humeur à rire.

"- Désolé de quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais fait avaler ce fichu poison ou que tu avais hurlé sur les toits ma véritable identité...

\- Pour la deuxième partie, c'est comme si...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? " fit le garçon en fronçant les sourcils, regardant intensément l'adolescent à la peau sombre. "Tu as découvert comment ils m'ont retrouvé? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'Otaki marmonnait quand on l'a affronté?"

Heiji hocha la tête et essaya de se faire plus petit sur son lit, ramenant ses genoux à son menton, pas à l'aise avec ses remords.

"- Et ?" insista le petit détective, sentant l'embarras de l'autre.

"- Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais... Quand Otaki m'a kidnappé, il m'a dit comment il t'avait trouvé. Il est tombé sur un enfant, quelqu'un comme toi qui avait survécu à cette drogue et en a déduit qu'il pourrait y en avoir d'autres... Il savait que j'étais connecté à un certain "Kudô" et avec tous ces "accidents" à t'appeler comme ça en public, c'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui de..Tout est ma faute, Kudô..." admit l'adolescent, passant sa main sur son visage pour cacher le mélange de colère et de culpabilité, tous deux orientés vers lui-même, qu'il affichait.

Conan était figé par la surprise. Il était heureux de savoir enfin comme l'Organisation avait découvert son identité mais de savoir que c'était à cause de la maladresse de son meilleur ami - et probablement son manque d'attention quand il était avec l'ancien policier - était plutôt difficile.

"- J'ai été stupide de faire confiance à cet Otaki, berné par un de Leurs membres, quel détective je fais..." ironisa Heiji, sa voix de plus en plus faible. "Je comprendrais que tu veuilles te débarrasser de moi...

\- Oi, Hattori..." fit Conan, approchant l'Osakien, montant sur son lit et écartant la main qu'il avait devant son visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Hé, regarde-moi !" ordonna-t-il quand il vit que l'adolescent essayait d'éviter son regard.

Lentement, Heiji réussit à faire face à son ami, sa mâchoire se crispant avec tension quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le bandage autour de la tête de l'enfant, blessure qu'il considérait être de sa faute.

"- Hattori, écoute" ordonna-t-il, s'asseyant devant son ami avec une expression grave. " Tous ces "Kudô"... Ils m'aidaient à rester moi-même...Quand je suis avec toi, je ne suis pas Conan, l'élève de primaire, je suis Kudô, détective lycéen. Alors merci. Tu fais partie de ce qui m'aide à tenir.

\- Mais j'ai grillé ta couverture...

\- Personne n'avait deviné qu'Otaki était l'un d'entre eux. Toute la police d'Osaka ne l'a pas vu. Ne t'accuse pas de tout. Si c'est le prix à payer pour toutes ces fois où je pouvais être moi-même, alors ça valait le coup... " termina l'enfant, son visage affichant désormais un petit sourire. "Maintenant, arrête de faire l'idiot et de me forcer à me rendre ridicule, je n'aime pas être sentimental...

\- Haha, désolé..."

o.O.o

"- Ohayô !"

La voix énergique frappa Heiji comme un semi-remorque alors qu'il décrochait son téléphone, encore à moitié endormi quand son téléphone avait sonné.

"- Salut..." répondit l'Osakien d'une voix endormie, toujours dans les restes de ses rêves, se rappelant y avoir vu le Voleur. Et cela n'avait rien de plaisant pour celui-ci...

"- J'ai un plan pour moi et deux complices, ça vous intéresse ?

\- Le bon vieux temps, hein ? " fit le détective avec un sourire en coin, reléguant dans un coin de sa tête son mauvais pressentiment. "Tant que je ne dois pas porter ton costume blanc ou me balader sur ton glider, ça me va...

\- Nan, t'inquiète, on va pas se servir de ceux-là. Rendez-vous à 11h alors, je t'envoie l'adresse. Ayez une rose chacun que je vous reconnaisse !

\- Quoi...?"

L'adolescent jeta un regard noir à son téléphone en voyant que l'adolescent avait déjà raccroché. "Une rose ? J'suis pas fleuriste...

\- Tout va bien? " bâilla Conan, réveillé par le téléphone de son ami.

"- C'était le Kid. On doit le retrouver à 11h à Tôkyô, il a un plan.

\- On ferait mieux de se lever alors..."

o.O.o

"- Heureusement qu'il y avait des fleurs dans le jardin...

\- Kid et ses requêtes, des fois..." commenta l'Osakien, en se regardant ainsi que Conan, avec leur roses blanches à la main.

La peau du garçon avait été foncée pour lui permettre de passer pour le frère d'Heiji et ils avaient tous deux de longues perruques noires. Leurs traits avaient été modifiés légèrement pour leur donner un air étranger.

"- Oh, elles sont pour moi ? Vous êtes adorables tous les deux !"

Avant même que les adolescents ne puissent bouger, une jeune fille leur planta à chacun un bécot sur la joue avec enthousiasme, prenant les roses qu'ils avaient à la main.

"- Sois gentil et porte ça pour moi, tu veux bien? "fit-elle, lâcha son sac imposant dans les mains de l'adolescent à la peau ombre qui grogna sous son poids.

"- Waou, y a quoi là-dedans ? Un animal mort ou quoi ...?" commenta le détective de l'Ouest avant de dévisager la fausse jeune fille du coin de l'œil alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher dans la rue. "Tu aimes vraiment les déguisements de fille...

\- Moins suspicieux que ceux de mâle..." fit l'autre en haussant les épaules avec un sourire.

"- Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?" demanda Conan, pressé de mettre la main sur le logiciel.

"- J'ai saboté l'un de leurs ascenseurs cette nuit, on va se faire passer pour des réparateurs de la société qui les produit.

\- Je croyais que tu avais parlé d'un plan avec deux complices ? Je ne vois pas comment un enfant de sept ans va pouvoir se faire passer pour quelqu'un qui sait réparer les ascenseurs..." s'étonna Heiji d'un ton plutôt sceptique.

"- J'ai quelque chose d'autre en tête pour lui... Hé, Tantei-kun, tu pèses combien?

\- Hein ? C'est quoi cette question..." rétorqua Conan, pris au dépourvu, se tournant vers le Voleur.

"- T'inquiète, c'est pas pour me moquer de ta taille, mini détective...

\- J'espère..." fit le petit enquêteur avec un regard noir vers le Kid. "Je fais 19 kg.

\- Hmm, j'avais compté sur 18kg, ça sera peut-être un peu juste..." déclara-t-il, prenant son menton entre ses doigts alors qu'il réfléchissait. "Bah, si tu retires tes chaussures, ça devrait le faire.

\- Tu comptes le jeter dans le coffre ou quoi?" demanda l'Osakien, ne voyant pas vraiment quel était le but de Kaito.

\- Tu n'es pas bien loin de la vérité : c'est pour le capteur de poids du coffre" sourit l'adolescent. "Il ne s'active pas en dessous de 20 kg.

\- Oh... Et bien ce corps va servir à quelque chose pour une fois..." conclut Conan avec une petite grimace complice, échangeant un regard avec son meilleur ami qui frottait l'arrière de son crâne avec embarras.

"- Ok, on y est..." fit Kaito en s'arrêtant devant un bâtiment, avec au rez-de-chaussée, un restaurant de ramens. "On va se changer à l'arrière du restaurant et on utilisera la fenêtre des toilettes pour sortir."

o.O.o

"- Bon..." fit Kaito en fronçant les sourcils quand il vit Heiji se débattre un peu avec sa main blessée alors qu'il passait son déguisement. "On va avoir quelques acrobaties à faire dans la cage d'ascenseur, tu crois que tu vas y arriver ?

\- Si c'est juste pour un étage ou deux, ça va le faire, ma main me gênera pas. Tout bon !

\- Force pas, Hattori..." le réprimanda Conan, s'asseyant près de la porte des toilettes car il n'avait pas besoin de changer de vêtements. "Alors, je parie que tu veux que je me cache dans le sac...?" soupira-t-il en regardant le sac au pied du Voleur.

\- Yep ! Tu penses que tu pourras le porter, Tantei-han ?

\- Oui, ça va aller.

\- On y va alors !

o.O.o

Les deux faux réparateurs étaient désormais sur le toit du bâtiment de sept étages, après que Kaito ait géré la discussion avec le réceptionniste. Heiji, essoufflé après la dernière volée de marche, laissa tomber doucement son sac sur le sol et ouvrit la fermeture. "Tu peux sortir, Kudô.

\- Enfin !"s'exclama le garçon, aspirant goulûment l'air frais. "C'était si étouffant là-dedans... Et si étroit" se plaignit-il, étirant son petit corps

"- On ne sera pas beaucoup plus à l'aise dans la cage d'ascenseur..." signala le Kid alors qu'il ouvrait la trappe pour y accéder.

"- Parle pour toi !" rétorqua Conan avec un sourire en coin.

"- Frimeur..." sourit Heiji, ébouriffant les yeux de l'enfant pour son plus grand déplaisir.

"- Ok, prêts ?" demanda Kaito après avoir vérifié l'ancrage des deux cordes qu'ils allaient utiliser pour aller au dernier étage, là où se trouvait le coffre.

"- C'est pas comme si on allait changer d'avis maintenant..." fit l'Osakien avec un air inquiet vers le vide obscur en face d'eux.

"-Aller !" fit Kaito en lui mettant une tape dans le dos pour le motiver. "Ca va être marrant !

\- Oui, jouer à Kaitou Kid aussi devait être marrant... Je te rappelle comment ça a fini?

\- On bouge les gars, plus on reste longtemps, plus on a de chances de se faire repérer... Je monte avec qui? Hattori ?" demanda Conan, se rapprochant de son ami.

"- Oui, je préfèrerais si ça ne dérange aucun de vous deux. On a avoir besoin de 10 doigts pour ouvrir la porte de l'ascenseur, ce qui veut dire que c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper et ça sera plus simple sans bagage..." confirma le Voleur, pendant qu'Heiji se baissait pour que le garçon puisse grimper sur son dos et mettre ses bras autour de son coup. "Eeeeet action !

Les deux adolescents descendirent dans la cage, utilisant leurs harnais de sécurité pour se maintenir, l'Osakien clairement heureux qu'ils fassent partie entière de leur déguisement car il ne se sentait pas à l'aise à une telle hauteur.

"- Ok, on y est..." chuchota le Kid, faisant face à la porte de l'ascenseur du dernier étage, sortant un petit pied de biche de ses vêtements pour l'ouvrir avec précaution.

Le panneau de métal craqua, laissant une petite fente de lumière éclairer la cage plongée dans l'ombre.

"- Vos masques maintenant" ordonna-t-il, passant le sien et sortant une de ses bombes étourdissantes, la passant au travers de la petite ouverture. Le Voleur attendit cinq secondes avant de recommencer à utiliser son pied de biche pour dégager un espace assez grand pour qu'ils puissent passer. Il se stabilisa à l'intérieur, tendant la main pour aider les deux détectives une fois installé. Quand ils furent tous montés, le magicien ouvrit la voie pour les mener vers une porte large et utilisa encore une fois une de ses bombes, au cas où il y aurait quelqu'un. Mais l'expert en cambriolage l'avait prévu, cela fut une fois de plus inutile car les employés étaient en pause déjeuner.

"- Et voici le petit bébé..." sourit-il sous son masque en voyant l'immense porte métallique en face de lui. "Tantei-han, surveille l'entrée.

\- Ok !

\- Tantei-kun, c'est l'heure de voir si tu n'as pas pris de poids.

\- Je n'ai pas..." se défendit encore une fois Conan en retirant ses chaussures mais le Kid ne l'écoutait plus, focalisé sur son nouveau challenge, une porte blindée de un mètre et demi de large.

Après une longue minute, un sourire triomphant en travers du visage, l'adolescent ouvrit la porte et fit une petite courbette, invitant Conan à s'approcher. "Si vous voulez daigner entrer, jeune lord..."

Le garçon eut un regard curieux à l'intérieur, voyant de nombreux serveurs informatiques et quelques tiroirs sur sa gauche. Il hésita un instant avant de poser son pied nu sur le sol du coffre et osa finalement marcher dessus, tendu dans l'attente d'une alarme qui ne vint pas.

Il échangea un pouce levé avec Kaito et marcha vers les tiroirs pour les fouiller. Tous les objets étaient étiquetés, clés USB, CD, cartes SD... Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il cherchait. Il soupira, fouilla dans les petites boîtes, dans l'espoir de trouver un nom qui pourrait correspondre, sachant que, avec la limite de poids, il ne pouvait clairement pas tout prendre avec lui.

Après cinq minutes, le Kid commençait à s'inquiéter. "Hmm, Tantei-kun, je ne veux pas te presser mais...

\- Je sais.."

Le garçon attaquait son troisième tiroir quand un nom attira ses yeux.

Sherlock.

4869, version courte en utilisant ces chiffres prononcés à la japonaise.

Le même numéro de code que celui qui avait été donné à l'apotoxine.

S'ils cherchaient quelque chose au sujet d'un poison, c'était une trop grosse coïncidence.

"- Je l'ai !" fit-il - et espéra-t-il, sortant du coffre.

"- Génial" se réjouit le Voleur, fermant la porte derrière le garçon, regardant la petite clé USB dans sa main avec un soupir. "Voler du matériel informatique laisse toujours ce goût amer dans la bouche... Regarde moi ça... Une clé USB ? C'est si banal, même si c'était le plus grand trésor du monde...

\- Hé, c'est pas une histoire de beauté, c'est au sujet de ce que ça renferme. Et si c'est vraiment une arme, ça devrait être plutôt moche, non?" souligna le garçon, remettant ses chaussures. "Ok, partons."

Kaito reverrouilla le coffre avec un dernier geste fluide du poignet et se figea quand l'alarme retentit dans la pièce.

"- Oh oh..." Il regarda l'Osakien et le garçon avec un sourire d'embarras. "Courrez !

\- T'étais pas censé être un bon voleur?" observa le petit détective avec ironie alors qu'il le suivait dans sa course.

"- Et toi, t'étais pas censé faire moins de 20 kg ?" rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, ayant l'air presque amusé de la situation.

Quand ils atteignirent tous les trois l'ascenseur, le sourire de Kaito s'estompa un peu et il eut un regard inquiet en regardant Heiji.

"- Désolé, Tantei-han, mais je pense que la seule solution pour s'enfuir va être de descendre la cage d'ascenseur... Il doit bloquer le rez-de-chaussée mais nous devrions pouvoir sortir par le premier.

\- Encore une fois, il est un peu tard pour reculer..." fit-il en haussant les épaules. "Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir...

\- Je vais le prendre avec moi, on y va !"

Les deux adolescents attrapèrent leurs cordes respectives et accrochèrent leurs harnais pour filer plus bas, essayant de ne pas regarder sous leurs pieds, le vide sous eux étant encore trop impressionnant. Alors qu'il commençait à être fatigué et ses mains glissantes, Heiji eut un soupir de soulagement quand ses pieds touchèrent le plafond de l'ascenseur.

Le Kid était arrivé quelques instants avant lui et était déjà en train de forcer la porte du deuxième étage, Conan à ses côtés. Une fois le panneau métallique ouvert, il se précipita vers la porte la plus proche et sortit son pistolet à cartes pour casser la fenêtre et sauter à l'extérieur sur le toit d'un arrêt de bus proche.

L'Osakien, juste derrière, aida le garçon aux yeux azurs à sortir du bâtiment et l'envoya au Voleur, l'espace entre la fenêtre et le toit de l'arrêt de bus étant trop important pour ses petites jambes. Il sauta rapidement à sa suite, entendant un bruit de verre cassé derrière lui, repérant deux gardes avec des armes à feu à silencieux pointées sur lui mais ils n'osèrent pas tirer dehors.

"- Courrez !" ordonna-t-il, voyant leur hésitation.

Kaito n'y réfléchit pas deux fois et attrapa Conan, les trois traversant une foule étonnée, laissant rapidement de la distance entre eux et le bâtiment.

"- Là-bas !" fit le Voleur, tournant soudainement dans une petite allée à sa gauche. "Retirez vos masques et toi ton déguisement, Tantei-han..."

Les deux adolescents firent comme demandé, et se retrouvèrent avec leurs anciens déguisements d'étrangers bronzés, le Kid de son côté reprenant celui de fille qu'il portait avant.

"- Ok, Tantei-kun, tu nous prends la main, maintenant, on est une famille."

Tous les trois sortirent de l'allée étroite, un sourire forcé sur le visage, marchant comme si de rien n'était et essayant de cacher les halètements dus à leur course.

Après un temps, voyant que personne ne leur courrait après, Heiji eut un soupir de soulagement.

"- On s'en est débarrassé a priori...

\- Mission accomplie alors !" sourit Kaito, utilisant sa voix de fille."Et maintenant ?" demanda-t-il, se tournant vers le petit détective qui tenait sa main.

"- Il faut qu'on regarde ce qu'il y a sur cette clé, essayons de trouver un cybercafé."

o.O.o

Les adolescents étaient désormais assis en face d'un ordinateur, un air perplexe sur chacun de leurs visages.

"- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous comprend ce truc ?" osa finalement demander Heiji, incapable d'identifier ce qu'ils étaient en train de regarder.

Il reçut comme réponse deux mouvements de tête négatifs, le rassurant quand à ses propres capacités et connaissances.

"- Passe-moi ton téléphone, je vais appeler Haibara.

\- Pas problème" accepta l'Osakien, tendant son téléphone à l'enfant.

"- Haibara? " demanda Conan, entendant que quelqu'un avait décroché le téléphone. "Ah, Hakase?"

Le magicien et le détective virent le visage du garçon s'assombrir, les sourcils se fronçant d'inquiétude au fur et à mesure que l'homme parlait.

"- Quel est le problème ?" demanda l'adolescent à la peau mate une fois que son ami eut raccroché.

"- C'est Haibara... Elle est à l'hôpital dans un état préoccupant, elle aurait ce virus dont on parle aux infos... Je dois aller là-bas, je sais que c'est risqué mais il le faut. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur cette maladie..." insista le petit détective, les regardant dans les yeux.

"- Moi ça me va..." fit son meilleur ami. "Mais on fait quoi de cette clé USB?

\- J'appelle Kaa-san, je vais lui demander de nous poser à l'hôpital et de donner cette clé à Tou-san, il devrait être capable de trouver quelqu'un qui sache lire ça...

\- Tu penses à ses connections à Interpol?" devina Heiji, recevant en retour un hochement de tête affirmatif du garçon. "Ok... Tu fais quoi, K... Kid?"

Son hésitation déclencha un sourire en coin du Voleur alors qu'il se demandait combien de temps cela prendrait avant que l'adolescent ne lâche son nom par mégarde, comme il le faisait pour Kudô.

"- Je suis libre comme l'air aujourd'hui, je vais vous traîner dans les pattes un peu plus longtemps" répondit-il, un peu curieux de connaître le dénouement de cette enquête et sachant que, quoiqu'il arrivait, il était parti pour s'amuser à titiller les deux détectives.

"- On file à l'hôpital alors..." conclut Conan.


	20. Chap 20 - Virus

**Hello à tous !**

 **Nous arrivons gentiment au dénouement de cette affaire de virus... Mais l'action n'est pas pour autant finie !**

 **Bonne lecture et bon courage pour ceux qui reprennent dès la semaine prochaine ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **le docteur watson : Merci ! Y a pas à dire, j'aime bien Vermouth et son côté "je fais comme je le sens" la rend chaotique et donc intéressante à faire intervenir : ) Et oui, je voulais parler un peu des DB. Je ne suis pas absolument intéressée à les faire rentrer dans mes histoires mais la relation maitre / élèves voire père /enfants que Conan entretien avec eux est sympathique et touchante (notamment quand ils dépassent ses attentes : ) ).** **Un chouille de CoAi en prévision, of course ; ) Pour les commentaires de Conan et bien... Je ne pense pas ne jamais le faire pleurer dans une de mes fics pour rester fidèle à ce que Gosho avait déclaré à son sujet (il a dit qu'on ne le verrait jamais en larmes) mais j'ai du mal à le voir tout encaisser sans rien dire. Après, c'est effectivement ma vision, étant donné qu'il est rarement voire jamais déprimé dans le manga !**

 **Lumineko : Ah, c'est vrai qu'avec son caractère de cochon et son sens de la phrase qui casse, ca serait dommage qu'elle y reste ; ) Haha, beeuh, on est presque habitué à le voir en fille maintenant ; )**

 **Daidaiiro30 : Oh, c'est clair que ca doit bien occuper et faire un retour en douceur dans la civilisation : ) Haha, j'avoue... J'aime bien taper sur lui et Kai, on se refait pas... Shin, j'prefère l'angst... Bref, j'essaye de me surveiller (sisi, jte jure ; ) ) mais bon, il faut quand même que je m'amuse en écrivant aussi :p Et oui, ce virus n'est pas anodin, effectivement... Je ne te spoilerai pas, tu découvriras toi même : ) Ben tiens, dans ce chapitre en plus xD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Virus**

* * *

Les trois garçons saluèrent Agasa d'un hochement de tête quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Haibara, Kaito fermant la porte derrière eux, retirant rapidement son déguisement de jeune fille pour retrouver son apparence habituelle.

"- Comment va-t-elle? " demanda Conan, s'approchant du lit, voyant que la petite scientifique était reliée à tout un tas de machines.

"- Elle est stable mais... Ils l'ont mise dans un coma artificiel, comme les autres enfants..." déplora le professeur avec un visage triste. " Après un jour ou deux, les crises sont tellement proches les unes des autres et si douloureuses qu'elles en deviennent insupportables alors il vaut mieux..." Il ne put finir alors qu'il baissait la tête pour regarder la fille, semblant si petite dans son lit taille adulte.

"- Hakase..." commença le garçon, pris soudainement d'un doute, pensant au nom du logiciel qu'ils venaient de récupérer et au poison qui y était relié. "Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose de bizarre à propos des symptômes d'Haibara?

\- Et bien, c'est une maladie inconnue alors tout est bizarre... C'était surtout de la fièvre au début, une sorte de rhume plutôt costaud. Après une courte période, les crises sont apparues jusqu'à ce que ça s'emballe...

\- Ca ne ressemblerait pas à... une transformation? " s'étonna Heiji, ayant maintenant vu ces symptômes plus d'une fois.

"- Oui, c'est aussi ce que je me dis...

\- Ca se pourrait mais..." répondit le vieil homme aux deux détectives après une courte pause, pas vraiment sûr de lui en dépit du fait qu'il en avait vu quelques unes lui-aussi, avant de soupirer. "C'est ironique : Ai-kun serait la meilleure personne à qui demander..."

Conan regarda l'intraveineuse dans son bras et la machine qui délivrait automatiquement les médicaments qui y était reliée, son visage plutôt penseur.

"- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait la réveiller un instant?"

Le professeur suivit son regard, observant la machine. "Je ne pense pas que ce serait bien dur mais...

\- Ne souffrirait-elle pas?" s'étonna Kaito, alors que le vieil homme et le garçon réfléchissaient à leur plan.

"- Si l'on garde la morphine à un niveau élevé, ça devrait être supportable..." expliqua le petit détective, même s'il savait que ce ne serait pas un moment agréable pour la petite scientifique. "Mais si on peut prouver ma théorie...

\- Ca vaudrait le coup ?" conclut l'Osakien, sentant l'excitation de l'enfant, la même qu'il pouvait avoir quand il était proche de résoudre une affaire.

"- Clairement..." confirma Conan. "Essayons. Vous deux, allez dehors et empêchez quiconque de rentrer" décida-t-il en regardant les deux adolescents, se disant aussi qu'Haibara n'aimerait probablement pas avoir autant de témoins dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouverait.

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent s'installer dans le couloir.

"- J'aime pas vraiment les hôpitaux..." soupira Kaito, posant son dos contre le mur.

"- J'imagine que ça me fait plus rien maintenant, j'y suis allé tellement souvent..." fit Heiji en haussant les épaules, son intrépidité l'ayant envoyé dans ce type d'endroit clairement plus d'une fois.

"- Et tu crois toujours en tes talismans? " se moqua le Kid avec un sourire en coin. "Tu devrais les faire réviser..." commenta-t-il en levant un objet à la hauteur de ses yeux.

"- Arrête de te moquer..." râla l'Osakien, ramenant sa bonne main pour toucher son pendentif tout en tournant la tête vers le Voleur pour lui envoyer un regard noir. "Où... Hé, sale petit... !" s'exclama-t-il, voyant que son précieux o-mamori était dans les mains de l'adolescent, qui le regardait désormais avec un sourire façon Chat du Cheshire sur le visage.

"- Chut, pas si fort, on est dans un hôpital je te rappelle... Et fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, c'est pas comme ça qu'on demande quelque chose à quelqu'un" signala-t-il, lui tirant la langue.

Le détective ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais, se rappelant de son rêve de la nuit précédente, il changea son avis et baissa la main qu'il avait tendu pour récupérer son o-mamori, le visage grave. "C'est bon, garde-le pour le moment...

\- Euh, ça va? " s'étonna Kaito, un peu déçu que sa blague ait tourné si court et soit devenue beaucoup moins drôle tout d'un coup. "Je croyais que c'était un cadeau de ta petite amie...

\- Ce n'est pas..." aboya Heiji, ses oreilles devenant un peu rouges.

"- Hai hai. Mais c'est pas mon genre de voler des objets qui n'ont qu'une valeur sentimentale alors tiens" abandonna le Kid, lui tendant l'objet.

L'Osakien ferma la main du Voleur autour du talisman, secouant la tête. "Ecoute, te moque pas de moi, tu vas penser que je suis superstitieux comme une de ces vieilles mamies mais... Garde-le un jour ou deux, ok? Tu vas peut-être avoir besoin de sa protection..."

L'autre adolescent le regarda, se retenant de rire mais, voyant que le visage du détective était extrêmement sérieux, il se contenta de soupirer. "Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis plutôt le style à dédier une ou deux prières à mes déesses...

\- Et bien, fais ça aussi, au cas où... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et la dernière fois que cela est arrivé, Kudô a presque été poignardé...

\- Oula, tu commences à m'inquiéter, Tantei-han..." admit kaito, pas vraiment à l'aise avec le surnaturel, ayant déjà sa dose avec une certaine sorcière.

"- Désolé, ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais à faire... Rends-moi ça demain, ça devrait le faire.

\- Si ça te rassure..." abandonna le Kid, mettant le o-mamori autour de son cou sous sa chemise.

o.O.o

"- Les gars ?" appela Conan, passant la tête pour les ré-inviter à l'intérieur avec un signe de la main après une demi-heure.

Les deux rentrèrent, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Les visages du vieil homme et du garçon étaient sombres mais il y avait cette lumière de triomphe dans les yeux du plus petit.

"- Ca a marché?" osa demander Heiji, voyant avec une pointe d'inquiétude que le visage de la jeune fille était en sueur et sa respiration inégale, preuves d'à quel point le réveil avait dû être difficile pour elle.

Le petit détective hocha la tête. "J'ai pu parler à Haibara... Elle a confirmé que les symptômes étaient clairement similaires, sans la partie rétrécissement. Cela pourrait être un dérivé de l'apotoxine, une sorte de drogue fabriquée pour ne viser qu'une tranche d'âge spécifique quand il est répandu dans une certaine zone. La souche de Tôkyô ne serait destinée qu'aux enfants..." Le garçon serra les poings en continuant sa déduction. "Apparemment, ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'Organisation se sert d'enfants comme cobayes, ils se seraient déjà servis d'orphelinats comme de réserve vivante pour leurs travaux..."

Les deux adolescents eurent un air outré quand ils entendirent cette dernière partie.

"- Les enfants et les sans-abris je parie..." ajouta Kaito, pensant à son enquête précédente et les adultes disparaissant.

"- Alors c'est ça leur arme? Un dérivé de ce poison qu'ils t'ont fait avaler, élaboré pour ne toucher que les enfants? C'est dégoûtant..." cracha l'Osakien avec un air révolté.

"- Mais c'est efficace... Imagine à quel point il serait facile de prendre une communauté en otage avec ça..." soupira Conan, aussi dégoûté que ses amis mais lucide quant à la portée d'une telle arme.

"- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que ces gosses malades, c'est juste une démo pour la vente?!" réalisa le Voleur avec choc.

"- Probablement..." fit le garçon en hochant la tête. "Mais à quoi sert le logiciel alors..." se demanda-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

"- C'est peut-être relié à comment ils le dispersent et visent les différentes tranches d'âge...?" proposa l'adolescent au teint sombre après une courte réflexion. "Tu devrais essayer de rappeler ton père sur le sujet, il a peut-être plus d'informations maintenant, ta mère a dû lui donner cette clé il y a une heure ou deux maintenant...

\- Et au moins on pourrait l'informer sur ce qu'on a trouvé... Je vais faire ça" confirma Conan, prenant le téléphone que lui tendait son ami.

"- Shinichi ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, moi ça va... " répondit le garçon, les yeux posés sur Haibara. "J'appelais pour savoir si tu avais plus d'infos sur...

\- La clé USB? Yukiko me l'a amenée, oui. C'est un peu compliqué et on travaille encore dessus mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'apparemment, ce logiciel fait deux choses. Déjà, il y a une importante partie dédiée à la modélisation on dirait une sorte de modèle épidémiologique. Ca pourrait être relié à ton poison et comment le répandre. Ensuite, ça calcule a priori une quantité, selon certains paramètres, on essaye encore de trouver lesquels, pour faire un sorte de dilution.

\- Une dilution?

\- Oui, je pense que ton arme est liquide, fiston.

\- Alors ça serait la station d'épuration de Showajima...

\- Quoi ?" Yûsaku était plutôt surpris, se demandant de quoi Conan voulait parler.

"- Otô-san, cette maladie qui touche les enfants de Tôkyô en ce moment... On pense que c'est juste une grosse démonstration de l'Organisation pour sa vente."

Le petit détective n'eut pas de commentaire de son père alors que l'homme se posait pour analyser l'information.

"- Et le meilleur moyen de la répandre serait par le système d'eau potable... Ok, je vais là-bas avec Interpol, on doit les empêcher de continuer à déverser ce poison. Je te tiens informé.

\- Merci."

"- Il se dirige vers la station d'épuration de Tôkyô, le poison est apparemment répandu sous forme liquide" répondit l'enfant face aux regards interrogateurs des autres.

"- Et maintenant ? On attend, c'est tout?" demanda Kaito, entendant un gargouillement près de lui. "Haha, ou on nourrit l'Osakien avant qu'il ne nous mange...

\- Je suis un adolescent en pleine croissance et tu nous as fait sauter le déjeuner, rien de bien surprenant !

\- Allons nous attraper quelque chose à manger, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée..." admit Conan, sentant qu'il avait faim lui aussi. "Je pense que nous nous en irons juste après, alors... Appelle-nous s'il y a du changement, Hakase.

\- Compte sur moi, Shinichi."

o.O.o

Après un repas bien mérité à la cantine de l'hôpital, nos trois amis sortirent pour être arrêté par une étrangère blonde alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le métro en traversant un petit parc.

"- A ton sourire satisfait, j'imagine que tu as déjà résolu cette affaire, Cool Guy..." commença-t-elle, un sourire en coin sur son visage.

"- Vermouth ?!" reconnut le garçon aux yeux azurs, au surnom et au ton moqueur que la femme avaient utilisé. Ses deux amis se figèrent, reconnaissant le nom de code du membre de l'Organisation. "Comment as-tu...

\- La fille. Je garde un oeil sur elle, de temps en temps... Alors quand j'ai vu un enfant aller lui rendre visite, avec deux adolescents suspicieux, pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir au travers de vos déguisements...

\- Tu as promis que tu ne lui..." grogna Conan, affichant son meilleur regard noir à l'attention de la jeune femme.

"- ... ferais pas de mal ? Oui, et je respecte cette promesse. Mais je savais que je pourrais te trouver tôt ou tard dans ses parages, surtout quand elle est à l'hôpital.

\- Génial, maintenant tu joues mon stalker? Je suis pas un peu jeune pour toi ?" observa d'un ton morne le petit détective.

"- Peut-être, peut-être..." répondit-elle avec un petit rire. "Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait le but de notre rencontre d'aujourd'hui...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors? On a le logiciel et nos hommes sont déjà en route vers la station d'épuration. On a fait ce que tu voulais.

\- Je sais cela mais vous êtes sur la mauvaise piste avec cette station..." soupira la blonde. "J'ai découvert qu'ils utilisaient la station de délestage sous Beika, c'est pour cela que je voulais te contacter : ils ont vu que la clé manquait, ils sont en train de faire leurs valises au moment même où nous parlons.

\- ... Pourquoi nous aideriez-vous ?" interrompit Heiji, n'ayant pas vraiment confiance en la femme et c'était sans doute pour le mieux. "Sans la clé, il n'y a plus de vente, l'opération tombe déjà à l'eau...

\- C'est une défaite totale que je souhaite... Je serais plus qu'heureuse que vous arrêtiez mon rival, je voulais vous en donner la possibilité. Bonne chance."

Les adolescents la regardèrent s'éloigner, perplexes.

"- Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance?" demanda Kaito, ne sachant toujours pas dans quelle catégorie placer la femme, avec son attitude free-lance.

"- Pas vraiment mais... Ca aurait du sens. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi seuls les enfants aux alentours de Beika étaient malades.

\- On ne peut pas rester là à rien faire alors ! S'ils sont réellement en train de plier bagage, nous ratons notre chance de mettre la main sur le poison ou même sur un antidote à analyser...

\- Et si les hommes de Tantei-kun sont à Showajima, ces types seront partis depuis longtemps avant qu'ils n'arrivent, c'est à l'autre bout de la ville" signala le Voleur avec un froncement de sourcil.

"- Je sais... Saleté..." jura le petit détective, serrant les poings, frustré du choix qu'il avait à faire : y aller uniquement tous les trois, c'était de la folie mais... Cela voudrait dire perdre peut-être leur seule chance de trouver un remède et tous les enfants malades resteraient dans une situation critique, y compris Haibara. "Ok, j'appelle mon père pour lui dire de nous retrouver à la station de Beika, en attendant, on va là-bas mais on ne fait que chercher l'antidote, je ne veux pas voir l'un d'entre vous essayer de les combattre, ok ?" fit-il en les regardant avec un air extrêmement grave.

"- Ok pour moi.

\- Idem.

\- On y va alors, c'est juste à quelques pâtés de maison" conclut Conan, prenant leur tête.

o.O.o

Alors que les garçons atteignaient le site, ils remarquèrent que les caméras de vidéo surveillance avaient été neutralisées et le cadenas de la porte d'entrée détruit. Ce genre de site n'était jamais entretenu de façon régulière, alors même avec ces défauts flagrants de sécurité, personne n'avait dû venir vérifier et ne le ferait pas avant une bonne semaine.

"Ca aurait été une autre histoire sur le site principal..." pensa l'enfant avec un sourire amer, ce fait confirmant les informations de Vermouth, le faisant se sentir un peu idiot d'avoir manqué cela dans son raisonnement.

"- Ok, faites gaffe maintenant" chuchota-t-il une fois qu'ils furent rentrés. "On se concentre juste sur trouver l'antidote. Séparons-nous, on couvrira une plus grande surface. Bonne chance."

o.O.o

Le Voleur eut un sourire en coin quand il se plaqua contre un mur pour ne pas se faire repérer par les deux hommes marchant dans sa direction. Tous ces coins sombres, les bruits de pas discrets, le jeu de cache-cache avec les gardes... Ca, c'était sa vie et ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Ces deux hommes étaient seulement la deuxième équipe qu'il rencontrait ces dix dernières minutes : comme la blonde l'avait affirmé, ils étaient en train de remballer et avaient presque fini. Toujours prudemment, Kaito passa la porte suivante, se retrouvant dans la pièce principale, une énorme salle avec un plafond haut, des machines bruyantes et plusieurs réservoirs d'eau. Voyant une porte de service à l'autre bout de la passerelle où il se trouvait, il se dirigea vers elle pour être brutalement stoppé, sentant quelque chose le serrer le cou, l'étranglant presque et le forçant à reculer.

 _"_ _Fichu o-mamori..."_ jura le Kid quand il vit que sa corde s'était coincée dans un tube en métal." _Ca n'a vraiment aucun inté...""_

Ses bougonnements furent interrompus par le bruit d'une balle passant sous son nez, juste là où sa tête se trouvait avant qu'il ne soit forcé de partir en arrière à cause du collier.

 _"_ _Oula, ok, je vais peut-être commencer à y croire..."_ concéda-t-il en plongeant au sol, ses mais au dessus de la tête pour essayer de la protéger, essayant d'offrir le moins de surface possible à son assaillant, incapable de se mettre à l'abri d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Les balles s'arrêtèrent enfin, le Voleur osa donc relever de nouveau la tête, pour voir que le détective d'Osaka était en train de se battre avec son agresseur. L'arme de l'homme était au sol et les bras de l'adolescent étaient autour de son cou épais, car il avait réussi à sauter sur son dos par surprise. Les deux étaient dangereusement proches de la rambarde au-dessus des bassins.

Se remettant sur ses pieds, le magicien se précipita pour aider son ami, jurant quand il vit qu'il allait devoir faire tout le tour de la pièce pour être capable de les rejoindre.

De son côté, Heiji faisait de son mieux pour essayer de neutraliser l'homme en noir mais était clairement désavantagé par sa corpulence presque petite comparée à la sienne et sa main blessée n'aidait pas. Il vit qu'il avait réussi à les rapprocher tous les deux de la rambarde mais, juste au moment où il croyait pouvoir faire passer l'homme par dessus, il l'attrapa et les embarqua tous les deux dans sa chute.

"- Tantei-han !" entendit l'Osakien, assez loin sur sa gauche, avant que sa tête ne touche l'eau.

L'adolescent à la peau sombre refit surface rapidement mais ce ne fut que pour une seconde, l'homme l'ayant attendu pour rabattre sa tête sous l'eau, le forçant à boire la tasse. Voyant que le détective lycéen toussait et recrachait du liquide, il eut un sourire de satisfaction et le relâcha soudainement, filant pour attraper l'échelle pour sortir du bassin.

Le temps pour Kid de les rejoindre, le membre de l'organisation, trempé des pieds à la tête, avait récupéré son arme et la pointait vers le magicien.

"- Pas besoin de te presser, ton ami est déjà mort" commenta-t-il avec un sourire malsain

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" s'inquiéta Kaito, essayant de reprendre sa respiration après sa course, les yeux focalisés sur le pistolet.

"- Le poison est presque pur dans ces bassins... Il sera mort dans quelques minutes sans l'antidote.

\- Où est-il ?!

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi cette information va te servir, quand tu seras mort " renifla l'homme en noir, son doigt sur la gâchette.

Le Kid se tendit mais eut un regard surpris quand l'homme leva soudainement les yeux au ciel et tomba quand l'Osakien le frappa par derrière avec un tuyau qu'il avait réussi à détacher de la rambarde, caché par le bruit des machines durant sa manœuvre. L'adolescent leva son pouce en signe de victoire quand l'homme toucha le sol, faisant sourire le Voleur quand il posa les yeux sur lui, avec son maquillage qui coulait et sa perruque plus sur son épaule que sur sa tête, mais ce visage amusé disparu vite quand l'autre tomba sur ses genoux, saisi d'une quinte de toux.

"- Oy, ça va?" fit-il avec inquiétude, tapotant le dos du détective trempé, se rappelant ce que l'homme avait dit.

"- C'est ..." croassa Heiji, sa main désormais plaquée contre sa poitrine. "Ca brûle..."

Et effectivement, quand Kaito toucha son front, il put sentir la fièvre forte qui parcourait le corps de son ami. Son visage était sombre d'inquiétude quand il aida l'Osakien à s'allonger sur le sol.

Alors qu'il sortait son mouchoir pour essuyer les restes de maquillage mêlés à de la sueur sur le visage de son ami, le magicien mordit sa lèvre inférieure, hésitant sur la conduite à suivre... Aller chercher l'antidote était probablement la meilleure chance de survie du détective mais cela voulait dire le laisser seul et il n'était clairement pas en état de se défendre.

 _"_ _Est-ce que c'est à ça que ressemble une transformation ? "_ s'étonna l'adolescent à la peau sombre, serrant les dents et fermant les paupières quand les premiers spasmes commencèrent, enserrant son cœur, l'empêchant ne serait-ce que de respirer, son esprit perdu dans la douleur.

Quelque part, dans la brume de conscience qu'il lui restait, il entendit des pas légers et sentit le Voleur près de lui se mettre sur ses gardes, prêt à se battre, mais pour se détendre presque immédiatement. Le détective comprit pourquoi quand il entendit la voix de Conan.

"- Hattori ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!" demanda le garçon, voyant son ami au sol, roulé en boule sur lui-même.

"- Il a été empoisonné, on a pas beaucoup de temps... Occupe-toi de lui, je file chercher l'antidote !"

* * *

 **PS : Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je me suis amusée avec l'idée d'un Heiji un peu médium, rêvant de ce qui pourrait se passer et refourguant son o-mamori au cas où, comme ce qui avait pu se passer dans "l'affaire des meurtres en série de Naniwa". J'aime vraiment cet arc et c'était trop tentant... Ne prenez pas ça trop au sérieux si c'est pas votre truc, j'ai vraiment écrit ca pour mon côté fangirl alors soyez indulgent sur ce petit acte d'égoïsme... ; )**

 **PPS : Oui, je sais, encore lui... :p**


	21. Chap 21 - Antidote

**2e chapitre du jour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Antidote**

* * *

Une petite main sur son front était la seule chose qui raccrochait Heiji à la conscience, la seule chose qu'il sentait en dehors de la chaleur infernale qui parcourait son corps. Il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir froid, avec ses vêtements et ses cheveux trempés, allongé sur un sol en métal, mais rien n'arrivait à calmer la chaleur.

Ouvrant les yeux, il vit le regard inquiet de son ami et essaya d'afficher un sourire rassurant.

"- Tu es blessé..." remarqua-t-il à voix basse avec un froncement de sourcil, ses yeux tombant sur la manche sanglante du garçon.

"- C'est juste une égratignure, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste ce type qui a pris tout son temps pour tomber dans les vap' après que je lui ai envoyé une fléchette..." expliqua le petit détective, essayant de minimiser l'entaille profonde son avant-bras gauche. "Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi...

\- N'importe quoi, je..." L'Osakien se tendit et ne put retenir un grognement quand un autre spasme de douleur le parcourut.

 _"Dépêche toi, Kid..."_ pria silencieusement Conan, regardant dans la direction où il avait vu le Voleur en dernier, caressant gentiment les cheveux de l'autre adolescent pour essayer de l'apaiser.

Ses yeux retombèrent sur l'adolescent à la peau mate, pour être emplis d'inquiétude en le voyant suffoquer, apparemment incapable de respirer, se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui-même.

"- Oy, reste avec moi, Hattori !" appela-t-il, serrant son épaule pour le forcer à le regarder.

"- Je suis de retour !" annonça le Voleur, débarquant dans un bruit de pas précipités, se jetant au sol sur les genoux pour attraper la tête du détective d'Osaka et la mettre sur ses jambes. "Aide-moi, je vais le tenir, tu lui fais avaler ça..." fit-il en tendant une fiole métallique à l'enfant.

Conan prit l'objet, faisant de son mieux pour en verser le contenu entre les dents serrées d'Heiji, massant sa gorge pour le forcer à déglutir.

Après un dernier grognement, le corps de l'adolescent se relâcha enfin, et, après avoir vérifié ses constances, l'enfant fit un petit signe de tête au magicien, pour lui signifier que leur ami était juste inconscient, provoquant un soupir de soulagement de sa part.

Se laissant tomber sur le sol, il regarda Kaito de plus près et remarqua sa lèvre fendue. "Tombé sur un type coriace?

\- Ils ne voulaient pas coopérer et j'étais pressé... J'ai dû leur apprendre les bonnes manières vitesse grand V" expliqua le Kid avec un sourire, essuyant comme si de rien n'était le sang coulant sur son menton.

"- C'était quoi, ça...?" demanda le garçon avec un signe de la tête vers Heiji.

"- Un de ces types l'a forcé à boire la tasse dans un de ces bassins... Le poison y est quasiment pur apparemment, la police va être obligée de les vider complètement...

\- Il y a d'autres de ces fioles?" s'inquiéta Conan, réalisant que peut-être il venait d'utiliser le seul échantillon de l'antidote pour sauver son ami sans même le savoir.

"- T'inquiète, il y en a encore plein, il faudra retourner là-bas une fois que..."

Un grognement du détective dans ses bras l'interrompit, le faisant sourire. "... Une fois que notre marmotte aura fini sa sieste... Y a quelqu'un ?" demanda Kaito à l'Osakien, penchant sa tête au-dessus de lui.

Heiji cligna des yeux et réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, pour voir les visages inquiets du Voleur et du détective tournés vers lui.

"- Ca avait déjà l'air horrible... de l'extérieur mais en fait... C'est encore pire de l'intérieur..." haleta-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Conan, faisant clairement référence aux transformations de son ami.

"- Enfin on dirait que tu as eu une version améliorée..." concéda l'enfant aux yeux azurs avec un sourire ironique, considérant à quel point la crise avait été longue et intense.

"- Je vais t'aider" proposa le Kid à l'Osakien, poussant sur son dos pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

"- Si je suis en vie... Tu as trouvé l'antidote?

\- Ouaip. On va aller en chercher plus quand tu tiendras sur tes pieds.

\- On y va alors... On peut pas prendre le risque qu'ils... partent avec pendant que je fais une sieste sur le sol" fit le détective de l'Ouest, essayant de se relever, ses jambes tremblant sous l'effort.

"- Vas-y doucement, Hattori, tu ne peux clairement pas tenir debout..." réprimanda le garçon, essayant de ramener du bon sens dans le crâne dense de son ami.

"- Non, on y va... Aide-moi, Kid."

Avec l'aide de l'autre adolescent, il était désormais debout, vacillant, son bras reposant lourdement en travers des épaules du magicien, sous le regard morne de l'enfant alors qu'il était clairement en train de maudire l'entêtement de son ami. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le bureau principal où Kaito avait trouvé la fiole métallique, sans faire d'autre rencontre.

Conan poussa la porte pour les laisser rentrer, remarquant les deux hommes inconscients à terre dans un coin, leurs mains nouées dans leur dos avec des câbles électriques.

"- Les fioles sont dans ce placard réfrigéré..." déclara le Voleur avec un signe de tête sur sa droite.

Le garçon l'ouvrit et prit tout ce qu'il put.

"- Essaye de voir si tu ne trouves rien d'autre qui pourrait nous aider contre Eux..." demanda-t-il en refermant le placard.

Heiji retira le bras qu'il avait autour du cou du Kid pour le laisser libre de ses mouvements, s'appuyant lourdement sur le mur quand il sentit que ses jambes étaient encore en coton, incapables de supporter son poids.

"- Désolé, je peux pas vraiment aider..." s'excusa-t-il avec une grimace quand il se laissa glisser le long du ciment pour s'installer au sol.

"- Pas de souci" assura Kaito, se dirigeant vers un des cartons que les hommes préparaient quand il les avait interrompus un peu plus tôt pour aller voir son contenu. "Ah, un ordinateur portable, tu veux jeter un œil à ça, Tantei-kun?

\- Espérons qu'il ne soit pas sécurisé..." souhaita le garçon en prenant le petit ordinateur, s'installant sur une chaise pour le regarder de plus près.

Après quelques minutes, Conan jura, ennuyé du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à craquer le mot de passe.

"- On va devoir laisser ça à Interpol, je n'arrive pas à en tirer quoique ce soit. De ton côté ?

\- Des papiers pas très intéressants..."

"- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?!" rugit une voix masculine dans leur dos.

Les trois sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers la porte, pour voir un homme d'âge moyen, vêtu de noir, avec un chapeau de la même couleur ne laissant qu'à peine entrevoir ses vilains yeux. Et, détail qui avait son importance, il tenait un pistolet dans sa main gauche.

"- C'est votre œuvre...?" aboya-t-il d'un ton menaçant quand il rentra et vit ses deux hommes attachés sur le sol.

Ne bougeant toujours pas, le Kid fixait l'homme, essayant d'avoir toute son attention alors que Conan préparait sa chaussure à booster de force pour envoyer un ballon de foot dans sa direction.

"- Pas de mouvements brusques !" ordonna l'homme, tournant son arme vers l'enfant et appuyant sur la détente.

La tête de l'enfant partit en arrière et il poussa un grognement, portant la main à sa joue que la balle avait écorchée avec un regard noir à l'intention du tireur.

"- Un gosse et deux ados... Vous êtes les enfoirés qui avez volé mon logiciel !" déduit l'homme en noir, en rage, levant encore une fois son arme mais cette fois-ci vers Kaito.

Le Voleur plongea au sol quand il entendit un "pan" et ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact douloureux d'une balle quand il entendit un deuxième coup de feu mais rien ne vint.

"- Ca va les garçons?" demanda une nouvelle voix.

"- Je crois... " répondit le Kid en se levant, regardant le nouveau venu et les deux autres sur ses talons, clairement des membres d'une quelconque équipe d'intervention, cela se voyait à leur tenue.

Kaito échangea un regard avec les deux autres adolescents, obtenant un hochement de tête pour lui signifier qu'ils allaient bien.

"- Vous êtes les connaissances de Kudô-san ?" demanda l'officiel, les observant tous les trois.

"- Oui" confirma Conan en s'approchant de l'homme.

"- Il nous a dit que vous seriez sur le site. Nous sommes supposés vous apporter tout le support dont vous pourriez avoir besoin.

\- On a fini ici... Si vous pouviez juste envoyer ce PC à vos spécialistes, vous trouverez peut-être des données intéressantes" expliqua le garçon après une courte pause. "Et nous devons aller à l'hôpital de Beika dès que possible, nous avons trouvé l'antidote.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle !" sourit le membre d'Interpol, impressionné. "Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à l'entrée, Kudô-san vous attend là-bas, il devrait pouvoir vous y conduire.

o.O.o

Le dit Kudô-san fronça les sourcils quand il vit les trois adolescents sortir du bâtiment, voyant qu'Heiji s'appuyait lourdement sur l'agent qui les avait trouvés et la lèvre fendue du Kid.

"- Hôpital ?" proposa-t-il quand ils le rejoignirent et qu'il put aussi remarquer les blessures de son propre fils, sur la joue et le bras.

"- Oui, on a des enfants à soigner..." fit Conan avec un grand sourire, ses bras pleins de fioles métalliques.

o.O.o

Après que le garçon ait laissé sa précieuse cargaison aux médecins, son père le traîna voir un docteur pour qu'il fasse recoudre son bras et soigner sa joue pendant que les deux autres attendaient le petit détective dans le couloir. Heiji était allongé sur un banc dans l'allée, une couverture autour des épaules, ayant toujours ses vêtements mouillés sur lui.

"- Tiens ! " l'interpella Kaito, lui lançant quelque chose quand il revint, ayant été chercher un sac de glace pour sa lèvre.

"- Qu'est-ce que... Oh" fit l'Osakien, relevant la tête et récupérant lentement ce qui était tombé sur son torse, pour voir qu'il s'agissait de son o-mamori.

"- Merci pour la protection... Mais tu aurais dû le garder, tu en avais apparemment aussi besoin..." déplora le Voleur avec une pointe de culpabilité quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le détective affaibli.

"- Non, ça va... Je vais bien mieux que tu ne serais allé avec cette balle dans la tête alors pas de regrets...

\- Effectivement... Mais merci quand même !" conclut-il en regardant dans les yeux de l'autre.

L'adolescent à la peau sombre haussa les épaules, remettant son talisman à la place qui lui était propre : autour de son cou, et ferma les yeux pour un repos bien mérité.

o.O.o

"- Hello le paresseux !

\- Hmmm ? " Heiji ouvrit les yeux, pour voir le visage du Voleur au dessus de lui.

Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il était encore sur son banc, enroulé dans sa couverture, mais le soleil passait désormais au travers des fenêtres, éclairant le couloir.

"- On a pas voulu te réveiller la nuit dernière, on se disait qu'un peu de repos ne te ferait pas de mal... Ca va mieux?

\- Oui, merci..." répondit le détective en s'asseyant, se frottant les yeux, se sentant clairement moins faible que la veille. "Est-ce que ça a marché? Est-ce que les enfants vont bien ?

\- Oui, l'antidote leur a été donné hier soir, la plupart sont réveillés et ne restent ici qu'en observation, y compris cette petite Nee-chan" résuma le Voleur en s'asseyant près de l'Osakien. "Tantei-kun est allé la voir, il devrait bientôt être de retour.

\- Bonnes nouvelles alors..." sourit l'adolescent avant de plisser les yeux vers l'autre coté du couloir. "Ah, c'est pas lui d'ailleurs, je reconnais son déguisement ? Hein, qu'est-ce ...

\- Un problème ?" s'étonna Kaito, voyant que son ami devenait blanc comme un linge alors il se tourna derrière lui pour voir..." Hé, mais c'est pas sa Nee-chan avec lui ?!

\- Si... " confirma Heiji, répondant avec un visage embarrassé au salut de la main que Kudô lui fit quand il vit qu'il était réveillé. "Essaye d'avoir moins ta tête de Kudô, tu peux plus jouer son rôle avec ce qu'il lui a dit la dernière fois...

\- Quoi ?" Le Voleur retourna la tête vers lui à la vitesse de la lumière avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient encore plus ébouriffés, à l'opposé de Kudô, et qu'il ouvrait sa chemise pour un look plus détendu. "Est-ce qu'il a enfin déclaré sa fl...

\- Chut ! " l'interrompit l'Osakien alors que la jeune fille et le garçon étaient désormais à portée d'oreille. "Salut !

\- Bonjour Heiji-niichan, Shiro-niisan ! " répondit l'enfant avec une voix enjouée, inventant un nom dans la foulée pour le Voleur.

Il sourit de soulagement après un court examen de son ami à la peau sombre, heureux de voir qu'il avait l'air bien mieux. Il confirma aussi au détective de l'Ouest, avec un petit mouvement de la tête, ce qu'il lui demandait silencieusement. Elle savait que Conan se cachait sous cette perruque.

"- Bonjour, Hattori-kun " le salua Ran en les rejoignant, ses yeux plongés dans les siens avec une expression plutôt dure.

L'Osakien envoya un regard paniqué à son ami de petite taille, se demandant comment tout ça avait pu arriver et quelle était la probabilité pour lui d'atterrir avec un coup de pied haut dans le menton pour lui avoir caché la vérité.

"- C'est bon" fit-elle avec un petit sourire quand elle remarqua sa panique. "Conan-kun m'a tout expliqué."

o.O.o Plus tôt ce matin-là o.O.o

Après une courte discussion avec Ai une fois qu'elle fut réveillée avant de vite se rendormir, Conan rejoignit les bras de Morphée lui-aussi, assis sur une chaise dans sa chambre d'hôpital, pour être réveillé par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait.

Il cligna des yeux, toujours groggy, et se figea quand il reconnut Ran, comme s'il était encore dans un mauvais rêve. Avant même de pouvoir bredouiller une excuse pour quitter la pièce pour éviter qu'elle ne puisse avoir le moindre doute sur qui il était vraiment, se sentant extrêmement vulnérable dans son déguisement plus que léger, il vit à son regard qu'elle était déjà presque sure de son identité.

"- Conan... -kun ? " demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche approchant lentement, sa main désormais sur le visage de l'enfant, voyant la peau claire sous le faux bronzage que sa mère avait appliqué, surtout au niveau de la blessure sur sa joue car le docteur l'avait lavée. "Est-ce que... c'est toi, n'est-ce pas?!"

Le détective sut, quand il vit les larmes dans ses yeux en s'accroupissant devant lui, qu'il ne serait pas capable de l'éviter cette fois-là, se sentant incapable de continuer à lui mentir sur sa fausse mort alors il hocha le tête.

"- Mais comment... Tu étais..." La jeune fille n'arrivait même plus à parler, frappée par la surprise, alors elle décida que le prendre dans ses bras était la meilleure option.

Le garçon tressaillit quand elle toucha son avant-bras mais il la laissa faire, caressant doucement son dos quand des sanglots commencèrent à secouer sa poitrine.

"- Je suis désolé... Désolé de ne rien avoir pu te dire..." s'excusa-t-il, ses yeux aussi brillants face aux sentiments forts qui prenaient le dessus chez son amie la plus chère.

Il continua à s'excuser à voix basse jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente aux cheveux longs le laisse finalement s'en aller, même si ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à le quitter. Conan vit qu'elle l'observait, ses yeux s'arrêtant avec inquiétude aux bandages sur son visage, son front et sa joue, ainsi que la manche ensanglantée qui cachait une dernière bande blanche.

"-... J'ai été kidnappé... Je sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont visé mais ils ont mis en scène ma mort pour m'enlever. Si Hattori... Heiji-niichan n'avait pas été là, je serais encore entre leurs mains.

\- Est-ce que c'est eux qui t'ont...?" demanda Ran, ses doigts touchant doucement son front, juste sous sa blessure. Alors qu'il hochait la tête, elle continua avec un visage plus sombre. "Mais qui ?

\- C'est une sorte de syndicat du crime... Kudô-jisan les connaissait d'avant, apparemment d'une affaire où il avait aidé Interpol, tu pourras lui demander, il est encore dans les parages je pense.

\- Kudô-jisan ? Le père de Shinichi?

\- Hai... Shinichi-niichan m'a aussi aidé mais lui et Heiji-niichan... Ils ont aussi été visés et sont forcés de se cacher à cause de moi... Alors on a décidé qu'il serait mieux pour moi de me faire passer pour mort... Même si c'était difficile, on avait peur qu'ils s'attaquent à mes proches sinon pour me forcer à sortir de ma cachette..." soupira-t-il, secouant tristement la tête. "Je le devais... Personne ne devait savoir, même... même ma famille..." finit le garçon, baissant la tête avec un regard coupable.

"- C'est si...Ca a été un sacré coup dur pour nous, tu sais?" essaya-t-elle d'expliquer, une ombre de reproche dans sa voix. "Tou-san n'a pas réussi à résoudre un cas depuis que tu es parti tellement il est touché et je... j'étais..." elle s'arrêta, sentant que le mot "seule" était vraiment trop faible pour décrire le vide qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait cru le perdre. Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Shinichi, se rappelant leurs dernières conversations, soudainement ennuyée en réalisant qu'il lui avait menti. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que Shinichi ne m'ai rien dit... Quand il savait ce que je traversais...

\- Gomen... S'il te plait, ne sois pas trop dure avec Shinichi-niisan, il a fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux et j'étais d'accord avec sa décision...

\- Mais alors pourquoi es-tu là ? N'es-tu pas en danger?!" s'inquiéta-t-elle, se tournant soudainement vers la porte pour re-vérifier qu'elle était fermée.

"- Non, le déguisement devrait suffire... J'ai demandé à Hattori-niisan - il avait lui aussi un déguisement - et un de ses amis, de m'amener ici quand j'ai entendu que certains de mes camarades de classe étaient à l'hôpital... Je n'arrivais pas à les abandonner..." expliqua Conan, ses yeux tombant sur Haibara, toujours profondément endormie. "Tu étais là pour lui rendre visite toi aussi ?

\- Oui... J'ai dit à Hakase que je viendrais, il avait l'air si fatigué, il s'est occupé d'elle ces deux derniers jours et n'a pas eu beaucoup de repos.

\- Merci pour lui."

Conan se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte, ne souhaitant pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps sous les yeux encore interrogateurs de Ran.

"- Tu ne veux pas attendre qu'elle se réveille?

\- Je suis venu voir si elle était en sécurité et c'est le cas maintenant qu'elle a reçu l'antidote... Ne lui dit pas que j'étais là, s'il-te-plait" ajouta-t-il, sachant qu'il le devait, sinon la brune aurait deviné qu'Haibara savait qu'il était en vie elle-aussi.

"- Je comprends... " fit la jeune fille en hochant la tête, saisissant ses raisons même si elle n'était pas complètement d'accord. "Tu vas rejoindre Hattori-kun ?

\- Oui.

\- Je viens avec toi alors, pour dire merci."

o.O.o

"- Je voulais te remercier... De l'avoir sauvé de ses kidnappeurs" sourit Ran, essayant d'avoir l'air enjoué mais ses yeux gardaient un air triste, reste de la douleur par laquelle elle était passée, même si désormais le cauchemar était fini.

"- De rien..." fit Heiji en haussant les épaules, répondant à son sourire une fois la surprise passée. "Et désolé. De ne pas avoir pu te dire qu'il était en vie..."

La jeune fille secoua la tête. "Ne le sois pas. Si c'était pour sa sécurité..." conclut-elle, se tournant vers l'enfant.

"- Je suis désolé Ran-neechan, mais il faut que nous nous en allions maintenant..." s''excusa Conan, sentant qu'il était temps de partir.

La fille de "Mouri l'endormi" se baissa pour le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras, sous les sourires amusés de Kaito et Heiji, le faisant rougir d'embarras quand il les remarqua.

"- Je sais que ça ne sera pas forcément facile mais essaye de donner des nouvelles..." chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille, presque suppliante.

"- Ok...

\- Tu crois que tu reviendras à l'agence un jour?" demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire quand ils se séparèrent.

"- Pour le moment, je ne sais vraiment pas, désolé..." déplora le petit détective avec un visage triste.

"- Je comprends... Prends soin de toi ! Toi aussi Hattori-kun" ajouta la jeune fille en se relevant. "Dis bonjour à Shinichi pour moi si tu le vois. Et s'il pouvait appeler, nous avons quelque chose dont nous devons discuter..."

Le garçon aux yeux azurs essaya de se faire encore plus petit quand il la vit rougir.

 _"_ _Et mince, elle a vraiment pris ça sérieusement..."_ maudit-il à moitié, pensant aux mots qui lui avaient échappé.

"- Je le ferai ! A bientôt, Nee-chan !" fit Heiji en lui faisant au revoir de la main quand elle les quitta pour aller dire bonjour à Kudô-san, après un dernier regard à "Shiro-niisan", incapable de se retenir de noter sa ressemblance frappante avec un certain détective.

Avec un soupir, déprimé par cette demi-vérité qu'il lui avait servie, Conan fouilla dans ses poches, perdu dans ses pensées, se rappelant qu'il avait senti quelque chose de dur dans celles-ci quand la jeune fille l'avait serré contre elle.

"- Cadeau !" fit-il en tendant l'objet à l'Osakien.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" s'étonna-t-il, regardant le tube métallique qu'il avait récupéré de la petite main de son ami.

"- Un souvenir !" plaisanta l'enfant avec un petit sourire.

"- Ah, le tube avec l'antidote?" reconnut Kaito en souriant.

"- Hmm et bien merci alors..." répondit le détective à la peau sombre, un peu dubitatif en regardant l'objet. "Hé, c'est une adresse ça ?!" remarqua-t-il, fixant une petite étiquette collée au bas du tube.

"- Quoi ?! Rends-moi ça !" ordonna-t-il, attrapant rapidement l'objet pour le détailler avec avidité. "Ca serait... On doit aller voir Haibara !" finit-il, se précipitant dans les couloirs vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard étonné et le suivirent.

o.O.o

"- ... Alors, est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait y avoir l'antidote de APTX 4869 dans ce labo?" demandait le garçon quand Kaito et Heiji entrèrent dans la pièce.

Ai était assise sur son lit, dans ses vêtements de tous les jours, des couleurs saines de retour sur son visage, sa tête tournée vers le petit détective. "Cela serait une possibilité...

\- Alors je dois aller là-bas ! Je ne vais pas laisser cette chance passer..." conclut Conan, une expression déterminée sur le visage. "Je dois retrouver mon père...

\- Pour que vous puissiez tous les deux donner l'assaut sur ce qui est probablement le plus gros labo de l'Organisation ?" signala la jeune scientifique d'une voix morne. "Et une fois là-bas, quoi ? Est-ce que tu as déjà mis les pieds dans un labo ? Comment vas-tu même reconnaître l'antidote ?

\- J'ai bien réussi à trouver cette clé USB..." fit l'enfant en haussant les épaules, pas vraiment inquiet sur le sujet. "Il s'agissait juste de faire quelques déductions sur le nom, je devrais pouvoir faire de même...

\- Les fioles ont des numéros d'habitude, pas des noms..." soupira Haibara en secouant la tête."Tu as besoin d'accéder à leurs ordinateurs pour...

\- Alors viens avec nous ! Tu as l'habitude des labos, tu devrais être capable de retrouver l'antidote là-dedans.

\- C'est..."

La jeune fille avait encore la bouche ouverte pour rétorquer quelque chose mais elle s'arrêta et un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux enfants se regardaient dans les yeux, présentant une expression blasée pour l'une, déterminée pour l'autre.

Après un long moment, Ai détourna le regard avec un "tss". "Comme tu veux..." soupira-t-elle avant que ses yeux ne tombent finalement sur les deux adolescents près de l'entrée, pour voir qu'un sourire apparaissait sur le visage d'Heiji quand il comprit qu'elle abandonnait face à l'entêtement de son ami. "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? !" aboya-t-elle.

"- Rien, rien..." répondit-il, regardant ses pieds, ne voulant pas l'agacer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, sachant à quel point elle pouvait être mordante quand elle était en colère.

Conan, de son côté, se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

"- On y va alors, ils allaient de toute façon te laisser sortir donc tu devrais pouvoir partir."


	22. Chap 22 - Le Labo

**Hello !**

 **Et c'est parti pour les 2 chapitres du jour ! J'en connais qui ont de la chance car le cliff à la fin de ce chapitre était plutôt méchant... ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **EmYasmina : Oh, bonnes vacs ? Ah, et finalement, ce pseudo était dispo ? C'est mieux comme ca :3 Haha, cool, chui heureuse d'être comprise (et pardonnée :D)... xD**

 **Daidaiiro30 : Haha, t'inquiète, y en aura pour tout le monde après xD Mais oui, je crois que ce défaut de ma part est assez visible *se cache* xD Beuuh, pour ta théorie, tu avais cerné que c'était l'Organisation, c'est déjà ca... Et puis finalement, c'est moi qui suis allée sur un mobile plutôt simple vs ta théorie plus élaborée ; ) Ben j'avoue... j'assumais pas trop le angst mais avec tout ce que j'ai pu lire ici... Franchement, par rapport à certaines chui soft ^^; (et certains autres, chui hard... bref^^). Et puis bon, je dis pas que j'écris que pour faire du angst mais je suis contente de m'être décomplexée là-dessus car ca me donne plus de plaisir pour écrire (et a priori, je suis clairement pas la seule à aimer ca...~)**

 **le docteur watson : Haha, c'est vrai que ça s'est gentiment emballé sur ces deux chapitres : ) Et beaucoup de thèmes différents ont été traités, c'est amusant d'avoir de nouveau plein de persos à faire interagir entre eux : )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 - Le labo**

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les quatre adolescents observaient un building imposant depuis la voiture de Yûsaku.

"- C'est pas censé être dangereux un labo ? Comment est-ce que ça peut être dans un immeuble de bureaux de 20 étages ?" s'étonnait l'Osakien.

"- On a pas autant de place à Tôkyô que tu peux en avoir à Osaka, Tantei-han...

\- Et laboratoire ne veut pas dire explosifs, tout ce qui est biochimie est censé être peu dangereux... dans les grandes lignes" expliqua Ai habituée à travailler dans ce type d'endroit quand elle était dans l'Organisation.

"- Oui, à moins d'être en train de développer une arme biologique..." signala Conan avec un regard morne vers les fenêtres du 13e étage où le labo était censé se trouver.

"- J'espère juste pour vous qu'ils n'ont pas fait le ménage..." s'inquiéta Kaito.

"- On va croiser les doigts..." fit Heiji, un air soucieux en regardant dans la même direction que ses amis.

Yûsaku conduisit la voiture dans le parking souterrain du bâtiment où ils étaient supposés retrouver l'équipe d'Interpol.

"- Hey, Georges !" salua l'homme quand, descendant de la voiture, il reconnut son ami d'Interpol.

Le Britannique leva la tête des papiers sur lesquels il était concentré avec deux de ses hommes et lui fit un signe de la main. L'agent était vieux, effectivement, probablement non loin de ses soixante ans, et il était évident, de par sa présence imposante, qu'il était habitué à commander. Mais ses yeux intelligents brillaient, donnant une sorte d'apparente jeunesse et l'impression que l'homme ne manquait pas d'humour.

"- Yûsaku ! Et son équipe de choc !" fit-il avec un sourire, quoiqu'il n'y avait pas d'ironie dans sa voix quand il posa les yeux sur les adolescents qui les approchaient. "Ils sont tous à toi ?" ajouta-t-il avec un petit coup de coude à son ami.

"- Yukiko me tuerait..." rit le père de Conan car il était évident que, quand Kaito et Conan - désormais sans costume - pourraient facilement passer pour leurs enfants à tous les deux, surtout que c'était le cas pour l'un, Ai et ses racines britanniques et Heiji et sa peau sombre auraient impliqué deux autres femmes dans la vie de l'auteur.

"- Oh oui, les femmes peuvent être sacrément effrayantes... Mon ex-femme aurait..."

Georges fut interrompu par une toux discrète de l'un des hommes avec qui il parlait auparavant.

"- Désolé, je m'éloigne du sujet..." s'excusa-t-il, un peu embarrassé sous le regard réprobateur de son sous-fifre. "Je suis Georges et cette _charmante_ personne est Ewan. Merci de l'aide à la station de délestage, on a pu arrêter leur leader grâce à vous.

\- Est-ce qu'il avait des informations intéressantes à révéler ?" demanda Conan en se disant que la nouvelle avait dû mettre Vermouth de très bonne humeur.

"- Hmm, nous sommes encore en train de l'interroger, lui et son équipe mais, pour être honnête, cette nuit n'a guère été éducative... Heureusement que vous avez réussi à trouver cet endroit !" ajouta l'agent, ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

Sachant que le garçon n'aimait pas ça, Heiji eut un sourire en coin quand il le vit se débattre faiblement, pas vraiment capable de se dégager. "Alors, c'est quoi votre plan?" fit-il, se reconcentrant sur la mission.

"- Ewan, si tu veux bien?

\- Dans dix minutes, notre équipe va pénétrer au 13e étage des deux côtés : l'ascenseur et l'escalier de secours. L'étage est complètement dédié au laboratoire, donc nous pouvons considérer que toutes les personnes que nous rencontrerons là-haut seront hostiles. Notre but est de les neutraliser aussi vite que possible. Nous avons estimé qu'il devrait y avoir environ 20 cibles là-haut.

\- Une fois que l'endroit sera sécurisé et seulement à ce moment là, vous prendrez l'ascenseur pour monter" ajouta Georges en les regardant avec un air grave. "On va vous équiper avec des oreillettes que l'on puisse vous donner le go juste après et vous prévenir en cas de danger. Vous laisserez vos portables ici si vous en avez pour ne pas gêner les transmissions."

Conan pouvait voir qu'Ewan n'était pas d'accord : effectivement, Yûsaku avait peut-être réussi à convaincre son ami mais expliquer à un professionnel pourquoi une équipe de quatre gamins se mêlerait d'une opération aussi importante était forcément difficile... Mais l'homme faisait confiance à son boss et n'éleva aucun commentaire.

Tous se préparèrent et, enfin, l'équipe d'intervention se sépara en deux groupes pour prendre l'ascenseur et l'escalier, sous les yeux tendus de nos amis. Yûsaku et deux autres hommes restèrent près des voitures, au cas où ils auraient besoin de partir vite ou de chasser un fugitif.

Après quelques minutes, Conan, qui ne pouvait supporter l'attente, marchait en cercles devant la porte de l'ascenseur, incapable de rester en place.

"- Regarde-moi ce lion en cage..." se moqua Kaito, mettant un petit coup de coude à Heiji pour qu'il regarde l'enfant.

"- Je t'entends, Voleur..." signala le petit détective d'une voix blasée, se tournant vers les deux qui rigolaient.

"- Oups.." fit le Kid, avec une fausse expression contrite, souriant à l'enfant.

"- On dirait que l'attente est finie, C... Conan-kun, l'ascenseur redescend..." remarqua l'Osakien quand il vit les chiffres s'éclairer de façon décroissante au dessus de la porte.

"- Enfin ! " soupira son ami, avançant près des panneaux en métal.

"- Je me demande pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas prévenus via les oreillettes..." s'étonnna Yûsaku quand ils s'ouvrirent dans un "ding".

L'expression sur leurs visages à tous valait le coup d'œil quand la porte révéla, au lieu de l'équipe d'Interpol, cinq hommes avec des expressions renfrognées.

Conan se figea un instant, reconnaissant les cheveux longs de Gin et les épaules larges de Vodka, avant de sauter sur le côté quand il vit qu'ils avaient tous des armes dans la main.

"- Tuez les tous !" ordonna Gin quand il vit les hommes et les enfants autour des véhicules noirs qui avaient très probablement amené les équipes qui avaient envahi leur labo.

Sans réfléchir, Yûsaku attrapa Ai qui était figée d'horreur pour l'amener avec lui à l'abri dans la voiture, pendant que les deux agents sortaient leurs armes.

Heiji et Kaito, qui avaient sauté derrière une autre voiture pour se protéger, mirent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles quand un vacarme retentissant éclata, des coups de feux étant tirés des deux côtés et résonnant dans le parking souterrain.

Le garçon aux yeux azurs sur le coté n'était pas inactif et prit avantage du fait que les hommes ne faisaient pas attention à lui pour frapper un ballon de foot et en assommer un, avant de se réfugier de nouveau derrière un pilier.

Une fois que les balles eurent fini de fuser dans tous les sens, Heiji osa se lever et jeter un œil au champ de bataille : les deux agents d'Interpol étaient au sol, apparemment incapables de se battre, mais trois hommes en noir étaient aussi HS.

"- Trois à terre, reste deux..." chuchota-t-il au Voleur qui avait aussi vérifié le nombre d'assaillants restants, voyant que Gin et son bras droit étaient encore debout, les approchant avec un air menaçant après avoir rechargé leurs armes.

"- Ne respire pas les cinq prochaines secondes, tu t'occupes du vilain, je prends la blonde..." ordonna Kaito avec un sourire malsain, déterminé d'avoir sa vengeance contre celui qui lui avait tiré dans la jambe quand il s'était fait passer pour Kudô.

"- OK..."

Le Kid envoya deux de ses bombes, une de fumée et une anesthésiante, et les deux adolescents se précipitèrent hors de leur cachette, chacun vers sa cible.

A la surprise de l'Osakien, Vodka était toujours sur ses pieds quand il l'atteignit, même s'il avait l'air un peu groggy. Saisissant sa chance, il frappa la main de l'homme avec son avant-bras gauche, le faisant lâcher son arme, quoique pas assez rapidement pour éviter le poing qu'il envoya dans son côté, le forçant à poser un genou au sol avec un grognement.

Retenant toujours son souffle, le détective à la peau sombre leva la tête pour voir que l'homme allait lui asséner un second coup quand il tomba au sol avec un visage surpris, révélant le visage souriant de Yûsaku derrière lui dans les restes de brume, une arme dans la main, l'homme ayant assommé la brute avec sa crosse.

"- Merci..." fit Heiji, recevant en échange un hochement de tête du père de son meilleur ami quand il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Un cri de douleur retentit, prouvant clairement que l'homme aux cheveux longs n'avait pas non plus été endormi par le gaz soporifique.

"- Kuroba ! " ne put se retenir l'Osakien, se précipitant dans la direction de la voix sans réfléchir.

Il marcha presque sur l'adolescent qui était allongé au sol, apparemment inconscient et blessé d'après le sang qu'il pouvait voir. Et Gin ne semblait être nulle part.

"- Oi ! Kuroba! Kid ! " appela le détective avec inquiétude, commençant à se baisser vers lui quand une décharge de douleur le parcourut, sa main blessée tordue dans son dos dans une prise d'une efficacité certaine.

"- Gin !" cracha-t-il quand il vit des cheveux blonds derrière lui.

"- Hattori Heiji... Je commence à voir ta fichue tête un peu trop souvent à mon goût..." grogna l'homme, amenant sa main gauche à la gorge de l'adolescent qui remarqua, pour son plus grand déplaisir, qu'elle tenait une lame.

Yûsaku les rejoignit enfin et se figea à la scène : un Gin utilisant Heiji comme bouclier. "Hattori-kun !

\- Jette ton arme..." ordonna le membre de l'Organisation, reculant de quelques pas vers ce qui était probablement sa voiture, forçant l'Osakien à rester proche de lui.

Le père de Shinichi obéit doucement, voyant par dessus l'épaule de l'homme que son fils préparait ses chaussures pour shooter un casque qu'il avait récupéré sur une moto des parages.

"- Tu vas peut-être me toucher avec ça, morveux, mais ton ami sera mort avant même qu'il ne touche le sol."

Conan arrêta son pied avec un regard noir à l'homme, se demandant s'il avait des yeux dans le dos car il avait à peine jeté un œil dans sa direction avant ce commentaire, et laissa tomber son projectile, ne souhaitant pas mettre son ami plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà.

L'homme aux cheveux longs relâcha enfin la main de l'adolescent à la peau mate, gardant son couteau contre sa gorge, pour fouiller dans ses poches, cherchant ses clés. Une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte, avec un dernier regard vers Vodka qu'il ne pouvait emmener avec lui sous peine de les faire capturer tous les deux, il mit un coup de pied avec force à Heiji pour l'envoyer au sol et lança sa lame vers Yûsaku avant de sauter dans la voiture, écrasant l'accélérateur et quittant les lieux dans un crissement de pneus.

Le petit détective serra les poings quand il le vit s'éloigner mais, clairement, il n'avait aucun moyen de le suivre et avait plus important à faire, s'enquérir de l'état de ses amis !

Voyant avec soulagement que son père avait plongé au sol et évité avec succès l'arme du membre de l'Organisation, il s'approcha d'Heiji qui était le plus proche de lui.

"- Tout va bien Hattori?" demanda le garçon quand il vit que l'adolescent se relevait lentement et s'asseyait avec une grimace.

"- Ca va aller..." répondit-il entre ses dents, berçant sa main blessée contre lui, prenant des petites inspirations pour contrôler la douleur qui le lançait de la pointe de ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule. Avec un regard inquiet, l'Osakien tourna la tête vers le Voleur. "Comment va Ku.. Kid?"

Conan regarda dans la même direction que son ami et marcha vers le Voleur, pour voir qu'Haibara avait osé sortir de la voiture et était à genoux près de lui. Le froncement de sourcils inquiet du petit détective s'effaça quand il vit que le magicien bougeait sous ses mains.

"- Hé..." râla-t-il, reprenant doucement conscience quand il sentit que la petite fille soulevait sa chemise pour examiner les dommages que la lame avait faits. "Je ne pense pas que nous soyons assez proches pour de telles familiarités, Ojou-san..."

Ai leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant son commentaire. "Tu as de la chance, c'est juste une égratignure, ce n'est pas trop profond...

\- Oui, j'ai réussi à m'écarter au dernier moment quand il m'a attaqué... Cette saleté, faire semblant d'être inconscient pour se jeter sur moi avec un couteau..." jura-t-il à voix basse, se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec une expression agacée, sentant la bosse que l'homme aux cheveux longs lui avait infligée quand il l'avait envoyé vers ce sommeil involontaire. "Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?

\- Oui, plus ou moins..." Maintenant que l'inquiétude était passée, Conan commençait à être en colère. "Mais c'était quoi, ça? Comment ont-ils réussit à s'enfuir, je pensais qu'Interpol bloquait les deux issues?" ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son père.

"- Je contacte Georges..." déclara Yûsaku, amenant sa main à son oreillette alors qu'il approchait un des agents, Haibara étant déjà près de l'autre. "Georges?

\- Oui? J'allais vous contacter, on a fini là-haut.

\- Nous aussi..." signala le père de Shinichi alors qu'il s'accroupissait pour voir dans quel état était l'homme. " Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais laissé passé cinq hommes...

\- Quoi?! Bloody h... Des blessés ?"

Yûsaku leva sa tête pour regarder Ai et voir qu'elle était en train de compresser une blessure à la jambe, rien de trop sérieux. L'homme à ses pieds commençait à se réveiller, amenant sa main vers son épaule blessée.

"- Quelques bobos, chez tes hommes surtout, mais rien de trop grave apparemment.

\- C'est un soulagement... Hmm, je pense que je vois d'où ils sont venus, j'ai deux hommes inconscients à l'entrée de l'ascenseur... Ok, on redescend avec nos nouveaux "amis", on fouillera après que vous soyez passés, comme prévu. Si vous voulez monter, la zone est libre.

\- Ok."

"- Alors?" demanda Conan en finissant d'attacher le dernier membre de l'Oganisation avec de la corde trouvée dans le coffre de la voiture de son père.

"- Deux des hommes de Georges ont été attaqués près de l'ascenseur on dirait... La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils ont neutralisé les autres, vous pouvez monter."

Le garçon hocha la tête, tournant la tête vers les trois autres adolescents.

"- On peut monter, Hattori, Kid, que voulez-vous faire?" s'enquit-il, leur lançant le choix car ils préféraient peut-être se reposer après leur petite aventure, n'étant pas essentiels pour trouver l'antidote.

"- Je viens bien sûr !" se porta volontaire Heiji, se rapprochant de l'enfant.

"- Pareil pour moi !" ajouta Kaito, désormais sur ses pieds comme si de rien n'était, même s'il avait tout de même utilisé les bandes que lui avait ramenées l'Osakien du kit de premier secours de la voiture sur sa blessure au torse.

"- On y va alors" fit le petit détective, après qu'Haibara ait confirmé qu'elle venait avec un petit signe de la tête.

o.O.o

La petite scientifique eut un sourire quand elle vit un ordinateur allumé dans le laboratoire, se sentant en chance de ne pas avoir à cracker son chemin dans le système de l'Organisation.

"- Ok, Haibara et moi, on va chercher l'antidote, vous deux, essayez de voir si vous pouvez trouver quoique ce soit sur l'Organisation..." déclara Conan, se dirigeant sur la gauche avec la jeune fille et pointant la droite aux deux adolescents.

"- Ok !" firent Heiji et Kaito, filant vers la deuxième partie du 13e étage.

Le garçon, voyant que la jeune fille était déjà sur l'ordinateur, commença a regarder les réfrigérateurs pleins de fioles autour de lui. Effectivement, tout était classé avec des numéros et il n'y avait aucun moyen de différencier le plus mortel des poisons de l'inoffensif vaccin contre la grippe. Abandonnant, Conan approcha Ai pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait par dessus son épaule, impatient de savoir s'il y avait l'antidote dans ce labo.

Après quelques longues minutes, la jeune fille eut un sourire de triomphe. "Je l'ai ! Fioles 456 à 459..."

o.O.o

Un peu plus loin, un homme aux longs cheveux longs passablement agacé eut un sourire malsain en appuyant sur le plus gros bouton de la télécommande qu'il tenait à la main.

 _"C'est pour vous, bande de rats...""_

o.O.o

"- Hmmm... Kuroba ?" appela Heiji alors qu'il regardait dans un placard.

"- Je sais que tu es le spécialiste des égarements verbaux mais aujourd'hui j'entends ce nom un peu trop souvent sortir de tes fichues lèvres, Hattori... Essaye de t'en tenir à Kid quand nous sommes en public...

\- Désolé, je le referai plus...

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir..." fit Kaito avec un sourire en coin quand il entendit le ton embarrassé de l'Osakien.

"- Kid, c'est juste que...

\- Hai, hai, c'est quoi ton excuse encore?" demanda le Voleur, levant les yeux face à l'insistance de l'autre mais l'approchant néanmoins, quoiqu'en prenant tout son temps.

"- Kuroba!" appela le détective de l'Ouest, avec de l'urgence dans la voix, essayant d'avoir son attention. "C'est pas une bombe?

\- Nan, pas possibl..." Les yeux du Kid s'écarquillèrent quand ils tombèrent sur le contenu du placard, facilement identifiable comme un système de détonation. "Oula...

\- Je ne vois pas de timer mais..." signala Heiji d'une voix hésitante, manquant un peu de confiance sur ce sujet spécifique.

"- ... C'est clairement une bombe, oui" conclut Kaito avant d'amener sa main à son oreillette. "Tantei-kun ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il va falloir se mettre en route et maintenant...

\- Quel est le problème ?" s'inquiéta le détective de l'autre côté de la ligne, lâchant la porte du frigo qu'il avait dans la main, toujours en train de chercher les numéros qu'Haibara lui avait donné.

"- Une bombe... Il n'y a pas de timer mais elle a clairement été activée..." expliqua le Voleur, regardant avec inquiétude la lumière rouge qui clignotait sur l'appareil. "Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'essayer de la désamorcer quand je ne sais pas quand elle va exploser...

\- Compris... On se retrouve dans le parking dans une minute, filez d'abord, on prendra le suivant.

\- Ne traîne pas, Tantei-kun..."

"- On les retrouve en bas, sortons !" fit l'adolescent aux yeux indigos, pressant Heiji, se dirigeant vers la porte et cassant la vitre d'une alarme incendie sur son chemin pour évacuer le building.

Les deux adolescents prirent l'ascenseur, leurs estomacs noués de savoir que l'engin pouvait exploser à tout moment.

Quand ils atteignirent le parking, ce fut pour voir que Yûsaku les attendant, la plupart des hommes d'Interpol ayant filé avec leurs prisonniers et leurs blessés, prévoyant de revenir avec un équipe d'experts pour décortiquer le labo.

"- Vous avez trouvé quoique ce soit d'intéressant? Et c'est vous qui avez activé l'alarme ?" demanda-t-il quand il les vit descendre.

"- Si par "intéressant", vous voulez dire une bombe, oui, on a trouvé quelque chose d' _intéressant_..." observa l'Osakien d'un ton ironique, pendant que Kaito renvoyait l'ascenseur au 13e étage pour le petit détective.

"- C'est moi qui ai déclenché l'alarme, du coup une équipe de pompier devrait être en route mais vous devriez prévenir la police et leur dire d'envoyer un démineur..." ajouta Kaito en se rapprochant d'eux, espérant que ce dernier serait encore utile le temps qu'ils arrivent.

Blanc comme un linge, l'homme sortit son téléphone et fit comme conseillé, avant de revenir voir les adolescents après quelques minutes.

"- C'est fait. Mais que font Shinichi et son amie?" s'inquiéta-t-il, voyant que les enfants n'étaient pas de retour.

o.O.o

"- Tu ne peux pas rester là, Haibara, il y a une bombe" fit Conan après avoir fini sa conversation avec le Voleur. "Pars d'abord, je te retrouve en bas.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?" s'étonna-t-elle, voyant que le détective n'était pas vraiment en train de se diriger vers la porte. "Tu ne peux pas rester ici !

\- Je ne partirai pas sans l'antidote, nous sommes si proches..." expliqua le garçon, tirant une chaise à lui pour vérifier un réfrigérateur trop haut pour lui.

"- Tu es dingue !

\- C'est ma décision alors ne reste pas, va t'en !

\- ... Je reste..." fit Ai après avoir dégluti, un air sérieux sur le visage. "On trouvera plus vite à deux..."

o.O.o

Heiji et Kaito échangèrent un regard incrédule quand ils conclurent tous les deux la même chose : le garçon était encore à l'étage, en train de chercher l'antidote et la petite scientifique était restée avec eux.

"- Cette espèce de... Ahou !" jura l'Osakien avec colère. "Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir un antidote s'il meurt avec ? ! Kudô-han, si vous pouviez rester ici pour expliquer la situation à la police, Kid et moi allons chercher ces deux ahou là-haut... On y va, Kid !"

Les deux adolescents rappelèrent l'ascenseur à eux et se précipitèrent au 13e étage, l'inquiétude sur leur visage, les nœuds dans leurs estomacs se reformant de retourner là-haut tout en sachant que la bombe pouvait exploser d'un instant à l'autre.

"- Je l'ai !" jubila Conan, tapant la poche de sa veste, descendant de sa chaise quand il les vit rentrer en courant dans le laboratoire.

"- Espèce d'idiot !" le réprimanda Heiji, rouge de colère. "On file et tout de suite !"

L'Osakien attrapa Conan sans ménagement par le col pendant que Kaito prenait Haibara dans ses bras sans lui laisser trop le choix et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la sortie avec leur fardeau.

"- Les escaliers, ça sera plus sûr !" s'écria le Voleur quand il vit le détective de l'Ouest appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur alors que de son côté, il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut l'adolescent à la peau sombre qui tournait la tête vers lui, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, avant que tous les quatre ne se retrouvent dans un capharnaüm de poussière et de flammes.


	23. Chap 23 - Piégés

**Et le ptit 2e chapitre ; )**

* * *

 **Chap 23 : Piégés**

* * *

Les premières choses que Conan ressentit en reprenant conscience furent le froid du sol métallique sur lequel il reposait et quelque chose de lourd posé en travers de son dos. Il cligna des yeux, ses oreilles bourdonnant, essayant de voir ce qui était autour de lui mais tout était plongé dans le noir. Il toussa et se frotta les yeux, la poussière le faisant pleurer et asséchant sa gorge. Utilisant ses bras pour se mettre sur les genoux, tremblant un peu, le garçon réussit à se débarrasser du poids non identifié et roula sur le côté, sentant le sol trembler sous lui dans un vilain grincement métallique.

Il se rappela enfin les dernières secondes avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

L'explosion qui les avait envoyés, Heiji et lui contre la porte de l'ascenseur.

L'Osakien qui s'était roulé en boule autour de lui pour le protéger alors que les portes lâchaient sous le choc.

Leur chute dans l'ascenseur et le vide qui avait suivi quand sa tête avait heurté le panneau métallique de la paroi opposée.

 _"_ _Alors je suis toujours dans l'ascenseur, probablement avec..."_ se dit le petit détective, allumant précipitamment la lumière de sa montre pour regarder autour de lui.

"- ... Hattori ! " appela Conan alors qu'il tournait sa lampe et sa tête, repérant l'adolescent étendu sur le ventre juste à côté de lui : il comprit que le poids qu'il avait senti plus tôt dans son dos était le bras qu'Heiji avait mis autour de lui pour le protéger.

L'Osakien ne répondant pas, le garçon s'approcha, l'estomac serré par l'inquiétude. "Hattori, oi ! Heiji ! !" essaya-t-il encore, secouant son épaule, avant d'amener une main tremblante à son cou, cherchant un pouls.

Conan soupira de soulagement quand il en trouva un mais, quand il détailla de plus près l'adolescent à la peau sombre, il comprit qu'il ne se réveillerait clairement pas tout de suite. Son dos avait encaissé tout l'impact et sa veste et sa chemise n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, déchirés par des débris divers et brûlés par l'explosion, protégeant à peine la peau du détective qui était dans le même état. A en juger par les bleus sur le côté droit du visage de l'Osakien, sa tête avait dû, comme la sienne, être elle-aussi envoyée contre la paroi de l'ascenseur sous le choc.

Et ça, c'était juste ce qu'il voyait, rien n'indiquait qu'il n'y avait pas de dégâts internes : il était évident que son ami avait besoin d'aide et maintenant.

Le quittant des yeux, le petit détective examina ses environs pour chercher une issue. La porte était ouverte mais il ne voyait que du béton. Le sol n'était plus plat, indiquant qu'au moins un des câbles avait lâché et, d'après le bruit métallique dès qu'il faisait un mouvement, les suivants n'étaient probablement pas en bon état...

Il leva la tête, repérant ce qui était probablement sa seule sortie : une trappe sur le plafond de l'ascenseur. Mais cela n'avait rien de réconfortant : avec Hattori dans les vapes et lui dans son corps d'enfant de sept ans, cette trappe était absolument hors de sa portée.

Se rappelant soudainement qu'il avait une oreillette, il essaya de l'allumer mais le crachouillement qu'elle émettait indiquait clairement que le lien radio était HS, ce qui n'était guère surprenant après un tel choc...

S'asseyant près de son ami, Conan passa sa main devant son visage alors que la culpabilité l'envahissait. L'Osakien était gravement blessé, ils étaient coincés dans un ascenseur qui ne tenait presque à rien et il ne savait même pas si le Kid et Haibara avaient survécu à l'explosion. Tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'abandonner l'antidote, pour satisfaire le besoin égoïste de récupérer son corps d'adolescent le plus rapidement possible... Et maintenant, oui, il avait très probablement ce qu'il souhaitait dans sa veste mais à quel prix...

Soudainement, l'enfant qui n'en était pas un releva la tête en réalisant qu'il avait une solution : l'antidote !

Fouillant dans ses poches, il sortit l'un des tubes, le regardant avec espoir, quand il remarqua avec horreur que la fiole, bien qu'elle soit en métal, avait été tordue par l'explosion et était désormais vide. La deuxième qu'il sortit était exactement dans le même état mais la troisième, enfin, était pleine.

Le garçon ferma brièvement les yeux de soulagement et les rouvrit pour fixer intensément le tube, connaissant les risques qu'il prenait à avaler un produit inconnu fabriqué par l'Organisation, même si leur base de données clamait que c'était le bon. Il n'y avait aucune garantie que la dose soit adaptée et toute cette expérience pourrait plus que mal tourner...

Conan eut un dernier regard à son ami inerte et ouvrit la fiole avec détermination. _"A la tienne..."_

o.O.o

"- Oi, Ojou-san ! Ressaisis-toi ! "

Kaito tenait la petite scientifique contre lui avec son bras droit, s'inquiétant de voir ses cheveux auburn mêlés de sang. Il avait fait de son mieux pour la protéger des débris qui s'étaient détachés du plafond mais un bloc plus large que les autres leur était tombé dessus, blessant lourdement son bras gauche et touchant le crâne de la petite.

Haibara respirait toujours mais son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, contrastant avec la couleur écarlate du liquide coulant le long de sa joue.

Avec une grimace de douleur car le tissu collait à sa plaie, le Voleur retira sa veste, la roulant sous la tête de la jeune fille pour l'installer sur le sol du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il déchira aussi un morceau de sa chemise pour l'enrouler délicatement autour de la blessure d'Ai, essayant de comprimer sa blessure. Serrant les dents, il fit de même pour son bras blessé, voyant bien qu'il saignait abondamment et que cela pourrait s'avérer être un problème si ça durait trop longtemps...

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se leva avec précaution, regardant autour de lui, constatant que les environs étaient baignés dans une lumière verte grâce à la veilleuse de secours au-dessus de la porte de l'escalier. Ils avaient plutôt eu de la chance d'être épargnés par l'effondrement de la plus grosse partie du plafond mais le couloir entre eux et les deux autres adolescents était désormais bloqué, l'empêchant de les rejoindre. D'après la puissance du souffle de l'explosion, Kaito était quasiment sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prendre l'ascenseur pour descendre car il avait probablement été endommagé ou au moins privé d'électricité. Le magicien ne pouvait que faire des suppositions, n'ayant pas réussi à les joindre avec son oreillette.

Incapable de bouger ces rochers lui-même pour leur dégager une sortie, d'autant plus avec un seul bras valide et la coupure en travers de son torse qui recommençait à lui faire mal, il toucha du bout des doigts les deux petites bombes explosives qu'il avait encore sur lui. Elles pourraient être suffisantes mais déclencher des bombes, même petites, à un étage qui avait déjà reçu de nombreux dégâts de par le souffle d'une explosion préalable, ne semblait pas une bonne idée. Elles ne seraient qu'à envisager comme dernier recours. Tenant son bras contre lui, l'adolescent avança jusqu'à la cage d'escalier pour voir s'il pouvait aller chercher de l'aide pour l'ensemble de ses compagnons, croisant les doigts mentalement, refusant d'accepter la possibilité que ses amis puissent avoir perdu la vie dans cette explosion. Avec un froncement de sourcils, le Kid vit que la porte métallique, malgré sa largeur impressionnante, était tordue de façon importante. Utilisant son bras droit, il essaya de l'ouvrir et se servit rapidement de son pied pour appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte quand il vit qu'elle ne bougeait même pas au premier essai, sans que cela ne soit plus couronné de succès. Essoufflé par l'effort, étourdi à cause du saignement constant de son bras et grimaçant quand il vit que les bandages enserrant sa poitrine se teintaient eux aussi d'écarlate, le Voleur dut enfin accepter l'évidence.

Il était coincé.

Quand cette Ojou-san à ses pieds avait besoin de son aide et c'était sans doute le cas aussi pour les deux détectives.

Dépendant d'autres pour se sortir de là, une des choses qu'il haïssait le plus.

 _"_ _Espérons juste qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre bombe..."_ pria-t-il quand il s'assit avec un soupir.

o.O.o

Ne serait-ce que du stress et de l'appréhension, le garçon sentait déjà son cœur battre la chamade, provoquant des élancements dans sa tête, surtout là où il avait cogné. Il se rappela qu'il valait mieux qu'il se déshabille et était en train de retirer maladroitement sa chemise quand les premiers spasmes commencèrent, avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Serrant les dents, Conan finit de retirer ses vêtements et le bandage autour de son bras, espérant que les points de suture tiendraient le coup, et s'allongea sur le sol : il ne voulait pas faire bouger l'ascenseur d'un geste incontrôlé durant sa transformation. Il fut soulagé un bref moment par sa fraîcheur mais se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand une deuxième crise arriva, attrapant rapidement sa chemise pour la mordre, à peine capable de retenir un grognement, essoufflé à cause de son changement et la poussière qui venait gêner ses respirations déjà trop courtes. Le détective sentit qu'il était comme en train de fondre, une fièvre plus forte que jamais prenant le contrôle de son corps, son cœur comme écrasé dans sa poitrine, quand le plus important et dernier de ses spasmes le parcourut. Avec un cri d'agonie, son esprit devint blanc et il accueillit avec gratitude l'obscurité qui envahit son esprit.

o.O.o

Yûsaku était à l'extérieur du building, guettant les sirènes de la police quand l'explosion eut lieu, envoyant des débris dans tous les sens jusqu'à la base du bâtiment.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il devint conscient du fait que, peu importe à quelle vitesse les adolescents avaient pu aller, les quatre enfants avaient probablement été pris dans le souffle de la détonation qui venait de souffler le 13e étage.

"- Shinichi !" appela-t-il avec inquiétude dans son oreillette, son corps tremblant de peur à l'idée d'avoir peut-être perdu son seul enfant, quand il n'eut en retour qu'un bourdonnement.

L'auteur était en train de penser à se ruer en haut du building en passant par l'escalier mais se résigna quand il entendit la sirène des pompiers. Serrant les poings, il se tourna vers la rue, sachant que cela serait bien plus efficace d'essayer de se glisser avec eux.

"- Est-ce vous qui avez activé l'alarme, Monsieur?" demanda le chef de la brigade quand il vit l'homme aux cheveux bruns qui s'avançait vers lui, posant ensuite un regard inquiet sur l'étage presque détruit du bâtiment.

"- Oui. Il y a eu une explosion, probablement à cause d'une bombe, au 13e étage. J'ai déclenché l'alarme incendie, la majorité de l'immeuble devrait être vide désormais mais mon fils est là-haut, probablement coincé à ce même étage avec certains de ses compagnons..."

Le secouriste eut une expression sombre à ces informations. "Monsieur, je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais nos échelles ne vont pas pouvoir aller jusque là et aller dans cet immeuble va être de plus en plus dangereux si sa structure a été endommagée...

\- Il y a quatre gamins là-bas !" rétorqua Yûsaku avec ardeur. "Vous ne pouvez pas les abandonner !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je vous explique que nous allons faire de notre mieux mais ça ne sera pas facile..."

o.O.o

Grognant alors qu'il reprenait conscience encore une fois, la première chose que fit Shinichi fut de se regarder.

Il remarqua deux choses : tout d'abord, il avait retrouvé son corps... Son corps d'adolescent, l'antidote avait marché, au moins pour le moment ! Ensuite, un peu plus dérangeant et embarrassant, il était complètement nu...

 _" Mince, il faut que je..."_ Le détective regarda autour de lui, pas vraiment à l'aise de devoir se promener dans le plus simple appareil. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Heiji et une idée apparut dans son esprit, ses oreilles en rougissant d'avance. Mettant son plan en marche, l'adolescents aux yeux azurs se mit sur ses pieds, encore vacillant de sa précédente crise, mais se figea quand il entendit l'ascenseur grincer dans un bruit de très mauvais augure.

 _"Ok, doucement..."_ conclut-il, s'accroupissant auprès de son ami. _"... Et désolé pour ça, Hattori...""_

Il retira avec précaution le pantalon de l'Osakien, fermant à moitié les yeux de peur de tomber sur un quelconque sous-vêtement embarrassant. Heureusement, le garçon portait un boxer gris tout à fait convenable, cette observation l'aidant à soulager quelque peu sa conscience.

Shinichi s'habilla et essaya de remettre son bandage comme il pouvait sur la blessure de son bras, avant d'attraper la dernière fiole pour la mettre dans son pantalon et se diriger vers la trappe. Il mit ses deux mains sur elle et poussa, son visage affichant un sourire satisfait quand elle s'ouvrit sans grande résistance. Avec le plus grand soin, il grimpa et se retrouva sur le toit de l'ascenseur. Comme il l'avait deviné, il faisait désormais face au 13e étage et l'amas de débris que l'explosion avait étalé un peu partout. Un feu faisait rage quelque part, il pouvait le voir à la fumée mais, ne voyant aucune flamme, il n'était pour le moment probablement pas trop proche de lui. Le détective regarda autour de lui, essayant trouver un moyen de tirer son ami de l'ascenseur.

Ses yeux brillèrent quand il vit un tuyau d'incendie dans une boîte en métal et verre sur l'un des murs. Bien sûr, l'objet lui rappelait cette fois où Ran les avait sauvés tous les deux, sautant d'un gratte-ciel en flammes, avec uniquement un tuyau comme celui-ci les séparant d'une horrible mort. L'adolescent aux yeux azurs ferma les yeux quand l'image de celle qui l'aimait traversa son esprit, profitant de ce bref instant avant de se reconcentrer.

Hattori d'abord. Ensuite, elle.

Prenant le tuyau, l'accrochant à l'arrivée d'eau, Shinichi repartit vers l'ascenseur et laissa doucement tomber le tuyau par la trappe. L'utilisant pour descendre, il redescendit dans la cage de métal et fit de son mieux pour l'attacher autour de son ami. Le détective attacha aussi ses poignets avec les restes de sa chemise et, avec un grognement, mit les bras de l'Osakien autour de son cou. Le système n'était guère confortable, la bande de vêtement appuyant sur sa gorge sous le poids d'Heiji mais au moins, ses mains étaient libres. Il enroula aussi le tuyau autour de sa taille et prit une longue inspiration avant de sauter pour attraper le toit de l'ascenseur.

L'adolescent commençait à se stabiliser quand le dernier câble lâcha et les laissa tous les deux sans rien sous les pieds, tombant dans le gouffre de la cage d'ascenseur désormais vide.

o.O.o

Comparé à l'ascenseur qui s'était crashé treize étages plus bas dans un épais nuage de poussière, la chute des adolescents fut finalement plutôt courte, le tuyau d'incendie n'étant pas trop lâche, mais ils furent tous les deux envoyés contre le mur, tournant follement sur eux-mêmes, Shinichi étant incapable de contrôler leur trajectoire.

Le garçon fit de son mieux pour se positionner face au mur mais, au dernier moment, le tuyau tourna de nouveau et envoya le dos d'Heiji contre le béton, le faisant crier de douleur alors que ses blessures entraient en contact avec force contre le mur.

"- Hattori !"

L'Osakien grogna, haletant pour essayer de reprendre le souffle qui avait été coupé par le choc. Pendant que son ami regagnait doucement conscience, l'adolescent utilisa le mur proche d'eux pour lentement se positionner en face de lui et releva la tête pour voir à quelle distance ils étaient du 13e étage, la seule sortie qui leur soit accessible sans matériel. Huit mètres, il devrait être capable de les parcourir, même avec son bras qui avait recommencé à saigner, mais cela serait plus simple si le détective de l'Ouest n'était pas un poids mort.

"- Hattori ?" appela doucement Shinichi.

"- ... Euh.. Kudô ? " répondit Heiji, d'une voix encore endormie.

"- Kami, merci... Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux bouger un peu ...? Tu m'écrabouilles la gorge...

\- Ah, désolé ..." L'adolescent eut une grimace de douleur quand il essaya de se repositionner, grognant en sentant que tout son corps lui faisait mal.

"- Essaye au moins de lever tes jambes, que tu puisses les mettre autour de ma taille."

Se concentrant sur la voix de son ami, l'Osakien fit comme demandé, pas vraiment en l'état de se poser des questions avec les étourdissements qui embrumaient encore sa tête, écoutant uniquement le ton calme et les ordres du Tokyoïte. Le détective aux yeux azurs, maintenant dans une position plus confortable, commença à utiliser ses jambes pour pousser contre le mur et ses bras pour remonter le long du tuyau.

Après cinq longues minutes, les deux furent capables de se stabiliser sur le sol du 13e étage, allongés sur leur ventre et haletants, à bout de souffle.

Le bruit de l'incendie crépitant dans le laboratoire d'à côté pressa Shinichi de se lever, en dépit de sa fatigue et de la douleur dans son avant-bras après toutes ces acrobaties, et il défit les mains de son ami.

"- Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il, posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre.

"- Que s'est-il passé..." s'étonna l'adolescent, essayant de se lever seul, pour être aidé par le Tokyoïte quand il vit que l'Osakien n'était pas vraiment capable de se remettre sur ses pieds. Regardant la grande main qui l'aidait, Heiji réalisa finalement avec des yeux écarquillés que quelque chose était différent. "Oi, Kudô, tu es redevenu grand !

\- Oui, l'antidote a marché" sourit l'adolescent, amusé de la joie de son ami. "Bougeons, il faut nous sortir d'ici. Je vais t'aider..."

Le détective à la peau sombre hocha la tête et appuya lourdement son bras autour des épaules de Shinichi, faisant de son mieux pour cacher la douleur qui avait parcourut son dos à ce mouvement. Ils marchèrent vers l'escalier, zigzaguant entre les débris pour épargner les pieds nus du Tokyoïte, toussant dans les fumées qui envahissaient désormais une grande partie du couloir, pour arriver à une impasse après une douzaine de mètre.

Fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude en voyant que le chemin entre eux et la seule issue était bloqué, l'adolescent aida Heiji à s'asseoir sur le sol, à moitié posé contre un mur, et se précipita pour examiner la pile de débris qui bloquait la route. Il essaya d'en bouger quelques uns mais clairement...

"- On ira pas plus loin par nous-mêmes, c'est ça ?" conclut l'Osakien, voyant la détresse sur le visage de son ami, fermant les yeux alors qu'il reposait sa tête contre le mur.

Shinichi haussa les épaules de déception et se laissa tomber au sol, le dos contre la pile de rocs.

"- Désolé, Hattori" soupira-t-il, posant les yeux sur son ami qui avait toujours les siens fermés et serrait les dents, visiblement pour essayer de contrôler sa douleur, prenant des respirations plus courtes pour mettre moins de contraintes sur son dos. "J'aurais dû abandonner au lieu de tous nous mettre en danger, je suis vraiment désolé..."

Ouvrant les yeux et baissant la tête, le détective à la peau mate le regarda avec un air interrogateur, se demandant pourquoi son ami était d'humeur à faire son mea culpa, s'accusant de tous les maux. Et ensuite sa tête blessée commença à réfléchir. Leur seule issue était bloquée : seule une aide extérieure sera capable de la déblayer et cela prendrait probablement longtemps. De l'autre côté, le laboratoire était en feu, les fumées de plus en plus épaisses... Leurs chances de gagner à ce jeu, trouver une issue, où la vitesse était la clé, n'étaient clairement pas bien élevées.

"- Oh non, je vais pas accepter tes excuses, Kudô..." fit-il, forçant un sourire sur son visage pour rassurer l'autre. "Je ne compte pas mourir ici, toi non plus... alors tu t'excuseras à l'extérieur..."

Shinichi eut un sourire triste quand les efforts que son ami mettait en œuvre pour le réconforter furent un peu gâchés par une quinte de toux mais il décida de rentrer dans son jeu. "Comme tu veux !"

"- Hé, y a quelqu'un ?" demanda une voix étouffée de l'autre côté de la pile de débris.

Le Tokyoïte sauta sur ses pieds, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise quand il entendit et reconnut la voix.

"- Kid, c'est toi ?" appela-t-il d'une voix pressante.

"- Hai... Ca va?

\- Hattori a besoin de soins mais il peut bouger..." répondit l'adolescent avant de tousser. Il déglutit pour apporter un peu d'humidité dans sa gorge. "De ton côté ?

\- Ton amie est dans les vapes et son état n'a pas l'air des meilleurs, il faut l'évacuer le plus vite possible..." expliqua Kaito, son ton charriant l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait.

"- Pourquoi êtes vous encore là d'ailleurs, vous êtes aussi bloqués ?" s'étonna Shinichi après une courte pause, essayant de se concentrer sur les solutions pour se sortir de là plutôt que de s'inquiéter pour Haibara, ce qui n'était guère constructif pour le moment.

"- Oui, la porte est coincée... Mais nous devrions pouvoir l'ouvrir si nous nous y mettons à plusieurs...

\- Plusieurs étant deux..." corrigea le détective en baissant la voix avec un regard en coin à son ami pantelant qui ne repéra pas ce dernier commentaire, trop occupé à essayer de rester éveillé. "Est-ce que tu as un moyen de dégager la voie ?

\- J'ai des explosifs mais... Si le bâtiment est trop endommagé, on risque de finir avec les étages supérieurs sur la tête..." prévint le Voleur, sa main descendant dans la poche de son pantalon pour toucher les deux petites charges explosives qu'il avait sur lui. "On devrait attendre les secours.

\- Kid, pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible..." fit le Tokyoïte en toussant de nouveau. "Le labo est en feu et cela commence à sérieusement se rapprocher de nous. Et vu comment les fumées sont de plus en plus épaisses, je ne pense pas que l'on va tenir longtemps.

\- J'essaye alors ?"

Le garçon aux yeux azurs tourna la tête vers Heiji qui, ayant écouté leurs derniers échanges, signifia son accord en hochant la tête.

"- Oui.

\- Ok, mettez-vous à l'abri alors. Je les active dans 15 secondes. Croisez les doigts mes chers détectives."

Shinichi s'éloigna, attrapant l'Osakien en route et l'aidant à se remettre sur pied pour aller s'accroupir et se protéger derrière une pile de débris un peu plus loin.

 _"... 14 ... 15"_ Le détective cligna des yeux quand l'explosion eut lieu, envoyant des blocs de béton un peu partout, dégageant encore plus de poussière qu'il n'y en avait déjà et faisant de nouveau trembler le building sur ses fondations.

Une fois que cela se fut calmé, il fila rejoindre le Voleur et vit avec soulagement qu'il y avait un trou en haut de la pile et qu'il avait juste à retirer quelques débris pour pouvoir passer. Kaito avait remarqué la même chose et travaillait déjà de son côté comme il le pouvait avec son seul bras utilisable.

"- Ca devrait être bon !" sourit le garçon aux yeux azurs quand il put voir une grande partie du corps du Kid au travers du passage les séparant.

Il se laissa glisser le long du tas de débris pour aller chercher Heiji, l'aidant à se relever et à rejoindre la sortie.

Shinichi regarda la pente, se demandant comment il pourrait aider l'adolescent à la peau mate quand, avec son usuel entêtement car il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de l'aide de son meilleur ami, l'Osakien grimpa et se pencha dans l'ouverture. Il ne se débrouillait pas si mal mais eut un grognement douloureux quand son dos toucha accidentellement le plafond, le forçant à s'aplatir sur son estomac.

"- Donne-moi ta main, je vais t'aider" proposa Kaito, voyant les difficultés qu'avait son ami pour avancer. Il vit que les lèvres de l'autre adolescent essayaient déjà de former un "non" alors il l'interrompit. "Ne sois pas idiot."

Malgré sa propre fatigue, le Voleur l'aida de son unique bras, réussissant à peine à retenir un rire quand, une fois que l'autre se fut laissé tomber sur le sol à ses côtés, il vit que seul un boxer habillait la partie inférieure de son corps.

"- Quoi ?" demanda Heiji, levant les yeux vers le magicien, sentant, même s'il ne savait pourquoi, qu'il était en train de se moquer de lui.

"- Sympa le caleçon...

\- Quoi?!"

L'Osakien se regarda et remarqua enfin qu'il était sans pantalon.

Avec un regard sombre à l'autre adolescent qui venait de se faufiler au travers du passage, il reconnut ses propres vêtements sur les jambes du Tokyoïte/

"- C'est quoi cette histoire ?" commença-t-il avec un ton blasé, fixant les jambes de son ami.

"- J'ai fait avec ce que j'ai trouvé..." signala Shinichi, pas vraiment capable de regarder l'adolescent à la peau mate dans les yeux.

"- Alors tu m'as arraché mes vêtements...

\- Tu dramatises, Hattori..." sourit-il, se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec embarras. "C'était ça ou tout nu...

\- Haha, désolé si je me suis interposé par accident entre vous à un moment ou un autre, je ne savais pas que vous partagiez une telle relation, gentlemen..." rit le Kid, sa fatigue oubliée un instant alors qu'il était incapable de garder son sérieux devant le duo et les airs embarrassés sur leurs deux visages, le Tokyoïte pour avoir pris le pantalon de son ami et l'Osakien pour sa tenue minimaliste.

"- Arrête tes bêtises, Voleur..." fit Heiji en rougissant, encore plus embarrassé désormais.

Shinichi avait décidé d'ignorer le commentaire de Kaito et baissa les yeux sur la petite fille au sol, faisant s'arrêter le rire de l'autre quand il vit son visage sombre.

Un nœud de culpabilité dans l'estomac, le garçon aux yeux azurs se pencha pour poser doucement la main sur son front, touché par la fragilité inhabituelle qu'Haibara affichait, avec son gros bandage autour du crâne.

Un craquement plutôt de mauvaise augure pour l'avenir du bâtiment le sortir de sa rêverie et il se leva pour raller inspecter la porte tordue.

"- Tu veux qu'on essaye, Kid? Hé, mais t'es blessé !" remarqua Shinichi quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le bras gauche du Voleur, voyant le bandage sommaire et le rouge le teintant, ainsi que le reste de sa manche.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il avait mal et sentait sa tête tourner, trop pressé de se sortir de là. "Je vais utiliser mon bras droit, ça ne sera pas un problème..."

Le Tokyoïte le regarda dans les yeux, se demandant s'il avait un deuxième entêté sur les bras, mais fut interrompu par le premier avant de se décider.

"- Je peux aussi..." proposa l'Osakien, posant sa main sur le sol pour s'en servir pour se relever.

"- Non, tu ne peux pas" lui interdit le détective, posant fermement sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre pour le forcer à rester au sol. "Tu essayes de le cacher mais ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point ton dos semble te faire mal..."

L'adolescent au teint sombre n'insista pas, un peu ennuyé d'avoir été repéré quand il avait fait de son mieux pour être discret, mais ne réessaya pas de se lever.

"- Ok, à trois !" ordonna Shinichi, après un dernier regard à Kaito, cherchant des signes d'une douleur quelconque sans en trouver. " Un... Deux... Tr..."

"- Shinichi ?!"

Les deux adolescents arrêtèrent tous les deux leur mouvement quand une nouvelle voix les interpela. Une voix bien connue, au moins pour l'un d'entre eux.

"- Otou-san ?!

\- Shinichi ? Kami, merci, tu es en vie..." fit l'homme avec soulagement. "Eloigne-toi de cette porte, on va la forcer.

\- Hai !"

Le pompier utilisa un pied de biche pour tordre la porte et réussit à l'ouvrir, révélant leurs sauveurs aux adolescents couverts de poussières.

Yûsaku n'hésita pas et se précipita pour prendre son fils dans ses bras, ses yeux brillants de joie de voir qu'il avait l'air sain et sauf et avait en prime récupéré son corps d'adolescent.

"- C'est fini, on va vous sortir de là" sourit-il.

* * *

 **Booon vous aurez remarqué que je le suis amusée à faire en sorte que Shin pique les fringues d'Heiji xD En dehors du fait que ça m'a bien fait rigoler d'écrire cette scène, c'était aussi pour pointer un petit quelque chose du doigt... Comment ca se fait que Shin trouve TOUJOURS des vêtements quand il se transforme... Un costume dans une cabane abandonnée, des vêtements dans un placard de la chambre inconnue où on 'la fait s'allonger... et tout ca, à sa taille ! Donc en fait, il attire et les cadavres et les vêtements à sa taille ? C'est classe comme pouvoirs... ^^ Bref, j'ai voulu décrire quelque chose de plus proche de la réalité, le partage de vêtements xD**


	24. Chap 24 - Elle

**Hello !**

 **Voici un chapitre un peu plus calme, après toutes ces aventures, j'en connais qu'on besoin de repos ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **EmYasmina : Haha, ca devait faire longtemps que tu attendais de la faire celle-là... Mais il va falloir revoir ta définition de ce mot : p Ah, pour ca, tu vois qu'il avait son sac a dos sur lui et ce sac contenait forcément des vêtements hein... mais si mais si, tout à fait normal qu'il se trimbale avec ca alors qu'il est censé gardé la pipil pour le retour voyons... : p**

 **Daidaiiro30 : je ne voulais pas faire dans la demi mesure voyons :3 Et puis ca m'aura bien fait rire, ca plus le ptit tacle de Kaito quand il les voit... xD Et oui, jvous ai promis du Gin, clairement, vous allez le revoir ; ) Mais pas dans si longtemps hein, l'histoire se termine chap 28 alors il va revenir vite en fait ; ) Ben mince, comment ta deviné ? T super fort en fait... xD**

 **Lumineko : Haha, yep, fan service, qui n'en veut :)Quoique on a quand meme vu souvent Heiji torse nu dans le manga... meme Gosho fait du fan service ^^ Et donc, tu as vu juste, nous avons un flagrant délit de fashion faux pas de la part de notre Osakien préféré qui se trimbale en boxer chaussettes tennis... On va dire que c'est le coup sur la tête; sinon c impardonnable ! xD Ah, il faudra attendre pour Kid... Dans une prochaine fic peut être ? Je trouverai bien un moyen pour que Shinichi le déshabille... Il deviendra le serial piqueur de vêtements ! xD**

 **le docteur watson : tu parles de Lupin ou bien... ? ^^ Donc pour répondre à tes interrogations : Vodka a été embarqué comme le reste pa Interpol, on ne le reverra pas, il est bien au chaud en train de se faire tirer les vers du nez... En tout cas ils essayent ^^ Ewan est vivant et reparti avec l'équipe. Je l'ai volontairement fait un peu sec car c'est déjà assez incroyable que Georges ne remette pas en doute la parole de tous ces adolescents, alors 2 personnes ? Non... Dans la vraie vie, personne ne les croirait, et prendrait ptèt même Yûsaku pour un dingue de les croire... C'est donc "Monsieur vraie vie" lui ^^ Et donc à l'inverse, j'ai fait Georges un peu rock and roll... Je ne voyais pas Yûsaku et son caractère taquin réussir à devenir ami avec un gars tout coincé xD Merci : )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24: Elle**

* * *

Shinichi soupira pour la énième fois en regardant la jeune fille dans le lit devant lui. Il l'avait forcée à sortir de l'hôpital ce matin-même et était retournée, de nouveau dans un état critique, sauf que cette fois, il s'agissait entièrement de sa faute. Les faibles bips du moniteur cardiaque et le bruit régulier de l'assistance respiratoire étaient les seules choses qui prouvaient qu'elle était en vie.

Traumatisme crânien aggravé, avaient conclu les médecins, et ils ne savaient pas quand elle rouvrirait les yeux.

La culpabilité de l'adolescent aux yeux azurs était probablement d'autant plus intense qu'il était quasiment indemne suite à l'explosion, en dehors de quelques éraflures et d'une bosse sur la tête, étant clairement le moins touché du lot.

Son père était passé un peu plus tôt pour lui donner des nouvelles de ses amis et pour le prévenir qu'il avait appelé Agasa pour l'informer de l'état d'Haibara.

Le Voleur, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, tenait à peine sur ses pieds quand il arriva aux urgences, tenant le coup uniquement grâce à ses nerfs, essayant de cacher cela sous sa traditionnelle "poker face" par fierté. Sur le point de perdre conscience, il avait rapidement été pris en charge par le personnel médical, pour être transfusé et que son bras soit soigné. Rien de mortel a priori mais il était clair que les dommages causés à son bras gauche mettraient un temps important à guérir et qu'il aurait très probablement besoin de rééducation.

Heiji était toujours en train d'être examiné, les docteurs s'occupant de ses blessures. Ayant des brûlures du second degré profond sur son dos, il était parti pour passer quelques jours à l'hôpital, le temps que les médecins se décident sur le traitement à appliquer. Il aurait lui aussi un temps de guérison long, accompagné d'une prise d'antidouleur pendant un certain temps, ce genre de blessures étant extrêmement douloureuses.

Le détective aux yeux bleus tourna la tête quand, pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi, son père entra dans la chambre d'Haibara. Cette fois il n'était pas seul, et celui avec lui tenait un sac plein de sandwiches dans sa main droite.

"- Regarde qui j'ai trouvé dans les couloirs" sourit l'homme.

"- Je te cherchais... C'est l'heure du déjeuner !" annonça Kaito d'une voix enjouée, sortant un de ses sandwiches pour l'offrir à Shinichi. "J'espère que le poulet ça te va !

\- Pas faim..." déclina l'intéressé, secouant la tête.

"- Hai, hai !" l'ignora le magicien, posant tout de même le sandwich sur ses genoux. "Je pense que tu es bien assez intelligent pour savoir que t'affamer ne va pas aider cette jeune Ojou-san à aller mieux, alors mange.

\- Il n'a pas tort, tu sais..." ajouta son père avec un sourire.

"- Deux contre un, hein ?" signala le détective avec un regard blasé à leur encontre, avant de regarder plus précisément le Voleur et le pyjama d'hôpital dans lequel il était encore. "Tu devrais pas être au lit, aussi tôt après cette transfusion ?"

Kaito eut la décence d'avoir l'air un peu embarrassé, faisant doucement rire l'auteur quand il choisit d'afficher une innocence de toute mauvaise foi.

"- Nous nous soucions juste de toi, Shinichi..." conclut-il en se tournant de nouveau vers son fils. "Comment te sens-tu d'ailleurs?

\- J'ai juste une bosse, pourquoi poser la question?" répondit sèchement le garçon, son ton plutôt amer.

"- Je référais à des symptômes plus... spécifiques.

\- Non, rien... Je me sens bien, je n'ai rien qui ressemble à ces frissons de fièvre ou autre toux... Mais pour combien de temps ? On verra dans 20 heures si je suis toujours moi..." Sortant de la poche de son pantalon la dernière fiole et la levant à hauteur de ses yeux, il ajouta : "Si Haibara avait pu examiner cette antidote, on serait fixés mais...

\- Croisons les doigts alors, si nous n'avons pas la science..." conclut son père avec un haussement d'épaules. "Tu as déjà eu de la chance de trouver ça : le building s'est effondré à peine une heure après que nous vous ayons sortis...

\- Des blessés ?" s'inquiéta le Kid, sachant que les charges qu'il avait utilisé pour dégager un chemin étaient probablement ce qui avait donné le coup de grâce au bâtiment.

"- Non, grâce au fait que tu aies déclenché l'alarme avant même que la bombe explose, tout le monde était dehors à temps, vous étiez les derniers là-haut, les pompiers ont fait un dernier tour pour vérifier et ont ensuite évacué eux-aussi, ils se doutaient que ça allait tomber.

\- Et qu'en est-il d'Interpol? J'imagine qu'ils n'ont rien pu trouver d'autre sur l'Organisation du coup ? Et Gin, avez-vous retrouvé sa trace?" demanda Shinichi, quittant la jeune fille des yeux pour la première fois depuis que les deux hommes étaient rentrés pour regarder son père.

"- Gin est toujours en cavale, désolé..." s'excusa Kudô-san avec un visage sombre. "Quant à l'Organisation et bien, grâce à l'ordinateur que tu as trouvé à la station de délestage et grâce à ton ami ici présent qui a empoché tout ce qu'il a pu récupérer au 13e étage, nous avons pu rassembler des éléments plutôt intéressants..." Kaito lâcha rapidement son sandwich et afficha un air fier de lui quand le père de Shinichi le désigna de la main. "Ajoute à ça ce que nous avons pu tirer des membres que nous avons arrêtés des précédentes opérations...

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que leur fin est proche ?" s'étonna le détective avec des yeux incrédules.

"- Interpol et le FBI sont en train de donner des coups de pied de tous les côtés dans la fourmilière, Shinichi. Et pour une fois, nous avons des preuves et des prisonniers et des témoins et nous remontons haut dans les strates de cette Organisation... Donc oui, j'espère et je pense que nous en voyons le bout.

\- Ca serait..." Le garçon aux yeux azurs restait sans voix. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ça pourrait..." Il secoua la tête avec incrédulité et posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Haibara. "Si elle pouvait voir ça de ses propres yeux...

\- Hé, elle est forte, elle va s'en tirer" assura Kaito, posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de l'autre adolescent.

Le Tokyoïte hocha la tête, sous le regard amusé de Yûsaku quand il regarda les deux enfants. Ces adolescents se ressemblaient tant, ils étaient si proches, il lui rappelait une certaine paire de jeunes hommes, vingt ans auparavant.

 _"_ _Kuroba"_ L'homme se remémora le nom qu'Heiji avait laissé échapper dans le parking quand il avait appelé le Kid. Oh oui, il connaissait ce nom, il amenait avec lui la nostalgie de ses jeunes années, quand son hobby était la chasse aux voleurs... Au Voleur plus précisément. _"Tels pères, tels fils..."_ sourit-il.

o.O.o

Kaito se dirigea vers la chambre d'Heiji, laissant Shinichi derrière lui, celui-ci étant resté dans la chambre d'Ai pour discuter avec son père, mais il avait assuré le rejoindre.

Un peu après donc, le détective, quand il entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, les trouva tous deux en train de rire de bon cœur, le Voleur à moitié assis sur le lit de l'adolescent à la peau mate.

"- Et bien, on dirait que tu t'entends plutôt bien avec Kuroba, Hattori..." fit le Tokyoïte avec un sourire malicieux après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, d'une humeur un peu plus légère désormais après avoir discuté avec son père.

Les deux rires s'arrêtèrent, les deux adolescents figés en regardant le nouvel arrivé.

"- De quoi tu parles, Kudô ?" demanda l'Osakien, se frottant l'arrière du crâne pour cacher son embarras.

"- Je viens d'avoir une discussion plutôt constructive avec mon père... Grâce à une autre de tes gaffes, Hattori, nous avons parlé d'un certain Kuroba Touichi, homme avec lequel il entretenait une sorte de rivalité... Une rivalité pour le moins spécifique... L'homme, apparemment, était connu sous le nom de "Kaitou Kid" et il s'amusait, à ses heures perdues, à le poursuivre lors de ses cambriolages... Ce serait son fils qui aurait a priori hérité de ce nom après sa mort, en plus de celui, bien légal, de Kuroba. Fils que je pense avoir juste sous mon nez..."

Shinichi et Kaito s'affrontèrent du regard, en un combat de volontés silencieux.

Haussant les épaules, le Voleur envoya un regard assassin au détective de l'Ouest. "Essayes-tu de dévoiler toutes les identités secrètes dont tu es informé...?" grogna-t-il d'une voix basse.

"- Hé, je fais pas... exprès..." essaya de se défendre Heiji, la culpabilité se lisant sur son visage.

"- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, si vous voulez bien..." conclut le Tokyoïte avec un sourire satisfait, sa curiosité sur le Voleur commençant à être pour le moins assouvie avec l'impressionnante quantité d'informations qu'il avait eut sur lui ce jour-là.

"- Et bien quoi? Tu veux me mettre des menottes? C'est pas trop mon truc, je ne les garde jamais bien longtemps..." signala Kaito, tirant la langue insolemment.

"- Ca ne serait pas très juste de l'arrêter, Kudô... Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous aider..." objecta l'Osakien, son visage toujours sombre de devoir faire face une fois encore aux conséquences directes de ses gaffes, involontaires, certes, mais tout aussi destructives que si elles ne l'étaient pas.

"- Merci, Tantei-han" sourit chaleureusement le Kid. "Je ne vais peut-être plus te haïr _tant_ que ça..."

Shinichi haussa les épaules, un sourire combatif toujours sur le visage. "Tant que tu ne voles plus rien, je veux bien fermer les yeux, vu que tu as rendu tout ce que tu as volé à date... Vois ça comme un geste de reconnaissance pour ton aide.

\- Quelle grandeur d'âme..." se moqua Kaito avec une grimace ironique. "Je suis désolé, je t'apprécie vraiment, Tante-kun, mais c'est une requête inacceptable.

\- Alors tu me verras te poursuivre lors de ton prochain cambriolage, on verra qui est le meilleur !

\- Je relève le défi !

\- Alors... Plus personne n'est en colère contre moi ?" tenta l'Osakien, toujours embarrassé.

"- Je pense..." commença le Tokyoïte, avec un sourire de connivence vers le Kid.

"- ... que nous allons probablement te pardonner..." finit le Voleur, avant de rire avec l'autre adolescent.

"- Génial !" soupira de soulagement Heiji, se relâchant enfin.

"- Ah, on t'a dit qu'il y avait des conditions...?" ajouta Kaito avec malice.

"- Aller quoi..." râla l'adolescent à la peau sombre avec un regard morne vers ses deux amis.

"- Haha, arrêtons-ça..." proposa Shinichi quand il eut fini de rire. Il examina des yeux le détective de l'Ouest, voyant les bandages blancs pointant sous son pyjama et la raideur qu'il y avait dans sa façon de se tenir, pour éviter le contact du matelas sur son dos. "Comment ça va, au fait, Hattori ?

\- Ils me forcent à rester ici..." soupira-t-il avec agacement. "Je dois rester en observation plusieurs jours, à cause du risque d'infection... Brûlures stupides...

\- Désolé..." fit le Tokyoïte, perdant le peu de bonne humeur qu'il avait réussi à récupérer en sortant de la chambre d'Haibara. Il déplorait clairement le fait que son ami ait reçu ces blessures en allant le chercher, du fait qu'il ait été trop têtu pour quitter le labo, le forçant à le protéger de l'explosion qui avait suivi.

"- Pourquoi? C'est pas toi qui as activé cette bombe, que je sache..." signala Heiji avec un regard blasé à l'expression coupable de son ami.

"- Hé, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je m'excuse là-bas, laisse-moi le faire ici.

\- Hmm, pas faux. Viens ici" ordonna l'Osakien d'un geste de la main. "Plus près, je veux te le dire au creux de l'oreille..."

Shinichi était en train de se pencher vers son ami quand il reçut une tape derrière la tête.

"- Hé !

\- Promets-moi de ne jamais refaire ça et je te pardonne " conclut l'adolescent à la peau sombre avec un sourire en coin.

"- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité... " tint à relever le Voleur, un grand sourire ironique sur le visage.

"- Haha, effectivement..." appuya le détective aux yeux azurs.

"- Shinichi, tu es là ?" entendirent-ils soudain de l'autre côté de la porte.

"- Ah ! Je ne suis pas responsable de _toutes_ les bourdes ! " signala Heiji avec un air moqueur quand il reconnut la voix de Ran. "Aide-moi à sortir de là, Kuroba, ces deux-là ont besoin d'intimité...

\- Sympa les gars, quelle solidarité masculine... Tu ne devrais même pas sortir de ce lit, Hattori..." fit Shinichi avec un regard noir vers l'Osakien tandis que le Voleur l'aidait de son bras valide à se sortir de son lit.

"- Je prends le risque..." déclara le détective de l'Ouest après avoir vacillé sur ses pieds, se remettant en route avec l'aide de Kaito pour aller ouvrir la porte et afficher un grand sourire à l'adolescente.

"- Il est tout à toi, Nee-chan !"

o.O.o

Ran eut un regard curieux en regardant les deux adolescents sortir de la chambre de façon plutôt précipitée.

"- Où vont-ils ? " s'étonna-t-elle, les yeux posés sur la porte encore ouverte. "Hattori-kun n'avait-il pas été blessé?

\- Si mais tu le connais..." fit Shinichi en haussant les épaules, un regard morne posé sur les autres qui s'enfuyaient rapidement. "Comment savais-tu que nous serions ici?"

La jeune fille ferma la porte derrière elle quand quelqu'un passa, se rappelant sa discussion avec Conan-kun comme quoi son ami d'enfance se devait d'être discret en ce moment. "Hakase m'a appelé, pour me prévenir qu'Ai-chan avait été de nouveau admise à l'hôpital... Alors j'ai voulu passer après les cours...

\- Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée" déplora Shinichi à voix basse.

"- Je sais, j'étais dans sa chambre il y a un instant à peine, je suis tombée sur ton père qui m'a dit où vous trouver" expliqua Ran en se rapprochant de lui. "Ton père et toi la connaissez si bien que ça ?"

Le détective haussa les épaules encore une fois,, un peu embarrassé, incapable de lui dire la vérité. "Nous avons entendu parler d'elle via Hakase, il est plutôt attaché à cette petite fille et parle souvent d'elle au téléphone, alors c'est un peu comme si on la connaissait...

\- C'est une jeune fille adorable. Un peu bizarre des fois, mais adorable.

\- Je le sais. Elle semble vraiment prendre bien soin d'Hakase..."

Un court silence s'installa entre eux, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, essayant très fort de ne pas penser aux mots qui s'étaient échappés de la bouche du garçon lors de leur dernière conversation téléphonique mais, vu leurs oreilles rougissantes à tous les deux, cela n'était apparemment guère un succès.

"- Et toi, comment ça va?" demanda finalement la fille aux cheveux longs. "J'ai vu Conan hier, il m'a expliqué que tu devais te cacher, que ceux qui ont essayé de le blesser étaient après toi...

\- J'y travaille en ce moment même. C'est..." s'arrêta Shinichi, ne voulant pas lui donner trop d'espoirs, ne sachant pas lui-même si l'antidote avait marché et si l'Organisation était vraiment sur le point d'être détruite.

"- C'est quoi ? Parle-moi, Shinichi, ne garde pas tout pour toi, comme tu l'as fait pour Conan-kun..." La voix de la jeune fille se brisa alors qu'elle s'approcha pour prendre la main de son ami d'enfance et plonger son regard dans le sien.

"- Ecoute, pour Conan-kun, je suis vraiment désolé, il fallait que... Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point ça a été dur, j'ai bien senti à quel point ça t'avait touché quand on a parlé au téléphone..." assura le détective, baissant les yeux avec culpabilité. "Je... C'était dur pour moi aussi, de sentir ta douleur et de ne pas pouvoir te... Entendre la fille que j...

\- La fille que tu...? Shinichi, ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là... Tu étais sérieux?"

L'adolescent aux yeux azurs releva de nouveau la tête, regardant la femme qu'il aimait, détaillant chaque petit détail de son être, son doux parfum, rappelant les premiers jours du printemps, ses longs cheveux, réfléchissant les derniers rayons du soleil entrant par la fenêtre, ses yeux bleus, presque gris d'être teintés par un mélange de colère et d'avidité, ses lèvres, d'un rose pâle délicat, si proches des siennes, à peine à un mouvement de tête de distance.

Et, un instant plus tard, cette courte distance était franchie, quand il osa poser un baiser chaste sur elles, s'éloignant rapidement, embarrassé d'avance si sa bien-aimée ne souhaitait pas lui rendre.

"- Je l'étais..." ajouta-t-il, afin de ne pas laisser de place à un malentendu.

"- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté si rapidement ?" se moqua gentiment Ran, une petite touche de rouge désormais sur ses joues.

"- Euh... je... je..." bégaya Shinichi, devenant rouge comme une pivoine.

Mais, voyant que la jeune ville avait fermé les yeux, il sourit et prit son visage dans sa main pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Après un moment, bien plus long que le premier, leurs lèvres s'écartèrent et le détective prit celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras.

"- J'étais sérieux et je le suis toujours. C'est juste que... Je voulais que tout soit résolu pour être capable de revenir à tes côtés, sans te faire t'inquiéter comme ces derniers temps...

\- Mais si ce n'est jamais résolu ?" s'inquiéta la jeune fille, se dégageant de ses bras pour le regarder intensément.

"- Je pense... C'est peut-être un peu tôt mais je pense que la fin est proche" expliqua le détective aux yeux azurs, avant de doucement lui caresser la joue. "C'est bientôt fini, Ran."

Shinichi posa un baiser sur le front de l'adolescente. "Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un certain Osakien à retrouver et à remettre dans son lit."


	25. Chap 25 - Invitation

**2e chapitre du jour : )**

* * *

 **Chap 25 : Invitation**

* * *

Shinichi se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit un gémissement dans le lit d'à côté.

Sa nuit précédente avait été courte : son père avait invité Kuroba au chalet, sachant que Yukiko serait enchantée de voir le fils de son maître en déguisement et pour le remercier de son aide. Le Voleur, un peu surpris, accepta tout de même et les trois hommes étaient restés discuter jusque tard dans la nuit.

Après à peine quelques heures de sommeil, l'auteur les avait reconduits de bon matin à Beika où ils s'étaient séparés, se promettant de rester en contact, en dehors des cambriolages pour respecter les conditions du détective.

Après un court passage à l'agence de Mouri pour accompagner Ran jusqu'à l'école - sous un déguisement bien sûr - pour passer un peu de temps avec elle, Shinichi s'était dirigé vers l'hôpital pour aller bavarder avec Hattori, tout en guettant le réveil d'Haibara.

L'état de la jeune fille s'améliorait, et les médecins autour d'elle présentaient désormais des visages confiants, ce qui était bien plus encourageant que les mines défaites qu'ils avaient la veille.

Deux heures après son arrivée, il était dans la chambre de la jeune fille, ayant posé la majorité de son déguisement à côté de lui et prenant un petite sieste pour essayer de rattraper une partie de sa courte nuit, quand Ai commençant à reprendre conscience l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

"- Haibara ?" appela doucement l'adolescent aux yeux azurs, voyant qu'elle s'agitait.

"- Kudô-kun... ?" reconnut-elle, clignant des yeux en regardant le garçon près de son lit. "Uhh, quel mal de crâne..." se plaignit-elle, portant sa main au bandage autour de sa tête, essayant de s'asseoir.

"- Attends, je vais t'aider, pas besoin de te presser..."

Le détective l'aida à s'asseoir, relevant les oreillers derrière elle.

"- Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda la fille aux cheveux auburn, essayant de se rappeler ses derniers moments éveillée. "On était dans ce building, cherchant... Et ensuite cette bombe..." La petite scientifique tourna la tête d'un mouvement brusque vers l'adolescent près d'elle. "Kudô-kun ?

\- En chair et en os ! Ceux de l'adolescent " fit-il, ouvrant les mains comme pour se présenter, avec un petit sourire.

"- Est-ce que l'antidote a marché ? Heu, attends, déjà, tu l'as pris ? Est-ce je ne t'avais pas expliqué que c'était extrêmement dangereux et que je devais l'étudier d'abord ?!" aboya la jeune fille avec un air réprobateur, avant de se laisser tomber sur ses oreillers, sentant que sa tête allait exploser. "Pfff, je devrais arrêter de chercher une quelconque logique dans tes actions, ça me donne des migraines et je n'en ai clairement pas besoin pour le moment...

\- Désolé..." s'assombrit le détective avec une pointe de culpabilité.

"- Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses, dis-moi juste ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Tu as été gravement blessée dans l'explosion, un bloc t'est tombé sur le crâne. Tu étais inconsciente depuis, avec une commotion sévère. Juste parce que j'étais trop pressé de trouver l'antidote.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé d'auto-apitoiement, j'ai demandé des nouvelles. Je suis restée avec toi, je connaissais les risques" conclut Ai, regardant Shinichi dans les yeux. "En tout cas, ça explique le mal de crâne... Comment vont les autres ?

-Brûlures au second degré profond sur le dos pour Hattori, haut du bras gauche lourdement blessé pour le Kid" soupira le détective en expliquant. "Je suis pour le moins épargné... Et je me sens plutôt bien si l'on considère le fait que j'ai pris cette drogue il y a un peu moins de 26 heures.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu... Tu aurais pu mourir" fit Haibara en secouant la tête.

"- Quoiqu'il arrivait, ça aurait déjà été le cas... Hattori était inconscient et nous étions coincés, c'était le seul moyen... J'ai pu récupérer ta part aussi. Même si je comprendrais que tu veuilles d'abord nous étudier, l'antidote et moi, avant de l'avaler, ça serait bien naturel...

\- Moi, de retour dans mon corps avec l'Organisation dehors ? Ne sois pas un idiot..." rejeta sèchement la petite scientifique avec un regard morne.

"- Haibara, tu n'as été inconsciente qu'un peu plus de 24 heures mais... Le FBI et Interpol sont en train de faire des descentes dans les plus grosses bases de l'Organisation au moment-même où nous parlons, ils ont pu récupérer des éléments sérieux des prisonniers et des documents que nous avons pu trouver. Tout ça pourrait bientôt être fini..."

La jeune fille le regarda, cherchant à se décider entre l'étonnement et le scepticisme, la bouche entre ouverte.

"- Je n'arrive pas...

\- ... à y croire ?" finit Shinichi, voyant qu'elle restait sans voix. "Moi, je veux y croire alors je vais continuer à croiser les doigts. Les premières arrestations sont impressionnantes et l'Organisation est déstabilisée. C'est plus que tout ce qui a pu leur arriver ces 10 dernières années... Alors je garde espoir."

Haibara croisa son regard, y lisant à quel point il croyait que cela pourrait être les derniers jours de l'Organisation. Elle reposa les yeux sur ses mains posées sur son lit, méditant les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir.

"- Je vais aussi croiser les doigts alors, Kudô-kun" déclara la petite scientifique après une longue pause. "Quant à ce qui est de prendre l'antidote, je ne sais pas..." fit-elle à voix basse, contemplant ses petites mains. "Je vais devoir en parler avec Hakase mais... J'aime ma vie ainsi. Sans cette Sherry, l'Organisation, le labo... Je ne vais pas dire que je suis l'élève standard de primaire mais j'ai des amis et j'apprécie ma cohabitation avec Hakase. Et qui va arrêter les Détective Boys s'ils mettent encore une fois leur nez là où ils ne devraient pas si aucun d'entre nous n'est avec eux ?

\- Haibara..." fit Shinichi en regardant la jeune fille, commençant à comprendre une réponse qu'il n'aurait jamais pu formuler pour lui-même.

Cela n'avait jamais été une possibilité pour lui : il, c'était son souhait le plus cher, voulait retourner à son corps d'adolescent. La vie qu'il avait dû laisser derrière lui, quand il avait été drogué, représentait tout ce qu'il désirait, il n'imaginait pas une seconde vouloir repartir à zéro. Mais il devait admettre qu'il comprenait en quelque sorte le choix d'Ai : avec son ancienne vie, sa famille décédée, ses relations plus basées sur la haine et les besoins égoïstes de chacun, rien qui ne s'approchait de l'amitié ou de l'amour... Elle n'avait pas de vie à laquelle retourner, et cela depuis le début.

"_ Compris. Si tu changes d'avis, j'ai demandé à Ran de poser l'antidote chez Hakase, tu le trouveras dans ton labo.

\- Ok."

o.O.o

"- Argh, enfin !" s'exclama Heiji en posant le pied à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, sentant la douce lumière du soleil sur son visage, souriant à Kaito et Shinichi qui étaient venus le chercher.

Une semaine avait passé. Les blessures de l'Osakien cicatrisaient correctement, lui permettant de quitter les lieux maintenant que le risque infection était passé, même s'il était encore sur antibiotiques et antidouleurs. Il restait une sorte de raideur dans son maintient à cause des bandages mais pour le reste, il se sentait plutôt dans un état, si ce n'était bon, au moins correct.

L'adolescent aux yeux verts s'était ennuyé : en dehors des deux adolescents, il n'avait guère eu de visite. Ses parents n'étaient pas venus, avec son père blessé et sa mère trop occupée à l'empêcher de trop forcer mais il avait pu avoir l'officier au téléphone. Après une courte réprimande pour avoir été trop impulsif et après qu'ils aient tous les deux refusé de s'étaler sur leur état médical respectif, l'homme avait fait un point sur les informations qu'il avait pu récupérer d'Otaki. L'ancien policier avait été pompeux, au début, une fois que son souhait de n'échanger qu'avec Hattori eut été exaucé, mais il craqua vite sous le regard perçant et menaçant du chef de la police d'Osaka et avait donné des informations importantes sur les autres membres de l'Organisation infiltrés dans la police, amenant à de nombreuses interpellations, y compris quelques officiers importants de la MPD. Heiji en avait profité pour mettre son père et celui de son meilleur ami en relation et les dernières opérations groupées entre la police et Interpol avaient amené la société criminelle au bord de la dissolution pure et simple.

Shinichi était venu lui rendre visite la veille avec l'un des plus gros sourires que l'Osakien n'ait jamais vu sur son visage quand il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. En fait, en dehors de quelques opérationnels de seconde zone, les seuls noms manquants de la longue liste de la police, malgré le fait qu'elle comprenait des célébrités bien connues qui avaient été arrêtées comme tous les autres membres, peu importe leur influence, étaient ceux de Gin, Vermouth et, le plus frustrant du lot, leur Boss. Les autres étaient soit en prison, attendant leur procès, ou avaient été tués lors des raids.

Grâce à cela et le fait que l'antidote était apparemment quelque chose définitif, selon le court examen qu'Haibara avait pu en faire quand elle était rentrée chez elle deux jours auparavant, le Tokyoïte avait décidé de retourner à sa vie d'antan. Aujourd'hui avait été sa première journée de cours depuis des lustres, il avait souri comme un idiot, tenant la main de Ran pour aller au lycée, s'amusant des blagues plus ou moins subtiles de ses camarades, profitant de pouvoir enfin apprendre quelque chose de nouveau à l'école.

Shinichi était bien sûr très précautionneux et avait gardé sur lui quelques gadgets d'Agasa, "juste au cas où", mais avait refusé la protection qu'Interpol lui avait proposé, ne voulant pas avoir de "baby-sitter" derrière lui nuit et jour, voulant profiter de la liberté de ne plus être un enfant de sept ans.

Ce jour-là, après les cours donc, le détective aux yeux azurs avait appelé le Voleur pour qu'il vienne avec lui chercher l'Osakien, ayant une surprise pour lui.

"- T'es pas censé avoir ton bras en écharpe toi?" demanda Heiji, voyant que Kaito laissait juste son bras immobile le long de son corps, sa blessure invisible pour qui ne saurait qu'elle était là.

"- Ca m'ennuyait..." fit-il en haussant les épaules. Et il devait admettre qu'il n'aimait pas avoir quoique ce soit qui puisse limiter ses mouvements ou indiquer un quelconque point faible, habitudes de voleur !

"- Pareil pour celle autour de mes doigts mais je veux guérir, _moi._.." signala l'Osakien, d'un ton légèrement réprobateur alors qu'il levait la main droite pour montrer ses deux doigts attachés. "Et comment va Monsieur Sourire aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es bien amusé avec Nee-chan en cours? Ca doit être plus facile de lui tenir la main maintenant que tu es de nouveau à ta vraie taille..." se moqua-t-il gentiment, remarquant que, de nouveau, son meilleur ami avait un grand sourire le visage et que ses yeux regardaient un peu dans le vague, indiquant qu'il était dans ses pensées.

"- Haha..." fit Shinichi avec un regard blasé, avant de lui faire un sourire en coin. "Et toi ? Tu as enfin osé appelé Kazuha depuis notre dernière discussion d'hier?

\- Euh..." Le détective de l'Ouest s'assombrit à cette pensée, sous les sourires moqueurs des deux autres adolescents. "Je veux lui parler en face à face, j'ai assez gâché de conversations téléphoniques avec elle pour toute ma vie...

\- Ca ne serait effectivement peut-être pas plus mal..." confirma Kaito, son sourire s'effaçant un peu à la tristesse qu'il sentit dans la voix de l'Osakien. "Quand dois-tu partir déjà ?

\- J'ai mon train demain matin. J'irai chez les Tôyama directement de la gare, c'est samedi, elle sera à la maison.

\- Aller, arrête avec cette tête d'enterrement !" fit Shinichi avec petit coup de coude dans ses côtes. "Pour fêter ton évasion pour une fois autorisée de l'hôpital et pour essayer de te remonter le moral, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

\- Hmm?

\- J'ai reçue cette invitation d'une de mes fans il y a deux jours, pour voir le match de ce soir, les Tôkyô Spirits contre les Big Osaka !

\- Tss, du football..." conclut platement Heiji avec un regard morne sur son ami qui semblait excité comme une puce.

"- C'est pas juste du foot..." sourit le Voleur avec un clin d'œil, amusé par le duo en face de lui, un Hattori blasé et un Kudô surexcité, juste à l'opposé de ce qu'il pouvait voir d'habitude.

"- Il y a une soirée après, avec tous les grands noms du sport..." ajouta le Tokyoïte.

"- Oh, celle dont parle les journaux ?! Dans un lieu tenu secret..." s'étonna l'Osakien, commençant lui-aussi à sourire. "celle avec...

\- ... Kuroda Hiroki, le joueur de baseball de la major league, oui" finit Shinichi, heureux de voir les yeux de son meilleur ami briller.

"- Compte sur moi alors ! " se porta volontaire le détective de l'Ouest, avant de se regarder lui ainsi que ses amis. "Par contre, on a pas tout à fait la tenue adaptée pour une soirée mondaine...

\- T'inquiète, on va se changer après" expliqua Kaito, ayant aussi relevé ce point quand l'adolescent aux yeux azurs lui avait parlé de ses plans pour la soirée. "Ils nous prêtent même des costumes !"

Ils échangèrent tous les trois des grands sourires.

"- On y va ?" fit le Tokyoïte.

o.O.o

"- On peut partir maintenant..." marmonna Heiji, à la 90e minute du match, avec le derniers de ses indénombrables soupirs de la deuxième mi-temps. " Maintenant je me rappelle pourquoi j'aime pas le foot...

\- Parce qu'Osaka perd ?" proposa Kaito avec un sourire en coin, recevant en retour un regard blasé de l'adolescent à la peau sombre.

"- Go, Hideoooo ! " cria Shinichi, levant son poing en l'air, encore complètement dans le match.

Les deux se regardèrent et gloussèrent en voyant son enthousiasme enfantin.

o.O.o

"- C'est juste moi ou on avait Conan-kun à nos côtés durant ce match ?" sourit ironiquement l'Osakien une fois qu'ils quittèrent leurs sièges à la fin du match , avec un regard en coin à son meilleur ami.

"- Oui, il manquait plus que les lunettes... Pour la partie enfant de 7 ans, il était là !" ajouta le Voleur avec un sourire.

"- Ba'aro..." marmonna le Tokyoïte, mais cela ne put effacer le sourire sur son visage.

Le match avait été génial, les sièges excellents et son équipe favorite avait gagné. Cette nuit commençait de la meilleure des façons possibles.

"- Ok, nous devons retrouver quelqu'un à cette porte..." expliqua Shinichi, regardant autour de lui une fois qu'ils furent sortis du stade.

"- Hé, ce gars près de la limo' a une pancarte "Kudô Shinichi" dans les mains ! " s'exclama Heiji en voyant une voiture un peu plus loin avec son chauffeur.

"- Oh cool !" admira Kaito avec des yeux envieux.

Tous les trois avancèrent vers l'homme, grand et large et plutôt âgé, aux alentours de la soixantaine, qui les accueillit avec une courbette.

"- Je suis Kudô Shinichi" se présenta le détective de l'Est, avant de désigner ses amis. "Comme j'y étais autorisé, j'ai amené deux amis avec moi, M. Hattori Heiji et M. Kuroba Kaito.

\- Je m'appelle Masaki Hyouga, je serais votre chauffeur pour ce soir" répondit l'homme avec une sourire peut-être un peu trop large en entendant ces trois noms. "Si vous voulez bien monter, jeunes hommes, vous trouverez de quoi vous changer à l'intérieur..." proposa-t-il en ouvrant la portière arrière.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard et montèrent dans la voiture, cachant à peine leur excitation.

"- Oh, c'est un mini-bar ça ?" s'étonna l'Osakien, se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la limousine.

"- Ne touche à rien, Hattori..." ordonna Shinichi avec d'un ton morne, regardant le cou du conducteur au travers de la glace les séparant, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ait des yeux derrière la tête. " On ne veut pas casser quoique ce soit...

\- Haiii..."

Kaito, de son côté, admirait juste l'intérieur luxueux du véhicule et sa décoration de première classe, avant de repérer les costumes dans un coin, pliés et rangés par taille. Etant habitué à deviner les tailles des gens, il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour choisir ceux adaptés pour lui et ses amis et leur lancer. "Il est temps de s'habiller !"

Les garçons se changèrent rapidement, portant désormais des costumes noirs et des chemises blanches, avec les chaussures assorties qu'ils avaient pu trouver sur le sol près des autres vêtements.

Heiji était en train de passer la dernière manche de sa veste doucement, faisant attention de ne pas faire de mouvement tirant sur son dos, quand il fronça le nez. "Vous sentez ça?" demanda-t-il à ses amis.

"- Sentir quoi? Ton estomac vide te fait halluciner, espèce de goinfre..." sourit Shinichi en se tournant vers lui, ayant entendu son estomac grogner depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du stade.

"- Hé... !

\- Je sens ça aussi..." objecta Kaito, repérant quelque chose, une odeur qu'il connaissait mais n'arrivait pas à ... "Ne respirez pas !" s'exclama-t-il soudainement, couvrant sa bouche. "C'est un gaz soporifique! " ajouta le Voleur en toussant, avant d'essayer d'ouvrir les fenêtres.

"- Quoi ?!" s'étonna le Tokyoïte, surpris par la panique du magicien. "Mais on le sentir..." Shinichi ne put finir sa phrase, pris d'une quinte de toux, sentant sa tête tourner.

Apportant son mouchoir devant sa bouche, il tourna la tête vers Heiji, pour voir que l'adolescent aux yeux verts était déjà inconscient, ayant probablement été celui le plus proche de la source du gaz. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de rester éveillé mais ne le put et un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux.

Kaito vit le détective de l'Est tomber de son siège et essaya de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour combattre la lourdeur qui s'emparait de son corps mais sans succès, ce n'était qu'une affaire de temps...

Maudissant son incapacité à faire quoique ce soit, il tomba lentement dans un vide sombre qu'il ne put éviter malgré ses efforts. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut sa joue soudainement en contact avec le cuir froid du siège de la voiture.


	26. Chap 26 - Deal

**Hello à tous !**

 **Et bien nous nous approchons gentiment de la fin : )**

 **J'ai hésité à vous envoyer les 3 derniers chapitres mais non, allé, 2 comme d'hab, vous aurez le dernier la semaine prochaine.**

 **Nous avions laissé nos héros dans une situation désagréable du fait de leur insouciance, voyons voir où ils en sont ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **Guren : Haha, désolée : ) Mais je publie 2 par 2, c'est déjà pas mal ; ) Un peu de patience :p**

 **Daidaiiro30 : Forcément, avec le nombre de chapitres qu'il restait, il fallait bien encore quelques aventures ; ) Et j'avais certains bad guys en cavale qui devaient s'ennuyer... ^^**

 **le doctor watson : Effectivement, pas très malins sur le coup : ) Y avait le côté insouciant mais aussi on voit souvent Kogoro récupérer ce type d'invitations dans DC... Et il y va tête baissée ! Shin ayant déjà résolu des affaires liées au foot (je pense au case de la fille qui se faisait passer pour son ex... jcrois ^^;), ce n'était pas si surprenant... Et le début c'était bien passé ^^ Effectivement, je ne suis pas CoAi, j'ai même du mal à accepter Ai avec des sentiments à sens unique dans le manga alors qu'en plissant les yeux, il est possible de voir quelque chose. Donc après tout ce CoAI, fallait équilibrer avec du canon ^^ Hmm je voyais mal Heiji arriver à gérer cette vérité avec Shin et Kai dans les parages, ca serait vite sorti... Et j'ai craqué car j'aimais vraiment l'idée de ce parallèle pères - fils et tout me permettait de le faire ici... : )**

 **EmYasmina : C'est sûr que ces derniers temps les tenues de Shin et de Conan sont un peu chelou ^^; En fait, je pense que tu prends le truc à l'envers : ) Shin sait que le gars qui traine avec lui est le Kid et il connaît son vrai visage (il s'en doute bien, effectivement du fait de leur ressemblance.) Mais il n'a pas de nom. Et n'a pas forcément cherché à en trouver, du fait que le Kid lui ait donné un coup de main. Le rapprochement se fait donc par Yusaku qui entend "Kuroba" via Heiji, nom qu'il connaît bien, et balance la vérité à Shin. C'est effectivement plutôt à l'envers comparé aux autres fics où souvent shin rencontre Kaito par accident et découvre qu'il est le Kid plus tard :3**

 **Lumineko : On peut pas être subtil à chaque fois xD Haha, meeeuh nan, les gars ils ont besoin de Kaito pour se sortir de là, le prends pas ! ;D**

* * *

 **Chap 26 : Deal**

* * *

Ce fut un ensemble de sensations désagréables qui sortirent Heiji de son sommeil. L'inconfort d'être allongé sur son dos blessé. La douleur des brûlures qui n'était plus masquée par les médicaments, preuve qu'il avait été inconscient au moins une demi-douzaine d'heure. Les élancements parcourant son crâne, probablement un reste du gaz soporifique.

Avec un grognement, il roula sur le côté, les yeux toujours clos, et essaya de fouiller dans ses poches pour y chercher ses comprimés mais les trouva vides. De tout. Téléphone, portefeuille, mouchoir même.

 _"Saleté, j'ai rien eu le temps de remettre dans mes poches après m'être changé..."_ se rappela-t-il.

L'Osakien se força à ouvrir les yeux, réalisant qu'il était très probablement en milieu hostile, pour voir qu'il était allongé sur un tapis épais, sur le sol de ce qui avait été décoré pour ressembler à un vieux manoir anglais, avec des tapisseries pourpres, des tableaux anciens au mur et des meubles imposants en bois, avec même des compositions florales dans des vases de-ci de-là.

Il ne vit pas Kuroba mais Shinichi était juste à ses côtés alors il poussa sur ses bras pour relever le buste et l'appeler.

"Oi, Kudô ? Kudô ?!"

Heiji rampa jusqu'à lui, se sentant encore trop vaseux pour se remettre sur ses jambes, pour voir avec soulagement qu'il avait l'air indemne et que son torse montait et descendait calmement. Voyant quelque chose autour du cou de son ami, il plissa les yeux et se rapprocha pour le regarder. C'était une sorte de ras-de-cou en plastique, avec une petite boîte sur le devant et une LED clignotant doucement à un rythme régulier. Pris d'un doute désagréable, le détective de l'Ouest apporta sa main à sa gorge et y trouva exactement le même genre d'engin. Il reposa ses yeux sur Shinichi et essaya de sentir du bout des doigts toute aspérité sur le plastique, toute indication d'un mécanisme pour détacher le collier, sans succès.

L'adolescent commença à gigoter sous ses doigts, surtout quand il passa sur l'arrière de son cou. "Arrête Ran, ça chatouille..." sourit-il, encore à moitié endormi.

Avec un sourire en coin car cela était trop tentant pour lui, Heiji approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. "C'est pas Ran ~" chuchota-t-il.

"- Alors qui..." fit le Tokyoïte en ouvrant soudainement les yeux, une expression légèrement paniquée sur le visage. "Oh, Hattori...

\- Oui, je suis heureux de te voir moi aussi. Alors c'est le genre de choses que tu fais avec Nee-chan ? Vous chatouiller l'un l'autre ?" sourit malicieusement l'Osakien.

"- Arrête tes bêtises..." grommela Shinichi, son visage devenant rouge en imaginant la scène. "Où est-on ...?

\- Dans un manoir hanté? Je sais pas, je viens de me réveiller..." admit l'adolescent au teint sombre en haussant les épaules et regardant de nouveau autour de lui. "Et je pense que nous avons un problème...

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Le fait qu'on ait été kidnappés ?" ironisa platement le détective de l'Est.

"- S'il n'y avait que ça..." soupira Heiji en pointant sa gorge de son doigt. "Ca te fait penser à quoi, ces trucs?

\- Ca me rappelle le genre de bracelet à la mode que nous avions autour du poignet la dernière fois à Miracle Land... Le modèle explosif.

\- Alors on est deux.

\- Ah, ceux de l'affaire où j'ai du te récupérer dans cette rivière après que tu aies essayé de faire du skate en haut de ce pont?" résuma Kaito avec une pointe d'ironie quand il s'avança vers eux.

"- Kuroba ? Ca va?" demanda l'Osakien en tournant la tête vers le nouveau venu.

"- Aussi bien que possible quand je suis enfermé quelque part...

\- Pourquoi tu dis que c'est toi qui m'a sorti de cette rivière?" demanda Shinichi avec suspicion, se rappelant que c'était Hakuba.

"- Hmm et bien je... Oh, et puis on s'en fiche ! Hakuba était à des milliers de kilomètres de là pendant cette histoire alors... Bon en gros, c'était la première fois qu'on bossait tous les trois ensemble !" sourit le magicien en regardant les deux adolescents étonnés toujours sur le sol. Il s'assit ensuite près d'eux en tailleur, faisant attention de ne pas s'appuyer sur son bras blessé.

"- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait raté ça... Et moi qui pensais que ce type était moins arrogant et agaçant que d'habitude...

\- Il sera heureux de savoir ce que tu penses de lui la prochaine fois que je le verrai, Tantei-han...

\- Et bien au moins ça explique la mystérieuse apparition du Kaitou Kid sur ce grand-huit..." fit le Tokyoïte en haussant les épaules, un nouveau mystère lié au Kid et ses astuces résolu.

"- Sinon, tu disais que nous étions enfermés?" demanda Heiji au Voleur après une courte pause, se recentrant sur leur situation actuelle.

\- J'avais glissé... certaines petites choses dans ma veste avant que nous ne profitions de cette sieste intempestive, du coup j'ai pu me lancer dans quelques crochetages de serrure. Le peu de portes que j'ai réussi à ouvrir donnaient malheureusement sur des murs en béton et pour le reste, de ce que j'ai vu de ma promenade, elles n'ont pas de verrou apparent. " regretta-t-il avant d'essayer de regarder l'engin sous son menton. "Alors ce sont des bombes ?

\- Probablement..." acquiesça Shinichi.

 _"- Exactement"."_

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent et se remirent sur leurs pieds quand une voix masculine un peu déformée les interrompit.

"- Qui êtes-vous ?!" cria l'Osakien, tournant la tête pour regarder autour de lui, cognant presque le vase derrière lui dans son agitation.

"- Ne t'embête pas à chercher à le repérer, je te parie qu'il nous regarde par une de ces caméras..." lui indiqua Kaito, mettant une main pour l'apaiser sur son épaule. Il pointa ensuite la boîte autour de son cou. "Et le son semble venir de là..."

 _\- Encore une fois exact, mon cher Kuroba Kaito. Où devrais-je t'appeler Kaitou Kid-sama, comme une de ces fangirls que tu distrais durant tes cambriolages ?_

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler..." fit le Voleur, gardant un visage neutre en haussant les épaules, quoiqu'il échangea malgré tout un court regard avec ses amis.

 _"- Alors je continuerai avec "Kuroba-kun", si tu souhaites garder cette façade"_ conclut l'homme, le sourire moqueur sur son visage s'entendant presque dans le micro.

"- Que voulez-vous de nous ?" demanda Shinichi, perdant un peu patience.

 _"- Et bien, quel empressement de la part de notre_ petit _détective... Vous saurez bien assez tôt ce que j'attends de vous. Profitez juste de mon hospitalité pour le moment..._

\- C'est une blague ? ! Vous comptez nous garder combien de temps ici ?!

 _\- Quelques heures... Pour toujours... Cela sera à vous de choisir, Hattori-kun, tous les trois. Ah, bien sûr, ce n'est valable que si vous ne touchez pas aux colliers autour de votre cou... Là, l'attente en serait réduite à quelques secondes mais je ne pense pas que vous cherchiez à atteindre ce type de liberté... pour le moment."_ La voix rit avant qu'un bruit n'indique que l'homme avait coupé la conversation.

"- C'était quoi ça ?" grommela Heiji, regardant les autres adolescents, de la colère toujours présente dans ses yeux.

"- Demande à Tantei-kun, c'était pas censé être une de ses fans ?"

Ledit Tantei-kun lui lança un regard noir. "Je crois que nous sommes à peu près sûrs maintenant que ce n'est pas une fan... Et vous avez entendu comment il a appuyé sur ce 'petit' quand il m'a parlé ...?" ajouta-t-il, prenant son menton entre ses doigts, perdu dans ses pensées.

"- Ben quoi ? Je te trouve petit moi..." sourit malicieusement l'Osakien, se redressant pour regarder l'autre détective de haut. "Je rigole, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire..." admit l'adolescent au teint sombre quand il reçu lui-aussi un regard noir.

"- Et ce n'est pas que moi..." rappela Shinichi, avec un regard vers Kaito.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, essayant de ne pas trop s'inquiéter. "Il peut s'imaginer tout ce qu'il veut... Du coup, on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On essaye de se sortir d'ici..." proposa le Tokyoite, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

o.O.o

Deux heures plus tard, malgré leurs efforts et quelques crochetages de serrure du magicien qui faisait de son mieux avec son bras endommagé, les adolescents durent bien admettre qu'ils étaient coincés, sans aucun moyen de sortir. La seule chose qui ressemblait à une sortie était la porte de la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient réveillés : ils avaient trouvé un panneau métallique derrière elle mais le mécanisme d'ouverture était clairement de l'autre côté et il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'enclencher de l'intérieur.

Découragés, les trois adolescents se laissèrent tomber sur les deux canapés du salon, Kaito faisait face aux deux autres détectives.

"- Cette endroit me fait flipper..." soupira Heiji, lançant un regard à une peinture proche de lui, le visage effrayant d'un homme d'âge moyen qui semblait le regarder.

"- Haha, tu trembles de peur ou quoi, Hattori ?" se moqua le Voleur en voyant ses mains tremblantes.

"- Pfff, bien sûr que non..." grommela-t-il, cachant sa main gauche dans sa poche mais pas vraiment capable de faire de même avec la droite et son attelle.

"- De douleur ?" s'inquiéta Shinichi, croisant le regard de son ami qui détourna les yeux en haussant les épaules. "Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas pris tes cachets, Hattori ?

\- Depuis trop longtemps clairement, mais c'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire quelque chose. On ferait mieux de se concentrer sur comment sortir de cette fichue prison...

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas..." s'excusa le Kid, avec un regard inquiet vers le détective à la peau sombre.

"- T'inquiète... Enfin j'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ne nous ont rien laissé à boire ou à manger, ils essayent de nous affamer ou quoi?

\- Peut-être..." admit le Tokyoïte, avant de cacher un bâillement.

Le voyant faire, Kaito se tourna vers lui. "Essayons de prendre un peu de repos ? Il doit être plutôt tard... ou tôt. On réfléchira mieux après quelques heures de sommeil. Prends ce canapé, Kudô, et reste sur l'autre, Hattori, je vais prendre le premier tour de garde."

Les deux autres acquiescèrent sans trop de débat et le Voleur se leva pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil proche de la porte pendant que les détectives s'installaient comme ils pouvaient dans les canapés.

o.O.o

Des heures plus tard, le magicien commençait à piquer du nez, son menton tombant sur sa poitrine, quand la voix retentit de nouveau dans leurs colliers.

 _"- J'espère que vous avez bien dormi les garçons ?""_

Cette question était pour le moins rhétorique, avec Kid qui n'avait pas dormi, l'Osakien trop dérangé par ses blessures et le Tokyoïte trop occupé à chercher qui pouvait lui avoir tendu un piège, aucun n'avait vraiment l'air frais quand la voix masculine les tira de leur sommeil.

"- Yep, on attend juste le petit déj' !" répondit le détective de l'Ouest par bravade, sentant son estomac grogner rien qu'en mentionnant le nom du repas.

 _"- Ah, la nourriture, ça sera pour celui qui est capable de sortir d'ici. Je pense que je vous ai laissé assez de temps pour que vous puissiez constater par vous-même que, sans mon aide, il n'y a pas d'issue. Alors laissez-moi vous proposer un petit marché... Vous m'avez tous les trois pour le moins ennuyé ces derniers temps, à capturer et tuer mes petits ravens...""_

Heiji et Shinichi échangèrent un regard, devinant enfin qui était leur adversaire.

Ravens.

Le nom de code que l'Organisation utilisait pour désigner ses propres membres.

Cette voix était donc soit celle de Gin ou Vermouth ou leur Boss, ce dernier étant peut-être le plus plausible car le style ne ressemblait à aucun des deux premiers. Quoique Gin était probablement impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre, étant celui des trois qui avait le plus de chance de deviner l'identité secrète de Kaito, grâce au nom échappé par Heiji dans ce parking où ils l'avaient combattu.

 _"- ... mais tous vous tuer me semblait trop doux... Et cela serait un peu du gâchis, vous avez plutôt du talent pour votre âge... Vous avez deux heures. Après ça, je déclencherai au hasard une des boîtes autour de vos cous, qui sont, comme vous l'avez deviné, des petites charges explosives. Dans deux heures, l'un d'entre vous doit mourir. Mais ce ne serait pas amusant si je ne laissais ça que au hasard ! Je vous laisse aussi la possibilité de décider vous-mêmes qui va nous quitter, en tuant l'un d'entre vous. Celui qui le tue aura le choix entre une place dans mon Organisation ou la liberté. L'autre sera épargné mais restera enfermé ici. Si vous ne vous décidez pas et que je dois laisser le hasard choisir, je recommencerai ce petit jeu avec les deux restants. Et achèverai le dernier de mes propres mains si vous ne vous entre-tuez pas. Se salir les mains ou mourir tous les trois? Choisissez bien, mes chers ! Et ayez l'intelligence de ne pas essayer de me rouler, il y a un détecteur de signes vitaux dans vos colliers, jouer la comédie ne marchera pas._

\- Va te faire voir avec ton stupide marché ! Tu peux te le mettre prof..."

Kaito toussa doucement avec un sourire pour arrêter Heiji dans sa tirade, ayant remarqué d'après le petit bruit émis par son collier que l'homme avait déjà arrêté la conversation.

"- On pense tous la même chose, Hattori, pas besoin de le hurler..." ajouta Shinichi à voix basse, se levant avec les sourcils froncés et commençant à tourner en rond, réfléchissant à leurs options.

o.O.o

"- Il reste combien de temps ?" demanda Heiji, tournant la tête vers Shinichi qui pouvait voir l'horloge sur le mur de là où il était.

"- Dix minutes... Cinq de moins que quand tu m'as posé la question il y a cinq minutes..." répondit l'adolescent d'une voix blasé, l'Osakien ayant posé la question une bonne douzaine de fois la dernière demi-heure.

Incapable de rester en place, suant légèrement et le visage un peu blanc, le détective de l'Ouest se leva, avançant pour voir l'une de ces horribles peintures accrochées au mur.

"- Alors ça y est ? Dans dix minutes, l'un d'entre nous va mourir ?" observa Kaito d'un ton amer, son pied frappant le sol à intervalles réguliers à cause du stress.

"- Si tu as un moyen de nous sortir de là, je prends…

\- T'es pas censé être le roi de l'évasion ?" ironisa Heiji, avec une voix moqueuse mais ses yeux brillaient d'une sorte de colère accusatrice, détail que le Voleur ne manqua pas.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?" rétorqua-t-il, se remettant sur ses pieds avec colère pour faire face à l'adolescent à la peau sombre.

"- Hé, les gars, nous n'avons pas assez dormi ni mangé et ça nous rend irritables, ce n'est pas le moment de se battre entre nous…" conseilla Shinichi, quand il vit que les deux autres s'affrontaient du regard.

"- Mais Tantei-han semble avoir quelque chose à dire… Nous devrions le laisser parler…

\- Je me demandais si tu ne faisais pas que frimer, toutes ces fois… Le genre à te dandiner en costume flashy pour cacher le fait que tu ne fais que des tours de bas étage… Quand je pense que tu n'arrives même pas à ouvrir cette porte et qu'on va mourir à cause de ça… C'est ça, la définition de la magie par ta famille ? Je suis plus vraiment surpris de savoir que ton père est mort en plein spectacle, je parie que c'était parce qu'il a essayé un tour difficile pour une fois …

\- Comment oses-tu… Ca n'avait rien d'un accident" rétorqua Kaito d'une voix glaciale.

"- Ouais, c'est ça…" fit Heiji, s'éloignant en agitant la main, comme pour ignorer sa dernière réplique.

"- C'était un foutu meurtre !" s'écria le Voleur, attrapant l'Osakien par le col de sa chemise et le planquant violemment au mur.

L'adolescent, un peu groggy, grogna quand son dos blessé entra en contact avec la surface dure et lança un regard noir au magicien. "Lâche-moi.

\- Oy !" fit le Tokyoite en se levant, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai décidé d'être ami avec deux détectives, votre espèce n'est qu'un tas de crétins arrogants, persuadés de tout savoir… Je ne vais pas mourir pour vous ici !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te pr…" demanda le détective de l'Ouest, quand il sentit que le Voleur ramenait ses mains sur son cou, commençant à les serrer.

"- Je me crée une porte de sortie" déclara-t-il d'une voix plate.

Shinichi essaya d'attraper le bras de l'adolescent mais fut envoyé d'un coup de pied vers la table du salon en verre derrière lui avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, à moitié assommé par le choc quand la glace céda sous son poids.

"- Espèce… d'Ahou… Tu sais qu'ils vont… pas tenir parole… " essaya Heiji, essayant de raisonner le Kid, incapable de respirer, se débattant pour se libérer sans réussir à se dégager, trop affaibli pour s'échapper de la poigne du magicien.

Après une minute à se débattre de plus en plus faiblement, son menton tomba sur sa poitrine, son visage plus blanc que jamais, et Kaito le relâcha, le laissant glisser au sol le long du mur, inerte.

"- Hattori !" appela Shinichi avec angoisse quand il vit que son ami ne bougeait plus, se remettant sur ses pieds malgré sa tête qui tanguait après le choc qu'il venait de prendre. "Oy !"

Le Tokyoïte se précipita vers lui, repoussant le Voleur qui était sur son chemin, se baissant pour rechercher un pouls ou un souffle chez le détective de l'Ouest.

"- Je ne peux pas croire que… Tu l'as tué !" l'accusa-t-il, tenant la tête de son ami sur ses genoux, le visage déformé par la douleur et la colère. "Je pensais que tu étais de notre côté !

\- Tant que cela m'amusait, Tantei-kun… J'ai une revanche à prendre, je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir ici, peu m'en importe le coût…"

Le regard que lui lança le Voleur était triste mais déterminé.

Derrière son écran, regardant la scène et entendant le bip continu d'un électrocardiogramme plat, l'homme eut un sourire en coin. _"Je savais que ce serait toi…"_

 _"_ _\- Nous avons un gagnant ! "_ conclut gaiement la voix issue des haut-parleurs sur le cou des adolescents.


	27. Chap 27 - Sacrifice

**Chap 27 : Sacrifice**

* * *

Un peu plus tôt-

Les yeux de Shinichi s'écarquillèrent quand une idée apparut enfin dans son esprit.

"- J'ai…" commença-t-il, se tournant vers ses amis pour être arrêté par Heiji.

L'Osakien le regarda, pointant du doigt le collier autour de son cou, un doigt sur ses lèvres, articulant sans le dire à voix haute le mot « micro ».

Le Voleur se leva, les encourageant d'un signe de la main à aller dans la chambre où ils s'étaient réveillés auparavant, les amenant dans un coin près de la porte.

Mettant la main sur son collier, il les regarda en parla à voix basse. "Je pense que nous devrions être à l'abri ici, la seule caméra de la pièce est orientée vers la porte…" expliqua Kaito, avec un signe de la tête vers l'engin fixé au mur au dessus d'eux. "Et je sais qu'avec ce genre de micros, juste les couvrir et parler à voix basse devrait suffire à ne pas être entendu… Alors, tu avais une idée, Tantei-kun ? Je vous aime bien les gars mais je ne me sens pas trop de mourir ici tous ensemble…

\- J'ai une idée mais… il y a quelques risques…" commença Shinichi après avoir recouvert son micro, regardant ses amis avec une expression grave. "Vous avez vu les fleurs près du miroir du salon ?

\- Les lys ? " répondit Heiji, ses yeux s'étrécissant alors qu'il essayait de réfléchir à quoi son ami pouvait penser. "A part si tu veux faire un suicide collectif, je vois pas…

\- Attends, ces fleurs sont toxiques ? " s'étonna le Voleur, frissonnant à l'idée, sachant qu'il ne serait plus capable de les regarder de la même façon.

"- Oui, dans leur intégralité… " confirma le Tokyoïte avec un petit sourire. "Chaque espèce a des effets différents mais, en résumé, si tu en avales trop, tu meurs. Mais ce n'est pas cet effet que je souhaite obtenir ici, je veux juste donner une impression de décès…

\- Ok, en mangeant un ou deux pétales, en dehors d'autres symptômes désagréables, ça peut permettre d'abaisser le rythme cardiaque mais seule la mort peut l'amener à zero, Kudô…

\- Mais est-ce que ça ne suffirait pas ? " signala le détective de l'Est. "Ces choses autour de nos cous sont si miniaturisées, avec le micro, le haut-parleur, la bombe… Elles ne relèvent probablement que le rythme cardiaque et nous devrions pouvoir les tromper avec un nombre de battements à la minute en dessous de celui de l'adulte standard, disons sous les 50 bpm…

\- Hmm… " Heiji amena sa main vers son menton, au milieu de ses pensées. "Ca pourrait marcher… Il faudrait juste arrêter de respirer s'ils viennent vérifier physiquement.

\- Vous êtes surs de pouvoir doser ça correctement ?" s'inquiéta le Kid en réfléchissant à leur plan et comment l'appliquer. "Ce n'est pas risqué ?

\- C'est un peu délicat, oui…" admit Shinichi avec une grimace. "C'est pour ça que…

\- C'est pour ça que je vais jouer la victime" s'engagea fermement l'Osakien.

"- Hé, mon plan, mes risques, c'est à moi de le faire" répondit son ami, l'affrontant silencieusement des yeux.

"- Raconte pas n'importe quoi. T'es le plus en forme de nous trois et je suis celui qui l'est le moins. Cette plante va non seulement baisser le rythme cardiaque mais aussi très probablement nous rendre malade et trop faible pour se battre avec qui que ce soit, ce qui est déjà une définition pour le moins précise de mon état actuel…"

Le Tokyoïte haussa les épaules après une longue pause silencieuse, soupirant en sachant qu'il aurait plus de chance de convaincre un mur de bouger seul que de convaincre son ami de changer d'avis.

"- C'est réglé alors. Quant au coupable…" Le détective à la peau sombre mesura des yeux le Voleur à côté de lui.

"- Ca serait plus crédible si c'était moi ?

\- Yep.

\- Oui, clairement, je pense que ça serait ce qu'il y a de mieux" accorda l'adolescent aux yeux azurs en regardant lui aussi Kaito. "Apparemment, ils savent que tu es le Kid. Ca doit être Gin qui leur a dit…

\- Ah ? Donc vous avez deviné qui ils étaient ? Des amis à vous de l'Organisation, c'est ça ? " s'étonna le Voleur, pour voir les deux détectives hocher la tête.

"- Comme l'a dit Kudô, il y a probablement Gin, il aura découvert ton identité à cause de ma gaffe dans ce parking…

\- Et encore une fois probablement – et espérons le – celui au haut-parleur est son Boss... Je ne vois pas Vermouth se lancer dans le sadisme… Si tu l'ennuie, elle te tue. Elle aime jouer mais si tu la gênes, elle ne va pas tourner longtemps autour du pot. Pareil pour Gin" conclut Kudô avec pragmatisme.

"- Donc, pour eux, le Kaitou Kid, qui est déjà un criminel, ne se soucierait pas de se lancer dans le meurtre pour l'échanger contre sa liberté… " déduisit Kaito avec une voix amère. "Sympa l'image qu'ils ont de moi…

\- C'est en tout cas comme ça qu'ils t'imaginent dans leur tête… Tu penses que tu pourras faire cette petite cascade avec ton bras blessé ?

\- J'ai vu pire.

\- Bon, alors si c'est réglé, travaillons sur comment falsifier mon meurtre !

\- Dis pas ça avec tant d'entrain, Hattori…" observa le Tokyoïte avec un regard noir à son intention.

o.O.o

Heiji avait discrètement avalé deux feuilles – dosage sur lequel il s'était mis d'accord avec Kudô – et commençait à bien en sentir les effets. Des frissons, de la fièvre, le cœur au bord des lèvres… Il ne regrettait pas encore de s'être porté volontaire mais il l'envisagerait peut-être plus tôt que prévu.

Il vérifia encore une fois son rythme cardiaque, le mesurant un peu en dessous de 52 bpm. C'était le moment qu'il attendait. Il toussa, regardant Kaito droit dans les yeux : c'était le signal sur lequel ils s'étaient mis d'accord auparavant.

"- Il reste combien de temps ?" demanda l'Osakien, se tourna vers Shinichi, une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir l'attention du magicien.

De retour au présent -

 _"_ _\- Nous avons un gagnant ! "_ conclut gaiement la voix masculine

"- Alors laissez-moi sortir de là. Et retirez cette fichue bombe de mon cou" ordonna le Kid, avec un dernier regard aux deux adolescents, voyant avec soulagement le hochement de tête de Shinichi qui vérifiait qu'Heiji allait bien.

 _"_ _\- Comme convenu, bien sûr."_

S'avançant vers la porte par laquelle ils avaient été amenés car c'était probablement la seule issue – en tout cas, la seule qu'il ait repérée, Kaito serra les dents, son bras blessé envoyant des élancements de douleur jusque dans son épaule, n'ayant pas aimé la petite comédie à laquelle il avait dû se livrer.

Gardant néanmoins un visage neutre, il s'installa comme si de rien n'était devant l'entrée, croisant les bras et affichant son impatience de voir la porte s'ouvrir.

Le Voleur eut un sourire ironique en voyant le battant métallique se déplacer, révélant la personne venue le chercher, pistolet à la main : son cher _ami_ aux cheveux longs.

"- Ah, tu fais le portier maintenant ? Les temps sont durs..." fit-il avec une grimace insolente. "C'est toi aussi qui va me servir le déjeuner ? J'espère juste que c'est pas toi le cuistot... "

Gin grogna, avec un regard assassin et menaçant qui aurait fait taire n'importe qui d'autre que le Kid mais il était habitué aux regards noirs, grâce à sa propre Organisation, il ne perdit donc pas son sourire. L'homme regarda rapidement derrière le magicien, voyant Shinichi au sol, son ami dans les bras, et se dirigea vers eux.

"- Surveille-le" ordonna-t-il à Vermouth qui venait d'arriver derrière lui, son arme à la main elle-aussi. En quelques pas, il était auprès des deux détectives. "Dégage" aboya-t-il à l'attention du Tokyoïte, sans obtenir aucune réaction, l'adolescent ayant l'air trop choqué pour l'entendre, le regard posé sur la personne inerte dans ses bras.

Avec un grognement agacé, il éloigna le détective de l'Est de l'Osakien en le tirant par le col et mit un coup de pied avec force à l'adolescent au teint sombre pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège.

"- Eh ! " essaya de l'arrêter Shinichi, pour être repoussé sans ménagement. "Il est mort, ça vous suffit pas ?!"

Sa seule réponse fut une arme pointée sur son nez, pendant que Gin se mettait à genou pour, de son autre main, relever le pouls d'Heiji en posant ses doigts sur son poignet. Ne sentant rien, il tourna le visage pour faire un petit hochement de tête à la caméra la plus proche.

"- Charge-toi de celui-ci, je vais m'occuper du Voleur" demanda-t-il à Vermouth, avec un signe de la tête pour désigner Shinichi, se relevant pour retourner à la porte.

Il s'arrêta près du magicien. "Allons-y.

\- Hai, hai..." fit docilement Kaito, le suivant à l'extérieur.

La blonde regarda l'homme en noir s'éloigner avant de soupirer en se tournant vers le détective de l'Est.

"- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'essayer de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, Cool Guy… " fit-elle avec un regard triste en voyant ses épaules basses. "Viens, ça n'arrangera rien de rester ici, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui… "

Shinichi posa une dernière fois les yeux sur Heiji et se leva sans la regarder, marchant vers la porte. "Pas besoin de blabla, amène-moi là où je dois aller, Vermouth..." dit-il crûment d'une voix morne.

La femme hocha la tête et, gardant son arme pointée sur lui, elle le conduisit hors de la salle sécurisée du manoir. Regardant autour de lui, le détective put voir que, même si le style était similaire aux pièces dans lesquelles ils avaient été enfermés auparavant, les couloirs dans lesquels il marchait semblaient plus modernes, décorés avec plus de goût. Traversant la maison, Shinichi put commencer à visualiser sa taille réelle, ayant clairement les mêmes dimensions qu'un petit manoir. Il vit, par les fenêtres, que le soleil était en train de se coucher, déjà à moitié caché par les arbres environnants. Environ 17h estima-t-il.

La blonde ouvrit une porte métallique devant lui qui menait vers un escalier descendant dans une pièce obscure. Après qu'elle l'eut invité d'un geste à rentrer, le Tokyoïte s'engagea sur les marches et descendit. Deux volées de marches plus tard, il atteignait ce qui était un vieux souterrain.

En dehors d'une vieille ampoule incandescente, il n'y avait pas de lumière, ce qui renforçait l'atmosphère lugubre du lieu. L'endroit était vide, silencieux et empestait la mort.

 _"Heureusement que je ne compte pas m'attarder..."_ se dit Shinichi avec un frisson après cet examen rapide du site.

"- Tes nouveaux quartiers sont par ici" déclara Vermouth, ouvrant une porte faite de barreaux métalliques qui donnait sur une petite cellule.

"- Ne, Vermouth..." commença le détective à voix basse, mettant sa main sur son micro, se tournant vers la femme, sûr de ne pas être observé car il avait vu qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras hors de la zone où ils avaient été enfermés. "Pourquoi es-tu encore avec eux, alors que l'Organisation est tombée ? Et ne me dis pas que tu es tombée amoureuse de Gin, je n'y croirai pas..." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

La femme le regarda avec des grands yeux. Le garçon n'avait plus les yeux voilés par sa peine et ses épaules basses étaient de nouveau droites.

"- Est-ce que... Cet Osakan Guy n'est pas vraiment mort, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-elle, sachant que le jeune devant elle n'était clairement pas capable d'afficher une expression pareille à peine dix minutes après la mort de son meilleur ami, à part s'il commençait à devenir dingue...

"- Pense ce que tu veux..." répondit l'adolescent aux yeux azurs, ignorant son commentaire, essayant de garder un visage neutre. "Réponds juste à ma question."

La blonde haussa les épaules, un air fataliste sur le visage. "Ils sont tout ce que j'ai.

\- Et tu ne voudrais pas te libérer d'eux ?

\- Je ne peux pas, en tout cas pas par moi-même. C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé derrière moi des "Silver Bullets", comme toi, des gens capables de faire ce que moi je n'arrivais pas à faire... Tu as fait du bon boulot mais tu n'a pas réussi à le neutraliser, Lui...

\- Et si je te disais que je pouvais y arriver, si tu me libérais ?" proposa Shinichi, son regard confiant croisant celui de la jeune femme.

Avec un soupir, Vermouth le regarda. "Je ne peux pas dire que tu ne sois pas efficace mais..." Elle fit une pause, perdue dans ses pensées un instant, avant de le regarder avec un sourire en coin. "Ok, disons que je t'aide ce soir. En remerciement de m'avoir débarrassée de mon rival la dernière fois. Mais mon rôle va s'arrêter à te libérer, c'est tout...

\- Et à retirer cette bombe de mon cou."

La blonde le regarda, hésitant clairement, cette dernière action étant vraiment plus une trahison que juste le laisser s'échapper, qui aurait pu s'expliquer par un "accident". Elle fouilla dans ses poches pour sortir une sorte de télécommande et appuya sur un bouton. S'approchant de l'adolescent, la femme retira le collier et le laissa tomber au sol.

"- Est-ce que cette télécommande marche pour les autres ?" demanda le détective en massant sa gorge, heureux de se débarrasser de son lourd collier.

"- Je n'avais que la tienne, au cas où tu n'aurais pas voulu coopérer. Seul _cet homme_ a la télécommande principale. C'est tout ce que je peux faire, Cool Guy."

L'adolescent aux yeux azurs fit un "merci" de la tête et s'avança vers les escaliers, ne se souciant guère du fait que Vermouth le suive au bout de quelques pas.

o.O.o

"- Dooonc, c'est quand que tu retires de mon cou ce collier fantaisie ?" demanda Kaito, ses doigts sur le ras-de-cou quand ils commencèrent à marcher.

"- Quand j'en aurais envie..." répondit Gin d'une voix morne.

"- Aller... Je n'ai pas tué Tantei-han pour être traité comme ça. C'était votre deal, respectez-le" signala le Kid avec une voix blasée.

Le blond soupira alors qu'effectivement, ce que demandait le gamin était ses ordres. Mais le garçon avait un tel talent pour l'agacer... Et il semblait si dingue de déclarer une trêve avec lui quand une balle dans le cœur aurait réglé tous leurs problèmes, le Boss pouvait être extravagant quelques fois... Alors que l'adolescent rentrait dans la pièce où il devait rencontrer le Boss, il sortit de sa veste la télécommande qu'on lui avait donnée et appuya sur le bouton pour relâcher le Kid.

"- Tu peux le retirer" lui fit-il sans le regarder, sa voix portant une touche d'agacement.

Mais il aurait dû. Le magicien avait retiré son collier d'un mouvement fluide et avait couvert sa bouche de la main, sortant de nulle part un spray de gaz soporifique. Sachant que l'homme y était plutôt résistant, il, une fois qu'il eut vidé le récipient, envoya son poing droit serré autour de la petite bouteille aussi fort qu'il put dans le visage de Gin, l'envoyant au sol.

"Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça !" se dit-il avec un sourire en coin sur le visage, heureux d'enfin commencer à rendre la pareille à celui qui l'avait battu dans le parking.

Après un dernier coup de pied à l'homme inconscient, il se retourna rapidement dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter pour aller prendre des nouvelles d'Heiji.

L'adolescent était toujours allongé, le dos sur le sol, juste là où Shinichi l'avait laissé, n'ayant pas bougé mais cela faisait aussi partie de son rôle.

"- Hé, Tantei-han..." appela-t-il, posant gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de l'Osakien.

Le détective de l'Ouest grogna, perturbé par la voix du Kid alors qu'il était encore dans une sorte d'état léthargique à cause de son rythme cardiaque trop faible.

"- On se réveille, détective Hattori l'endormi..." sourit Kaito, voyant avec soulagement que le surnom le faisait assez tiquer pour qu'il se mette à bouger.

"- J'espère que tu lui as botté... les fesses, à cette blonde, Kuroba..." grogna Heiji, ouvrant un œil et portant la main à ses côtes. "Cette saleté, tu mets pas de coups de pied à un cadavre...

\- Techniquement, tu n'en étais pas un..." observa le Voleur avant de faire un clin d'œil. "Mais oui, il a son compte.

\- Cool..."

L'adolescent à la peau sombre retira les chaussettes qu'il avait roulées en boule et coincées sous ses bras pour simuler l'absence de pouls dans ses poignets et roula sur le côté avec un soulagement visible, allégeant la pression sur son dos blessé.

"- Uhhh... Je vais être malade...

\- Tu l'avais vu venir, avec ton auto-empoisonnement, Tantei-han... Evite juste de vomir sur mes chaussures, tu veux bien ?"

"- Je suis pour le moins déçu, M. le Voleur..." fit une voix froide et masculine de derrière Kaito, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. "De voir que tu as préféré essayer de me rouler, choisissant la mort pour tous plutôt que la vie pour deux..."

Derrière la vision désagréable d'un canon de pistolet pointé dans leur direction, le magicien reconnu le vieux conducteur de limousine, dans des habits noirs plus classiques que son uniforme. Les yeux glacials de l'homme étaient posés sur lui avec, comme il venait de le signaler, une grimace déçue sur son visage ridé.

"- Cela aurait été un plaisir de t'accueillir parmi mes Ravens, Kid, ta réputation te précédait.

\- Désolé, je joue en solo..." sourit le magicien en gardant sa Poker face, une goutte de sueur imaginaire traversant son esprit, sachant qu'il n'était pas vraiment en position de se défendre lui-même ou Hattori, étant trop loin pour attaquer et trop près pour échapper à un tir.

"- Alors c'est vous leur Boss ?" s'étonna Heiji, se mettant sur ses coudes pour regarder de plus près l'homme qui haussait les épaules face à la réponse de Kaito, celui-là même qui avait causé tant de problèmes à tant de gens, à commencer par son meilleur ami. "Masaki Hyouga ?

\- C'est juste un alias... J'ai d'autres noms bien sûr, il faut s'y attendre avec mon genre de travail..." expliqua Masaki en resserrant sa main autour de son arme. "Maintenant, je pense que vous m'avez assez fait perdre mon temps, les gosses, alors il est temps pour vous de nous quitter. A jamais."

"- Arrêtez ! " cria Shinichi en rentrant dans la pièce, essayant d'attirer l'attention de l'homme pour laisser au Kid le temps de le neutraliser.

Le Boss se tourna effectivement vers lui, arme prête à tirer, mais le Voleur avait eut la chance de repérer le détective de l'Est quelques instants avant son cri et était préparé à agir. Kaito se jeta sur le dos de l'homme, l'envoyant au sol, et il échappa son arme qui glissa hors de sa portée. L'adolescent faisait de son mieux pour le frapper, mais son bras gauche, à cause de la douleur, commençait à être un poids mort, provoquant clairement un désavantage dans ce combat, bien qu'il arrivât à étourdir l'homme avec un coup de poing bien placé dans le menton. L'adolescent aux yeux azurs s'avança pour aider le Voleur, essayant de trouver de quoi assommer l'homme autour de lui.

"- Derrière toi, Kudô !" le prévint Heiji, toujours au sol, voyant avec panique le visage de Gin derrière l'adolescent, déformé par la haine alors qu'il visait Shinichi de son arme.

Comme au ralenti, l'Osakien vit son ami réagir mais il était clairement trop tard, son doigt appuyait déjà sur la gâchette, la balle quittant le barillet à toute vitesse.

"- Cool Guy !" entendit-il, voyant dans un flash une masse de cheveux blonds se placer entre le Tokyoïte et Gin. Et enfin, le temps reprit son cours, quand Vermouth toucha le sol, une balle dans la poitrine, une mare de sang se formant rapidement sous elle, se mêlant à ses cheveux d'or.

Comme Shinichi restait figé, incapable de réagir, ébahi par le geste de la femme, Kaito préféra abandonner l'homme à moitié assommé à ses pieds et se jeta sur le membre de l'Organisation aux cheveux longs. Sorti de sa torpeur quand le Voleur l'effleura par accident quand il filait vers Gin, le détective de l'Est se baissa auprès de Vermouth, voyant clairement qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

La jeune femme avait malgré tout un sourire en coin sur le visage, ce sourire qui ne semblait jamais la quitter, même maintenant.

"- Pourquoi... ?" réussit-il à articuler quand il vit qu'elle le regardait.

"- Tu es ma Silver Bullet... Tant que tu atteints ton objectif, je me fiche de ce qu'il peut m'arriver..." sourit-elle, parlant d'une voix basse. "Garde ta cible... en vue... Kudô Shinichi."

Et ce fut tout.

Le Tokyoïte avait toujours son visage stupéfait à ces derniers mots, mots encore une fois représentatifs du caractère complexe de la femme, cet ennemi qui, finalement, n'en avait jamais été un.

Sortant de sa transe, il se rappela que deux de ses vrais ennemis étaient encore dans la pièce et que Kaito était en train d'en affronter un.

Il hésita un instant, voulant aider le Voleur, mais le Boss était déjà sur ses pieds, leur tournant le dos, commençant à s'enfuir. Pensant à Vermouth, il se précipita à la suite de l'homme, voyant qu'il appuyait sur un interrupteur caché dans un des murs.

Heiji, titubant alors qu'il se relevait quand il vit son ami disparaître dans le passage secret, regarda Kaito, avançant de façon incertaine vers lui.

"- Va l'aider, je peux me débrouiller !" cria le magicien, voyant du coin de l'œil l'hésitation de son ami, l'aidant à faire son choix. "Et j'ai une revanche à prendre..." ajouta-t-il à voix basse, croisant les yeux de Gin, sentant la haine qui le parcourait.

Avec un hochement de tête, l'Osakien se dirigea vers la porte dérobée, laissant les deux hommes à leur combat, cherchant tous deux à régler leurs comptes.

"- Sale gosse... Tout ça c'est ta faute..." siffla le blond avec colère, envoyant son poing vers la tête du Voleur et touchant son but.

Il eut un sourire satisfait en voyant la grimace de douleur de l'adolescent, ses yeux dans le vague, et sortit son arme de rechange, cachée dans sa veste.

Kaito, étourdi comme il l'était, vit tout de même l'arme et se battit pour son contrôle, sachant pertinemment que, s'il laissait l'homme s'en emparer, il ne vivrait pas bien longtemps pour le regretter.

Tous deux roulèrent au sol et le magicien vit que le doigt de Gin avait atteint la gâchette, prêt à ...

 _" Et mer... ! "_ eut-il tout juste le temps de jurer, avant qu'un 'bang' étouffé ne résonne dans la pièce.

* * *

 **Haha, et un cliff, hein ; )**

 **Et en autres choses...**

 **Donc oui, j'avais une raison de taper sur Heiji pour cette fois :p**

 **Et vous vous amuserez à regarder mais je vous assure que le lys, peu importe la partie, est un poison... Après, vu l'odeur, est-ce vraiment surprenant ? ^^**

 **Voilou, à la semaine pro' ! ;)**


	28. Chap 28 - Fins

**Hello !**

 **Et nous y voici, le dernier chapitre : )**

 **Il est temps pour vous de surmonter ce dernier cliff xD**

 **Encore un ptit merci à EmYasmina pour s'être occupée de la corvée relecture ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **le docteur watson : Oh, je n'ai que peu de doute sur l'étendue de l'imagination du fandom DC, après avoir vu du ShinxGin, le vermouthxshin m'étonne si peu... xD Nope ; ) J'fais pas beaucoup d'OC à la base et ca aurait fait 2 trahisons pour Heiji en 1 histoire ? beaucoup, beaucoup trop... ^^ Oui, clairement, ce passage n'a jamais eu vocation d'être un cliff, ca aurait été dingue après tout ca qu'ils en soient encore à s'étriper o.O En fait, quitte à absolument choisir entre les 2, effectivement, je dirais que Shin a une petite chance de plus que Kaito à aller à de telles extrémités. Mais le but ici était de faire croire à des gens _extérieurs_ que l'un d'entre eux pouvait tuer et le plus crédible serait Kaito dans ce cas je pense, ils connaissent pas assez Shin. Et bien euh... si ? :p**

 **Guest : Hmmm... Et bien tu vas voir ça maintenant ; ) Et donc oui, c'est la fin ! Mais je suis sur la suite d'Alliances inattendues donc tu vas vite avoir de mes nouvelles :3**

 **Daidaiiro30 : Ah, je peux encore te surprendre même après tous ces chapitres, cool ; ) Hmm, mini spoiler, oui, y a du dégât suite à ce bang :p Beeuh, c pour que vous profitiez encore un peu de cette fic avant de passer à la suivante ; )**

 **Bismuth : Mais mais mais... Meuh non ! Rate pas tes études ! Oula o.O *saute sur le côté pour éviter la morsure*, ca devient dangereux auteur de FF o.O Euh, aillé, le cliff est fini avec le chapitre ci-dessous, tu me pardonnes ? ^^;;;;; ... xD**

 **EmYasmina : oh non ... :' ( respire PC, respire, ne meurs paaaaaas ! ... Bon, bah, courage en ces temps difficiles^^; Haha, oui, magouille il y avait ; ) Après, j'avais arrêté le chapitre là parce que ca tombait bien mais j'espérais tout de même que pas grand monde prendrait ca pour un clif... Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces 3 là, ca aurait été horrible ! Et oui... Next ! : )**

* * *

 **Chap 28 : Fins**

* * *

"- Vous n'avez plus de balles, M. _Ano Kata_. Et c'était déjà votre arme de rechange..." signala Shinichi avec une grimace satisfaite, quand il entendit ce qui devait être la dernière balle que l'homme tirait vers lui, d'après ses comptes

Confiant, l'adolescent quitta le couvert des arbres derrières lesquels il s'était réfugié et avança vers la direction où il avait vu l'homme en dernier, quoiqu'il était difficile désormais de voir quoique ce soit, avec le soleil parti, avec seulement la lune qui apportait de la lumière. Il prenait son temps, attentif à ne pas laisser une seule chance à l'homme de le prendre par surprise. Poussant la dernière branche, Shinichi vit la silhouette sombre de l'homme qui respirait difficilement, allongé sur le ventre sur le sol.

"- Si c'est une ruse..." grogna-t-il en s'approchant, poussant du pied l'arme qui était près du Boss pour la mettre hors de sa portée.

Le Tokyoïte remarqua avec un froncement de sourcils que quelque chose n'allait pas, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à le nommer, et cela lui prit de longues secondes avant de réussir à mettre le doigt dessus. Les cheveux ! Leur couleur argentée aurait dû ressortir dans la lumière blanche de la nuit, mais elle était à peine visible, foncé sur foncé...

"- Mais qu'est-ce que..." commença à dire Shinichi, avant de sentir sa cheville droite fermement attrapée et tirée, le faisant tomber au sol, tellement surpris qu'il eut à peine le temps de mettre sa main gauche devant lui pour éviter que son nez ne s'écrase contre une racine proche.

Incapable de réagir à cette attaque fulgurante, il eut le souffle coupé quand le Boss de l'Organisation s'assit sur son dos et attrapa ses cheveux dans une main, son bras droit dans l'autre.

"- Tu te sentais tout puissant, morveux..." lui souffla l'homme d'un ton moqueur dans son oreille après avoir tiré ses cheveux pour rapprocher sa tête de lui, serrant le bras de l'adolescent de plus en plus fort dans son dos.

"- Ca ne serait pas... l'APTX ?" conclut le détective de l'Est quand il vit du coin de l'œil le visage de son agresseur, maintenant quasiment sans rides. "Mais c'est..."

Shinichi laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand l'homme tira plus fort sur son bras, la douleur et le bruit indiquant clairement qu'il venait de lui déboiter l'épaule.

"- Tu n'es pas le seul utilisateur de cette drogue, Kudô Shinichi... Quoique je me sers d'une version plus sur que la tienne..." sourit l'homme en noir, amusé de la souffrance de l'adolescent, le retournant sans ménagement sur le dos pour qu'il ait une meilleure vue de son visage. "Regarde ce résultat avec seulement deux pilules !"

Et effectivement, le détective aux yeux azurs, haletant de douleur, pouvait désormais voir le visage de l'homme et constater qu'il n'était plus vieux, ayant l'air désormais d'avoir la quarantaine, avec une assurance encore plus présente du fait que ses muscles soient de nouveaux forts, lui donnant une aura impressionnante, avec ses épaules larges et sa grande taille.

Son visage s'assombrit quand il parla de nouveau. "Mais désormais, à cause de toi et de ces deux autres morveux, ce projet et tous les autres... Ma vie et mes Ravens... Je vais devoir repartir de zéro... Près de 50 ans de travail partis en fumée !"

Le Tokyoïte sentit sa lèvre se fendre quand l'homme envoya son poing dans son visage avec rage, et tourna la tête pour cracher du sang sur le côté avant de regarder de nouveau de l'homme et de le provoquer avec un regard de défi.

"- Tu vas payer pour ça..." annonça le Boss avec des yeux fous, levant de nouveau son bras.

o.O.o

Heiji s'essuya la bouche avec la main, s'appuyant sur un arbre alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Etourdi, il avait désormais un mauvais goût dans la bouche d'avoir été malade à cause des feuilles qu'il avait avalées.

" 'Tain, ils sont allés jusqu'où..." marmonna-t-il en lui-même, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait toujours vu personne après ces cinq minutes à alterner entre courir et marcher dans la direction des coups de feux sporadiques qu'il pouvait entendre. Chaque fois que ce bruit résonnait, cela lui confirmait que son ami était en vie mais il n'entendait plus rien désormais et il ne pouvait y avoir que deux raisons à cela. Soit le gars n'avait plus de balles, laissant une fenêtre d'attaque pour Shinichi soit... Il ne voulait même pas penser à cette deuxième possibilité.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnut avec un frisson la voix de son meilleur ami dans un cri de douleur qui résonna dans toute la forêt. Toujours le souffle court, l'adolescent au teint sombre poussa néanmoins sur l'arbre sur lequel il se reposait pour se remettre sur ses pieds et se précipiter vers la voix, remarquant des grognements non loin, déglutissant avec angoisse en sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient trop haut-perchés pour appartenir à un vieil homme. Il s'arrêta vingt mètres plus loin, figé par l'horreur en voyant un homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas assis sur un corps bien plus frêle que le sien, avec une chemise blanche, identique à celle qu'il portait car elle faisait partie du costume qu'on leur avait donné à tous les trois pour la soirée.

"- Kudô !" appela le détective de l'Ouest avec inquiétude en voyant le sang sur son visage et l'angle étrange de son bras.

Sans réfléchir, il courut vers l'homme et se jeta sur lui à toute vitesse, le taclant pour libérer le Tokyoïte inerte sous lui. Les deux hommes se battirent avec rage, même si celle d'Heiji était aussi teintée de désespoir, sachant qu'après son empoisonnement et avec une main cassée, il lui serait bien difficile d'avoir le dessus sur un tel opposant. Après qu'un coup de poing plus fort que les autres fende son arcade sourcilière, Hyouga prit avantage du sang gênant sa vue pour lui envoyer un coup de pied puissant qui le projeta contre un arbre, lui coupant le souffle. Le Boss, ennuyé par l'adolescent à la peau mate qui avait interrompu sa vengeance, eut un sourire triomphant en voyant qu'il avait toujours son collier.

"- Tu es mort, mon garçon..." fit-il, sortant une télécommande de sa poche sous les yeux du détective de l'Ouest, impuissant, incapable de même se relever du choc précédent, comprenant avec horreur que l'homme allait déclencher la bombe autour de son cou.

Son cœur s'accéléra quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'homme, voyant que son pouce se rapprochait du bouton, le criminel riant désormais de la panique qu'il lisait dans son regard, jusqu'au moment où il effleura le plastique du déclencheur.

Fermant les yeux, le détective de l'Ouest déglutit, son esprit s'aventurant une dernière fois vers celle qu'il aimait, quand un sifflement attira son attention.

Heiji ouvrit ses paupières pour voir que son opposant tenant sa main sanglante contre lui avec une grimace de douleur, la télécommande un peu plus loin sur le sol, une carte à jouer figée dedans.

 _"Kuroba !"_ conclut-il avec soulagement, devinant que l'adolescent était proche même s'il ne le voyait pas encore.

Voyant une ouverture, l'Osakien se jeta encore une fois sur l'homme et lui envoya un crochet droit dans la figure, ignorant son attelle et sa douleur, son seul objectif à cet instant était de prendre sa vengeance sur cet homme. Masaki, étourdi par le premier coup, ne put vraiment réagir, et n'était pas loin désormais de perdre conscience. Voyant que son regard se faisait plus lointain, l'Osakien, aidé par le fait que l'adrénaline masquait la douleur de sa main, lui renvoya une dernière fois son poing avec un cri de rage. Deux craquements retentirent : le nez du Boss et ses propres doigts qui ne résistèrent pas au choc. Il haleta, les yeux larmoyants à cause de la douleur dans sa main, mais vit avec satisfaction que l'homme était HS.

"- Shinichi !" appela-t-il, son attention de nouveau portée sur son meilleur ami, s'emmêlant les pattes dans sa précipitation à aller le rejoindre.

Le Voleur venait d'arriver près du détective inconscient, encore pantelant de sa longue course mais heureux d'avoir réussi un tir d'aussi loin, juste à temps pour sauver l'Osakien.

"- C'est bon, il est en vie, Hattori..." fit Kaito avec un regard grave, accroupi à côté du Tokyoïte.

Heiji mit délicatement sa main sous la tête du détective pour la poser sur ses genoux, offrant une surface moins dure que le sol pour son crâne. Shinichi réagissait à son contact mais il n'était pas vraiment conscient, l'adolescent au teint sombre pouvait le voir à son regard dans le vague. Sa bouche se tordit de colère quand il vit les bleus sur le visage de son ami et les plaies là où sa peau avait craqué sous la violence des coups de l'homme.

Le détective sursauta quand il sentit des doigts autour de son cou avant de se rendre compte qu'ils retiraient son collier : pendant qu'il regardait Kudô, le Kid avait été chercher, avec sa discrétion habituelle, la télécommande pour neutraliser les explosifs et avait pu le libérer.

"- Merci... Sans toi, j'aurais terminé en mille morceaux..." conclut le détective, levant des yeux reconnaissants vers son ami magicien.

"- De rien, Tantei-han..." sourit-il, posant sa main sur son épaule.

Les yeux de l'Osakien s'agrandirent quand il vit qu'elle était tâchée de sang, et cela s'accentua quand il entrevit l'écarlate ornant la chemise blanche à moitié cachée sous la veste de Kaito. "Hé, t'es blessé, Kuroba ?!

\- Gin" fit le Voleur, son expression s'assombrissant. "Mais il ne pourra plus blesser qui que ce soit... Le pistolet est parti accidentellement quand nous nous battions et... Une balle a touché mon bras et l'autre l'a tué.

\- ... Au moins, il va arrêter de tuer des gens..." conclut Heiji avec une expression sombre. Croisant le regard de l'autre, il vit que le garçon ne semblait pas complètement à l'aise. "Hé, me dis pas que tu... Cet homme était une ordure et il essayait clairement de tous nous tuer. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, c'était de la légitime défense, n'essaye même pas d'appeler ça autrement et n'essaye même pas de regretter qu'il soit mort pour que tu aies la vie sauve... On serait morts nous aussi si tu n'avais pas été là pour nous sauver...

\- Je n'y comptais pas..." nia Kaito, n'admettant pas qu'il eut une certaine forme de soulagement d'entendre quelqu'un dire tout fort ce qu'il pensait tout bas mais à quoi il n'osait pas croire. "Reste avec Tantei-kun, je retourne aller chercher du secours, nos téléphones devraient être quelque part dans la maison..."

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un hochement de tête et le Voleur se précipita de nouveau au manoir, tenant son bras blessé contre lui.

o.O.o

Prenant la porte dérobée de la pièce où ils avaient été enfermés, le magicien, commençant à être un peu sonné avec tous ses allers-retours alors qu'il saignait, soupira en rentrant de nouveau dans l'endroit, obligé de repasser encore une fois devant le blond décédé.

Quand il avait vu lors de leur combat auparavant que Gin appuyait sur la gâchette, il avait fait de son mieux pour utiliser son bras déjà blessé pour se protéger, évitant une balle dans le torse au dernier moment, mais cela était resté extrêmement douloureux. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Kaito avait réussi à rester conscient et à utiliser sa main droite pour la mettre sur l'arme et l'orienter dans une autre direction que la sienne. Il avait roulé encore une fois avec le blond sur le sol et ce fut là que l'homme appuya accidentellement sur la gâchette, envoyant directement une balle dans son menton, le tuant sur le coup.

L'adolescent aux yeux indigos, blessé, le cœur au bord des lèvres à la vue du sang et du fait qu'il venait d'avoir un rôle actif dans la mort de quelqu'un, s'était levé sur des jambes tremblantes pour chercher son pistolet à cartes, incapable de toucher de nouveau une véritable arme à feu, pour aller aider ses amis.

Il l'avait trouvé dans une petite salle vidéo non loin, probablement l'endroit depuis lequel le Boss les avait observés, et avait filé aider Heiji et Shinichi.

Titubant un peu, le Voleur se dirigeait de nouveau vers la salle vidéo quand il s'arrêta de respirer à la vue de ce qui était devant lui.

Vermouth.

Ses vêtements sombres tout aussi couverts de sang que quand il était parti.

Si ce n'était qu'elle le regardait.

"- Oups, je pensais pouvoir m'éclipser avant que qui que ce soit ne revienne..." sourit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule, se relevant pour s'asseoir. "Aller, ne fais pas cette tête, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut comprendre, c'est toi Kaitou Kid.

\- Je ne suis pas..." répondit Kaito par pur réflexe, encore complètement ébahi devant ce miracle. "Vous aviez une veste par...?

\- Haha, non, celle-ci a filé droit vers mon poumon..." rit-elle comme si de rien n'était, se remettant sur ses pieds, regardant avec un soupir ses vêtements souillés. " Et ferme cette bouche, il me semblait que tu connaissais les bonnes manières..." fit-elle, son sourire devenant plus malicieux en voyant que le Voleur était toujours sidéré.

"- Mais vous êtes morte et...

\- Et ... ?"

La vérité frappa l'adolescent comme une évidence quand son esprit embrumé réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé. "Ca serait... Pandora ?!

\- Bingo ! Et bien, ça t'aura pris un bout de temps pour quelqu'un qui la cherche depuis si longtemps..." se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

"- Mais elle n'est supposée passer que dans 6 mois, comment avez-vous pu...

\- Je l'ai croisé par accident, la dernière fois.

\- Mais c'était..." Le magicien ne put finir sa phrase, trop stupéfait pour accepter l'autre réponse.

"- Il y a 10 000 ans, oui... Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, aussi improbable que cela puisse te paraître pour quelqu'un qui a vécu aussi longtemps, je suis plutôt pressée. Juste une question : est-ce Cool Guy l'a eu ?

\- ... On l'a eu tous les trois" répondit Kaito après une courte pause, concluant en lui-même que cela ne ferait de mal à personne de lui dire la vérité. "Je l'ai attaché dans cette forêt, il ne pourra pas s'enfuir, c'est fini."

Vermouth eut un grand sourire à cette nouvelle. "Merci pour ce bon boulot. Et une autre chose... Je sais que je t'en demande peut-être trop mais pourrais-tu oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Tu ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas fais de mon mieux pour vous aider dans cette affaire... De mon côté, je garderai bien sûr pour moi ton identité."

Le Kid la regarda, considérant sa proposition un instant. "Ok, mais j'ai besoin d'un téléphone.

\- Vendu !" fit-elle, sortant le sien de sa poche et lui lançant. "Bonne chance et remercie Cool Guy et son ami Osakien pour moi" ajouta la femme, tournant son dos au Voleur et lui faisant en revoir de la main en s'éloignant.

o.O.o

Heiji se tendit quand Kaito le prit dans ses bras sur le quai de la gare, un peu maladroitement car son bras gauche était bandé presque de l'épaule au poignet.

"- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu... ?!"

Trois jours après leur combat précédent, les trois amis étaient désormais à la gare de Tokyo, pour dire au revoir à Hattori qui retournait enfin à Osaka. Ils portaient tous les traces de leur confrontation : bras gauche bandé pour Kid, épaule droite dans une attelle pour le détective de l'Est ainsi que quelques points de suture sur sa pommette et des bleus sur le visage, main droite lourdement bandée pour le détective à la peau sombre qui avait désormais deux doigts cassé et des points de suture à l'arcade.

Ils souriaient tous mais, clairement, il y avait quelques regards réprobateurs tournés vers eux, tous ces bandages donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient des membres d'un gang après un combat difficile. Le résultat était néanmoins là : l'Organisation était éradiquée, chacun de ses membres neutralisé.

"- Aller, sois pas timide, Tantei-han !" fit le Voleur avec un clin d'œil et le relâchant et faisant un pas en arrière. "Je ne vais pas te serrer la main que tu t'es cassée et serrer la gauche, c'est une déclaration de guerre...

\- Haha, il a pas tort, Hattori..." rit doucement Shinichi, attrapant lui aussi son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras comme il le pouvait avec son bras immobilisé. "Merci pour tout. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ?

\- Nan, ça ira..." sourit l'Osakien, s'écartant pour rejoindre son sac. "Je dois retourner à Osaka, ça fait si longtemps que je suis parti, les criminels vont croire qu'ils vont pouvoir faire ce qu'ils veulent dans ma ville... Et je dois me faire tirer les oreilles par une certaine jeune femme..." ajouta-t-il avec une grimace embarrassée, déclenchant un rire chez ses deux amis.

"- Je peux me faire passer pour toi, Tantei-han, si tu le souhaites. Mes tarifs ne sont pas si exorbitants, je te ferai un prix !" proposa le Voleur avec malice.

"- Ah non, ça ira, j'ai vu comment tu t'y prenais avec les copines des autres...

\- Ca me rappelle..." fit l'adolescent aux yeux azurs en se tournant vers le Kid, son visage désormais absolument sérieux. "Qu'as-tu fait à ma Ran ?

\- Moi ?" Kaito essaya d'afficher un air innocent, même s'il suait à grosses goutes en son for intérieur.

"- Entre ça et le fait que tu as essayé de l'embrasser la dernière fois..." grogna le Tokyoïte, amenant sa main gauche à sa ceinture, celle qu'Agasa avait créée pour sa forme réduite.

"- Hé, c'est pas ma faute si elle est folle de moi..." fit le magicien en haussant les épaules, reculant d'un ou deux pas, sous le sourire en coin amusé d'Heiji. "Et c'était pas encore ta petite amie à l'époque... Hé ! Tu comptes faire quoi là ?! Oula, non, pas la balle, pas la..."

Un "BAM" retentit dans toute la gare, accompagné du rire de deux adolescents et, après un silence blessé, un troisième les rejoignit.

Les voleurs et les détectives n'étaient pas si incompatibles finalement.

FIN ~

* * *

 **Et voilou !**

 **Alors certains seront peut être étonnés que j'ai fait en sorte que le Kid tue quelqu'un, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je m'explique un peu. Je ne voulais pas que Gin vive. Ce type est un monstre et je parie que, même avec 3 balles dans le torse, il serait encore capable de faire un carnage. Et vu que Shinichi s'occupait déjà du boss et qu'Heiji n'était pas en état de faire grand chose, j'ai imaginé cet accident. Je ne pense pas que Kaito sortirait indemne d'un tel acte (j'ai commencé à évoquer un peu le sujet lors de sa discussion avec Heiji) mais avec l'aide d'Heij et de Shin, je parie qu'il pourrait au moins commencer à se pardonner. Quoique je me demandais aussi... Qu'advientrait-il du "personne ne se fait blesser" de Kaito s'il se retrouvait face à Snake ? Il est devenu un Voleur pour venger son père et, étant donné qu'il n'a pas de preuves, la justice ne l'aiderait en rien... Est-ce qu'il tuerait Snake de rage ou essaierait-il de trouver un autre moyen de l'envoyer en cellule ?**

 **Quant à Vermouth, c'était mon petit clin d'oeil à MK, ça m'amusait et je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure !**

 **Ah, et pas de suite pour cette histoire, vous êtes prévenus :p**

 **o.O.o**

 **Dès la semaine prochaine (sisi !), je vais passer sur la suite d'Alliances inattendues. Par contre, une petite modif sur mon fonctionnement : je ne publierai plus qu'un chapitre à la fois (au moins au début). Mais c'est aussi ce qui me permet de commencer la publi si vite : )**

 **Je vous conseille du coup de repasser sur "Alliances" pour vous remémorer un peu l'histoire si vous voulez me suivre sur la suite ; )**


End file.
